The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq
by kaykyaka
Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.
1. The Deadman Hangeth

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter One – The Deadman Hangeth Part I: Christmas in New York

NYPD, New York City, New York, 12pm ET

The media were buzzing around Manhattan like flies; the footage of Shawn Michaels super-kicking the Pope couldn't be hotter and everyone wanted a clip of it for their news stations. The best part was that Shawn didn't have to watch any of the chaos unfold, he was inside the New York city police station near the church were Vince McMahon's funeral had taken place answering questions from the cops.

"Wow Shawn Michaels, you're my hero man. How many people can say that they get to super-kick the Pope?" one of the cops said to HBK who smiled.

"Not many, I didn't appreciate what he said about my wife. I've put that woman through Hell all by myself I didn't need the Pontiff running his mouth off about her to rub salt in the wounds that I opened," Shawn said and he peered outside through the crack in the door. "Is my wife outside?" he asked the cop. Amy had been gone for awhile, she said she was going to get Shawn a soda but that was fifteen minutes ago.

"She's outside talking with the Pope, she's trying to get the charges dropped," the cop explained sipping his coffee and Shawn jumped up like a shot and headed to the door knocking the policeman's coffee out of his hand until he did so.

"Hey get back here!" the cop said running after Shawn as his wife stood face-to-face with the man Shawn had disrespected in front of millions of people by putting his heel to the Pope's jaw.

"I don't need you to bail me out Amy, I'm not sorry for what I did," Shawn said to Amy before turning to the Pope. "What you did was so wrong I can't even believe you're still standing. If anyone should be locked up its you not me," The Pope laughed much to the cops surprise and Shawn's irritation. "You see he's not even sorry," Shawn said to Amy who nodded.

"He's acting like he's got some Divine right to say whatever he wants, I thought Trish was the only one who had that Gift," Amy replied folding her arms over her chest unamused.

"Let's go HBK we haven't finished questioning you," the cop said pulling Shawn's arms behind his back.

"Not now Blue Steel, why don't you go and get yourself another cup of coffee?" Shawn replied and the Pope laughed again. "You think this is funny your holiness?" Shawn asked the Pope offended.

"Yes I do," the Pope replied.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in Shawn Michaels? I don't think mouthing off to the Pope is going to make things better for you, now let's go!" the cop said pulling Shawn back to the interrogation room.

"Wait," the Pope said putting his hand up showing off that impressive ring. "I would like to drop the charges against Mr. Shawn Michaels,"

Amy smiled and the cop released Shawn's arms, "You're free to go," he said to Shawn with a smile. "I didn't want to interrogate you anyway; you're my favorite wrestler,"

"Thanks man," Shawn said and he shook the policeman's hand before Amy jumped into his arms and laid a Big Red kiss on his lips while the Pope looked on jealously.

"Oh there is one condition Mr. Michaels," the Pope added pointing his finger in the air.

"What condition is that?" Shawn asked the Pope.

"That you and your wife sit and talk with me about your marriage. I think you could both do with some Divine counseling," the Pope said and now it was Shawn's turn to laugh much to the Pope's irritation, "What's so funny?" the Pontiff asked Shawn annoyed.

"Like I'm gonna take marital advice from someone who's never ever had a date, let alone been married! What could you possibly tell me Pope? I already know the Bible and I'm a Born Again Christian with a wife and three children. Not only that I'm a wrestling icon and mogul and part of the greatest faction the world has ever known, Degeneration X. If I need advice on jewelry then maybe I'll give you a call, I don't need marital advice from a 96 year-old virgin in a big white hat," Shawn replied and the Pope gasped while Amy chuckled along with the cops in the precinct.

"Well then I'm charging you with aggravated assault on the Head of the Roman Catholic Church and you'll never ever see your wife, children or best friend ever again," the Pope said and Shawn sighed.

"Man you're really twisting my arm aren't cha?" he replied and the Pope nodded with a smirk.

"I'm not about to let you run off into the city with the most beautiful woman these 96 year-old eyes have ever seen without… how do you say, sticking it to you?" the Pope said with a laugh. "If I were you I'd accept my offer, I promise you won't regret it,"

"Shawn please consider the Pope's offer; Hunter and Joanie are in trouble and we're wasting time," Amy said.

"The ARK Angels are on it, Hunter and Joanie will be fine," Shawn replied nonchalantly.

"Well what about Remi and RJ? They've been getting real close lately, shouldn't we be keeping our eyes on them?" Amy said.

"My little girl's too smart to do anything stupid, she'll be fine too," Shawn replied and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Cheyenne and Garrett Calloway are getting close, what if they run off to Houston with the Undertaker and Kane and end up getting married behind our backs?" Amy said and Shawn's eyes opened wide at that possibility.

"Okay Pope I'll hear you out but make it quick, I got a Deadman after my daughter and if something happens to Cheyenne while I'm in here talking to you, we're gonna have another problem understand?" Shawn said to the Pope.

"Vince McMahon was right, you are a pain in the ass," the Pope said to Shawn and HBK looked at the Pontiff stunned. "Just shut up and listen, I think you're both going to like what I have to say. You aren't the only one who has a close relationship with God; we're pretty tight ourselves,"

As the Pope led Shawn and Amy back into the interrogation room, the chief of the NYPD let the media into the station and they filmed the Michaels' conversation with the Pope live and broadcast it all over the world as a Christmas Day special.

"Man I love this city, you never know what's going to happen," the policeman said before getting himself another cup of coffee while everyone in the station gathered around to watch the Pope speak with Shawn and Amy in what turned out to be a very inspiring counseling session for the Anointed Couple and their millions of fans worldwide.

Meanwhile Kevin Nash was on his way to Staten Island with his family and Joanie Helmsley in the Kliq van and Hunter, Trish and Melina were hot on his trail while the ARK Angels of DX were chasing down the Damsels of Destruction on Long Island. Alannah Pirelli and her goons were still parked outside the NYPD police station waiting for Shawn Michaels to emerge. There were police and media everywhere still covering Vince McMahon's funeral but the DX family knew Vince was well and in good company in Heaven and they had business on Earth to take care of.

Trish had borrowed her husband's hummer because it was the only car with GPS, that is God's Prophetic Signal and it always told Randy exactly where God wanted him to go. Right now it was telling Trish exactly where Kevin Nash was going and she swerved Randy's hummer around the Kliq van and overtook Kevin Nash. Kevin halted suddenly and Tamara and Tristen braced themselves around Joanie so that she and the baby were both protected. Kevin Nash hit them both around the head repeatedly as they shielded Joanie and her unborn child. Hunter heard Joanie cry out and he bolted out of Randy's hummer and tore open the doors at the rear of the Kliq van, ripping the doors off their hinges. He saw Tristen and Tamara trembling over his wife who looked at him with relief.

"Thank God you're here, I'm fine thanks to Tris and Tammy," Joanie reassured her husband.

"Well what are you waiting for go get him Hunter he's running away!" Tamara yelled and Hunter saw Kevin Nash running down the side of the freeway by himself. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Tamara said.

"No, I've got a better idea," Hunter replied and he reached into the van to help Joanie out of it.

"Oh!" Joanie cried out holding her stomach and Tristen and Tamara stepped back as her water broke.

"The baby's coming!" Melina cried excitedly.

"Get her in the hummer and let's go back to Manhattan," Trish said to Hunter who was shaking. "Hunter the baby's coming we have to get Joanie to the hospital,"

"I know I'm just a little nervous, I haven't done this in awhile," Hunter said and Melina squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's get Joanie out of here, you're gonna be parents again soon!" she said softly and Hunter burst into tears.

"I'm gonna be a daddy, again!" he cried out joyfully and he embraced Melina almost squeezing the life out of her.

Melina eventually got free and Hunter got into the Hummer with TM and they drove back to Manhattan leaving Tristen and Tamara on Staten Island. They forgot about them but not intentionally and after they left Tristen and Tamara went after Kevin Nash on their own.

On Long Island the ARK Angels of DX caught up with the Damsels of Destruction and LC put her foot on Tanya Madison's neck and while Cheyenne sat on Melissa Turnbull and Jamie Albright3; she didn't look as powerful as Awesome Kong but she was the Girl with Phenomenal Strength.

"Ow get off me!" Jamie complained wiggling her legs from under her.

"You're breaking me in half!" Melissa complained trying to pull herself from under GPS but Cheyenne just sat their confidently while her brother Cameron began the interrogation.

"The sooner you answer these questions the sooner you can go back to Manhattan," Cameron said.

"Make it quick your girlfriend's choking me!" Tanya complained.

"Hey just be grateful she's not wearing her platform heel boots," Cameron replied noticing that LC was wearing her white converse pumps today with the star laces.

"What are you waiting for Cameron make with the questions?!" Melissa cried from under Cheyenne's butt.

"Yeah quit staring at LC's ugly shoes!" Jamie added and LC pushed her foot even harder against Tanya's neck.

"I can't breathe, Jamie, Melissa shut up you're not helping!" Tanya cried out.

"Why did you tell the Pope to insult Amy?" Cameron asked Tanya.

"Because we thought it would be great publicity and we were right; we just found out that pre-sales for the new edition of the ARK Angels of DX biography are very high and we haven't even written it yet and it's all because of what the Pope said about your parents. Why you guys can only see the worst in everything we do is beyond me. We are working our butts off for you three Jesus freaks and this is the thanks that we get," Tanya complained.

"Why didn't you tell us the Pope was going to insult Amy like that?" Cameron said.

"Because if we told you it wouldn't have been a surprise, plus you three God loving gophers would have put a stop to it, since none of you have a sense of humor unlike the rest of the world. It was great!" Tanya said.

"There's nothing great about the Pope calling Amy a "Hardcore Slut" on worldwide television, it was offensive and disrespectful," Cameron said.

"Shawn and Amy have built their lives on being offensive and disrespectful so we were right on the money," Tanya replied and LC pushed her foot into the side of her neck so she was kissing the sidewalk. "Ew dirt!" Tanya complained.

"You'll be brushing your teeth with it if you don't stop mouthing off to Cameron about Shawn and Amy," LC said.

"What you did was trick us, you pulled the wool over our eyes again Madison, you and your two conniving cohorts and we're sick of your lies and deceit," Cameron said. "I thought we made a truce, is this what you call friendship?"

"I must remind you once again Cameron this isn't about you and us it's about business. Now I know you're not the mogul your father is but at least try to understand what we were trying to do by catching you and your parents off guard. Listen it's getting really hard to talk with your fiancé's foot on my neck so if you want me to apologize you're going to have to get her off me," Tanya said and Cameron nodded to LC.

"Okay LC you can back down now, get up Tanya," Cameron said and he turned to his sister. "Cheyenne you stay put,"

"Oh man!" Jamie and Melissa complained in unison as Cheyenne remained on top of them checking her messages on her smart phone. She had a new one from Garrett Calloway and wondered if she should tell the Damsels that the young man they were interested in was interested in her. "Nah that would be too cruel," Cheyenne decided with a wry smile.

Tanya dusted herself off and LC eyed her suspiciously, her crossbow was still concealed though which was good news for the DoD. "How dare you pull the wool over our eyes, if we're gonna be friends Tanya you're going to have to level with us. Who's side are you really on, ours or the Kliq?" LC asked her.

"I'm on my side, it's impossible to be on your side LC you're nuts! Who walks around with a crossbow, what is this Medieval England?!" Tanya complained holding her now sore neck.

"I'm an ARK Angel Tanya, I use weapons its part of my calling. The world is in the devil's hands and it's up to me and my fellow ARK Angels to keep people like you and your two bosom buddies down there from going to Hell with him and his angels okay but instead you can stay up here with us and Jesus Christ okay? A little gratitude is all we need from you, what we don't need is you making plans with the Pontiff at the expense of the DX family on worldwide television," LC said and Cameron and Cheyenne nodded. "As our Uncle Carlito used to say, that's not cool!"

"Neither is this pain searing through my neck thanks to your foot being pressed against it for so long. Your dad sure has a lot in common with LC doesn't he Cameron, they both put their feet where they don't belong. Feet are for walking, so why don't you use yours and get the Hell off this island before I really get mad?" Tanya said to LC and Cameron shook his head.

"Don't mouth off to my sweetheart, just say you're sorry and let's move on. As you know my Aunt Joanie is about to have a baby and I don't wanna miss Hayworth Horace's arrival," Cameron said.

"Hayworth Horace Helmsley? Who came up with that name?" Melissa asked.

"God did," Cheyenne replied.

"Great choice God, it's a shame He did such a lousy job naming you three angelic apes, ow!" Jamie said and Cheyenne put more weight on Jamie and Melissa much to the Damsels' despair.

"Okay we're sorry please get off of us!" Jamie cried out.

"Shall I get off them Cameron?" Cheyenne asked her brother.

"Only if Tanya promises to keep us informed of any plans the Damsels of Destruction have regarding the DX family from now on," Cameron said.

"Okay I promise, now let my darling Damsels up we've got a date with the Calloways soon and we must get ready, how often do you get to spend a weekend with the Big Red Machine and the Undertaker?" Tanya said and Cheyenne got up off of Jamie Albright and Melissa Turnbull who got to their feet tentatively and came over to Tanya.

"I don't want Glen and Mark to meet me looking like this, let's go home and change," Melissa said to Tanya and Jamie.

"Agreed, let's get off this God forsaken island and head back to Manhattan," Tanya said and the Damsels of Destruction huddled together.

"The baby's coming let's go!" LC said after checking her phone and seeing a text message from Aurora Rose. "Ro-Ro and the Hardys are on their way to the hospital now, they said dad, Aunt Melina and Trish just showed up and Joanie's in the middle of giving birth right now!"

"I can't believe it, we've got an exclusive of the latest member of the DX family about to come into the Earth," Jamie said while straightening out her top.

"You guys okay?" Tanya asked Jamie and Melissa as the ARK Angels of DX called a cab.

"Do I have a giant ass print on the back of my shirt?" Melissa asked Tanya. "Cheyenne was sitting on me for a long time,"

"We'll change after the baby's born, come on let's go its baby time!" Tanya said as the cab arrived leaving with the ARK Angels of DX in it. The Damsels of Destruction stood on the side of the road scratching their heads wondering why the ARK Angels didn't wait for them to get in the cab.

"Should we have told them that we banned them from the hospital?" Cheyenne asked her brother.

"No, let's just send them a letter of apology after Hayworth Horace is born, I'm sure they'll understand after all, we're friends now right?" Cameron said and the ARK Angel of DX laughed as the Damsels of Destruction called their own cab not realizing that the ARK Angels had pulled a trick of their own on the DoD; Cameron being one step ahead of Mad Madison, Jealous Jamie and Manic Melissa once again proving to LC and Cheyenne just how Amazing he truly was, at pulling pranks on the three mean girls from Greenwich, Connecticut. The ARK Angels stuck their heads out of the cab in unison and said "Merry Christmas!" as the cab sped off to New York City with the Damsels of Destruction fuming behind him in the thick winter snow.

New York City Hospital

The wonderful thing about the hospitals in New York City is that the staff there knew every member of the DX family by name. Hunter, Joanie, Aurora, Shawn, Amy, Rebecca Michelle and the ARK Angels of DX were constantly in the area and for one reason or another they usually ended up in the hospital. Today it was to welcome the newest member of the DX family into the world but to the press it was just another controversial story in yet another episode in the lives of DX. They had gone from covering Vince McMahon's funeral, going to the NYPD with Shawn Michaels and the Pope to heading over to New York City hospital for a new birth. It had been a very exciting day for New York City and the Pope wasn't as eager to return to Rome as the Mayor of New York had thought. The Pope's interview with Shawn Michaels had been very popular with the American people; his advice to Shawn was for him to honor his wife and make her smile and be a good father to his children. When Shawn replied by saying that he always made Amy smile and that he was the world's best dad, Shawn became even more popular as he continued to undermine the Pope's authority. Shawn reminded the Pope that as the Head of the Church he was to have a loving and forgiving attitude at all times. When Shawn told the Pope that Jesus said his disciples were to forgive seventy times seventy the Pope replied by saying in Shawn's case it was seventy times seventy thousand. The world laughed but the Pope became agitated; it seemed for some reason Shawn seemed to have more spiritual authority than he did. There was something about Shawn that he couldn't quite put his finger on but if he remained with his family awhile longer, maybe he would be able to work it out.

"Call the Vatican and tell them I'm staying an extra day," he told his Papal office people, when they asked why he said it was between him and God. Shawn banned him from the hospital and the Pope agreed to leave the DX family alone and stay in his hotel suite until after the baby was born. He gave Shawn his personal mobile number and email address and twitter handle and said that he wanted to speak to the Michaels children as-well.

"Suck it Il Papa," Shawn replied before hanging up his cell-phone and heading up to the delivery room leaving the Pope enraged again but still intrigued by this Anointed man of God and his beautiful wife Amy and their family and friends.

When Shawn entered the delivery room Joanie was screaming in pain. "Shawn what are you doing in here?" she said looking at HBK like he was crazy.

"You said I wouldn't be here for Hayworth Horace's birth but here I am!" Shawn said with a big smile.

"I never said you wouldn't be here Stephanie said you wouldn't be here," Joanie said.

"Shawn get your head out of my wife's cervix!" Hunter said pushing Shawn back and Amy pulled her husband to one side.

"I just wanted to see the head," Shawn said. "The head is the best part,"

"Shawn please now is not the time, my wife is trying to give birth and your cracking jokes," Hunter said before laughing. "Good one though,"

"So can I stay?" Shawn said.

"Joanie can he stay?" Hunter asked his wife.

"Yes he can stay Hunter but just promise me you won't start fooling around while I'm trying to push your son out of my body!" Joanie yelled and Amy patted her head where she was perspiring heavily.

"He's just kidding Joanie you're doing great, Shawn's just excited about being a godfather again," Amy said and Joanie cried out again.

"Okay she's crowning I can see the baby's head," the doctor said.

"Is there hair on it, like long blond hair?" Hunter said and the doctor looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's a baby sir it's covered in amniotic fluid," the doctor said.

"Well how else am I supposed to know if it's mine?" Hunter said and Joanie burst out laughing much to the doctor's amazement.

"Hunter you crack me up, I don't think I can push this baby out anymore. You guys just make me laugh so much, thank God you're all here," Joanie said.

"Well if you push one more time you can laugh all you want, okay one more push Mrs. Helmsley and you'll be the mother of a beautiful baby…"

"ARGHHHH!" Joanie screamed.

"A beautiful baby boy!" the doctor said lifting the child up as Joanie delivered him perfectly and he handed Hayworth Horace Helmsley to Hunter who was stunned into silence at the sight of his newborn baby boy.

"Joanie look, he's here. Our son is here," Hunter said and he rested next to his wife with his crying son in his arms and Joanie rested on his forearm with wet and wan skin and tired eyes. She reached over to Hunter and her son's little right hand opened and closed around her index finger.

"Hello Hayworth Horace Helmsley," Joanie said weakly but joyfully. "I'm your mommy and I love you with all my heart, so does the guy holding you,"

Hayworth stopped crying and started to laugh and the doctor listened in amazement.

"Wow he's laughing! Plus I haven't even cleaned him yet and he doesn't seem to care," the doctor said impressed and DX nodded.

"Yup, he's a Degenerate alright. He doesn't need to be perfect, all he needs is a sense of humor," Hunter said and Shawn and Joanie nodded in agreement.

"Amen," they said in unison.

"I'll leave you all to enjoy this precious moment, congratulations to you both," the doctor said before leaving them all alone to enjoy Hayworth Horace alone.

"Shawn can you please pray a blessing over my son?" Hunter said.

"You got it friend," Shawn said and he placed his hand gently on Hayworth's forehead. "May the Lord bless you, may the Lord keep you, may He make His face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up His countenance upon you and give you His peace (Numbers 6:25)." Shawn prayed.

"Amen," Joanie, Hunter and Amy said together.

"Amen," came three other voices, they were the voices of the ARK Angels of DX.

"Amen," said two other voices, they were the voices of Trish and Melina.

"Amen," came two more voices they were the voices of Aurora Rose and Jeff Hardy.

"Where's Stephanie?" Hunter said to Aurora.

"She didn't wanna come," Aurora replied. "She's sworn revenge on Uncle Shawn for Grandpa Vince's death and she thinks he deliberately upstaged her at the funeral by getting the Pope to focus on your family instead of the McMahon family,"

"She's super upset. Linda and Shane are trying to reason with her but she won't listen to anyone, not even me and I'm her husband," Jeff said and Joanie frowned.

"Why am I not surprised, Stephanie always has to be the center of the attention when it comes to Hunter," Joanie said. "If I wasn't in this hospital bed I'd find her and pin her to the top of the Empire State Building,"

"I'll do it for you mom," LC said and Joanie smiled at her daughter and waved her over to have a closer look at her new baby brother.

"Come on ARK Angels; see what you helped me bring into this world. Isn't he a cutie?" she said.

"Hey he looks like Grandpa Vince," Aurora said and Hunter frowned.

"He's a newborn baby not a crazy old man," Hunter replied and he suddenly felt choked up.

"You okay dad?" LC said to Hunter.

"I just remembered what happened today, what a time for Vince to die and he shouldn't have died Shawn. We have got to do something about the Kliq, you and me once and for all! We owe it to our children, we owe it Stephanie, Shane and Linda and we owe it to this business that Vince built! Are you with me?" Hunter declared and Shawn nodded.

"I'm all in, let's take the brotherhood down to pieces," Shawn said and he and Hunter shook hands over it.

"What are you two doing here?" Joanie said seeing Sean Waltman and Scott Hall standing by the hospital room door.

"We're all in too," Sean said as Hunter and Shawn came over to them with ATM and the ARK Angels of DX.

"Guys relax its okay they don't want any trouble," Trish assured Shawn and Hunter. "You should hear what they have to say,"

"Thanks Trish, I always knew you liked me," Sean Waltman said and he winked at Trish.

"Speak Sean, leave the ladies to me," Hunter said firmly and Trish looked at him offended by his comment but she knew he was only teasing.

"We want to ask you to forgive us for what we did to you and Shawn. We didn't mean for things to go this far," Scott Hall said. "Its Kevin you gotta worry about man, he's obsessed with getting back at you two for leaving the Kliq,"

"Kev's lost his mind, we just went along for the ride but now we want back in with you guys. We wanna be part of the DX family again, that is if you'll take us back," Sean said humbly and Hunter and Shawn exchanged glances.

"Where's Kevin?" Shawn asked them firmly.

"We left him on Staten Island and came back here to make peace with you. The last time we saw him Tristen and Tamara were going after him," Scott Hall said.

"You left him alone with his family?" Joanie said in shock. "That man almost got Trish and Mickie James killed, why did you let them go after him alone?!"

"I know we said Kev's lost it but you really think he would hurt his own family?" Sean Waltman said.

"No he wouldn't hurt Tammy and Tristen, maybe someone should have told them that though, otherwise he'd still be alive," Trish said and DX frowned at the Canadian diva.

"Trish what are you talking about?" Hunter asked The Truth: Trish Orton.

"God just told me that Kevin Nash is dead and that Tamara killed him because nearly choked Tristen to death when Tristen said that Best in the World was already a major promotion and he did it without the Kliq. Tamara's on her way back to San Antonio with Tristen now; she hasn't even called the police. Kevin Nash's dead body is laying on the middle of a beach in Staten Island," Trish said.

"Which means we have a serious decision to make," Melina said. "Either I bring him back to life with my Miraculous healing power, or we leave him and he'll go straight to Hell,"

"What should we do?" Hunter asked Shawn who shrugged.

"Beats me. Son, what do you think we should do?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"Give him one more chance at redemption. I think you should take Aunt Mel and Rebecca Michelle to the body, after Aunt Mel restores his life, get Remi to open up a portal to Hell and take him there with you and show him where he'll perish if he doesn't repent and beg God for forgiveness for everything he's done to his family, his friends and the McMahon family. What he decides after that is totally up to him," Cameron suggested.

"How does that sound baby girl, feel like going down in the pit of Hell again?" Shawn asked Remi.

"Only if I get to leave," Remi said. "That place is not for the redeemed, it's for the damned and I have no time for it, but if it will help save one more soul I'm all in daddy,"

"At a girl lil' red, come on let's go save a life!" Shawn said and he kissed Joanie on the cheek. "Joanie I love you, I'll be right back!"

"Hunter are you going to go with them?" Joanie asked her husband as ATM and the ARK Angels left with Rebecca Michelle, Aurora, Jeff Hardy, Shawn, Scott and Sean.

"No I'm right where I wanna be, with my wife and beautiful brand new baby boy," Hunter said and he kissed Joanie's head as she cradled Hayworth Horace and fell asleep in Hunter's arms as everybody left the new family to share their first night as a family together in New York City.

"Merry Christmas Hayworth Horace Helmsley," Joanie said to her son and the Helmsleys fell asleep while their son tried to touch his nose with his foot much to the nurse's curiosity. When Hayworth sat up in his mother's arms and winked at her the nurse ran out of the hospital room to find the doctor.

"You know that baby that you just delivered?" she said and the doctor nodded.

"Yeah the Helmsley kid, what about him?" the doctor asked him.

"I know it could be too soon to tell but I think he's a genius," she said and the doctor came back into Joanie's hospital room and the doctor and nurse watched as little Hayworth Horace crawled, walked and then jumped around like a two year-old laughing with glee all the while Hunter and Joanie remained asleep.

"You're right this kid just sped through two years of child development!" the doctor said and he ran back out of the hospital room.

"Where are you going?" the nurse asked him as he pulled out his cell-phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Pope sir, yes it's me I'm calling as you requested. The DX kid has been born and he's a genius, the greatest baby the world has ever seen. No your holiness Shawn Michaels is not here," the doctor told the Pope.

"Good then I'll be over to see the child in a few minutes," the Pope replied and he hung up his cell-phone, put on his big white hat and headed for New York City hospital to see the baby that Shawn Michaels had expressly forbidden him to see.


	2. The Deadman Hangeth Part 2

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

**A/N: Please note this chapter contains scenes of violence and may not be suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Two – The Deadman Hangeth Part II: The Last Christmas

Midland Beach, Staten Island, New York

It was getting late and Christmas was almost over; the sun was leaving for a night cap, though much of the damage done by Hurricane Sandy had been repaired years ago, there was still one piece of trash on Staten Island that hadn't been cleared away yet and that was the cold dead body of Kevin Nash. ATM, the ARK Angels of DX, Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman, Rebecca Michelle, Romeo, Aurora Rose and Jeff Hardy arrived on Midland Beach a few minutes after leaving Manhattan. The Montenegros called from San Antonio and said that Tamara and Tristen Nash were at their home with the Best in the World roster. Amy told Brandon and Annabel to make sure they were okay.

"Tell them we're thinking about them and we'll make sure everything is gonna be alright," she said and the Montys relayed the message back to the Nashes while Shawn, Scott Hall and Sean Waltman lifted up the stiff body of Kevin Nash and then Melina prayed for God to bring him back to life. Kevin Nash's icy blue eyes opened and he took a breath, a moment later he stood up and sneered at the men looked at him with eyes of pure disdain. Those men were his brothers once, now they were his enemies.

"That's nice; banding together like the small men that you are. I'm obviously the only member of the Kliq that can stand tall and man up around here," Kevin said to Scott and Sean. "My wife tried to kill me when I put that no good son of mine in his place while you two were kissing and making up with Shawn and Hunter. Have you returned to ask me to come over to the dark side too?"

"If Hunter and I are the dark side than you must be three levels beyond dark; you tried to kill your only child and now you're mad at me for giving you one more chance to redeem yourself? When is it going to end Kev? This madness has got to stop!" Shawn said to Kevin Nash and the big man folded his arms across his chest stubbornly.

"Still calling the shots, even with all of your failures. What makes you think that you can come here and tell me what to do because you're back in the Lord's good graces, huh? I don't give a damn about redemption, all I want is to be the most dominant faction in this wrestling business and if I have to take out my own son so that can happen, then so be it!" Kevin Nash snapped and Melina shook her head while Romeo leaned over to Remi.

"Yeah he's going to Hell," he said and Kevin Nash turned to Melina and Johnny's little boy.

"What did you just say?" he asked him with intimidation.

"I said you're going to Hell," Romeo said again. "My girl Remi here is going to take you there and judging by your attitude you won't be coming back anytime soon,"

"That's right Uncle Kevin; you caused my dad to go berserk when you poisoned him with your snake venom and you are the reason for the assault of several much loved Divas and you are responsible for the death of Vince McMahon. If you don't care about all the damage you've done and intend to continue to do more damage after tonight, then I've got to show you to your final resting place. Come with me," Remi said and Kevin Nash looked down as Shawn's little girl extended her hand to him as a portal opened up on the beach and he followed her down in the fiery depths beneath the surface of the island sand. Shawn went down with them while everyone on the beach covered their noses at the smell that was coming out of the earth. As Kevin Nash looked at the chained bodies and burning people from various ages and backgrounds being tortured by creatures he could not see, Remi walked him further down a tunnel like opening that seemed to get hotter and darker the more they walked into it. In this place the screams of the people there were louder and despite his manly appearance, Kevin Nash starts to feel apprehensive. Shawn noticed his disturbance but he remained silent and kept walking with his daughter who wanted to make sure Kevin Nash knew exactly what he was in for if he didn't repent of his sins. The smell of burning flesh and molten sulphur made Shawn and Remi nauseous but it didn't seem to faze Kevin Nash. When they moved further down Kevin Nash looked back; the light at the start of the entrance was gone, all he could see was the fiery furnace of flames all around him and he decided that he had seen enough.

"Okay I've seen enough, can we go now?" Kevin Nash said to Shawn and Remi.

"No we can't go, at least not the three of us. Remi and me can leave anytime we want but you can call this place home from now on, unless you repent of all that you've done over the past year," Shawn said.

"So you two are just gonna walk out of here without me unless I tell God I'm sorry for what I've done to everyone, come on you're not that heartless. Who in their right mind would leave me here alone?" Kevin Nash said and Shawn looked at his old friend sadly.

"I would; you're hopelessly lost Kevin, I really thought after everything we've been through together you'd turn out for the better but I guess I was wrong." Shawn answered and Remi sighed with despair as her father took her hand ready to take her back to the surface of the beach. "I'm gonna say it again and if you still don't repent, this will be the last time we ever see each other. So what's it gonna be Kevin, will you repent and live, or will you refuse and die?"

"I don't have to listen to this crap, I'm outta here," Kevin said turning around but there was no light and he couldn't see where to go. "How do I get outta here?"

You don't, said the devil and Kevin Nash shuddered at the sound of his voice.

"Shawn?" Kevin said trembling.

He's gone back to Earth with her, those people don't belong here but you do Kevin Nash, you'll be right at home, the devil said and as Kevin Nash peered into the depths of the tunnel facing him a large dragon like face shot up in front of him and he screamed louder than any man ever had before.

"HELP ME!" he screamed but he was lost and there was no way out now that he could see, even his tears burned like acid down his face until he couldn't cry at all. His throat became tight and his skin started to crack from the intense heat burning against his flesh. By the time he realized that Hell was real Shawn and Remi were already back on the Earth's surface with their friends and family.

"He's gone forever," Shawn said sadly and Scott Hall and Sean Waltman shook their heads in disbelief. "He just would not repent for all the things that he did,"

Amy comforted Shawn while Romeo comforted Remi, "You gave him more than one chance to repent and ultimately we are responsible for our own salvation. You either say yes to Jesus or you tell him no and Kevin said no. There was nothing more you could have done Shawn," she said and Shawn nodded.

"I know," he said and he embraced his wife while Trish and Melina looked on concerned.

"This isn't over," Trish said to the Anointed Couple and Shawn and Amy looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean this isn't over, the man's in Hell I'd say that was pretty final," Shawn said.

"You're not the only man in God's rolodex Shawn; someone else has interceded on Kevin's behalf to get him out of Hell. If he succeeds Kevin Nash will be back on Earth in less than 24 hours," Trish said and everyone looked at the Truth in shock.

"Who on God's green Earth would stand in the gap for that deranged psychopath?" Aurora Rose Helmsley asked in shock.

"Your boyfriend's father that's who," Trish replied and Sean Waltman and Scott Hall exchanged shocked glances with each other before blurting out the man's name simultaneously with Aurora.

"Sting?!"

"Oh my goodness I don't believe this, can he do that even after I banished him to Hell?" Remi asked Trish.

"Yes honey he can because that's how intercession works; no matter how sinful a person maybe, all it takes is one person to pray for them, a person who is in right standing with God to get them out of going to Hell. That's what Noah and Abraham did, in fact that's what Jesus did for all mankind," Trish explained and Aurora immediately called Steven Borden II.

"What does Sting have to gain by getting Kevin out of Hell?" Jeff Hardy wondered.

"The same thing that you all had to gain when you decided to take over the WWE; world wrestling domination," Trish replied and Shawn shook his head furiously.

"I think we should go see Tamara and Tristen, they are not going to be happy about this and I don't even wanna think about how Hunter and Joanie are going to react when they find out the man who nearly cost them their son will soon be back on Earth, thanks to the Stinger,"

"I'm really not liking your new boyfriend's daddy Ro-Ro," LC said to her little sister and judging from the screaming match Aurora was having on her cell-phone with Steven, she wasn't liking Sting much right now either.

The Montenegros, San Antonio, TX

Tristen Nash was shaking and Randy Orton was waiting for ATM to come over with the ARK Angels of DX. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Shawn again but he would have to get used to him again at some point now that DX were back together. Randy wasn't as excited about DX getting the WWE back as everyone else was, now Tristen Nash had to deal with the problem of losing half of his roster back to DX on top of his father trying to kill him and then his mother actually killing him to protect her son. 2023 was shaping up to be a pretty bad year for Tristen but it was still Christmas and everyone was trying to keep Tristen and his mother in good spirits.

"Tammy!" Shawn called as the Funkadactyls opened the door to let him in along with ATM and the rest of the DX family.

"Shawn I killed Kevin. I had to take him out I couldn't let him get away with it anymore," Tamara Nash explained over Shawn's shoulder.

"Sssh, calm down," Shawn comforted her and he passed her over to ATM before reaching for Tristen. When Tristen saw the love in Shawn's eyes he fell over his godfather and wept much to Randy Orton's amazement. "What?" Shawn asked Randy noticing the surprised look on the Legend Killer's face.

"I just didn't expect to see this side of you again. I remember when you used to comfort me during the rough times in my life, but that was then and this is now and now I still don't like what you did when you were with the Kliq," Randy said and Amy got Indignant.

"Randy be quiet this isn't the time," she said shortly. "Does he know about Sting?" she asked Trish and Randy frowned at his wife. "I'll take that as a no," Amy said.

"What about Sting?" Tamara Nash asked Trish.

"When you killed Kevin, Cameron suggested that we bring him back to life and give him a chance to repent so that he didn't end up in Hell. So Melina resurrected him, Shawn and Remi took him to Hell so that he would know where he would be spending the rest of eternity but he didn't repent," Trish explained.

"So he's in Hell right now, where he belongs," Tamara said. "What does that have to do with Sting?"

"I haven't finished talking," Trish said. "Sting decided that Kevin Nash deserved to live and so he prayed that God would give Kevin his life back,"

"Are you saying my father is alive?!" Tristen Nash cried out furiously. "My God he could be on his way here right now to finish me off, how could Sting do this to me?!"

"Because he's your father's old drinking buddy that's why. When they were together at WCW Nash and Steven were inseparable and being the man of God that he is, he obviously didn't wanna see Kev get what he deserved for putting his hands on you Tris. Wait 'til I get my hands on that Bible bashing low-life!" Tamara said vengefully.

"If Uncle Shawn couldn't get him to repent, what makes Sting think that he can?" Romeo asked his mother Melina.

"This isn't about redemption Romeo, this is about Best in the World. Sting saved Kevin's life so that he would have an ally to join forces with to bring up the ratings for TNA now that Vince McMahon has gone to Heaven. He doesn't want DX taking over like Vince wanted them to, that's why he asked God to spare Kevin's life," Randy Orton said and RJ smiled at his father with admiration.

"Man you're good," he said and Randy rubbed his son's head affectionately.

"I know son that's why I'm The King's Oracle," Randy replied.

"So what you're saying is that Sting wants to use my dad to help put me out of business," Tristen said and Randy nodded.

"That's right but he's not the only one that wants to see Best in the World fail, he does too," Randy said pointing to Shawn. "And so does the other half of DX,"

"That's not true Randy I want nothing but the best for Tristen," Shawn said and he looked at his godson sincerely, "Son you have my word that Hunter and I will not try to put you out of business, you have every right to be the success that your father once was. I promise you I will not get in your way,"

"Okay I believe you," Tristen said and Randy sneered at Shawn.

"You know Tristen the last person you should be trusting is Shawn Michaels. I'll be your ally, I know how this business works and for once I won't have Shawn, Hunter or Dave and Ric bullying me around trying to make me do things their way: they see me as a threat and they always will and they're right, I am a threat. Together we will make Best in the World rise to the top of the wrestling business," Randy declared. "He doesn't need your help Shawn,"

Shawn was hurt by Randy's disdain but he held his peace and turned his attention back to Tamara. "I thought you might be upset about what Sting did so I wanted to come here and make sure you're okay, are you okay?" he asked Tamara.

"No Shawn I'm not okay I wanna talk to Sting about this, he's put my life and my son's life in danger by asking God to let Kevin come back here, not to mention all of your lives. The last thing this business needs is for the Kliq to rise up again. What the Hell was Steven thinking?" Tamara said and Shawn shrugged.

"I guess he was thinking he didn't want Kevin to burn in Hell. If you'd ever been there you'd understand why Tammy, Hell is no place to be," Shawn replied.

"Unless you're a bloodthirsty, egomaniacal woman, man and child destroying bastard of a husband and father," Tamara replied viciously.

"Well I guess I would fit that criteria too if you go by what I did over the past few months," Shawn said.

"But Kevin was the cause of your degeneration Shawn, you didn't want to do those things Kev turned you into that Irresistible monster and that's why he should be burning in Hell right now, instead of living it up in Orlando, Florida!" Tamara snapped.

"She's convinced me," AJ Lee said and the BTW Pinups nodded in agreement.

"Girls you're not helping," Melina said to the Pinups before turning back to Tamara. "Its Christmas and there's a new baby in town, there's reason to be happy today. Christmas Day was the day nearly all of our children were born, why don't we celebrate that instead of thinking about the bad things that your husband and his friends did to us this year?"

Tamara nodded with a smile and she looked at Remi, Romeo and RJ who were all born on Christmas Day. "You're right, now we have four Christmas babies. How is little Hayworth Horace, is he as gorgeous as his parents?"

"Oh he's a lot more than gorgeous, the kid's a genius," Trish said and Tamara and Tristen frowned at The Truth.

"Hayworth's a genius? How is that possible his father's a bonehead," Tristen said and everyone started laughing much to Shawn's dismay.

"Hunter is not a bonehead he just acts that way to make me look smarter. Sometimes I don't even know which way to put my pants on in the morning is it head first or leg first, how am I supposed to know?" Shawn said and LC looked at her future father-in-law like he was the dumbest man on the planet.

"Its feet first you cheese head," she said and Cameron and Cheyenne laughed at their dad.

"Oh right," Shawn said and now it was Tamara and Tristen's turn to laugh. "Now that's a sound I like to hear," he said and he hugged Tamara and Tristen. "Its gonna be a long day guys but trust me, your father is not going to get away with what he did I don't care what Sting has to say about it. I'm God's go-to guy, He listens to me and I don't approve of Sting's decision at all,"

"You're God's go-to guy, really?" Randy Orton said snidely. "You think the Lord has time for you after what you did to the Pope this morning?"

"He had it coming nobody makes fun of my wife!" Shawn said and Amy applauded her husband lovingly wishing Randy would just shut up.

"If Shawn hadn't acted I would have hit him with a Twist of Fate but I knew Shawn would defend my honor, come here baby and kiss me!" Amy said and Shawn wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a big "I love you" kiss, much to Randy's disgust.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," he said and he left the Montenegro's living room and went outside with Trish and RJ coming after him.

"I know Shawn and Amy can be kind of in your face but they love each other, there's nothing wrong with that we were just like them before all this happened and now we can barely be in the same room together without you wanting to leave. Randy we're friends why can't you just forgive Shawn for what he did and move on?" Trish asked her husband.

"You already know why I can't move on Patricia," Randy replied sadly. "Because I hate him and I destroy what I hate,"

"No you try to destroy what you hate but there isn't one Legend that you've killed still dead Randy; you take things way too seriously okay? You're not really a Legend Killer, you are going to have to learn to get along with Shawn all over again or God is going to close his ears to our prayers and I don't want that to happen, do you?" Trish said to her husband firmly and Randy sighed.

"No Trish of course I don't want that but do I have to pretend? Can't I just hate Shawn for a little while longer?" Randy said and Trish smiled.

"No you can't but at least you've decided to call of the hit CM Punk and Edge wanted to put out on him," Trish said and Randy gasped.

"How did you know about the hit?" he demanded.

"I knew about it because I'm The Truth: Trish Orton, God tells me stuff that He doesn't want you to know I know, you know?" Trish said.

"No," Randy said puzzled.

"Truth and prophecy are not the same thing, the Truth can never lie whereas prophets can and you proved that when you went behind my back and tried have Shawn killed but I forgive you because you're my husband and I love you. Can we be honest with each other from now on where Shawn and Amy are concerned?" Trish asked Randy.

"Only if you can honest with me about Dwayne," Randy replied and Trish gave Randy a People's Eyebrow.

"Don't you be talking about Dwayne like that, he's more of a man than you'll ever be," Trish said and she covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

"What?!" Randy said furiously.

"I mean – um, oh nuts did I just say that out loud?" Trish said.

"Yes you did mom, are you in love with the People's Champ?" RJ asked his mom and Trish scratched her head nervously.

"I so need a reason to go inside right now," she said and she saw the Undertaker coming towards the house with Kane and his son Garrett. Undertaker was carrying a noose and Kane was carrying a cat o'nine tails made out of steel. "That'll do perfectly," Trish said and she ran inside the house leaving her husband and son fuming on the Montenegros' doorstep.

"I cannot believe I just heard that, dad are you okay?" RJ asked his father.

"I am now that the Deadman's here. Go and get Shawn, tell him he's got company," Randy said and RJ turned up his nose.

"I don't wanna get Uncle Shawn I hate him," RJ said and Randy snapped at him.

"Just do it," he said firmly and RJ went inside and found his mother trying to get Shawn to leave out the back. "What are you doing you can't protect him he had this coming," RJ said to his mother and Amy and Remi frowned at Trish.

"What is he talking about who's outside?" Amy asked The Truth.

"The Brothers of Destruction, they're here to whip Shawn into bloody pieces and then hang him from a tree outside his old home," Trish said and Tristen and Tamara gasped.

"Does Randy know about this?" Amy said horrified.

"Are you kidding me he's gonna watch them do it, come on you have to get out of here now!" Trish said but Undertaker came in through the back door and grabbed Shawn by his neck and dragged him out of the Montenegros' house.

"Dad!" Cameron cried and Cheyenne got angry.

"That's not cool Deadman!" she snapped and the ARK Angels of DX ran out of the Monty's house with Remi, Romeo and ATM. Tristen went to leave but Randy told him to stay put.

"If you want your company to succeed I suggest you stop listening to them and start listening to me," Randy said and Tristen was torn, he didn't know who to listen to anymore and neither did the Best in the World roster. They were all torn between Shawn and Randy and they didn't know who to follow.

"I guess it comes down to one thing," AJ Lee said. "Who's hotter, Shawn or Randy?"

Daniel Bryan rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend, "You have got to be kidding me," he said appalled at AJ's shallowness. "Greatness cannot be judged by appearance; otherwise I'd be a colossal failure!"

"My point exactly," AJ said and Daniel stuck his tongue out at her.

"Shawn's hotter," Rosa Mendes said and the Funkadactyls argued with her.

"What are you talking about Rosa, Randy's hotter than New Mexico in July," Naomi said.

"Or Arizona in August," Cameron added.

"His legs are too big," Rosa argued.

"I like big thighs," Kaitlyn said.

"So do we," the Funkadactyls added in agreement and AJ realized that Daniel Bryan was right.

"Okay this isn't helping, let's just go outside," she said and the BTW roster followed the American Hottie to see what was going on only to huddle together in terror at the sight before them. Undertaker tied a noose to a tree and Kane was trying to tie Shawn to it.

"Let him go!" Cameron demanded but Kane and Undertaker weren't listening.

Cheyenne looked at Garrett, "What is the meaning of this?" she asked the Undertaker's son.

"This has nothing to do with me," Garrett said putting his hands up innocently.

"Amy step back!" Trish cried out as Amy went to help her husband.

"I can't just stand here and watch I have to do something," Amy replied.

"If you get involved it will only make things worse," Trish said and Amy watched in horror as Undertaker ripped the shirt from Shawn's back and Kane beat him with the metallic cat o'nine tails.

"No!" Cameron cried and he ran over to Undertaker but Trish pulled him back.

"Stay back!" Trish warned him and Kane repeatedly ripped the flesh from Shawn's back and Shawn became a bloody mess but he didn't say one word the entire time Kane beat him.

"Dad!" Cheyenne cried out and she ran for Kane but Garrett blocked her taking GPS by surprise. "So you are in on this, you betrayed me Garrett!" Cheyenne screamed furiously.

"I said I don't have anything to do with this," Garrett replied.

"Then get out of my way!" Cheyenne screamed.

"This has to be done Chey, my dad promised Stephanie McMahon that your father would pay for what happened at Vince McMahon's funeral and he has to keep his word," Garrett said.

"Stephanie McMahon put you up to this?" Amy said and her Righteous Indignation exploded causing the tree that Undertaker hung her husband from the burn up and Shawn's bloodied body fell to the ground. Undertaker pulled him up by his hair and dragged him to his feet.

"We're not done yet boy," he said and Kane put Shawn on his shoulders while Undertaker positioned himself for the Last Ride.

"Oh yes you are, now put him down!" Amy said and she set Kane on fire and Undertaker backed off as his brother rolled in a burning flame over the grass on Shawn's front lawn. Shawn lay battered on his back but the pain was excruciating so he turned to his chest and looked up through blood-stained eyes at the many terrified eyes of his family members looking back at him. Cameron and Cheyenne picked him up and the ARK Angels of DX carried him to the lake nearby while Amy stared the Deadman down. "I should burn you alive for what you just did. The burns on Kane's body will never be healed, don't mess with God's Anointed, my husband's blood is precious and every drop will be paid for in full," she warned Undertaker before following her family to the lake with ATM and the BTW roster.

"He had it coming," Undertaker said while Kelly Kelly called an ambulance for Kane and Garrett wondered if Cheyenne would ever speak to him again. "Don't worry she will," Undertaker said but Garrett wasn't so sure.

"You and Uncle Glenn just beat her father to a bloody pulp, why would she want anything to do with me after this?" Garrett said.

"Because Cheyenne not the daddy's girl that everyone thinks she is, she reminds of this Diva I used to know." Undertaker replied and Garrett wondered what Diva that was, she obviously wasn't one he knew. "Regardless of what her family thinks, Cheyenne has more of a dark side. Shawn would never admit it but that makes her a perfect fit for our family. Don't worry son everything will work out in your favor, I promise,"

Undertaker kissed his son and they followed K-Belle after the ambulance came to take a severely burned Brother of Destruction to the hospital. Waiting for him there were the Damsels of Destruction who were more than willing to help Darkness get back at ATM for what happened to Kane and ruining their scheduled date for the evening. The Brothers of Destruction made a pact with the Damsels of Destruction that the ARK Angels of DX would surely disapprove of, which made the deal all the better for Madison, Turnbull and Albright.

Over at the lake the ARK Angels of DX immersed Shawn into the water and Melina asked Jesus to heal him which he did and moments later Shawn's body was restored to its former health, the memory of the brutal beating he endured however was smeared on the memories of everyone else who had seen Shawn lynched to bloody ribbons.

"Stephanie wanted you dead, that's why Undertaker and Kane did this. That woman is out for your blood," Amy said to her husband getting into the water with him.

"I know I shouldn't have underestimated her, McMahons are crazy people," Shawn said and he reached for his children who were very upset about what happened. "Are you alright?" he asked the ARK Angels and Remi who were all crying.

"No," they replied in unison.

"That was the worst thing ever, how could Undertaker and Kane do that to you?" Cheyenne said and Shawn comforted her.

"Stephanie must have convinced them that I was behind Vince's death and what happened at his funeral," Shawn said.

"Well she's lying her ass off!" Trish said angrily. "When is Jeff gonna man up and finally put that woman in her place?"

"You're asking us?" Amy said.

"Well I don't know God hasn't really shown me what she's up to He's been too busy with the Kliq," Trish said. "One thing I do know, Hunter's going to be pissed when he finds out what happened to Shawn,"

Randy's laughter suddenly caught everyone's attention, "What's so funny?" Amy said to the Legend Killer offended. "My husband was beaten unrecognizable and you think it's funny?"

"Yes I do, I also think it's funny that Undertaker and Kane just joined TNA," Randy said and everyone stared at him in shock. Randy laughed and RJ joined in, "Merry Christmas!" he said before going back inside with his son and leaving everyone standing in disbelief on what was undoubtedly the worst Christmas ever for ATM and the DX family.


	3. Life's a Beach, Happy New Year Part 1

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Three – Life's a Beach, Happy New Year Part 1

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, FL

Aurora crashed into her grandmother's sofa chair depressed; Stephanie and Shane were arguing with Linda over what happened to Shawn in San Antonio. They'd been arguing for hours and Shawn was on his way over with his family and the rest of the angelic family to find out what was going on in Florida. Sting was also there with Steven and Kevin Nash was back home like nothing ever happened. If Stephanie had her way Kevin Nash would be back at TNA with Sting running things, by the terms of Vince McMahon's will however, there was no way that was going to happen as DX were now the majority owners of TNA. Stephanie wanted her family to kick DX to the curb and Aurora's heart was breaking; she just had a brand new baby brother and all her mother wanted to do was kick her father's butt. Nothing could be more discouraging to a teenage girl who just wanted to fly and be happy. Life was a lot harder on the ground and Aurora didn't know how much more bickering she could take. Jeff embraced Aurora noticing the sad expression on her face and he called Beth over to him.

"Why don't you guys to fly around for awhile?" he said to them both but Aurora refused to go anywhere.

"No I don't want to leave I wanna stay here and wait for daddy and Aunt Jo," Aurora said and Jeff sighed. He was so upset he didn't know what to do but for some reason he couldn't get Stephanie to listen to him. Ever since Vince died it was like she was a whole other person, he could barely get two words out before she was barking at him like a dog. He told his brother Matt what was going on in his marriage and his older brother said it sounded like Stephanie was being abusive towards him. Jeff blew it off but now looking at Aurora and listening to the words coming out of Stephanie's mouth about how much of a piece of crap DX were, he couldn't help but wonder if Matt was right. If Matt was right Jeff would have to take action but for now he was going to let things play out and hope for everything to go back to the way it was before Vince McMahon was murdered by the Kliq.

"Fat chance of that happening," came the ever serious voice of Trish Orton as ATM and the ARK Angels of DX arrived with Shawn. Hunter was still in New York with Joanie and Hayworth Horace and nobody wanted to disturb them over this crap with Stephanie and the Brothers of Destruction. There was no telling what Hunter would do if and when he found out that his best friend was beaten unrecognizable by two of his own employees and that his ex-wife put them up to it. Everyone agreed that now just wasn't the time to break the news, still there was nothing stopping Hunter from finding out some other way.

"Shawn thank God you're okay," Linda McMahon said coming over to the DX father. Shane and Stephanie folded their arms over their chests at the most unwanted arrival of the DX family and ATM. Shawn ignored them but he made a beeline for Sting who was standing by himself.

"I'm fine by the way," he said to Sting. "Now that we've got that out of the way I need you to answer a few questions about what happened in Staten Island,"

"Oh no we're not here to discuss your best friend Kevin Nash, we're here to discuss this document," Stephanie said holding up her father's will.

"There's nothing to discuss Stephanie, DX own TNA, get over it," Amy said.

"Yeah get over it," LC added and Cameron pointed to Aurora and LC immediately attended to her baby sister. "What's wrong did she do something to you?" LC said referring to Stephanie.

"Shawn if you were half the man my father thought you were you would rescind your share of TNA to me and my family and let us run the company instead of you and Hunter," Stephanie said but Shawn wasn't listening to her.

"Sting I'm waiting, I wanna know why you asked God to give Kevin Nash another chance at redemption," Shawn said to the Stinger.

"Because I got another chance at redemption once and so did you, why shouldn't Kevin have what we both had Shawn?" Sting said.

"Because he's an evil bastard that deserves to rot in Hell for all eternity," Shawn said.

"I could say the same about you after what you did to Mickie James and John Cena, not to mention Trish, Velvet and Angelina," Sting said. "What makes you any different from Kevin, you're hands are just as bloody as his are!"

"My hands are clean; Jesus washed them and made them white as snow. Kevin refused to repent, I asked him to so did my daughter he didn't listen. You are expecting a miracle but I got news for you Stinger, you're going to be sadly disappointed and worse than that, you have unleashed a devil that has no business walking this Earth!" Shawn said.

"I disagree, he's my friend and I'm gonna stand by him just like your family stand by you. I don't see any difference between you and Kevin, how do you know that he won't repent one day? Who are you to decide who should live and who should die?" Sting said.

"I'm Anointed to decide, it's a Gift! Every member of my family has a Gift from God, He gave us the right do decide the fate of other people, he didn't give you that gift, all he gave you was a free pass to pray for a man who has no chance of being saved. Sting why can't you understand that what Kevin wants is to dominate this business, he's always wanted to be better than me and Hunter and he won't rest until he's on top and he'll destroy as many lives as necessary to get there," Shawn said.

"So what you're saying is that unlike Kevin, God wants you to be the best in the world right? God has anointed you to not only be an angel of life and death but the most powerful wrestler that ever lived and nobody else has a chance in Hell of toppling the almighty Degeneration X." Sting said and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah that's right, there's only one duo that can rule this business and you're looking at one half of it. Now do you understand why Kevin Nash has to return to Hell and stay there for all eternity?" Shawn said and Sting looked at Stephanie and Shane in disgust.

"You guys were right Shawn Michaels is an egomaniacal fool," Sting said and Stephanie nodded.

"I don't think you wanna be on the wrong side here Stinger, Shawn's right Kevin's unrepentant and no amount of praying is going to make him a better father, friend or business man," Trish said.

"Well it's obvious what side you're on Trish and it sure ain't ours," Shane McMahon said and Trish sighed while Amy frowned.

"Why are we fighting against each other, we only have one enemy and his name is Satan. Kevin Nash is not a victim he's the reason Vince is dead, why are you in allegiance with him and not us?" she asked confused.

"Because they're jealous," Trish replied and Amy and Melina gasped.

"Jealous? Of what your hair and nail combination? I'm Stephanie McMahon, what do I have to be jealous of?" Stephanie said arrogantly and Jeff frowned at his wife.

"Steph that's really rude, why do you have to speak to them that way? ATM are your friends," Jeff said.

"Not if they're okay with DX running TNA instead of me and Shane they're not. As of this moment, ATM are officially enemies of the McMahon family," Stephanie declared and Aurora burst into tears much to LC's anger.

"Come on Stephanie think about what you're saying, this is tearing Aurora apart you can't expect her to have to decide between you and her father!" Shawn said annoyed at Stephanie's attitude. "Goodness why are you acting like such a spoiled brat? Wait I know why…because you are a spoiled brat and I'll add this to the list – you're not even talented!"

Stephanie gasped in horror at Shawn's comment and she pointed to the front door of the house, "Get out, nobody insults Stephanie McMahon!" she demanded and Jeff had heard enough.

"Why don't you get out?" Jeff said to her and she looked at Jeff incredulous. "I think you need to leave right now and think long and hard about what's right for this family because right now Steph, you're the problem, not DX,"

Stephanie was speechless and for awhile she didn't say anything but a few moments later rage surged inside of her and she punched Jeff right in the eye.

"Dad!" Beth cried out and Amy grabbed Stephanie but the Billion dollar Princess flew away before the Anointed one could get her and everyone crowded around Jeff while Aurora tried not to lose it.

"I think you should come and stay with us over at the Sandbox," Cameron said and the other ARK Angels nodded in agreement.

"No I'm gonna stay here with grandma," Aurora replied.

"I don't think you should be in Florida right now Aurora, your mom's obviously having some kind of a breakdown and she could lash out at you like she did when Jericho was…" LC started but the very mention of Chris Jericho was like a firework being lit in an enclosed space and she decided not to finish her sentence. "Just come with us okay?"

Aurora nodded, "Okay," she said. "As long as Jeff, Beth and the A Twins come too,"

"Don't worry we'll all be crashing at the Sandbox tonight," Jeff said hugging Beth and Matt Hardy and Christy Hemme arrived and asked why Stephanie was flying across the sky by herself.

"We're just about to leave why don't you come with us?" Amy told him. "There's a lot going on and you two need to be with those in the know,"

"That would be us," Trish said.

"I'm coming too, Shane you stay here and watch the house," Linda said to her son and Shane nodded and waved goodbye as everyone left for Connecticut, his old family home. The McMahon heir was more than happy to trade in his old home for his new one, Shane and Stephanie had long dreamed of the day that they would take over the McMahon family fortune and DX would not get in their way this time.


	4. Life's a Beach - Happy New Year Part 2

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Four – Life's a Beach, Happy New Year Part 2

The Sandbox, Greenwich, Connecticut

The ARK Angels of DX along with Jeff Hardy had restored the Sandbox to its original state; they had thrown away all the golden statues of snakes and dragons and repainted the red walls and torn out the checkerboard Masonic floor tiles. Now the floor was laid with plush beige carpet and the family portraits were back on the walls. The chandelier that fell on top of the Damsels of Destruction had been replaced and the seven light bulbs lit up which was previously a dark and morose house. Jeff's pets Spy and Bebe were hovering in the Palatial Garden outside and when Shawn, Amy, Rebecca Michelle and the ARK Angels of DX stepped into the house they smiled knowing things were as they should be and that they could call the Sandbox home once again. They weren't the only ones happy to be at the Sandbox, Aurora, Linda, Jeff and the Hardy kids felt like they were home too. Anywhere was better than the McMahon home in Fort. Lauderdale, or the Hardy home in North Carolina. There was something comforting about the Sandbox; it was the love within the DX family that made the difference to the massive estate in Greenwich, Connecticut formerly owned by the McMahon family.

"Everyone make yourselves at home," Shawn said and he turned to Jeff and Linda. "You guys can stay here for as long as you want,"

Jeff smiled gratefully, "Thanks Shawn," he said before turning to his children. "You guys wanna go outside and play with Spy and Bebe?"

The Hardy kids followed Jeff outside enthusiastically while Linda opened the door as the doorbell rang. It was The Rock and he brought company.

"Britney, Jessica. How lovely to see you again," Linda McMahon said to Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson and she embraced the two singers while The Rock made a beeline for Shawn.

"I have some disturbing news," he told Shawn and HBK sighed.

"What is it?" he asked while ATM and the ARK Angels listened intently.

"The Brothers of Destruction are definitely joining the TNA roster," Rocky said and Shawn sighed.

"I was hoping they'd change their minds," he said and Cheyenne shook her head annoyed at this news.

"I told them that you had nothing to do with Vince's death but they didn't want to hear it. They said they couldn't trust you with their careers any longer and they'll be making their TNA debut in January," Rocky said. "I'm sorry Shawn,"

"Hunter is going to be pissed, losing the Deadman to TNA is as bad as losing Randy to Best in the World, we have got to get him to come back and Kane too," Shawn said and Rocky shook his head.

"Stephanie's gonna fight you every step of the way; she's already turned the entire TNA roster against you over what happened between you and Mickie James and John Cena. There's no way you're going to get any sympathy from inside the company. The Knockouts, the agents, even Dixie and Jarrett are all siding with Stephanie and they want you and Hunter to step down as co-owners of the company immediately," Rocky said and Shawn laughed.

"Well that's not going to happen Rocky, TNA belongs to us, Vince said so in his will and what Vince wants he always gets," Shawn said and Rocky looked around.

"Where's Hunter?" he said noticing that the other side of DX was missing.

"He's still in New York with Joanie, he should be coming home soon," Amy replied and she answered her cell-phone. "Hello?" she said and she looked at Shawn stunned at he frowned at her.

"Who is it?" he asked her.

"It's the Papal Office. They've got a message from the Pope, he wants us to come to New York and see him before he heads back to Rome," Amy said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Tell his holiness I said SUCK IT," Shawn replied and Amy laughed while Linda blushed.

"Um could you please tell the Pope that we can't make it?" Amy replied.

"Amy that's not what I told you to say," Shawn said and he reached his hand out, "Hand me the phone," he said firmly which Amy did while laughing. "Hey this is Shawn, stop calling me you're a dirty old man in a big white hat and if you call my wife's cell phone one more time I'm going to kick you threw the roof of the Sistine Chapel," Shawn said and he hung up on a very angry dignitary. "The Pope is so annoying, he thinks because he got to do Vince's funeral that makes us buddies, if you ask me he just wants to sleep with you Amy, the guy's a pervert,"

"He does give me the creeps but he is the Pope you can't ignore him forever," Amy said.

"I can and I will, now back to more important things, what are we going to do for New Year's? I was hoping Hunter and me could arrange another DX Back in Business party," Shawn said.

"Yay party!" Britney and Jessica said and the LC rolled her eyes at the two California blonds.

"Remind me again what they're doing here Cameo?" LC said to her fiancé.

"Comedy relief," Cameron replied and the Rock laughed at Shawn's son's comment.

"Hey you girls are being disrespected over here," Rocky said to Jessica and Britney.

"That's supposed to upset us? We've been disrespected by far less attractive men, you're a hot guy Cameron, LC you be good to him they don't make them like that anymore. Anyway we've been disrespected our entire careers we just wanna party," Britney Spears replied as LC blushed at her comments about Cameron.

"Why are you blushing?" Cameron asked her.

"I'm not blushing my cheek's just a little red that's all," LC replied blushing even harder and Cameron shrugged while Trish and Melina observed Cameron and LC closely.

"Every day those two get closer and closer to the rollercoaster," Melina said and Trish nodded.

"We just have to make sure they don't get on it yet," Trish added and she subtly stood in-between Cameron and LC and pushed them apart.

"Trish what's up why are you standing there?" Cheyenne said. "I thought ATM always stood together."

"Can't a girl mingle with the angelic trio if she wants to?" Melina said on Trish's behalf.

"I'm just standing in the gap Chey, you'll thank me in the not too distant future," Trish replied and Cheyenne raised a People's Eyebrow wondering what The Truth meant by that.

"Yeah, ain't no party like a DX party," Jessica Simpson said getting back on topic and Shawn smiled at the two women in the hot pink heels and white and gold outfits.

"Why are you guys dressed like candy wrappers?" he asked them.

"Its to publicize our new organization with Linda McMahon," Britney explained and she tapped Linda, "Haven't you told them about it?"

"I haven't really had the time I've been mourning the death of my husband," Linda said and Britney face fell.

"I'm such a moron of course you haven't had time," she said regretfully and Linda smiled at her.

"The organization is called Hope in High Heels and its to support women in the workplace. Whatever the issues the affect women we provide advice and assistance to help out across right across the South West and South Eastern States," Jessica Simpson explained.

"Well that explains the heels, what's with the gold and white outfit?" LC asked curiously.

"The gold represents the excellent standard of service we want to provide to our customers and the white represents purity of heart, meaning that our intentions are good and we don't intend to make a penny for ourselves. Hope in High Heels is a nonprofit organization," Britney said and everyone nodded impressed.

"You know my sister Carla would love to work with you but she's working with a beauty company called MyHair. Could you run it past her when she gets here? She should be on her way over from L.A soon," LC said and Britney and Jessica frowned at LC.

"Isn't your sister best friends with the Damsels of Destruction?" Jessica asked LC coldly.

"No she's not, she's not insane," LC replied.

"They do know each other though," Cheyenne added. "They offered Carla a fortune to help them write our biography but she turned them down in defense of our family's privacy,"

"Good, because we don't want to be associated with anyone that would work with those three creeps. They have spent most of their New York days trashing us in the press and because of them we couldn't get any representation for our organization on the East Coast," Jessica said bitterly.

"Those bitches sabotaged us," Britney said and the ARK Angels of DX nodded in sympathy.

"Hey we've been there man, welcome to the "I got screwed by the Damsels of Destruction" club," Cameron said noticing the hatred that Jessica Simpson and Britney Spears had for the three girls from Greenwich.

"Speaking of your old friends is Charlene McKenzie back with her father now?" Linda McMahon asked the ARK Angels of DX.

"Yes and Cassidy's back with her brother Brandon in San Antonio," Cameron replied.

"I bet you're glad those two are finally out of your hair now Shawn," Linda said and Shawn shrugged.

"I don't really remember them being a problem, I know what you guys said happened but I don't really remember any of it," Shawn said and Amy patted him on the shoulder.

"Good let's keep it that way, the less said about Charlene and Cassidy the better," she said and she kissed Shawn warmly on the lips. "Come on let's make dinner so they'll be food ready when Joanie, Hunter, Hayworth and Carla get here,"

"I missed you kitchen," Shawn said saluting his kitchen as Amy walked with him to one of their favorite rooms in the whole house.

"What happened between Shawn and your friends?" Britney asked the ARK Angels of DX as the Anointed Couple prepared dinner.

"Charlene McKenzie tried to seduce my father and then she tried to seduce me, she's a praying mantis in a hot green dress and Cassidy is her partner in crime. We haven't seen them since DX reunited but I have a feeling it won't be long before we see Ms. McKenzie and Ms. Montenegro again," Cameron said and LC reached for her cross bow.

"And when we do, I'll be ready for them," she said and Linda gasped at the antique cross bow in LC's hands.

"I haven't seen a cross bow in years, do you know how to use it?" she asked LC.

"Do I ever, wanna see me shoot it?" LC said and Linda nodded. "Come on I've got a photo of your daughter Stephanie we can use as target practice,"

"Forget practice why don't we just shoot her for real?" Linda said taking everyone by surprise. "What? Can't I be mad at her too? She's trying to do exactly what her father told her not to do, she's dishonoring her father's memory and I want her stopped and if it takes a cross bow to do it, so let it be. Come on LC let's go outside I wanna get some practice shots in before we do the real thing,"

"I'll lead the way," LC said stepping out into the Palatial Garden.

"Linda you are not shooting Stephanie with a cross bow," Rocky said firmly.

"Well think of something because that girl has ruined Christmas for all of us, what should have been a special occasion turned sour because of her spitefulness, not to mention what she's doing to her own family. The girl is a total disgrace, thank God I've got so many good girls around me," Linda said smiling at Melina, Trish, LC, Cheyenne, Rebecca Michelle, Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson.

"Girl hug!" Jessica said excitedly and all the women hugged it out while Rocky went to go and see how Jeff, Aurora, Beth and the A Twins were doing outside. They were in the Palatial Garden playing with blades of grass with sad expressions on their faces; this had truly been a terrible Christmas for everyone including them.

"You guys okay?" Rocky asked them and they sighed with heavy hearts. Aurora spoke first.

"We just don't understand why mom has to be so mean to everyone, is it just because she misses Grandpa?" Angela Jericho asked as Rocky joined the Hardy family on the grass.

"Yes and I'm sure DX has a lot to do with it too. Your mom has always been close to her father and for the first time she can't run to him to complain and he's not there to spoil her anymore," Rocky said.

"But I spoil her, I spoil her rotten. I give her whatever she wants I dote on her like any loving husband would and this is how she reacts," Jeff said angrily.

"Well that's the problem Jeff, you're allowing her to get away with bad behavior, you have got to take a hard line with Stephanie just like Vince did. If you give into her she'll start to lose respect for you and before you know it you'll end up with two black eyes," Rocky said. "Hey where is it?" he said noticing that the dark ring from where Stephanie had punched Jeff was gone.

"It healed over, I don't keep facial injuries long because of my Gift from God," Jeff said. "But my face still hurts,"

"So how are you going to stand up to her?" Rocky asked Jeff.

"I'm going to…" Jeff started and then he leaned over and whispered his answer in Rocky's ear. "That's what I'm going to do,"

"That's cruel but it'll work," Rocky said. "I tried it with my ex-wife and it kept us going for awhile longer,"

"So what are you saying that my solution won't make any real difference and that me and Steph are gonna end up like you and Dany?" Jeff said.

"Normally I would say that but Trish told me that you two are going to be together for the rest of your lives and The Truth can't lie," Rocky replied and the Hardy kids blew a sigh of relief, they really needed to hear that. Aurora didn't care either way, she just wanted to fly away and forget this Christmas all together. She loved Jeff and she loved her mother but right now it was impossible for her to be around them without wanting to cry, it was the same when Hunter and Stephanie broke up and her emotions turned Orlando into a hurricane. If things didn't straighten out between her mother and DX there was no telling what her supernatural weather powers would do to Florida this time around. What she did know was that this time the devastation would be ten times worse.

"Aurora you okay?" Beth asked her sister.

"No Beth I'm not," Aurora replied. "I wanna see my dad and my new baby brother,"

"They should be getting in from New York soon," Rocky assured Aurora and he lifted his head seeing Hunter and Joanie at the gate but Hayworth Horace wasn't with them. "There's your dad Aurora, but I don't see the baby,"

Aurora got up and flew over to Hunter and Joanie and Rocky followed behind with the Hardy family.

"Hey dad where's little Hayworth Horace?" Aurora asked her father from the air and as she touched down she noticed angrily tears in his eyes and Joanie's eyes too. "What happened?" Aurora asked fearfully.

"The Pope stole our baby!" Joanie cried out and Hunter let out a roar so loud it was like an earthquake and everyone came around the Palatial Garden to see what was going on.

"Hunter, Joanie where's the baby?" Linda asked.

"The Pope took him to Rome. We woke up and Hayworth was gone, so we asked the nurse if she had taken him and the nurse said that the hospital gave Hayworth to the Pope for a blessing ceremony in Rome," Joanie explained.

"He did it to get back at Shawn for hanging up on him and saying he couldn't visit the baby. The bastard didn't even ask he just took Hayworth Horace from our arms as we slept!" Hunter screamed furiously and Shawn got Indignant.

"The Pope's a dead man!" he said pulling out his cell-phone and dialing the Pontiff's personal number. "Yo Papa, you have some nerve taking my best friend's child without asking him. Who told you that Hayworth Horace needed a blessing from the Pope?" Shawn demanded as the Pope answered his cell.

"You stupid little man, I'm the Pope I know what God wants and He told me that He wants this child to be blessed in a live ceremony in front of the entire world from the Vatican. If you quit complaining and book the next flight to Rome you can join in the ceremony. We'll be commencing the blessing in the morning, get here on time as we will not allow you to interrupt the ceremony if you are late," The Pope said.

"You dirty rotten…he hung up on me!" Shawn said and everyone looked at him in disbelief. "He said there's going to be a live ceremonial blessing of Hayworth Horace in the morning and if we don't get there in time we can't attend the ceremony!"

"He's going to bless my son? But we're not even Roman Catholic, who does this sanctimonious son of a bitch think he is?!" Joanie said angrily.

"He's the Pope Joanie," Trish said matter of factly. "Now let's get to Rome so you guys can interrupt the ceremony and get Hayworth away from that maniac in a big white hat,"

"Trish why didn't you tell us this was going to happen, surely you knew about this?" Amy asked her best friend.

"I was a little distracted, sorry," Trish said and everyone looked at her unimpressed while Trish played with her hair. "I've got a lot on my mind guys,"

"Well get it together Trish we need you to be on your game," Shawn said.

"I'll do my best," Trish said and Melina noticed her glance at The Rock but Amy didn't catch it, Jessica and Britney did though and they mentally penciled in a one-to-one session with The Truth to discuss her feelings for the Brahma Bull which were obviously affecting her ability to hear from God when her friends needed her to.


	5. Life's a Beach, Happy New Year Part 3

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Five – Life's a Beach, Happy New Year Part 3

Vatican City, Rome, Italy

The Pope left his room after praying and thanking God for bringing him back to Rome safely from New York City. Hi kissed his rosary and waited for his escorts to arrive so he could head to the church for the ceremonial blessing of Hayworth Horace Helmsley. He held Hunter and Joanie's little baby boy in his arms as he slept drooling over the Pope's sleeve and snoring loudly. Although only two days old, Hayworth already looked like a two year-old child. He was a very special baby and knowing that he was special the Pope thought it would be wise if he were given a very special blessing. Soon people from all over the world would be watching him bless the Helmsley heir and if DX didn't make it on time, they'd be forced to watch the ceremony from their hotel room. The Pope had a very strict punctuality policy and he hated tardiness, even if the people running late were Hayworth's parents.

Hayworth was dressed in a long white gown and hat trimmed with the finest gold and with his name engraved on the chest. People were cheering as the Pope headed for the church with the baby; some were even holding DX signs and chanting for the famous American wrestling group. As the Pope entered the church he heard a loud sound and he turned around to see a black limousine with DX spray painted on the side heading towards his car with the horn blaring loudly. The limo stopped by the church entrance and out of it stepped Hunter, Joanie and Shawn along with Scott Hall, Sean Waltman and the ARK Angels of DX. Shawn and Hunter were dressed in black satin suits with green bowties, Joanie was wearing a short emerald green dress with a black sash and the ARK Angels of DX were dressed in a variety of black, green and white. Cameron was wearing a green shirt with black pants and a black bowtie, Cheyenne was wearing a black dress with a green sash while LC was wearing a cute white dress with ruffles around the hem and green boots on her feet. The paparazzi snapped the DX family and they weren't the only ones present as ATM were also there and when Amy emerged from the limousine with Trish and Melina, all eyes were on the angelic trio. Amy's flaming red hair caught everyone's attention, as did the gold dress she was wearing. When the Pope saw her he almost dropped Hayworth and Trish pointed to him while the paparazzi snapped her chocolate brown dress and taupe shoes.

"Who told you to perform this ceremony?" she demanded as Melina waved to the people taking their picture. She'd worn the purple dress Johnny picked out for her and judging from the looks she was getting he had made the right choice.

"Hand me Hayworth now!" Hunter demanded.

"You have no right to bless our child without our permission!" Joanie said furiously but the Pope was silent. Shawn turned and looked at his wife; she was the object of his holiness's attention right now.

"If ever there was a time to super-kick this freak it would be right now," Hunter told Shawn and HBK nodded.

"But he's still holding Hayworth, I can't kick him while he's holding the baby," Shawn said and Amy came up to the Pope and extended her arms as if asking him to put Hayworth in her arms. She didn't even open her mouth, all she did was smile and he handed Hayworth over to her. When Hayworth woke up and saw Amy smiling down at him he laughed merrily before looking down at his outfit.

"What is this a joke? Who's idea was it to dress me in this?!" he said in perfect English and he wriggled out of Amy's arms and stood to his feet and then he removed his ceremonial outfit and stood naked in front of the entire Vatican. "That's better!" he said relieved and he saw all the people staring at him as he stood before the world naked. "Take a picture it'll last longer," he said indignantly and millions of pictures of him were taken before Hunter and Joanie picked him up and shielded him from the eyes of the public. "Help I'm being kidnapped by pedophiles!" he screamed and LC held her stomach with laughter.

"Oh he's a Helmsley alright," she said and she kissed her brother on the cheek along with Hunter and Joanie who squeezed him tightly and were glad he was okay.

ATM weren't done with the Pope and Trish and Melina marched over to him as Amy held his gaze and Shawn positioned himself for Sweet Chin Music.

"Why did you take Hayworth from his parents?" Trish asked the Pope as Amy stood behind her sisters in Christ. No longer distracted by Amy the Pope came back down to earth and saw that Hayworth was no longer in his arms.

"I must bless this child you cannot take him back to America until I have performed this ceremony," the Pope said.

"I don't want you blessing my child with those hands, who knows what you've been doing with them over the last 12 hours. Probably watching some of Amy's matches," Hunter said defensively. "We're taking Hayworth home and we will christen him ourselves with no help from you,"

"Tune up the band Shawnie," Joanie said to HBK who was poised and ready to strike with Sweet Chin Music.

"You're gonna kick me again in my home town? You gotta lot of nerve Shawn Michaels, do you know what could happen to you in Rome? I could have you hung right here in front of the church if you touch me. This is Italy, home of the mafia, you don't wanna do something you're whole family could regret," The Pope warned Shawn and now Amy was mad. She squeezed the Pope's face between her fingers taking the air out of his mouth.

"Gawking at my body is one thing but don't you dare threaten my family," she said to the Pope with Righteous Indignation. After awhile she released the Pope and pointed to Shawn, Hunter and Joanie, "Now apologize to these people whose lives you have disrupted with your actions,"

The Pope held his face smiling at Amy much to Shawn's further aggravation, "I'll apologize to them if you want me to," he said and he turned to DX, "I'm sorry," he said before turning back to Amy. "I'm so glad you decided to return to Rome," he said and he placed a key in her hand, "This city is yours if you want it," he said and he took Amy's hand and squeezed it while addressing the millions of people that had come out to see him. ATM stood together with DX and the ARK Angels on the steps of the church with the Pope and his escort while people applauded.

"What's going on Trish, why are these people going nuts over this guy, is it the big white hat?" Melina asked Trish.

"No it's the Big Red Diva," Trish replied. "The Pope just gave Amy a key to Vatican City, that's a huge honor only bestowed upon a very select group within the world. I can't believe I'm about to say this," Trish said and she turned to Shawn who was glaring at the Pope for holding his wife's hand, "Shawn, the Pope wants Amy to become part of the Illuminati,"

"The Illuminati?" Shawn said. "Fat chance Il Papa!"

Shawn shoved the Pope to one side and took his wife by the hand, "Come on babe let's go," he said and the Pope stared at him furiously as he left with Amy. Hunter turned to the Pope with Joanie while everyone headed back into the DX Machine.

"I wouldn't try this again if I were you, don't mess with the DX family or you will be sorry," Hunter warned him.

"No you're the one that's going to be sorry if anything happens to that baby or Shawn Michaels' wife," the Pope said with a knowing smile, "Or should I say, ex-wife,"

Hunter frowned and exchanged glances with Joanie, "What does he mean by that?" Joanie said as they got into the DX machine with Hayworth.

"I don't know but I think we need to add the Pope to this list of psychos we need to watch this year, right along with Kevin Nash and Stephanie McMahon," Hunter replied and Hayworth jumped out of his father's lap and poked his head through the sunroof of the DX Machine.

"Goodbye everybody!" he said waving as the limo pulled away.

"Hayworth get back inside," Joanie said pulling her son down while Hunter laughed and laughed.

"Your baby is amazing, he's extraordinary, he's…" Melina said ecstatically over the development of Hunter and Joanie's two day old son.

"He's a Helmsley," Hunter said proudly holding his boy with his wife and Shawn smiled at them while Amy looked at the key in her hand.

"Trish talk to me babe tell me about this key," she asked Trish who was in deep thought.

"Not now Ames first we gotta get outta here in one piece," Trish replied and Sean Waltman frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked and suddenly the DX Machine was riddled with bullets.

"Somebody's shooting at us!" Scott Hall yelled.

"Yeah that would be the Mafia," Trish said from the limousine floor. Joanie and Hunter covered Hayworth who was annoyed at being smothered.

"Help somebody call social services my parents are smothering me!" he complained and LC laughed.

"Hayworth stop you're killing me," she said.

"No the Mafia are trying to kill you Hayworth is just being funny," Cheyenne said and she bolted up knocking the limo roof off, she held it in her hands like a shield and she jumped out of the limo and stood in front of all the men shooting at her. When they finally ran out of bullets she hit them with the limo roof knocking them each to the ground with her Phenomenal Strength.

DX and ATM got out of the limo and looked down at the men that had tried to kill them. "Good job Chey," Shawn said.

"I guess we'll need a new DX Machine, how are we gonna get to the airport?" Hunter said and Hayworth wiggled around uncomfortably in his father's arms.

"Can somebody else hold me please?" he complained. "I don't like the way this man is touching me,"

"Okay Hayworth enough with the paedophilia jokes, pedophilia is a real thing and you shouldn't be making light of it," Joanie said to her son.

"What are you doing Joanie you're ruining his material," Hunter complained and Joanie rolled her eyes at her Degenerate husband.

"Nevermind, let's just take a cab to the airport," she said.

"Hello? Yeah can we get a ride? Thank you," Amy said and Shawn looked over at his wife.

"Did you call a cab?" he asked her and she shook her head that she didn't.

"No I got us a better ride," she replied and suddenly the Pope's special limousine pulled up to escort everyone to the airport.

"Excellent," Sean Waltman said piling into the car along with Scott Hall, Hunter, Joanie and Hayworth while Trish, Melina and Shawn refused to move.

"Come on guys get in," Amy said slipping a foot inside while Shawn held the door open so she couldn't close it.

"Is this a bribe Amy?" he asked his wife.

"What are you talking about Shawn?" Amy replied. "We needed a ride so I got us a ride, now get in the car, why are you two standing there let's go," Amy said to Trish and Melina and Shawn exchanged glances with them.

"I don't like this at all, first he steals Hayworth from Hunter and Joanie, now he's giving my wife access to his personal limousine, something about this really stinks guys and I need you to tell me exactly why the Pope is suddenly so interested in Hayworth and my wife," Shawn said to Trish and Melina before getting into the limo next to Amy.

"Why don't you just tell him the reason for this Trish?" Melina asked her sister in Christ.

"Because if Shawn knew who was behind all this he would lose it and the last thing Amy needs right now is another man fighting over her because of something that Edge did," Trish replied and Melina sighed.

"This is going to be a very long New Year's," she said and Trish nodded as they got into the limousine.

"And that's the Truth," she said as they headed back to the airport to plan the DX New Year's Eve party that was going to be full of surprises for the DX family thanks to TNA's New York's Finest.

The Sandbox, New Year's Eve

The house was full of wrestlers and their family members, music was blaring out thanks to the ARK Angels of DX. Cheyenne was at the piano, Cameron was on the drums and LC was singing songs she would never sing of her own volition but Hunter demanded that she sing Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson songs all night long. She was currently signing "Ooops! I did it again" but she had to pause because all the sweetness was giving her a toothache. Britney loved hearing her sing but actually preferred LC's own gospel music and she was sad to hear that what happened to the DX family caused her record company to sever ties with her. Now that DX were back together that could all be fixed and LC could start to sing the songs she actually wanted to sing again. Cameron could also go back to being youth pastor at Silver Trumpets; right now all he wanted to do though was watch his future wife dancing around like Britney Spears. LC could hear Cameron laughing at her and she retaliated by hitting him with one of his cymbols.

"LC be nice to your future husband!" Jessica Simpson shouted out and LC blushed much to Cameron's amusement.

"Someone else sing this crap I'm taking a break," LC said and she stormed off stage and Jessica and Britney went after her.

"Can you play solo Chey? I wanna talk to LC and make sure she's alright," Cameron said and Cheyenne nodded as her brother slipped out from behind the drums to attend to his fiancé. As Cheyenne played something by the Glenn Miller Band Shawn scooched over to Trish who had been deep in thought since they got back from Italy.

"Tell me about this Illuminati?" Shawn asked the Truth. "What the Hell do they want with Amy?"

"Your wife is very special you know Shawn," Trish replied and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah I know that that's why I married her," Shawn said.

"No you married her because you like big boobs," Trish replied.

"That had nothing to do with it," Shawn said pulling out his shirt collar. "Man why is it hot in here?" he said and Trish laughed. "Can we not talk about my wife's body please? As you can see her body has quite an effect on me, even after all these years,"

"You think she's special but you don't know Amy like I do and when I say she's special Shawn I mean she's really special. You have no idea who you got when you married her but the Pope knows and he's going to do everything he possibly can to make sure that the world knows how special she is too," Trish said and Shawn listening carefully.

"Trish what does he want from her?" Shawn asked earnestly. "Is it sex?"

"No," Trish replied.

"Is it a publicity stunt?" Shawn asked.

"No," Trish replied.

"Then what does he want from her?" Shawn asked.

"He wants her anointing," Trish replied. "Amy's anointing would make him the most powerful Pope that ever lived. He could raise the dead, heal the sick, you know all the things that we do without thinking, that's what he wants from her and if he can get her to join his secret society known as the Illuminati he thinks he'll get her anointing from her,"

"But he can't have her anointing; God gave it to her as a Gift. It's not for anyone else to have what makes him think that he deserves it for himself?" Shawn asked annoyed.

"Because he's the Pope Shawn, he thinks that power should be with him not some, as he so rudely put it, "hardcore slut,"" Trish replied.

"I can't believe he called her that on worldwide television, I should have super-kicked him again right outside the Vatican," Shawn said. "So tell me Trish, what do I have to do to make sure she doesn't join that Illuminati cult?"

Trish fell silent and Shawn followed her eyes to The Rock who was talking to Hunter and Joanie, "I'm sorry Shawn what did you say?" she said turning back to Shawn and HBK could see that her attention had been diverted.

"Why are you staring at the People's Champ?" he asked her.

"Let's talk more outside," Trish said with a smile and Shawn nodded and followed The Truth outside. They weren't the only ones out there in fact the Palatial Garden was quite crowded with people who had come outside to talk. LC was being forced to disclose her most intimate feelings to two women who she would never normally ever talk to, but with Cheyenne being so close to Cameron and Carla still in L.A she had no choice but to talk to Britney and Jessica about her feelings towards him.

"Lately it's gotten really hard for me to be around him, he's always been the friend I never had, now I know him as a friend and I'm so happy that I do but that's not enough anymore. I don't just wanna know him as a friend anymore; I want to know him as a lover." LC explained and Britney nodded.

"Of course you do, he's the love of your life that's not a bad thing Sarah," Britney said.

"Its LC," LC corrected her.

"Right right LC, you just really look like a Sarah," Britney said and LC looked at her crossly.

"Well you really really sound like an idiot," LC said and Jessica shushed her.

"Hey she's just trying to help you girlfriend okay? The first thing you have to do is admit how you feel about him, if you start acting like a bitch towards him he's gonna get upset and then he'll go off and sleep with someone else and you won't be his first," Jessica said and LC grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you saying that you wanna sleep with my Cameron, is that what this little talk is all about?" LC said seriously. "Because if you two think that I'm just gonna turn a blind eye while you crawl into bed with my fiancé you've got another thing coming. Cameron's mine do you understand, he's all mine!"

The entire garden was silent and when LC turned around she could see why, "This is so awkward," Jessica Simpson said covering her face. Everyone was staring at them, including Cameron.

"I was just making something clear to Britney and Jessica and anyone else who thought they could take you away from me," LC said and she grabbed Cameron and kissed him passionately in front of everyone, including Shawn and Trish.

"Dear God," Shawn said as LC kissed Cameron's face off with her lips. "I haven't seen a kiss that hot since I made up with Amy,"

"Better turn on the sprinklers and cool those two off before things get really out of control," Trish said.

"Good idea," Shawn said and he turned on the sprinkler system soaking everyone outside from head-to-toe.

"Dad what is your problem?" Cameron complained.

"You'll thank me later son," Shawn said going back over to Trish who was still distracted even though she was outside and The Rock was inside.

"Let's get out of here and go somewhere where we can be alone," LC said to Cameron.

"I'm already there," Cameron said holding LC's hand and they left unbeknownst to DX but Trish saw them leave.

"Shawn I think we should follow them, as a precaution. We can talk about what's been bothering me on the way," Trish said.

"But I can't leave I'm the co-host," Shawn said.

"Don't worry Hayworth can stand in for you, he's already spiked the punch with alcohol," Trish said and Shawn stared at her.

"You're serious?" he asked her.

"Don't worry he won't drink any of it, he won't be getting girls intentionally drunk for awhile," Trish said.

"Good then let's go," Shawn said and they followed LC and Cameron to the beach nearby.

As more guests arrived Amy opened the door and greeted a very uninvited guest.

"What are you doing here Randy?" Amy said to the Best in the World star who had arrived with the Best in the World roster along with Tristen Nash the Best in the World owner.

"I wanted to see the little Helmsley heir and make sure that he doesn't drink any of that punch," Randy said and he eyed the Rock who was standing with Hunter and Joanie as Hayworth was sharing out the punch to all the women at the party. "Hey Hayworth enjoying the party?" he said to Hunter's little boy.

"Dad why is that man talking to me?" Hayworth said pointing at Randy. Hayworth was wearing a miniature leather jacket with black jeans and a grey t shirt, he looked just like his father only much, much smaller and his hair was darker like his mom's.

"That's Randy Orton son," Hunter said. "Say hi to the future of the Best in the World,"

"Sorry dad that's too many words," Hayworth said and the Funkadactyls stared at Hayworth in amazement.

"Wow I can't believe it he's only a week old and he's already talking and walking," Naomi said picking him up.

"What brings you here Randy? I thought the last place you would want to be would be at a DX party," Hunter said.

"I'm here to bring you some news about those Mafia men who shot at you in Rome. I know who did it," Randy said.

"Who?" Hunter asked seriously.

"It was John Cena's boy Marion. He's working with Alannah now, he's her consigliere, that means right hand man," Randy said.

"John Cena's son tried to kill us?" Joanie said horrified.

"Because of what Shawn did to Mickie James and his father, he's very upset but I wouldn't try talking to him about it. In fact I wouldn't try talking to anyone about what happened since no-one in TNA is on your side. If I were you I would lay low for awhile and keep a low profile, there's nothing easier to shoot than a moving target and right now the whole DX family has a big red target on its back," Randy said.

"That's nice of you to tell us Randy, but I don't suppose you're one of those guys trying to take us down are you?" Hunter said to Randy Orton and the Legend Killer smiled at Hayworth.

"If I were you I'd get out of those diapers soon little man, you're father's going to need some extra protection with all the enemies that he has created for himself thanks to his best friend Shawn Michaels," Randy Orton said. "And that includes me,"

"Okay Randy let's be cool you said you just wanted to warn them, let's not ruin the party," Naomi said and Cameron squeezed Randy's shoulder.

"Where's Trish?" she said looking around and Randy didn't see her and Hunter smiled.

"I know where she is," he said and he moved in closely so that he could see the orbs of Randy's eyes. "She's with my best friend Shawn Michaels, alone at the beach,"

Randy furiously ran out of the Sandbox with the Funkadactyls behind him and Hayworth waved goodbye to them as they left.

"You just can't help yourself can you Hunter?" Joanie said to her husband.

"Sure I can, see I can help myself to some of this delicious punch." Hunter replied and he took a swig of the punch that Hayworth had been putting vodka in all night. "Needs more alcohol, Hayworth what kind of punch is this I thought you were special?"

"I'm am special I dressed myself this morning and I carried that punch bowl all the way from the kitchen with no help," Hayworth said and Hunter ignored him. "You lousy drunk!" Hayworth said to his father. "I'm boycotting alcohol right now so that nobody else ends up like my dad,"

"Good call Hayworth, there's just one problem," Joanie said to her son.

"You're his son, that means you're going to grow up to be just like him one day and if you keep growing that day is going to come very soon," Joanie said and Hayworth felt his face.

"I can feel the facial hair already," he said and he ran over to Damien Sandow to get advice on how to grow a really big beard.

"How old are you?" Damien asked Hayworth.

"I've been on this planet for seven days," Hayworth replied. "Before then I was locked up safely in my mother's womb enjoying the sound of people screaming "DX!" at the top of their lungs for several months,"

"Seven days? And you're talking and walking around like a three year-old? That's incredible!" Damien Sandow said and he tapped Hayworth on the shoulder, "Son your father is not the smartest man on the planet but I won't see your future jeopardized by the fact that your father is a Degenerate. How would you like to be my apprentice?"

"How would you like to SUCK IT?" Hayworth replied and he poured what was left of the punch on Damien Sandow's head and ran after his father while Joanie held her stomach with laughter.

"That's my boy!" she said going red in the face with the joy that could only come from being married to a Degenerate.


	6. Life's a Beach, Happy New Year Part 4

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

**A/N: This chapter contains slight sexual references and is not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Six – Life's a Beach, Happy New Year Part 4

Tod's Point, Greenwich, Connecticut

Aurora sat on the beach with tears streaming down her face. She had intended to stay at the DX party but she couldn't even make it to the doorstep; she was upset about her mother Stephanie's decision to kick DX out of their inheritance and there was no getting through to her. The whole Hardy family was upset with Stephanie and she didn't seem to be backing down. All Aurora wanted to do was ring in the New Year with her father and the rest of the DX family but now she was so miserable she wanted to curl up like a crab and bury herself in the sand on Tod's Point. She would have done just that if it wasn't for the sound of someone pulling up to the beach in a DX Machine. Aurora got to her feet and looked up as her sister LC and her fiancé Cameron emerged from the DX Machine. There was no sign of Cheyenne, LC and Cameron were alone and now they were holding hands, now they were kissing.

"Oh my goodness," Aurora gasped; she'd never seen LC and Cameron make out before and she called the only person who would care about this more than she did. "Hey Carla, are you still in L.A?" she said to Carla McCool, her half sister.

"No actually I'm not, I'm in Florida with Maria and David," Carla said. "We're at John Cena's house trying to cheer up John and Mickie. They're still having a rough time with the loss of their baby and everything else. I thought since I'm working with Maria at MyHair I should be loyal to her and stay here with the rest of New York's Finest. I hope that doesn't make you too upset,"

"Forget about it, my sister is making out with Cameron!" Aurora said and Carla gasped.

"What?" she said horrified. "I'll be right there!" she hung up and turned to Maria and David Batista. "Guys I have to leave, my sister is about to lose her natural mind and I have to make sure she doesn't do something she's going to regret for the rest of her life,"

"What are you talking about Carla?" Batista asked the young designer.

"I can't explain but I'll be back tomorrow," Carla said and she looked at her watch, "Couple of hours 'til midnight, can I get a ride to Greenwich from somebody?" she said to Jeff and Beth Hardy.

"You go Elizabeth I'm gonna stay here with John and Mickie," Jeff Hardy said and the Cenas smiled at him. They really appreciated him being there for them as they dealt with the loss of their child.

"That's okay Jeff you can go save LC from making the biggest mistake of her life," John Cena said.

"No my daughter can handle the ARK Angels of DX. Just make sure you go straight to the Sandbox if you decide to stay in Greenwich okay?" Jeff said.

"Alright dad, I love you," Beth said and she kissed Jeff on the cheek before flying out of the Cenas' house with Carla.

"What could LC be doing that's so bad?" Maria wondered and Dave and John exchanged glances.

"If it has anything to do with Cameron I'd say LC was about to lose something, if you know what I mean," Batista replied and Maria gasped and suddenly staying at the Cena's didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Maria wasn't the only one would wanted to leave the house though, Mickie James wanted to go to the DX party and the only reason she wasn't was because Stephanie McMahon told her not to go. Mickie wasn't mad at Shawn for what happened to her baby, she was mad at Kevin Nash. What Mickie couldn't understand was why Stephanie was now working with Kevin Nash and bashing DX as if they were the ones responsible for all the atrocities committed by the Kliq.

"I really wanted to go to the DX New Year's Eve party John," Mickie said and John Cena rolled his eyes.

"I want you to stay here with me where it's safe, I'm never going to let you out of my sight ever again," Cena replied holding Mickie tightly and Maria watched as Mickie frowned at Cena's overprotective approach. It was the last thing the TNA Knockout wanted and both Maria and Dave Batista knew it.

Back in Greenwich at Tod's Point Trish and Shawn were hiding behind a rock by the beach where LC and Cameron were making out. The sky was midnight blue and the moon was bright like a massive pearl, so when Carla flew down with Beth Hardy Trish and Shawn could see them clearly overhead.

"There they are," Carla said pointing to the hood of the DX Machine upon which LC and Cameron were sat kissing. "Where's Aurora?"

Beth looked down and saw Aurora heading over to the DX Machine taking Shawn and Trish by surprise.

"Aurora get over here!" Shawn called to his god daughter and Aurora crept over to him.

"What are you guys doing behind this rock?" Aurora asked Shawn and Trish.

"We were having private conversation, what are you doing spying on your sister?" Shawn asked Aurora.

"I wasn't spying on my sister I was just hanging out," Aurora said and Shawn frowned at her.

"By yourself?" Shawn said. "Aurora what were you doing on the beach by yourself, do you know what your father would say if he knew you were all by yourself out here?"

"Yeah I know and I don't care I just needed some time to think," Aurora said pulling her blond hair behind her ears and exposing her famous amethyst, emerald and diamond stud earrings.

"Think about what?" Shawn asked and Aurora looked at him like he was stupid.

"To think about how to get through to my mom about you and dad," she said irritated. "I can't get through to her and neither can Jeff. All I wanna do is hang out with Steven and I can't even do that anymore thanks to her getting Sting involved in this anti-DX protest at TNA. Now Steven doesn't want anything to do with me, he thinks you and dad are the enemy. This is too much to deal with, I've got college applications next year I don't need this Uncle Shawn, what am I supposed to do I can't choose between mom and dad anymore,"

Trish comforted Aurora while Shawn seethed with Righteous Indignation; he knew how painful his break up with Rebecca had been on his children and seeing Aurora like this made him want to shoot Stephanie out of a cannon.

"I'll talk to her Aurora don't worry, you just go back to the Sandbox with your sisters and ring in the New Year, DX style," Shawn said to Aurora sweetly getting to his feet.

"Dad?" Cameron said seeing his father standing behind the rock and he stopped kissing LC and got off of the DX Machine and came over to Shawn while Carla and Beth scooped up LC and carried her away from Cameron.

"Where are you two taking me?" she asked as Carla and Beth flew her over the water and dropped her in it. "YARGH!" LC cried spluttering around in the water.

"That'll cool you off, what's the matter with you Lisa are you trying to make God angry?" Carla said as her sister tried to get out of the cold water. "You and Cameron aren't supposed to be with each other until after you get married,"

"Who are you the angel Gabriel? I was just kissing him Carla there's nothing wrong with that," LC said as her sister hovered in the air with Beth Hardy.

"You call that kissing? Astronauts could see your tongues fencing each other from space," Carla said. "You two are way too hot for each other right now and you both could do with some time apart,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" LC said heading towards the shore.

"I'm going to ask Maria if you can join New York's Finest, that way I can keep an eye on you," Carla said and LC gasped.

"What? You want me to be with you and Maria and Stephanie McMahon in TNA? That's not going to happen Stephanie hates me!" LC said.

"She does not she hates your father and Uncle Shawn; this is not up for debate LC. You're coming to work with me in TNA and that's final," Carla said.

"What about Cheyenne and Cameron, aren't the ARK Angels of DX a unit?" Beth Hardy said. "If LC comes to TNA they'll have to come too,"

"Okay you guys better stop talking because I'm not listening to a word you're saying. Hayworth has a better chance of getting a scholarship into Harvard before his first birthday than you do of getting me in TNA," LC said and Carla and Beth touched down on the sand as LC covered up her body with her hands. "I need a towel; I need something to dry me off,"

Trish watched as LC came running back over to Cameron, "Um Cameron whatever you do, don't turn around," she said to Shawn's firstborn.

"Why not?" Cameron replied.

"Because LC's behind you and her little white dress is completely soaked through, not something you should be seeing right now," Trish said and Shawn covered his son's eyes while warming LC up with Righteous Indignation.

"That's better thanks Shawn," LC said her dress now completely dry and Shawn gulped down the image of LC's breasts showing through her wet dress before he dried her off.

"You're welcome," he said and he giggled much to Cameron's concern.

"Dad why did you do that? I'm not a kid anymore and you're embarrassing me," Cameron said embarrassed. "You come all the way out here from the Sandbox just to spy on us, why can't you just trust me? I would never do anything to disrespect LC,"

Shawn shook his head, "You wouldn't be saying that if you had just seen her a second before I dried her dress. Son I think the time has come for us to have our sex talk. Let's go, LC you stay with Trish and have girl talk with your sisters, Cameron and I are going to have a little father and son time,"

"Okay fine go have your talk but if he comes back and tells me he's decided to die a virgin I'm going to kill you," LC said to Shawn and Cameron laughed at that idea.

"There's no way I'm dying a virgin dad so if that's your plan just forget it," Cameron warned his father and Shawn nodded.

"I know that son I just want you to be ready for what is going to be the single greatest night in that girl's life," Shawn said.

"Dad its just sex what's the big deal? Marriage is way more than sex, isn't that where my focus should be, not just on the honeymoon?" Cameron said.

"For once son we're on the same page and let me tell you what to do about girls who have absolutely no idea what they're doing in bed, girls like your fiancé LC," Shawn said and Cameron covered his face.

"This is going to traumatize me isn't it?" Cameron said.

"Oh yes," Shawn replied ruffling his son's hair and Cameron combed it back the way it was before.

"Please dad I only like it when LC touches my hair," Cameron said and he walked away with his son while Trish stayed with LC and her sisters.

"So what's going on with you and the Rock Aunt Trish?" LC said completely turning the attention off of her.

"Oh no we're not here to discuss my man problems, let's just focus on you keeping your virginity until the wedding," Trish said and LC sighed.

"I would never give it up to Cameron before our wedding," LC said and Trish, Carla and Beth laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Sex is unpredictable, why do you think there are so many unplanned pregnancies?" Carla said.

"Yeah most people don't even mean to get pregnant and them BAM! They've got a little LC of their own," Trish added. "We just want you to be aware of that before you start making moves on your fiancé again,"

"I wasn't making a move on him I just kissed him," LC said.

"Oh if kisses could tell a story, don't you see LC that's how it starts. First you're just kissing, then you're taking each other's clothes off and before you know it you're having full blown sex in his Hummer…ooops, forget what I said about the Hummer, this has nothing to do with me having sex with Randy in his car," Trish said and Carla and Beth giggled.

"Don't worry I've already mentally blocked it out," LC said. "Randy's gross,"

"He's gorgeous!" Beth protested. "Have you seen his thighs?"

"Get your head back in the game Beth," Carla admonished her half sister. "Listen Aunt Trish you're married you can have sex wherever you want, LC can't and she has to be careful here. Cameron is brutally, unbearably, undeniably hot!"

"Thanks for never failing to state the obvious sis," LC said sarcastically. "However I am totally in control, Cameron cannot make me do anything I don't want to do,"

"That's the problem LC, what you want to do is have sex with him and if you don't pull back wild horses couldn't stop you from going through with it before your wedding day. It's just like Carla said, sex is unpredictable. Trust me, I've had enough sex to write my own guidebook," Trish said.

"How is sex? I heard it hurts," Beth Hardy said.

"Only the first time," Carla said and LC and Trish looked at her stunned. "So I heard,"

"It doesn't hurt it feels really good, especially when the guy you're doing it with knows what he's doing. For example, Randy knows exactly where to put…"

"Aunt Trish!" Carla called out horrified and Trish put her hand over her mouth.

"My point is that with the right person sex can be incredible," Trish said and LC nodded with a blush.

"Well there's nobody I'd rather sleep with than Cameron Cade Michaels," LC said proudly.

"Well for goodness sake don't tell him that LC; you're not the only girl that wants to throw themselves at him. There's me, there's McKenzie, Cameron has to know you're special, that you're nothing like Mac and me," Carla said and Trish and Beth frowned at Carla. "Look I'm just being honest, Cameron's the hottest guy I've ever known and he has been since Karate Kamp, only now he's lost all of his baby fat,"

"And the best part is that he's gonna get even hotter as he gets older, just like his old man," Trish said to LC and the little Helmsley heiress smiled at that thought. "Just play it cool, you're the only woman he's interested in, you should be blowing him off, you're the only one he loves! Out of all the skanks in the world, you're the one he chose. Wait, that didn't come out right. You're no skank you're an ARK Angel of DX!"

"I know that Aunt Trish, I just need to keep all the other skanks at bay, I'm talking to you sis!" LC said and she hit her sister around the head for her comment about wanting to sleep with Cameron.

"Have you ever slept with the wrong guy Aunt Trish?" Beth asked The Truth.

"Many times but they don't know that, most of the men I've slept with still think I enjoyed it as much as they did. If only they knew the Truth," Trish said and she fell silent knowing that there was one man in her life that still didn't know the Truth about her feelings for him and it was getting harder and harder to pretend that those feelings weren't there anymore.

"Aunt Trish are you okay?" LC asked her and Trish shook her head.

"Something's are better left unsaid," Trish said and LC, Aurora, Beth and Carla shrugged wondering what she was talking about.

Meanwhile a little while away Shawn was drawing his son a diagram of sex with a stick and some sandcastles on the beach sand.

"And this is where you put your little trooper," Shawn said and Cameron covered his eyes with embarrassment.

"Dad please I know what sex is!" Cameron said.

"No you don't son, 9 men out of 10 get it wrong the first time," Shawn said and Cameron frowned.

"Did you get it wrong the first time?" Cameron asked his father.

"No that's why I'm in the ten percent," Shawn replied and Cameron rolled his eyes as his father continued to draw more diagrams in the sand. "Now this is really important. I've taken an unbiased view of LC's upper body and I think she'll like it if you touch her breasts,"

"Dad!" Cameron cried out.

"Look would you rather have this conversation with me or with Hunter?" Shawn said and Cameron thought about it for a second.

"Okay you, please continue, are these her breasts you're drawing right here?" Cameron said pointing to the sand and Shawn nodded. "Are they really that big?" Cameron said and Shawn looked at his son with a wry smile.

"Quit acting like you didn't notice before, this drawing is to scale Cameron. Let's go back to the Sandbox, I'll strap a bra on you and get a couple of melons, then I'll show you how to hold them so they don't fall out of your hands," Shawn said and Cameron covered his face.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you about LC, can't I just let God direct me on where to put my hands?" Cameron said.

"No son, God only knows where to put your hands when you're praying; the sex part is all you. Now pay attention because if you screw this up you will not live it down, Helmsleys love to talk smack about Michaels. To this day Hunter ribs me about the first time Amy and I had sex," Shawn said as they headed back to the Sandbox.

"Why didn't you enjoy having sex with her on your honeymoon in Jamaica?" Cameron asked.

"I sure did, Hunter was just pissed that he didn't get to watch, why do you think I have to check under the bed to make sure he's not sleeping in our bedroom at night?" Shawn said and Cameron laughed.

"So, how often do you guys do it?" Cameron asked his father.

"Whenever we feel like it son, that's the beauty of being married. We can always tell when it's time to get down, I can read my wife like a book," Shawn said and Cameron nodded.

"I can read LC like a book too; if I'm honest I don't think sex is that big a deal to her. She loves me for the person I am outside of the bedroom," Cameron said.

"Well that will change on your wedding night; from that night onwards her view of you will be based on how you put it on her. Virgins never forget their first time," Shawn said and Cameron gulped.

"I guess I better give her something to remember then," Cameron said nervously. "I don't want her to stop loving me dad; sex nearly ruined our whole family,"

"I know son, that's why I'm going to such great lengths to make sure you make LC's heart melt like butter on your wedding night," Shawn said as they headed back inside the house.

"Where have you guys been, it's almost midnight?" Hunter said as Shawn, Cameron, LC, Aurora, Carla and Beth came into the Sandbox with Trish.

"We made it back didn't we? Relax, Cameron come upstairs with me after the countdown, I'll get the bra and melons," Shawn said and Amy looked over at Hunter who looked over at Joanie who was watching her son Hayworth play chess with Rhode Scholars.

"That's not how you move a bishop?" Hayworth said to Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes looked at Damien embarrassed that his tag team partner was cheating against a one week old baby.

"I had to cheat, there's no other way I can beat him!" Damien reasoned.

"My son's a genius," Joanie said proudly as Shawn emerged from the kitchen with two melons and one of Joanie's DX bras.

"Joanie I'm gonna be needing this old bra of yours for an, experiment, right son?" Shawn said to Cameron with a wink and Cameron hid behind the couch.

Joanie shook her head, "Wow Hayworth beat the odds," she said wondering how the son of Triple H could be so smart given that Shawn Michaels had been his best friends for many, many years.

"Shawn what are you doing with that bra and those melons?" Hunter asked Shawn.

"You just worry about your own kids Hunter while I worry about mine. Hey Cameron feel these melons it'll prepare you for the real thing," Shawn said to Cameron and Amy burst out laughing while LC hid behind her sisters.

"Dad, she's right there!" Cameron complained.

"Ten seconds 'til midnight!" Kofi Kingston cried out and everyone watched as the clock counted down from ten in Times Square, New York City.

"This is the best New Year's Eve party ever," Aurora said laughing at Shawn and Cameron. "I could stay here forever,"

LC listened intently knowing that Aurora was desperately unhappy at home and if Stephanie didn't do something soon, she was going to lose Aurora for good.

"Dad I'm not sure this is a good idea," Cameron complained as Shawn strapped the bra with the melons to his son.

"Just relax Cameron and act like they're real, sometimes I wish I could be Amy's bra for a day, to have them and to hold them, 'til death do us part, right babe?" Shawn said to Amy while trying to attach the bra from behind. "Man these things are a lot harder to put on than to take off," he complained while Amy held her face in her hands pretending not to see Shawn humiliate himself.

"You have to do it from the front Shawn, I must have shown you how to do this a million times, didn't you learn anything during the Attitude Era?" Hunter said and LC and Cameron never said a word to each other for the rest of the night, they were totally traumatized by the antics of Degeneration X.

"Dad the melons are falling out!" Cameron said.

"Keep still Cameron this is harder on me than it is on you," Shawn said.

"That's what she said," Amy said and Shawn smiled at his wife.

"Nice," he said. "Can you help me with this babe; my fingers are starting to chaff?"

"No I've been embarrassed by you for the last time dad!" Cameron yelled and he threw the bra at Hunter who caught it proudly while Cameron ran upstairs away from his father.

"Cameron you bruised the melons, son? Come back down here and hold these melons!" Shawn said and he picked up the melons and the bra and ran after his son while the clock stroke midnight.

"Happy New Year sis," Carla said to her sister sympathetically.

"Happy New Year sis," LC said blushing hard and Aurora and Carla hugged LC lovingly, she was going to need them more than ever if she was going to make it to the altar in 2023 without losing the only thing she hadn't given to Cameron, yet.


	7. The Edge of Heartbreak

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

**A/N: This chapter contains slight sexual references and is not appropriate for young readers.**

Chapter Seven – The Edge of Heartbreak

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, FL

CM Punk arrived with Velvet Sky and Ravine while Edge, Angelina Love and Angelica entered a few minutes later. They didn't have a very happy New Year's celebration at home, mostly because their plan to take down Shawn Michaels had been thwarted by the indecisive Randy Orton. Edge and Punk were annoyed with Randy because he couldn't decide if he was with them or not; he wanted Shawn to pay for what he did to Trish, Velvet, Angelina and Mickie James but he didn't want to go through with the plan that Edge and Punk came up with and things were now in jeopardy. Punk and Edge's whole plan could fall apart; fortunately Shane McMahon had a plan of his own, one that he was sure Punk and Edge were going to like.

"Guys sit down and make yourselves comfortable," Shane said after letting the Brooks and Copeland family inside. He looked at Ravine and Angelica, the two teenage daughters of CM Punk and Edge and smiled. "Hey girls, why don't you go hang out with the other kids in the back?"

"You have kids?" Ravine asked Shane and the McMahon heir nodded.

"Yes I have three teenage boys, they're in the back with Isaiah Benjamin and Gallant Porter, go hang with them while I talk to your parents," Shane said and Ravine and Angelina smiled at the idea of hanging out with the sons of Shelton Benjamin and MVP.

"Keep your hands to yourselves girls," Angelina Love said to them as they left and she smiled at Velvet, "Our girls have grown up so fast haven't they?"

"They sure have, Ravine looks just like you Jamie and Angelica really looks like her father," Shane said and Jamie aka. Velvet Sky turned her nose up at Shane's comments.

"I think Ravine looks exactly like Phil apart from the eyes, she's got my eyes everything else is her father's, the hair the smile. She's a Brooks through and through," Velvet Sky said proudly and she kissed her husband's hand lovingly and Punk blew her a kiss.

"Angelica does look like Adam, thank God she didn't get his chin, now the boys won't be afraid they could get hurt if they try to kiss her," Angelina said and Edge rubbed his chin defensively wondering what was so bad about it.

"How old are they now, fifteen right?" Shane asked and Angelina and Velvet nodded. "Declan's going to be twenty years old next year, Kenny's going to be eighteen and Rogan will be sixteen in a couple of weeks. Montell and Shelton's boys are the same age as Rogan; I hope your girls have personality. They're going to need it to fit in with those five jocks let me tell you,"

"Oh our girls have got personality don't you worry about that, how could they not check us out for crying out loud," Velvet said and she slapped hands with Angelina and said "Holler!"

Edge and Punk rolled their eyes cynically, "Can we please change the subject?" Edge said firmly. "I love my daughter but she's not why I left my house this morning. What are we going to do about Shawn Michaels?"

"Nothing," Shane said simply. "Shawn's not the problem, my sister is. We have to get her out of the wrestling business pronto,"

The Brooks and Copelands exchanged strange glances, Shane's comments had taken them completely by surprise. "You want Stephanie to quit the business?" Edge said in shock.

"Yes and soon. Shawn's right, my sister has no talent; she's only in the business because my dad didn't know what else to do with her. Stephanie is driving me crazy right now; all she does is bitch and moan about DX. DX was my creation, I came up with Degeneration X and I'm tired of hearing her crap all over the group that I made happen. Once my sister is gone, I can finally take my place as the rightful heir of the wrestling business and lead the McMahon family into the future. That will be impossible to do if Stephanie is running TNA instead of DX and we are going to work together to get rid of her once and for all," Shane said and Angelina Love and Velvet Sky's mouths dropped, then they looked at their husband's, they didn't know what to say either.

"So why didn't you tell us that you didn't want to get rid of Shawn, that's the whole reason we came over here. We didn't come here to help you gang up on your sister who as far as I can see hasn't really done anything wrong except put up with the moronic shenanigans of DX for the last twenty years," Edge said.

"Shawn and Hunter are not morons, they're geniuses disguised as idiots and my sister is a spoiled little brat that never got how this business is supposed to work. I don't know how Jeff is putting up with her, Hunter sure as Hell couldn't," Shane said and CM Punk nodded. "I need you guys to help me get her out of wrestling for good,"

"I have an idea but I'll only let you hear it if you promise me that I get to wrestle Shawn as soon as DX take-over," CM Punk said and Edge gasped.

"Punk that was not the plan that we discussed, our plan was to get rid of Shawn so Amy could be free of him and be with us instead," Edge said and Punk sighed.

"Your obsession with Amy is so old; you're not her prince charming anymore Edge. She loves Shawn, get over it," Punk said.

"I am over it, this isn't about me wanting Amy back this is about the pledge we all took when were first started in the WWE and that was to never ever bow to Degeneration X. Ever since Amy got married to Shawn she's been a shadow of who she used to be and I don't like it, I want the old Amy back and I'm not the only one," Edge said and Angelina nodded.

"You miss her don't you?" she said sympathetically.

"She's one of my best friends, I think I know her better than Shawn does," Edge said.

"If you wanna take on Shawn you go ahead but the plan I need you to follow is not to take down Shawn, it's to take down my sister. Can you follow that plan Edge?" Shane said and Edge shook his head.

"No I don't think I can, you guys go ahead and plot against a woman that just lost her father and spent a whole year being bullied by the Kliq. I'm going home," Edge said and he walked out of the McMahon house leaving Punk and the Beautiful People with Shane.

"He really loves her you know?" Angelina Love said.

"Doesn't that bother you, you're his wife?" Shane said and Angelina Love shrugged.

"I'm okay with being second place, what woman could ever compete with Anointed Amy?" she replied and Velvet nodded. "I take comfort in knowing how much Amy loves Shawn, even after all these years Adam still can't get over the fact that she dumped him for the Heartbreak Kid,"

"Wouldn't you have if you had to choose between being with Shawn and being with Edge?" Shane said and Angelina nodded.

"Oh yeah, DX rules!" she replied and they all laughed in celebration of DX while Edge drove off to John Cena's house to talk to his god daughter who was there with her new consigliere. He hated Shawn even more than ever before and now Punk was on Shawn's side along with the Beautiful People. Now Edge really wanted Shawn's New Year to end before it even got started, with blood and violence, the only two things Edge really truly understood.

The Sandbox

LC was in her old room with Aurora, Beth Hardy and Carla McCool. Cheyenne was playing her piano downstairs while Amy and Joanie made breakfast for everyone who had stayed over at the Sandbox after New Year's. LC stayed up all night with her sisters talking to them about Cameron, the love of her life. Carla interrupted her often, refusing to let LC go on thinking that she could make it through the day without sleeping with Cameron, when it was obvious to her that wasn't the case.

"He wants to sleep with you as much as you want to sleep with him, I can't let that happen. You two have waited too long to screw it up now, that's why I want you to come to Florida with me and join New York's Finest." Carla said but LC ignored her sister's request.

"I'd rather bathe myself in smelly garbage water than work with Stephanie McMahon," LC replied. "Plus I'm an ARK Angel of DX I'm not interested in the wrestling business, my job is to protect it not profit from it,"

"You can still protect it what you fail to understand is that you are the one that needs protection right now," Carla said.

"Protection from whom?" LC said innocently.

"From Cameron," her sister replied. "You two are way too into each other right now and you can't be left alone, I don't think you'll be able to resist each other for much longer,"

LC gulped, "Do you think Cameron would force himself on me the way Tristen forced himself on Cheyenne?" she asked Carla.

"No way!" Aurora and Beth said at the same-time. "Cameron's a good guy he'd never make you have sex with him," Aurora said.

"Cameron isn't the problem LC you are, you need some time apart, at least until the wedding," Carla said and LC frowned, the idea of being apart from Cameron for that long was dreadful.

"I think you guys are over-reacting but I'm glad you're here, there's nobody else I can really talk to about this. Cheyenne's too close to Cameron to be impartial and my family are Degenerates, I cannot talk to my dad, my mom or Shawn or Amy about sex, it would just be too traumatic," LC said.

In Cameron's room Shawn was finishing his sex talk with his son only now Hunter was involved much to Cameron's dismay. The bra that Shawn had borrowed from Joanie was now strapped firmly onto Cameron with the melons fastened securely inside it.

"Okay now I'm gonna be you, you be LC," Shawn said and Hunter turned his nose up.

"Ew gross, you can't squeeze my daughter's melons!" he protested.

"Hunter please this is very important and you're causing a distraction," Shawn said annoyed and Cameron sighed as his father began to touch the bra with the two melons on the inside.

"You know I can't feel anything right?" Cameron said sarcastically as Shawn squeezed the melons.

"These are firm melons, pay attention son don't look at Hunter," Shawn said as Cameron started to giggle at the horrified look on Hunter's face.

"I can't believe you're touching my daughter's melons," he said to Shawn and HBK sighed with exasperation.

"Hunter please this is very important, my son's first time is not going to be anything short of a love-making masterpiece and if you can't handle your daughter losing her virginity I think it would be best for all of us if you leave," Shawn said and Cameron frowned at his father's comments.

"All of us?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah, you me and the melons," Shawn said.

"Oh," Cameron said nodding and Hunter shifted about uncomfortably.

"Cameron I'd really prefer it if you didn't have sex with my daughter, can't you just draw her a diagram of it instead and pretend you slept with each other?" Hunter said and Cameron laughed.

"I know how weird this is for you Uncle Hunter but we are adults now. LC's twenty-two years old she's not a baby, trust me she wants to make love to me more than ever. I can see it in the way she looks at me, I can feel it in the way she kisses me and I know it because the Holy Spirit told it to me. We've been celibate forever, now's the time for us to have sex, of course we'll be married first," Cameron said.

"My daughter is not a pair of melons! She's a beautiful warrior princess with Helmsley credibility and status. For her to come down to the level of a Michaels, I don't know that's like going from Trump Plaza to the YMCA," Hunter said and Shawn got hot.

"Get off my son's case Hunter; he's waited as long as any insanely hot man above all men could possibly wait for a shot at your daughter. I've had enough of your interruptions now get out I wanna talk to my son alone," Shawn said pushing Hunter towards the door.

"Leave my daughter alone, you don't deserve her Cameron, you're not man enough to handle my daughter's melons. Give me that bra it doesn't even fit you properly you cross-dressing freak!" Hunter said and he grabbed the bra that Shawn had spent the last five hours trying to put onto his son off violently and the two melons went rolling out of Cameron's bedroom along with the Cerebral Assassin. Shawn closed the door grateful that he was gone, at least for now.

"Great now how am I supposed to know what to do when LC takes her clothes off?" Cameron said and Shawn smiled. "Dad it's not funny I think the melons were really helping me, now I'm gonna make a total fool of myself,"

Shawn sat next to Cameron and shoved him on the shoulder, "Don't worry boy, if you're anything like me you'll know what you're doing on your wedding night. I've always been a breast man and judging by LC's upper body, I think you are too. Enjoy them son, I know I would,"

Cameron gasped at his dad's comment and Shawn laughed, "Dad that is really not cool, you can't talk about LC's boobs like that!" and Shawn shrugged nonchalantly.

"Son are we gonna talk or are we gonna talk?" Shawn said.

"Yeah we can talk but let me talk about them alright?" Cameron said and Shawn nodded.

"Okay tell me, what's the first thing that goes through your mind when you see LC?" Shawn asked his son and for the first time Cameron could only see LC's breasts, everything else faded into the background.

"I can't even remember her eye color, what's happening to me?" Cameron said panicking. "I've just got this image of her sweet, gorgeous breasts in my head. Do you know how many times I've rested my head on her chest without even thinking about her breasts? I don't think I can do that now dad. What happens if she thinks I'm only interested in her for her body?"

"She'll be flattered, for once you two can stop acting like kids and start acting like adults. You're supposed to like her breasts son; she's a woman for crying out loud they're part of her anatomy. Speaking of which she also has killer thighs," Shawn said and Cameron nodded.

"I know," he said, he didn't mind talking about LC's legs with his father at all, "They're perfect, curvy and thick on top,"

"Just like Randy Orton's," Shawn said and Cameron burst out laughing. "The man's thighs are huge,"

"Why are you thinking about Uncle Randy's legs dad?" Cameron said and Shawn looked his son up and down noticing the similarity between his son and himself, only there was one massive difference.

"Oh my goodness, Cameron you've got your mother's thighs!" Shawn said and Cameron looked down at his legs.

"Dad stop I do not," Cameron replied.

"Well you don't have mine," Shawn said pointing to his legs, "See, look at the way they curve out at the top. They're just like your mothers,"

Cameron touched his legs and looked at them in the mirror for a better look and he realized his thighs were quite big. "Oh my gosh dad, I don't have your thighs at all,"

"So?" Shawn said with a shrug. "You have everything else that's mine,"

"But dad you're legs are what make you what you are, what if I can't live up to the expectations that you've set with me? What if I end up like mom?" Cameron said and Shawn frowned.

"What do you mean son?" Shawn asked puzzled by his son's reaction.

"What if I can't perform in bed the way LC wants me to? What if she gets bored of me and starts looking at guys with smaller thighs like yours?" Cameron said and Shawn covered his mouth to muffle his laughter, "What if she leaves me and I die of a broken heart just like mom did?"

Shawn fell silent, suddenly it wasn't so funny. Feelings of rejection and abandonment suddenly crept in and Cameron became very distraught and Shawn didn't know what to say. It never occurred to him that LC would ever leave Cameron but now he wasn't so sure, after all, heartbreak seemed to run in the Michaels family, what made LC and Cameron so different from him and Rebecca?

"Son don't worry," Shawn said suddenly feeling courage rising up from inside him and he hugged his son lovingly. "I'm going to see to it that LC would rather cut her own legs off at the knee caps than leave you for another man, one with much smaller thighs," he said looking at Cameron's muscular legs. "Let's go see Randy Orton,"

"Dad he hates you why would we do that?" Cameron replied.

"Because I can't help you with this, you and Randy have the same thighs and like-thighed people are like-minded people," Shawn said and Cameron shook his head.

"Dad that doesn't make any sense, you're my father I don't want sex advice from Randy Orton," Cameron protested.

"Do you know Randy had sex with Stacy Kiebler before George Clooney dated her?" Shawn said.

"Okay let's go see Randy," Cameron said pulling his jeans on and he left the Sandbox with his father while Cheyenne watched them leave wondering where they were going.

"Do I even want to know?" she said to herself and she got up from her piano to go and see LC upstairs while Amy followed Shawn outside to find out where he was going.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," Amy said when Shawn told her why he was taking Cameron to New York to see Randy Orton.

"I didn't think you'd understand, with your small perfect thighs you make me sick!" Shawn said to his wife and Amy frowned at him as he left emotionally with his son in the DX Machine.

"What was that all about?" Joanie asked her with Hayworth wrapped around her shoulders like a neck brace.

"I don't know something about Randy's legs. If I were Trish I'd break them both before he runs off and does something stupid like Edge and CM Punk did when they tried to have Shawn killed by the Mafia," Amy said and Joanie frowned as her son braided her hair.

"Stupid stuff happens a lot in this family," Joanie said and Amy looked up and saw Hunter hanging out of LC's bedroom window wearing Joanie's bra and the two melons were inside it.

"Dad get out of my room!" LC cried pushing her father out of the window with Aurora, Carla and Beth. Hunter had interrupted them while they were talking about sex and LC was not happy about it. "Get out of here and take your stupid melon bra with you!"

The girls pushed Hunter out of the window and the melons fell out of the bra and hit Joanie and Amy on the head.

"Heads up ladies!" Hayworth said and Joanie and Amy moved out of the way as Hunter plummeted to the garden and landed in the pool in the Palatial Garden.

"Man those melons were firm," Amy said holding her head.

"That's what he said," Joanie said and they picked up the melons and threw them at Hunter who was happy to have them back in his hands.

"This man is my father?" Hayworth said disbelief and as Hunter started eating the melons while making inappropriate sounds with his mouth, Hayworth considered picking Rhode Scholars up on their offer to help him get into Harvard fifteen years early.


	8. The Sand Storm

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Eight – The Sand Storm

The Sandbox

While Amy and Joanie were teasing Hunter in the pool outside in the Palatial Garden, Cheyenne was in LC's bedroom where her brother's fiancé was steaming over her father's intrusion of her privacy as she spoke with her sister Carla and Beth Hardy, Jeff and Stephanie's teenage daughter.

"This is just like when I was living here; can't a girl talk about sex in the privacy of her own bedroom?" LC complained and Cheyenne came over to her and gave her a hug. "Sorry Chey I didn't mean to leave you alone downstairs but I didn't think you'd want to hear how much I want to sleep with your brother,"

"You're right that would have been gross, thanks for not telling me," Cheyenne said and LC sighed. "I don't mind if you wanna ask me about sex though, I nearly had it remember? With Tristen Nash,"

"I don't think that really counts Chey, he was in the Kliq when he married you and then he forced himself on you on your honeymoon in Hawaii, hardly the ideal wedding night," LC said. "Cameron would never do that to me, your brother's a gentleman,"

Cheyenne smiled proudly, "Yes he is, so at least you don't have to worry about him taking advantage of you," she said and Carla laughed. "What's so funny?" Cheyenne asked her.

"I'm just remembering how funny it was when Uncle Hunter went flying of LC's bedroom window wearing a bra with two melons in it. Your dad is hilarious LC, no wonder Aurora doesn't wanna go back to Florida," Carla said and Aurora nodded.

"I used to live here too now I'm wondering why I ever left, there's so much love in this place, not like at home where all mom and Jeff do is fight over some stupid clause in Grandpa Vince's will. I don't understand why my mom has to make her life so hard all the time. I thought Jeff would have made a difference but he can't even stand to be in the same room as mom anymore, it's just like before…I don't know what to do," Aurora said sadly and LC hugged her baby sister.

"This isn't your problem, just don't you worry about it Ro-Ro. Let's talk about something else, come on Chey tell us about something cool," LC said wanting to cheer Aurora up, her emotion was causing the air in her bedroom to chill and that meant that a temperature tantrum was on its way.

"Cool?" Cheyenne said. "Okay well I think it's pretty cool that you and my brother will be getting married this year, finally. I also think it's cool that we can all go back to L.A to live because our parents have gotten ownership of Kliq Bros Inc and two thirds of TNA. We won our battle against the Kliq now we can go home and be ourselves again. We can go back to Silver Trumpets and you can make Gospel music again with your record label,"

LC and Carla exchanged glances with Aurora at Cheyenne's words, "This isn't over yet Chey, Kevin Nash is still alive and that means we're all still in danger. We can't go home while our family is still in danger," LC said.

"But you and Cam have got to start planning your wedding, it's gonna be in the spring right?" Cheyenne said. "If you don't start planning it now you won't have time; Royal Rumble's around the corner and then there's Wrestlemania, our parents won't have any time to spare you can't waste any more time on Kevin Nash,"

"She's right," Carla said. "You have to plan your wedding and you're going to need both your hands to do it, so there won't be any time to aim that crossbow and fight your family's enemies,"

"Cheyenne's not getting married, she can fight for her family on her own," Carla said and Cheyenne shook her head.

"No I can't, the ARK Angels of DX are a trio, one part doesn't work without the other two parts. If Cameron and LC leave me, I'll fail to defeat the enemies raging against the DX family," Cheyenne explained.

"But you've got the strength of ten bears, your father said so. You're the Girl with Phenomenal Strength," Carla said. "This is very important surely God will supply you with even more power so my sister can focus on her wedding with your brother,"

"Maybe but-" Cheyenne started to say but it was clear that her opinion was just a formality, as neither Aurora nor Carla were interested in her objection. Their only interest was in LC's wedding day. "You know it's my family she's marrying into right?" Cheyenne said bluntly, she was suddenly offended by Carla and Aurora, the Helmsley Girls. "And as LC's future sister-in-law I think I know what's best for her,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carla asked with a frown.

"You can't cut me out of the wedding planning just because I'm single, I want to be involved too," Cheyenne said.

"You're the only ARK Angel that doesn't have a fiancé, this wedding shouldn't be your focus, your focus should be on protecting your family," Carla said.

"What about your focus? Didn't you leave Dan and Charlotte alone in Manhattan without even batting an eyelid? Those people love you but you don't even seem to care about them anymore, instead you're here making me feel like I'm the outsider. Well guess what, I'm not the outsider Carla, you are. You're not even a real member of this family, you're half Jericho for crying out loud," Cheyenne said and Carla and Aurora gasped at Cheyenne's statement.

"Cheyenne what's the matter with you, we're all family here. Don't bash Carla like that, how dare you!" LC said angrily.

"She started it," Cheyenne said and Carla started to cry.

"I was only looking out for my sister," Carla wept and LC and Aurora comforted her.

"Don't cry Carla, it's obvious that Cheyenne's just jealous because nobody wants to marry her," Aurora said spitefully and she looked Cheyenne up and down with derision, "She doesn't even have any breasts, no wonder she's still single,"

"What are you talking about I have breasts," Cheyenne said cupping her hands over her chest defensively.

"Not really, LC has breasts you just have two lumps that don't really stand out. In fact you can hardly tell they're there at all," Aurora said and she laughed at Cheyenne who covered herself up self-consciously.

"Aurora that's really mean," Cheyenne said and she got hot. "How dare you make fun of me in my own house,"

"Newsflash Cheyenne this is my house too I am a DX family member and so is Carla and you're kind of intruding on our privacy so why don't you take a page out of my father's book and leave through the bedroom window?" Aurora said.

"After you!" Cheyenne said and she pushed Aurora violently through the window but Aurora didn't fall she flew high into the air taking Cheyenne with her before dropping her violently to the ground where she landed with a hard thud next to the pool where Hunter, Joanie and Amy were swimming with little Hayworth Horace. They looked up and saw Aurora glaring down at Cheyenne from above and they all got out of the pool to find out what happened.

"Cheyenne what happened?" Amy said seeing the crater from the impact of the fall beneath Cheyenne's body.

"Aurora and Carla are trying to push me out of LC and Cameron's wedding," Cheyenne said and Amy looked at Hunter and Joanie in disbelief.

"You need to talk to Aurora Hunter, I'm going to call Stephanie and tell her I want her over here right now. I will not have the ARK Angels of DX broken up because Stephanie can't control her daughter," Amy said and Hunter sighed knowing Aurora was acting out because her home life was a mess, again.

"The last thing Aurora needs is me lecturing her," he said to Joanie.

"Don't worry dad, I'll talk to her," Hayworth Horace said.

"Hayworth you're only a week old, why don't you lie down and take a nap like a regular baby?" Hunter said to his son.

"And miss all the drama?" Hayworth said and he waved up to Aurora. "Is is just me or is she flying?"

"Yes Hayworth your sister can fly, all of you are special," Joanie said as Amy comforted Cheyenne who was very upset about what happened.

"Stephanie its Amy, please come over to the Sandbox and talk to your daughter, she's very upset and now she's upsetting my family," Amy said leaving a message on Stephanie's voicemail before hanging up. "Honey why don't you go to New York and spend time with your father and Cameron? Remi's with RJ Orton but she'll be on her way there too soon,"

"So you want me to leave too?" Cheyenne said offended.

"No honey it's just with Aurora being so unstable I don't want anything else to happen and make you more upset then you already are. Of course I don't want you to leave," Amy assured Cheyenne and GPS looked at Amy and Joanie's breasts and noticed how big they were.

"Maybe Aurora and Carla are right, nobody likes a girl with small breasts like mine," Cheyenne said and Amy and Joanie raised their eyebrows surprised at her comment.

"You wanna borrow my melon bra?" Hunter asked Cheyenne but she didn't find it funny and she left in the DX Machine and left the Sandbox leaving Amy and Joanie wondering what on earth happened in LC's room to make Cheyenne so self-conscious about her looks.

"What's the big deal about these things, all they do is take up space?" Hayworth said pointing at his mom's breasts. "Not very practical are they?"

"Time for your nap little man," Joanie said taking Hayworth inside while Hunter tried to talk his angry daughter down and Amy tried to keep her Righteous Indignation under control until Stephanie arrived to tell Aurora off for making a storm in the Sandbox.


	9. Not 'Til after 'Mania

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Nine – Not 'til after 'Mania

The Ortons, New York City, NY

RJ paced back and forth furiously in his parents' back garden, he was upset with Trish because she said that the Rock was more of a man that Randy was. Now he was mad at Shawn Michaels and The Rock, he refused to be in the same room as either of them which was a problem for Trish since both men were coming over to the Ortons' home today. DX had to announce their return to Monday Nights and present themselves as owners of the WWE again now that Kliq Bros Inc was done and that there would be no more 'Mayhem' on Monday nights. The Rock had flown in from the West Coast to lend DX his support and The Rock was happy about DX potentially hosting Monday Night RAW in L.A on a permanent basis after Wrestlemania this year. Trish wanted him to feel welcome in the Ortons' home. RJ and Randy were not about to let that happen.

"I don't want him here," Randy Orton snapped as Trish tried to calm him down.

"Look we don't have time for this Randy, this is no time for you to fall apart DX need you to hear from God. They've got new enemies that only you and I know about and we have to keep our personal feelings in check," Trish said.

"You got some nerve Patricia; after you told me that I'm not the man the Rock is now you want me to be a good Christian soldier so your friends' lives will be spared. If Shawn steps in this house I'm gonna go off on him, if Rocky steps in this house I'm gonna go off on him too," Randy warned Trish and the door bell rang. "Get ready 'cos I'm about to go off on somebody!" Randy told Trish as she went to open the door.

"Hey Shawn, Cameron," Trish said in despair and the Michaels' men looked at each other knowing something was up.

"Is this a bad time?" Shawn asked Trish and Randy stormed over to the front door behind his wife.

"Yes it is for you, Cameron you can come inside if you want but your father has to stay outside with all the other dogs in the neighborhood," Randy said and Shawn sighed.

"Are you still mad at me? Seriously Randy that was so two weeks ago, it's a New Year can't you let bygones be bygones? I never meant to hurt Trish or you and I'm sorry I did, now please can we just bury the hatchet already?" Shawn pleaded with Randy and The King's Oracle sighed.

"I can't imagine what Amy sees in you, you're so…short," Randy said to Shawn and HBK gasped.

"I know you're upset Randy but don't be dissing my wife's taste, her taste is perfect, unlike me," Shawn said honestly. "Truly my life is so good because of her but it would be even better if we could all get along. It's not helping anyone to have us fighting like this, especially when Cameron needs your sound advice,"

Randy frowned," My sound advice on what?" he asked and Trish giggled.

"Your sound advice on sex," she said before she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked Trish. "I bet if I was The Rock you wouldn't be laughing,"

"Okay so can we come in or not?" Cameron asked as he and Shawn had been standing outside for a long time.

Randy blocked the doorway, "No," he said firmly and Shawn tickled him until he let go of the door frame. Shawn and Cameron left Randy laughing as they stepped into the Ortons' house and Trish walked with them leaving her husband laughing like a hyena by himself. "Hey get back here!" Randy shouted and Shawn and Cameron turned to face him.

"Get him again Shawn," Trish said and Shawn went for Randy's armpits but Randy wrapped his arms around himself in self-defense.

"Get out," Randy said to Shawn.

"Not until you forgive me," Shawn said. "And I mean really forgive me, for everything I did to you and your family,"

Tears welled up in Randy's eyes, "I can't, I hate you," he said and Shawn could see that wasn't true and Shawn realized that he was the one who had to apologize to Randy.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Randy, I let you down. You saw me at my worst and I hate that I put you through so much pain. Can we please start again? Forgive me so we can all go back to being the very best of friends. One thing I've learned over the past year is that I have really bad judgment when it comes to my friends. The one man I thought was my friend turned out to be a cold blooded murderer, I need you Randy to help me to never make such a terrible mistake again," Shawn said. "I'm still your best man and I could be your best friend if you want me to be, we'll just keep it on the down low so Hunter never finds out,"

"I have a best friend, his name is Edge. I don't need another one Shawn, especially not a backstabbing loser like you," Randy said wiping the tears away from his eyes and Shawn took him off guard and wiped two tears that got away from Randy's hardened face. At his touch Randy folded like soft linen and he fell into Shawn's arms and hugged him really tight.

Trish breathed a sigh of relief and Cameron smiled, Randy had finally let his true feelings come out, all the hurt, all the pain was on full display. It was no longer locked up inside him and now he could truly move on. After awhile Shawn pulled away and held Randy up with his hands, "Are you okay?" he asked Randy and Randy nodded that he was.

"I feel better but I still hate you," Randy said and he dropped Shawn with an RKO much to Cameron's surprise. "Now we're even," Randy said and he pulled Cameron outside while Shawn held his head which was resting on Trish's outstretched arm, which she used to block the RKO making sure Shawn's head was safe otherwise she'd owe Amy a big explanation. Each member of ATM had to watch over the other's husband and nothing bad was about to happen to Shawn on Trish's watch. "Come on kid we're going for a ride. I'll bring you back when your father comes to," Randy said to Cameron.

"Okay," Cameron said as Trish leaned over Shawn's throbbing body. She saw the RKO coming but she knew if she warned Shawn there would be Hell to pay and Randy would never let her hear the end of it.

Randy walked Cameron over to his car. "You wanna know about sex, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Your dad was right I am the only one who can help you with this I know everything there is to know about sex," Randy told Cameron who felt bad for leaving his dad but he felt even better than he was getting sex advice from a man who had slept with some of the most beautiful women the wrestling world had ever seen. "Get in the Hummer,"

Cameron jumped into Randy's favorite car but they didn't even get out of the driveway because the Rock pulled up in his Dodge truck with Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson. Randy blared his horn loudly causing Britney and Jessica to cover his ears and Rocky got out of his car and walked over to the angry Legend Killer.

"Going somewhere?" Rocky asked Randy.

"Not anymore, move your car Rocky!" Randy demanded and he honked his horn again and Rocky lent on the side of Randy's Hummer.

"Hey Cameron," Rocky said and Cameron sighed because his time with Randy had been interrupted by another man Randy didn't like very much. "Great first dad now Uncle Dwayne," he said.

"Hey I'm here by invitation. I came just in time; Trish told me you were nervous about having sex with LC. If there's anyone who knows how to make the ladies smile in bed, you're looking at him," Rocky said cockily and Cameron looked at Randy and Rocky frowned, "No not Randy, look at me I'm the one who you should be talking to about sex,"

"All you know how to do is ruin my life, get off the road!" Randy said and he blared his horn again and Britney and Jessica got out of Rocky's Dodge and came over to Randy's Hummer.

"Dude you need to work on your road rage," Jessica Simpson said to Randy.

"Hey Cameron," Britney Spears said to Shawn's firstborn.

"Hey Britney, could you go away please? I'm having a very private conversation with my Uncle Randy about…nevermind," Cameron said averting his eyes from the bubbly blond pop stars.

"About nevermind? What's that?" Jessica Simpson asked confused and Randy shook his head.

"Ladies please, Cameron let's do this right. Come back to Los Angeles with me, it will be better if we talk in your home town, you'll be more comfortable. New York is for losers, right Randy?" Rocky said to Randy Orton.

"GO AWWAY!" Randy screamed at the Rock and Trish and Shawn came out to find out if Randy had given himself a heart attack.

"No he's fine," Cameron assured them taking Randy's pulse. "But I think me coming here was a mistake dad,"

"Actually Trish and I were just talking; maybe you should go with Rocky to L.A and let us smooth things over with RJ. Do you mind if I spend time with your son Randy?" Shawn asked Randy Orton politely.

"No Shawn I don't mind if you spend time with my son, just make the Rock go away first," Randy said and the Rock opened the passenger side of Randy's Hummer.

"Come on Cameron you can ride shotgun with The Rock so we can talk alone. Jess and Brit will keep Randy company on the way to JFK," Rocky said and Randy grimaced as Britney and Jessica got into his car.

"Randy please we promised Stacy you wouldn't lose your temper if we brought you back to L.A with us. The last time she saw you she was very upset at the way you treated her," Britney said.

"The last time I saw Stacy was at my engagement party, she wasn't even invited why would she be upset with me?" Randy said.

"Can you blame her? You dumped her and married Trish, give a girl a break she was heart-broken!" Jessica Simpson said and Randy's face lit up with mischief.

"Stacy's heartbroken over me, hello sweet revenge. I'll show Trish who's the most sexiest man on the planet, buckle up girls we're going to see my ex-girlfriend!" Randy said and Trish watched her husband drive off before the Rock could even put his key in the ignition.

"Perhaps I should have told him that Stacy got over him years ago and that old flame will never be relit, ever," Trish said. "Man it feels good to know the Truth before it even happens,"

"There goes the world's saddest man," Rocky said as Randy sped out of the city. "Okay let's go Cameron, Shawn your son's in good hands I'll take good care of him," Rocky said to Shawn.

"You better or else I'll send his sister after you. Be nice to Randy he's had a rough couple of months," Shawn said as Rocky and Cameron left the city behind Randy who was making his passengers Britney and Jessica very nervous. "So that's the man you love huh?" Shawn said to Trish who nodded. "I wasn't talking about Randy,"

"Yeah I know, after all these years I still feel the same way I did about him before Randy and I ever got married," Trish said and RJ listened from behind and stormed up to his room hating his mother for not loving Randy as much as he loved Rebecca Michelle.

"Chey what are you doing here?" Shawn said as Cheyenne turned up with Rebecca Michelle.

"I hate those Helmsley Girls," Cheyenne said and Shawn looked at Trish for an explanation.

"It's a girl thing, come on Remi let's go cheer up Chey while your dad talks to my son," Trish said taking Cheyenne and Remi by the hand and leading them into Manhattan for some ice cream.

"Where is RJ?" Shawn called to Trish as she walked off with his girls.

"He's upstairs in his room telling God how much he hates me, you know the usual teenage stuff," Trish said and Shawn sighed.

"Okay Shawn do your best, remember this kid is going to marry your little girl one day," Shawn reminded himself and he went to RJ's room, hoping to build a relationship with the junior prophet that would last a life time and benefit both the Orton and DX family. "Hey Trish!" Shawn called out to Trish before she disappeared around the corner with his daughters. "Thanks for protecting me from that RKO,"

"No problem Shawn but I won't be able to protect you from the next one," Trish said but Shawn didn't hear her.

"What?" he called but Trish wanted it that way; Shawn and Randy's issues were far from over.


	10. The Girl is Mine

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Ten – The Girl is Mine

The Sandbox

Amy looked at her Omega ladies watch designed especially for her in Italy by a very adoring fan; the strap was red and the face of the watch was surrounded by gold flames. Shawn had one too but he refused to wear it saying that he didn't need to know what time it was, hence the reason he was always late for work. His watch sat on the nightstand in their bedroom waiting to be worn, Amy was wearing her watch out waiting for Stephanie to show up and explain why Aurora was picking a fight with Cheyenne Michelle. Hours later Stephanie still hadn't shown up and Amy was getting annoyed with the Billion Dollar Princess. Her attitude towards the DX family had taken a complete turn for the worst since Vince McMahon was murdered by Kevin Nash. LC was still in her bedroom while Aurora was being chastised by Hunter which was very difficult for the Cerebral Assassin. Carla and Joanie were making sure LC was okay; the Helmsley heiress had no idea what had happened to make Cheyenne so angry but she didn't regret having her sisters there for her either. She needed Aurora and Carla more than ever before and she hoped that Cheyenne would calm down and realize that she loved her just as much as she loved them. LC didn't know how to handle the argument but she did like all the support she was getting while Cameron was in New York with Shawn and Rebecca Michelle.

"Yeah Trish?" Amy said answering her cell-phone.

"Rebecca's with me, she came over from Florida with Cheyenne. I'm taking the girls for a day on the town before RAW, you wanna join us?" Trish asked and Amy frowned.

"Where's Shawn?" she asked thinking Shawn should be with his daughters.

"He's inside with RJ," Trish replied.

"And Randy?" Amy asked.

"He's not here, he's on his way to L.A with Britney and Jessica, he's going to see Stacy Kiebler," Trish said feeling guilty. "We had another argument about Dwayne. He knows how I really feel now Bella, I told him the Truth and he's not happy about it,"

"Trish I'm so sorry," Amy said sincerely. "I know how hard you tried to make your marriage work but I guess you never really stopped loving the Great One,"

"Please come over, bring Joanie and we'll make it a girl's day out." Trish asked and Amy could tell Trish really needed her.

"I can't I'm waiting for Stephanie to come and collect Aurora before she starts a blizzard over my house. You know Aurora picked a fight with Cheyenne for no reason?" Amy said. "Of course you know what am I saying, you're the Truth: Trish Orton,"

"No she had a reason, she was looking out for her sister and Cheyenne got caught in the crossfire. Aurora doesn't mean Chey any harm and neither does Carla. Randy on the other hand is a serious threat to the DX family and it's all my fault," Trish said guilty.

"Trish you can't help the way you feel, stop beating yourself up you've been through so much already why compound the pain?" Amy said and she looked at her watch again and sighed in frustration, "Look, if Stephanie's not here in the next hour I'll grab the girls and we'll come over and spend the day with you okay?"

"Grab the girls now Amy because Stephanie's not coming over," Trish said and Amy went volcanic.

"WHAT?!" Amy said and her Righteous Indignation flared up. "After I told her what Aurora did, why is she not coming over?"

"Because she doesn't like you or any other member of the DX family, as far as Mrs. Hardy is concerned Aurora can freeze you all to death. Now get over here I need you," Trish said smiling joyfully.

"I'll be there in a New York minute," Amy said and she hung up before going inside the Sandbox and telling Joanie what Trish told her about Stephanie sticking it to the DX family again at the expense of her own daughter's emotional well-being.

"What do you mean she's not coming over?" Joanie said in disbelief.

"Trish said she's happy for Aurora to make our lives miserable because she hates us all. This is so wrong this is like bad parenting 101; you don't put your kids in the middle of your problems. I feel like Aurora's been given such a raw deal, why should she be caught up in our business with Stephanie like this?" Amy said unhappily but Joanie was less reactive.

"Because she's Stephanie McMahon and she only cares about herself, I say we show her what good parents do. Let's take Aurora to New York with us and make her feel like a part of our family," Joanie said and Amy smiled.

"Yes that would be the right thing to do, that girl deserves all the love the DX family can give her, don't you think so LC?" Amy asked Hunter and Joanie's firstborn girl.

"I think we should have Stephanie stuffed and put in a cage at the county zoo along with all the other animals. But if we can't do that I'm fine with hanging out with my sisters all day," LC said squeezing Carla lovingly. "It would be a good opportunity to smooth everything over with Cheyenne as-well,"

"Let's get Hunter and Hayworth and jump in the DX Machine," Amy said and Joanie put her hand up in protest at the idea of bringing her husband and son on the girl's trip to New York City.

"Hold up Big Red, who said anything about inviting Bonehead and the Brain? I was under the impression that this trip was for girls only, was I mistaken?" Joanie said and Amy shook her head.

"No you're not mistaken I was just thinking that they might wanna come along," Amy said.

"Well they might want to but they're not going to. Those two are too much for all of us to handle, the amount of attention Hayworth has gotten since he was born is ridiculous and he's just over a week old! He draws attention to himself and to the fact that his father is an idiot, they are not coming with us to New York City," Joanie said and LC frowned at her mom.

"Mom you just gave birth to Hayworth Horace last week are you telling us that you're annoyed by him already?" LC said and Joanie nodded. "But he's a super smart baby, how could that be annoying?"

"Doesn't Cameron's smartness annoy the living crap out of you Ms. Helmsley the First?" Joanie said to her daughter and LC nodded.

"Okay point taken, no boys allowed," LC said.

"No I'm not saying no boys allowed, I'm saying no Hunter and no Hayworth. If the rest of the WWE roster wants to come with us let it be done, Hunter and Hayworth are staying right here in Greenwich where nobody can see or hear them," Joanie said.

"Okay deal now let's get out of here and get into the DX Machine," Amy said.

"No they'll see us," Joanie said speaking of Hunter and Hayworth and she turned to Carla. "Where's Beth?"

"She's in the bathroom," Carla replied.

"Beth get out here!" Joanie hollered to Jeff Hardy's daughter.

"You called m'lady?" Beth said to Joanie after flushing the toilet and fastening her belt back.

"Transcend us to New York City," Joanie said.

"But what about Uncle Hunter he won't know where you went?" Beth said.

"Exactly," Joanie said and Beth looked at her puzzled.

"You just wanna leave him here with Aurora? That could be a really bad idea, Ro's upset and when Ro's upset bad things happen usually involving the weather," Beth warned Joanie.

"We're taking Aurora with us," Amy said.

"How are you going to get her up here without Hunter knowing?" Carla asked Amy and Big Red pulled Joanie over to LC's bedroom window and told her to cause a diversion while she ushered the girls outside to where Hunter and Aurora were talking.

"Hunter my bra strap broke can you please help me fix it?" Joanie told Hunter pretending that he bra was coming apart at the straps when it really wasn't. Hunter didn't care, the welfare of Joanie's upper body had always been his number one priority next to his children.

"I'll be right there!" he replied and he climbed up the Sandbox like Tarzan would a vine and Joanie followed Amy and the girls downstairs to where Hunter had been talking with Aurora. The Hurricane watched her father scale the Sandbox wall wondering why he didn't just go in through the door then she saw Joanie, LC, Carla, Beth and Amy coming towards her laughing.

"Dad?" Hayworth said seeing the girls disappear before his very eyes.

"Not now Hayworth can't you see that your mom needs me?" Hunter replied and when he got to the veranda outside LC's bedroom he climbed over the wall and into his daughter's bedroom expecting to find his wife waiting there for him.

"This man is such a bonehead," Hayworth thought as Hunter ran through the house trying to find Joanie. "They call him the Cerebral Assassin, somewhere inside him there's a smart man dying to get out. Or was that just me coming out of my mom's womb?" Hayworth wondered as Hunter came back down to the Palatial Garden.

"I think your mom just pulled a prank on me. What are we gonna do about it?" Hunter asked Hayworth who stared at his father like he was crazy.

"What do you mean what are we going to do about it? I'm only a week and a day old and you're asking me to help you pull a prank on my mom, the woman who gave birth to me and brought me into this world?" Hayworth said in shock.

"That's right get your thinking cap on brainiac, it's time to go to work. Inside that brain of yours is a Degenerate, or was that me screaming at your mom to push you out early so we could catch the next showing of that new Rock movie?" Hunter wondered and Hayworth replied to a text from the Rhode Scholars telling him about applying for Harvard early saying, "Help my father's a moron!"

"That's not how you spell moron, moron," Hunter said and he threw away Hayworth's cell-phone and picked his son up. "Looks like it's just you and me today boy,"

"MOMMMY!" Hayworth cried.

"I know son I miss her too but for totally different reasons, now let's go find something special of hers that we can fart in so she'll have a nice smelly surprise waiting for her when she comes home from her girls day out," Hunter said and Hayworth forced himself to go to sleep so that he didn't have to play with his Degenerate father all day long.


	11. The Boy is Mine

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Eleven – The Boy is Mine

Madison Avenue, New York City, NY

Amy watch was ticking a little too loudly for Aurora's liking but it was nice to have her Aunt Amy's arms wrapped around her; the Anointed one was always so warm it made a nice change to the Helmsley Princess's always frosty body. Amy, Joanie, LC, Carla and Aurora were now in New York City and Trish was waving at them from the top of Madison Avenue with Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle. Amy almost flew into Trish's arms and Trish was grateful for the love, she needed her Big Red friend right now since Melina was in L.A with her family and the Danners at MyHair. Trish hugged Amy and Aurora who was enjoying being wrapped up in so much love; it sure made a change from being at home with Stephanie.

"Amy what is this doing on your wrist?" Trish said staring at Amy's new Omega watch.

"It was a gift I got it in Italy, don't you remember?" Amy said and Trish slapped her head.

"I knew there was something I missed, thanks for distracting me Randy," Trish said shaking her head and she pulled the watch off of Amy's wrist much to everyone's surprise.

"What did you do that for?" Joanie asked Trish as Amy looked at her now bare wrist.

"This isn't just a gorgeous watch it's a tracking device. The person that made this for you is part of the Illuminati," Trish said and Amy got Indignant. "It's so they know where you are at all times,"

"Shawn's got one too but he refused to wear it," Amy said.

"Shawn's a wise man you should have followed his example, I suggest you destroy this watch right now," Trish said and Amy burnt the watch up with Righteous Indignation.

"Done," she said as her fiery Gift abated and her smile returned. "What would I do without you Trish?"

"I don't know and that's the Truth," Trish said and Rebecca and Cheyenne hugged Trish.

"You're so awesome Aunt Trish, I can't believe Randy went to L.A without you, RJ must be so upset," Rebecca Michelle said.

"Well I'm sure your dad is taking care of that, Shawn's an amazing father and you two have got him for life. Sorry I meant you three, that includes you too LC, or should I say Mrs. Lisa Michaels?" Trish said and LC blushed while Cheyenne turned away which Amy and Joanie noticed.

"Cheyenne are you alright? Things got a little intense back at the Sandbox didn't they?" Amy asked Shawn's eldest girl.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Chey, that was just my temperature tantrum talking I didn't mean you any harm," Aurora said sincerely.

"Neither did I Chey, I'm just kind of protective of my family," Carla said and her words irritated Cheyenne's normally thick skin.

"Your words sound like a slap in the face to me Carla," Cheyenne said and Carla gasped.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Carla said innocently.

"Yes you did, you keep referring to LC as your family, she's not your family she's part of the ARK Angels of DX, we're better than just family we're a cherubic unit and nobody is gonna split us up, not even her own sister, got it?" Cheyenne said firmly and Carla stuttered in disbelief.

"I never meant it that way Cheyenne, all I meant was I want to be close to my sister, why does that bother you so much?" Carla asked confused at Cheyenne's defensive attitude towards her.

"Maybe it's because of your lineage," Rebecca Michelle said. "I mean it's twisted; you're part Helmsley, you're part Jericho and you left your adoptive parents who made you a McCool out of true love. The DX family is made up of two groups; the Helmsleys and the Michaels. You're a member of this family by proxy; if you never met us we wouldn't even know who you were. Under the circumstances I think you can understand why my sister is on the defensive,"

"So you think because I'm not a pure DX kid I'm some kind of bastard that doesn't deserve to be in the family with my sister?" Carla said.

"No that's not it; what I was saying is you've got a habit of abandoning the people you say you love and in this family, that doesn't work since we're kind of big on loyalty, its like the foundation of the DX family and I'm not so sure you understand what loyalty is Carla," Rebecca Michelle said and Carla nodded.

"I see," she said looking at Cheyenne. "Is this what's causing all this ugliness between us, you think I'm going to walk away from LC?"

"Yeah I do but I never will do you get that? You may be LC's real life sister but I'm her sister in Christ and believe me Carla there's a big difference," Cheyenne said.

"She's right there is," Amy said and Trish nodded smiling at Big Red.

"That's True, you know what else is true?" Trish said to LC and the soon-to-be-a-Michaels shrugged.

"No what else is true?" she asked Trish.

"You can't trust Carla, she's still friends with Charlene McKenzie and Cassidy Montenegro and she will choose them over you and betray you just like that without even blinking an eyelid," Trish said and Carla covered her face horrified.

"No it's not true I would never betray LC!" she cried.

"No you will; trust me I know, I'm the Truth: Trish Orton," Trish said and LC looked at Carla incensed.

"You'd side with those slimy back-stabbers over me?" LC said her cheeks flushing with condemnation and Aurora watched her sister reach for her crossbow with a smile. "I can't believe you Carla; after everything we've been through you still can't be trusted!"

"No I can just give me a chance that's all I ask, leave the crossbow where it is!" Carla said and Aurora pushed Carla back with a frosty hand taking Carla by surprise.

"I guess I don't need it, get her Ro-Ro!" LC said to her baby sister.

"If I were you I'd start running real fast because it's about to get real cold for you," Aurora said her eyes freezing over like little ice cubes.

"No Aunt Trish is wrong," Carla said nervously.

"She's the Truth: Trish Orton she's never wrong!" LC yelled. "I don't even wanna look at you right now Carla, I'm getting married in the spring how could you do this to me?"

"She doesn't know why LC, it's not even her fault," Trish said and LC frowned at Trish. "This is the result of something Stephanie's going to do, Carla's totally innocent but I would strongly advise you not to trust her until we've all dealt with Stephanie. Sorry Carla but that's just the way it has to be, you can't be anywhere near LC until we say so,"

Joanie rolled her eyes at the mention of Stephanie's name, "I should have known, another kid gets caught in Stephanie's web of wickedness," she said and Aurora sighed with a heavy heart, she was really hating her mother right now and suddenly Carla didn't seem worth freezing.

"But I really wanted to help LC with the wedding planning," Carla said. "This is so unfair I'm going to kill Stephanie!"

"Hey get in line," Joanie said.

"Okay let's do this," Amy said. "Carla you go back to L.A and work at MyHair with Melina and the Danners while we try to make things right with Stephanie here on the East Coast, how does that sound?"

"That sounds great just promise me one thing," Carla said tearfully. "Promise me that you'll deal with this before LC and Cameron's wedding, I wouldn't want to miss that for the world,"

"We'll certainly try," Trish said and Amy, Joanie and Aurora hugged Carla before she stood facing her sister LC.

"This sucks so hard," she said crying and LC nodded, she was crying too.

"That's what he said," LC replied making a DX joke and she hugged her sister lovingly. When they eventually separated Carla looked at Cheyenne.

"You take good care of my sister Cheyenne Michelle," she said.

"You know I will," Cheyenne said. "but if I see you near her before the time is right, me and you are going to have a problem, a real big problem,"

Carla didn't like being threatened by Cheyenne but she didn't dare argue with the Girl with Phenomenal Strength. When she left for Los Angeles Aurora threw a fit and snow began to fall on the city followed by an enormous blizzard that ground New York to a halt.

"Stephanie this is Amy, we have to talk your daughter is out of control and its all your fault!" Amy said down her cell-phone while everyone took shelter in Madison Square Garden, the venue for tonight's edition of Monday Night RAW which would be starting in a few hours.

Meanwhile in Connecticut…

"Now tell me again how old you are son?" Mr. Applebee said to Hayworth Horace who was sat in his guest chair facing the Headmaster of Waterside Elementary, the school where the Angels of DX went when they were kids.

"I'm eight days old," Hayworth told Mr. Applebee.

"But he has the intelligence of an astrophysicist," Damien Sandow assured Mr. Applebee and Hayworth frowned.

"I'm smarter than my dad I know that much," he said not sure what an astrophysicist was.

"Well Hayworth I've known your father for some time now and while I mean no disrespect the fact that you're smarter than Mr. Hunter Hurst Helmsley isn't going to get my heads turning at Harvard, I think my pet gold fish is smarter than your father," Mr. Applebee said and Hayworth nodded. "Where is your father Hayworth, shouldn't he be here with you?"

Outside in the school parking lot, Cody Rhodes had Hunter tied up in the back seat of Damien's car refusing to let him out until Hayworth's interview for early enrollment at Waterside was over, as per the request of Hayworth and Rhode Scholars had the legal document to prove it written in the perfect handwriting surpassing that of a child who only last week was having his umbilical cord cut in New York City Hospital.

"I will not have my son be a nerd, Hayworth you don't know what you're doing!" Hunter cried out and Cody frowned at him as he screamed from inside the car.

"You know the window's up right? He can't hear you," Cody told Hunter. "You really are a moron,"

"Your mom's a moron!" Hunter said and he loosed himself and pulled Cody through the window after he'd let himself out of the car and beaten Cody into silence and then he ran into Waterside to stop his son from making the biggest mistake of his life, all eight days of it.


	12. Pope of Disgrace

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Twelve – Pope of Disgrace

New York City, 5pm ET

The snow blew from the east over the city of New York coating it in a thick white blanket that all the traffic fell under as rush hour started. All of the returning WWE Superstars who were in New York for RAW stayed put, there were some already in MSG for the return of DX special, but the fans couldn't get anywhere near the arena. If something good didn't happen soon, the fans were going to lose out big time as this would have been the first RAW of 2023 and also the first time DX had been back on Monday Night RAW in months. Now it looked like the show was going to have to be cancelled, that was unless Amy, Joanie, Rebecca Michelle and Cheyenne Michelle got through to Aurora before 8pm eastern time. It didn't even occur to Amy to ask where Shawn and Hunter were as neither DX founder was present.

"Shawn's at my house and Hunter's having a conversation with Mr. Applebee at Waterside about Hayworth," Trish told Amy.

Joanie frowned, "What's Hayworth doing at Waterside?" she asked Trish.

"Enrolling, he wants to get into Harvard and Waterside will take him in for the spring semester if he applies to go there now," Trish said and LC looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy Aunt Trish, what school would enroll a baby?" LC said in disbelief.

"It was Hayworth's idea, with help from Rhode Scholars," Trish replied.

"Mom Hayworth is crazy if he thinks he's gonna get anything out of Waterside, we didn't we hated it there didn't we Chey?" LC said to her fellow ARK Angel.

"No that was you LC, I loved Waterside and so did Cameron. I don't think Hayworth wants to be a Degenerate, he wants to be a smart kid like me and my brother, the kid has good taste," Cheyenne said proudly and LC stuck her tongue out at Shawn's eldest.

"Suck it Cheyenne," LC said.

"That's what he said," Cheyenne replied.

"That's what who said?" Rebecca Michelle asked.

"Your dad Remi," Amy replied and LC frowned at her.

"I thought it was my dad," LC said to Amy.

"They both say it!" Joanie said. "LC I'm calling your father he should have been here by now," Joanie turned to Aurora which was very difficult since cold air was coming from her like an arctic air conditioner. "Aurora I need you to go to Waterside, pick up your father and bring him here, can you do that?" she asked the Hurricane.

Aurora sighed and the extreme weather stopped, "Sure, I'll be back in no time," she said cooling down and she took to the air while the blizzard disappeared.

"Wow that was easy," Rebecca Michelle said.

"Yeah how come she calmed down so quickly?" Cheyenne asked Trish.

"Because she wants to see Hunter and Hayworth, they're not the one she's mad at," Trish replied as the weather normalized and the traffic started to move as before. "I must warn you that once RAW is over, the blizzard will return. Nobody is getting out of New York City tonight," Trish said and everyone sighed.

"Does anything good ever come out of your mouth?" Joanie said to Trish cynically. "Let's get Shawn and wait for the Bonehead and the Brain to make their return to New York City,"

"Hunter and Hayworth won't be the only ones coming back here," Trish said picking up a copy of the New York Times paper and she showed it to everyone.

"The Pope is Back in Town," Amy said reading the headline. "The Pontiff is making yet another trip to the Big Apple to see his friends in New York City." What friends?" Amy asked Trish and The Truth pointed at her. "You must be kidding we're not friends, we barely know each other!"

"That's about to change, you're going to get to know the Pontiff very well my dear sister in Christ," Trish said and Amy shook her head refusing to believe her. "You know I'm telling the Truth,"

"The Pope won't be spending any more time with me, not after the stunt he pulled by kidnapping Hayworth and then giving me a ride in his limousine," Amy said.

"A ride which you took," Trish reminded Amy. "And don't forget about that fancy watch you've been wearing until I told you who it was from,"

"That was from the Pope?!" Amy said in disgust and Trish nodded. "Okay that does it where's my husband?"

"I told you he's at my house," Trish said and Amy pulled her arm. "Hey quit pulling me I know how to get out of an arm bar,"

"Just walk," Amy said moving Trish along while Joanie and LC stayed behind. "Hey why aren't you guys moving?"

"We're gonna wait here for Aurora, we'll see you in the Garden," LC said.

"What's the real reason we're not going with them?" Joanie said and LC looked down the street to the McCools apartment.

"I wanna go see Charlotte and Dan. I think somebody should tell them what's going on with Carla and that somebody should be me," LC said and Joanie put her arm around Hunter's warrior princess and they walked together down the street on a now clear winter's day in Manhattan.

The Ortons'

Shawn was upstairs in RJ's room but RJ wasn't in it; in fact he'd left New York City a long time ago and he was in Florida now at the Cenas' home with Marion and Mickie James Cena. Alannah Pirelli had come to pick him up in her Mafia limousine and after an intense stare down Shawn decided not to force him to stay in New York City. The conversation didn't go well, RJ hurled numerous insults at Shawn Michaels, saying that he was a home-wrecker and a bad father, neither of which was true but RJ wasn't really interested in what was True these days. He'd nearly forgotten he was a junior prophet Shawn tried to remind him that God needed his ears to speak but RJ was so mad at him over what he did when he was in the Kliq he didn't hear a word Shawn said. When Trish, Amy, Remi and Cheyenne came to the house and found Shawn in RJ's room alone they knew something was up.

"Shawn are you okay?" Amy asked her husband squeezing his waist and covering his shoulders with her luminous red brown hair.

"RJ's still mad at me; he wouldn't even give me a chance to speak. The whole time we were in here he was just staring at me like I was the worst human being on the planet. He really hates me," Shawn said sadly and Rebecca Michelle and Cheyenne Michelle sat next to Shawn and rubbed his knee supportively.

"You tried your best dad," Cheyenne said. "He'll come around one day,"

Shawn looked up at Trish, "I tried to call but I couldn't get through because of that freak blizzard," he explained.

"I know you did," Trish said. "And Cheyenne's right, RJ will come around, one day,"

Amy waved Trish over to her spot on the bed and Trish sat where she was sitting while Amy took Trish's place by the foot of RJ's bed. "Honey there's something I have to tell you," she said to Shawn. "It's about the Pope,"

"What about the Pope?" Shawn said getting hot at the very mention of the Pontiff.

"He's stalking me, well technically he's stalking us," Amy said.

"What?!" Shawn said Indignantly and Amy looked at Trish.

"Why do you think I wanted you to sit there, to look pretty? Tell him what you told me about the Pope," Amy said to Trish.

"I already did back at the Sandbox on New Year's," Trish said. "Shawn knows the Pope wants you in the Illuminati,"

"So what are you going to do about it Sexy Boy? I need you to keep me safe from harm," Amy asked her husband.

"Well first of all I need to know where the holy man of God is and then I need to shine up this size 10 cowboy boot real nice, tune it up with the band and then WHAM! Sweet Chin Music one more time!" Shawn said and Cheyenne rolled her eyes while Rebecca smacked her dad on the knee. "Ow, what?" Shawn complained.

"You can't super-kick the Pope again; if you do you'll be arrested, again!" Rebecca Michelle said.

"So what am I supposed to do, stand there while he sexually harasses your mom right in front of me?" Shawn asked Remi.

"No dad you do what Jesus would do, you turn the other cheek," Rebecca Michelle said. "Let the Pope think you're afraid of him and then let mom and me deal with him while you go back to work and make more money,"

"No way I'm not leaving you two at the mercy at some Papal pervert while I go play wrestling with Hunter, what kind of a man do you think your father is Rebecca Michelle?" Shawn said to his baby girl.

"There's no way I can answer that question without laughing so I'm just gonna be quiet," Rebecca Michelle replied and Amy pulled her little girl over to her side.

"Sweetie you're right about doing what Jesus would do but I need your father's protection and as my husband keeping me safe is his job. The Illuminati want me and if Shawn isn't there to protect me from them, you might never see me again," Amy said and Rebecca Michelle's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"Never see you again, that can't happen mom. Who would I talk to about my college applications and the best way to get three cute guys to keep fighting over me?" Rebecca Michelle said and Cheyenne and Shawn laughed at that.

"Exactly sweetie so why don't you let your father do what he does best, which is kick the Pope square in the face on a regular basis?" Amy said.

"Because I don't want to lose him either mom, violence is not the answer here don't you see that? All Hell is going to break loose if dad doesn't keep his feet on the ground where they belong," Rebecca Michelle said and Amy, Shawn and Cheyenne looked at Trish to find out what she had to say on the matter.

"Truth be told, Remi's right Shawn but all Hell is going to break lose anyway and it has nothing to do with where you put your feet, it actually has to do with where you put your hands, or more accurately on who you put your hands," Trish said pointing to Amy and Shawn looked at his wife curiously.

"What have you done now Big Red?" Shawn asked his wife and Amy shrugged while walking into Shawn's open arms.

"I don't know but please whatever you do, don't take your hands off of me Shawn," Amy said and the Anointed Couple embraced passionately and Rebecca and Cheyenne exchanged a concerned glance with Trish as the aroma of love that only Shawn and Amy could create filled the air with romance like a smoke signal and that signal was going to get the sugary side of the DX family into a lot of trouble with his new found enemies both near and far.


	13. I Want You Back

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Thirteen – I Want You Back

Waterside, Connecticut

Aurora dropped down on the school building as all the kids were on their way home and she saw a car in the parking lot all by itself and she went to check it out. On closer inspection it appeared that the car belonged to Rhode Scholars' member Cody Rhodes and he had obviously rubbed her father Triple H the wrong way as he was holding his now sore arm in agony.

"Get away from me!" Cody said to Aurora slamming the door shut with his foot angrily. "You Helmsleys are crazy,"

"I'll leave you alone with your bruises," Aurora said and she headed into the school to find her father and brother and bring them back to New York City for RAW which was starting in a few short hours.

Meanwhile back in NYC Shawn was already at Madison Square Garden which was packed with very relieved fans who were inside already now that the freak blizzard had mysteriously disappeared. Amy was with him and his daughters and Trish was laughing all by herself.

"You alright there Trish?" Shawn asked her.

"Hunter is freaking out right now, Hayworth just got accepted into Waterside Elementary," Trish said and Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle applauded.

"Hayworth's a genius!" Rebecca Michelle said. "That's a big deal considering his background,"

"Hunter is trying to make Aurora start a storm right in Mr. Applebee's office so that he can't sign Hayworth's admission papers," Trish said. "I can't wait to tell Joanie and LC when they get back from the McCools, they're gonna need cheering up,"

Amy frowned, "Jo and LC went to see Charlotte and Dan?" she asked Trish and Shawn rubbed her shoulders softly. "Shawn please don't," Amy said pulling away from her husband's touch. "Remember what Trish told us you have to be careful where you put your hands,"

Shawn smiled cheekily and he started to dance over to the men's locker room leaving the ladies alone to talk.

"LC felt the need to warn Charlotte and Dan about Carla, she did the right thing. They might not be acting like it now but they miss Carla like crazy and that girl needs those two in her life and she always will," Trish said. "There was a reason God brought them together back at that Caribbean Christmas Party, God never does things by accident,"

"Oh yeah, well then how do explain what's going on with you and Uncle Randy? I don't understand that at all," Rebecca Michelle said to Trish. "Are you and Uncle Dwayne going to get married one day?"

Trish smiled at Remi, "I sure hope so," she said and Remi looked at Amy in shock. "You're not the only one who has men fighting over her Remi,"

"Apparently not, still I'm on RJ's side. How is he supposed to come to terms with this?" Remi said to Trish.

"The same way his father will, it'll take some time but ultimately everything will work out for the best," Trish said and Rebecca Michelle scratched her head until Cheyenne stopped her.

"Don't scratch your head like that you're going to ruin your hair," Cheyenne said fixing her little sister's hair back.

"Speaking of hair when are you going to get rid of that platinum blond rinse, you're not in the Kliq anymore why don't you put your hair back the way you like it?" Amy asked Cheyenne who had to dye her hair blond at the Kliq's demand.

Cheyenne was a natural raven haired brunette but she was hesitant to let her hair go back to its natural dark color. "I have a feeling that if I put my hair back to its normal color than I will become "irresistible" again and that's not a good thing," Cheyenne said and Amy frowned.

"Irresistible to whom?" she asked Cheyenne curiously.

"Irresistible to Garrett Calloway," Rebecca Michelle said teasing Cheyenne and she suffered a Phenomenal Tickle as a result of her comments. "Stop Cheyenne I can't stand it when you tickle me!" Remi said going beet red with laughter.

Amy looked at Trish, "Is there something going on between Cheyenne and Garrett that I don't know about?" she asked her sister in Christ and Trish remained tight lipped.

"Let's go find Shawn and saw hello to the boys in the back," Trish said changing the subject.

"Trish," Amy said as Trish walked over to the locker room with Amy behind her. "Quit changing the subject, is there something going on between Cheyenne and Garrett Calloway?"

"What?!" Shawn said overhearing his wife as Trish opened the door and Amy shook her head at Trish.

"You totally planned that, now Shawn's gonna over react and blow things out of proportion. Why couldn't you have just told me?" Amy said.

"Because you're husband and wife and you are one, just like me and Randy," Trish said.

"We are nothing like you and Randy, look at us we couldn't be more different. I mean the size of you and Randy's thighs combined could make a redwood tree look like a pile of twigs," Shawn said.

"You're both crazy about each other and that will never change, I may not be crazy about Randy but I am crazy about the man God wants him to be one day. One day he will be that man and I'll be right there by his side," Trish said and Shawn and Amy frowned, Trish was being very cryptic and it was on purpose.

"So you're not leaving Randy for The Rock?" Shawn asked Trish but The Truth didn't reply she just walked into the male locker room and said hello to all the fellas that missed her oh so badly and were very glad that she was there.

"Hunter should be here soon why don't we go and get LC so we'll all be together when he gets here with Aurora and Hayworth?" Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"I'm with you babe and that Pope better recognize that when he gets here," Shawn said and Amy nodded knowing that the Pontiff was just one wrong move away from being on the receiving end of yet another rendition of Sweet Chin Music.

The McCools

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Joanie said looking out of the McCools' apartment window as Aurora texted her to say that Hayworth was refusing to leave Connecticut and that he wanted to stay at Waterside and prepare for his entrance exam overnight. Aurora didn't want to force her little brother to leave but RAW would be starting soon and Hunter and Rhode Scholars needed to be in New York City with Shawn and the rest of the WWE roster. "Just get 'em here Aurora, yes he can prepare for his exam here in the city during RAW, I don't care if Hunter objects just bring Bonehead and the Brain here before RAW starts!" Joanie said firmly and LC shook her head as Joanie sighed into her cell-phone. "Ro said they'll be here in a New York minute," she said to LC.

"How is your little boy finding Connecticut?" Charlotte asked Joanie.

"He loves it it's his father that he can't stand," Joanie replied. "My poor son wants to be in school already just to get away from his Degenerate Dad,"

"You can't blame him mom, a whole day with dad is the equivalent to being kicked in the head seventeen times in a row," LC said and Charlotte laughed while Dan furrowed his brow.

"I don't know you have to be pretty smart to run a multi-billion a year company like the WWE, why don't you let Hayworth spend some time with Hunter at the office and that way he'll see that Hunter's not as dumb as he looks, acts or sounds?" Dan suggested.

"That's a great idea, then I can spend more time with LC and the girls!" Joanie said like a light bulb just went off over her head.

"That includes you too Char, you don't have to hang out in New York City all by yourself. You can come to Connecticut anytime you want and hang out with mom and me," LC said and Charlotte frowned.

"At the Sandbox? No I don't think I'll be able to handle that, I might accidently see Carla and then I'll start crying," Charlotte said emotionally.

"That won't happen she's not allowed to visit me there, or anywhere until Aunt Trish says its okay, so what do you say you come over while Dan stays here in the city by himself?" LC said.

"Hey!" Dan said offended. "If Charlotte gets to go to Connecticut with you then I'm coming too,"

"No way Dan I can't have that, you'll make Greenwich just as dull and boring as you made New York City and then people will emigrate in droves to another country. You should stay here where people can avoid you on purpose," LC joked and Dan stuck his tongue out at her and Charlotte smiled.

"We'll take you up on your offer LC, I'm so glad you decided to come over and see us and the wedding has finally been confirmed, you and Cameron are finally getting married this year!" Charlotte said excitedly and LC smiled radiantly.

"I want you to be part of my planning party along with mom, Aunt Amy, Trish, Melina, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle," LC said and Charlotte clapped her hands together excitedly.

"What about Carla is she part of the planning party?" Dan asked LC and the ARK Angel shook her head that she wasn't.

"Carla can't be trusted but you guys already know that don't you?" LC said and the McCools nodded and Joanie looked at them sadly.

"She really broke your heart didn't she?" she said sympathetically and Dan and Charlotte comforted each other feeling the weight of despair sitting on them again.

"Mom shut up," LC said to Joanie who shrugged.

"Sorry I'm really bad in these situations I'm only here by proxy, if my husband wasn't such a bonehead I would be smiling right now," Joanie said and the McCools laughed at her.

"That's better mom now you're actually putting yourself to good use," LC said as Charlotte and Dan's faces brightened.

"The sky's getting really dark," Dan observed and the McCools came over to the window seat where Joanie was sat.

"That's my sister on her way to Madison Square Garden," LC said spotting the whirlwind in the sky and Shawn and Amy looked up at it from outside the McCools apartment.

"Here's Hunter!" Amy said as the wind blew downwards in a spiral shape revealing Hunter, Hayworth, the Rhode Scholars and Mr. Applebee.

"Aurora brought my old Headmaster Mr. Applebee to New York City for Monday Night RAW, this is going to be great Cameron has to hear about this!" Carla said pulling out her cell-phone and sending a text to her fiancé.

"Let's go say hello," Joanie said and she waved at everyone from the McCools apartment as they all made their way down to the front door.

"What is the meaning of this I demand you return me back to Greenwich, Connecticut immediately!" Mr. Applebee said to Aurora.

"I'm sorry Mr. Applebee but Hayworth told me he wouldn't leave unless you came here too," Aurora said as Joanie came over to rescue her son who was being shielded by Hunter like Rhode Scholars were about to kidnap him.

"Hey you guys are in a match tonight go get ready for it," Hunter said to Damien and Cody.

"A match, against who?" Damien Sandow asked while Cody tried to shake the feeling back into his twisted arm.

"Against me and Shawn in the main event, now get!" Hunter said and Rhode Scholars ran for MSG while Shawn hugged Charlotte and Dan.

"Should be a good show tonight I hope you enjoy it," he said to them.

"I certainly won't be watching you two do what you do best and that is make total buffoons out of yourselves, I'm going home," Mr. Applebee insisted.

"No you can't leave I need you to mark my entrance exam paper," Hayworth insisted and Joanie noticed that her eight day old son was holding an application form twenty pages thick.

"Hayworth you can't seriously think you'll learn anything from this guy," LC said pointing to her former Headmaster. "All he taught me was how to scratch my butt in three different places,"

"No I taught you that," Hunter said.

"Oh yeah," LC said and she got a reply from Cameron while Mr. Applebee argued with her family over a return flight to Connecticut. "Hold up!" she said sharply, "Who forgot to tell me that Cameron was in L.A?" she said to her parents.

"He did," Hunter said pointing to Shawn.

"LC Cameron's in L.A," Shawn said and Hunter laughed along with him but LC didn't find it funny.

"He's in L.A with Carla," LC said and Joanie, Charlotte and Dan gasped knowing that wasn't good.

"Well he's not supposed to be with Carla he left with The Rock!" Shawn said defensively.

"How the Hell did Carla get to him?" Joanie said in shock.

"Two words, Charlene and Cassidy," Cheyenne said.

"That's three words," Rebecca Michelle said.

"This isn't the time to be a nerd sis," Cheyenne said. "There's a time and a place for that,"

"Yeah there is and it's called Waterside, let's go there right now," Hayworth said to Mr. Applebee.

"I'm with you son, I just need your Degenerate father to pay for my flight home right now," Mr. Applebee said.

"Nobody is going anywhere, RAW is about to start and everyone is going to be at MSG for the return of Degeneration X, do I make myself clear?" Hunter said firmly.

"Yes," everyone said obediently and Hunter looked at Hayworth who didn't say anything.

"Babies can't talk dad," he said eventually and Hunter nodded.

"That's right I forgot sorry son," Hunter replied and Hayworth shook his head thinking his father was a bonehead. "Let's go, LC we'll deal with Cameron after the show,"

"What do you mean you'll deal with my son, I'm his father I'll deal with him," Shawn said stubbornly.

"You can't deal with him and the Pope at the same time," Rebecca Michelle said to her father as they headed to MSG.

"I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me," Shawn said quoting Philippians 4:13.

"Amen!" everyone said in unison and the Pope pulled up in his limousine as they crossed the street.

"Greetings my American friends," he said and Shawn hit him with Sweet Chin Music as he waved at them, knocking his big white hat off onto the wet New York City sidewalk.

"Gosh I hope Cameron doesn't get the same greeting from you," Cheyenne said hoping her brother wasn't doing anything scandalous with Carla and Charlene McKenzie in L.A. As virtuous as the Amazing Cameron was there was nothing Carla, Cassidy and Charlene wouldn't do to get back at LC and ruin her wedding day. LC was tense for the whole night, she had to let off some steam. She knew Cameron would be watching from L.A and there was only one way she knew how to get his attention from thousands of miles away. She asked Aurora and Cheyenne to come with her to the ring, she was going to cut a promo that was going to send chills down Carla, Cassidy and Charlene's back so that they knew that the ARK Angels of DX were always together no matter where they were. What LC didn't know was that Carla was cutting a little promo of her own, one that the whole world was about to hear and one that everyone would be talking about after RAW was over.


	14. There's No Return from 86

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Fourteen – There's No Return from 86

Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA hours before RAW started…

The Danners

Brie put her flower tray down in her kitchen and put the now empty glasses into her dishwasher. After wiping a strand of hair out of her face she sighed and waited for her husband Justin to join her. He came along a few moments later and nestled his chin in her neck and they laughed together.

"I can't believe Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson agreed to model for MyHair, we gotta do something big for The Rock to thank him for the recommendation," Brie said to Justin and he squeezed her waist excitedly.

"I know how cool is the People's Champ? Do you know how many new customers you're going to get with those two working for you? I can get a whole new client list for my flower company, watch out L.A here come the Danners!" Justin said celebrating and he shared an energetic hi-five with his wife and she almost lost her footing. She wasn't as tall as her husband was and hanging around with John Hennigan, Dave Batista and now The Rock was having quite an effect on him. Brie was still very much a shrinking violet and hanging around with ATM wasn't going to change that.

"I'm so excited I can't stop my hands from shaking, I have to look at my feet to remind myself that I'm still standing on planet Earth," Brie said excitedly and the door bell rang.

"We'll get it!" Britney and Jessica said at the same-time and the two pop stars got to their feet and click-clacked their way to the front door of the Danners' house. They opened the door to see Carla, Cassidy and Charlene standing in front of them with Randy Orton.

"Randy what are you doing here with them?" Brie Danner said coming to see who was at the door while Justin continued to celebrate out back with John Morrison, The Rock and Cameron Michaels.

"I was on my way back from the grocery store and as I paid for these chili Doritos guess who walked in?" Randy Orton said and Carla, Cassidy and Charlene smiled at Brie insincerely.

"Hi!" they said in unison and Brie had to cover her ears; their voices sounded like a clanging symbol.

"Carla I thought you were in New York with LC, Aurora and Joanie, what are you doing here in L.A?" Brie said suspiciously, her Gift of Discernment was telling her that something wasn't right. "I wasn't expecting you to miss RAW tonight, this is a very special night for DX and I thought you'd wanna be in New York to support them,"

Carla shrugged, "Things didn't really work out," she said coming into the house with Cassidy and Charlene.

"And what brings you two here?" Cameron said to Cassidy and Charlene and he turned his eyes sharply to Carla. "I know what brings you here,"

Carla smiled at him, "Oh I bet you do o Amazing one," she said proactively and Brie eyed Randy Orton who had a very devious look on his face.

"Best in the World will be broadcasting live from Los Angeles tonight. Since Tristen is still upset over his father still being alive he's given me creative control, the rest of the BTW roster should be here soon," Randy told Brie.

"What on Earth are you up to?" she asked Randy. "Is this your screwed up way of getting back at Trish for having a little school girl crush on The Rock?"

"Speaking of school crushes, are Stacy and George here yet?" Randy said.

"No but they'll be here soon, I'm begging you to not make a jackass out of yourself when they do get here. I have it on good authority that she is over you dude. Torrie Wilson came into my salon and said that Stacy and George are madly in love and are planning to marry and have kids," Brie informed Randy but the Legend Killer had turned her out already.

"Sounds like a challenge, please don't worry about me Bri-Bri, I'll be fine after tonight," Randy said.

"And what about Trish how will she be?" Brie said firmly and Randy shrugged.

"She's the Truth: Trish Orton, she already knows exactly what's going to happen and knowing how she is when she's been proven to be the liar that she still is deep down inside, I know Shawn and Amy have no idea what's about to go down because she hasn't told them," Randy said and Brie picked up her cell-phone.

"Well I'm going to tell them," Brie said and the doorbell rang. "That's probably Stacy and George,"

"I'll let them in," Randy said smiling and Brie watched nervously as Randy opened the door.

"Oh boy, if I were an alcoholic I'd be signing up for rehab right about now," she said knowing that Stacy Kiebler had no idea what was in store for her tonight.

Meanwhile in the back garden Cameron was grilling Carla about hanging out with Charlene McKenzie and Cassidy Montenegro, the latter of whom had her eyes on the People's Champ.

"No way in Hell," Rocky said knowing what Cassidy was thinking. "You're young enough to be my daughter, Rocky prefers girls his own age,"

"Or wives his own age, I don't see any difference between you and Cameron's dad, I know you're planning on moving in on Trish even though she's married. The same way that Shawn Michaels tried to move in on me," Charlene McKenzie said and she gave Rocky an arrogant smile. "Although you can't really blame the guy, just look at me,"

Rocky looked at McKenzie then he looked back at Cameron and shook his head, "Dude you called me just in time," he said to Shawn Michaels's firstborn son.

"If LC knew you were here right now she'd kick your butt from coast-to-coast," Cameron said to Charlene. "I know you're not about to make a move on me when you know I'm marrying LC this year,"

"The man is off limits McCheesy, it's time for you to set your sights somewhere else, preferably outside of the DX family," John Morrison said and McKenzie put her finger to his lips and smiled.

"Hush Hennigan, this doesn't involve you married men. This is about Cameron getting one more shot at freedom. Face it Cameron when you put that ring on LC's finger you'll be in prison; she'll tell you where to go and who to speak to, what time to go to bed and what time to wake up. Me on the other hand, I'm like the Burger King babe, you can have me your way baby, anytime, anyplace, anywhere," McKenzie said seductively and Cameron rolled his eyes. He was about to respond to McKenzie when the Rock silenced him with his hand.

"Let me respond to her please, since you have no idea how dangerous this girl is," he said and the he looked squarely at McKenzie who was loving herself so much right now. "You come all the way here from Florida, after your daddy Charles McKenzie told you to stay away from the DX family, knowing that LC wasn't going to be here because she's in New York with her dumbass daddy Hunter and equally dumb father-in-law-to-be Shawn Michaels, a man who thinks he can super-kick the Pope and get away with it, seriously Cameron what planet is your father living on?" Rocky said to Cameron.

"The same planet as you Rocky only the part of it that he stands on is a lot better," Cameron replied and Carla laughed at Cameron's joke but he wasn't laughing along with her. "You still haven't told me why you're here with these two Carla,"

"I'm here to work, after all L.A is my new home now," Carla said and Cameron furrowed his brow.

"And it just so happens that it's my home too, that's not a coincidence. I can understand McKenzie trying to make a move on me but you? You're LC's sister, did you really think I'd betray her with you? This isn't Karate Kamp, play time is over and I'm seriously offended that you would think that something could ever happen between us again after all these years," Cameron said.

"He's so hot when he gets mad," McKenzie said salaciously. "Just like his daddy,"

"McKenzie please, put a lid on it sister! You're making prostitutes look bad, you're two seconds away from giving Cameron your hotel room number aren't you? He's not going to sleep with you, at least not while I'm here you creepy little insect!" Rocky said and McKenzie ignored him but Cassidy didn't, she loved the Rock more now that she did before.

"Rocky you can' t watch Cameron forever, you've got an extremely busy life unlike yours truly. I got fired from Kliq Bros Inc because of the ARK Angels of DX and now I'm out of a job so I got plenty of time to go, job hunting," McKenzie said implicitly and she leaned over and stared into Cameron's topaz blue eyes. "Tell me Cameron, what kind of job do you think a girl like me would be best qualified for?" she said blinking her eyes seductively and flashing her infamous smile brightly in Cameron's uninterested face.

"Like Rocky said, hotel hooker," Cameron said and McKenzie laughed off the insult.

"Fine call me a whore I don't care because I'd do anything for one night with you and maybe if you really thought about it, you'd take me up on my offer and maybe that one night would turn into a lifetime of happiness for the both of us," McKenzie said.

"Are you kidding me, who writes your pick up lines, Jerry "The King" Lawler? Get outta here with that trash and take your broke-ass little friends with you," Rocky said.

"No Rocky its okay let them stay, if they wanna embarrass themselves so be it. I'm not falling for it, all you three are trying to do is upset LC because I picked her over all of you. This is nothing but sour grapes and I like my women sweet, LC's sweet and she makes me feel like the man that you wish that you all had. Anymore pathetic lines you wanna throw at me Mac and Cheese?" Cameron said to McKenzie who wasn't deterred in the least by Cameron's insults.

"After having made out with your father repeatedly for the last few months I know the front you Michaels men love to put up in the beginning but in the end, Charlene McKenzie always gets what she wants. Just keep resisting me Cameron and you'll soon find that I am truly irresistible," McKenzie said with a smile and Cameron frowned nervously and Carla noticed his confidence suddenly falling.

"Well I guess you're not the man you said you were, is LC still your number one pick?" Carla said and Cassidy shook her head.

"No I think she's about to be his last resort, at least she will be by the wedding," Cassidy said and the three women walked away leaving Cameron with Rocky and John Morrison and Brie and Justin walked over to tell them that Stacy Kiebler and George Clooney had arrived.

"If you guys want to say hi Stacy and George are laughing it up with Britney and Jessica over something Melina said about your hair," Brie said to John Morrison who looked at Brie offended.

"Oh no, she didn't tell him about the time I washed my hair with glue did she?" he asked Brie who nodded. "I thought it was one of your products, Mel!" he yelled out and he ran into the house to stop Stacy and George from laughing at him while Brie and Justin checked in on Cameron.

"What did those three possums say to you?" Justin asked Cameron as Rocky comforted him.

"Don't worry it's not important, Cameron's going to be just fine as long as I'm here," Rocky assured the Danners. "You need me here because if I leave, that McKenzie is going to suck you into her nasty little underworld and make you make love to her even if tell her how much you love LC,"

"That's not going to happen," Cameron insisted.

"You're already thinking about it," Rocky said. "I can see it in your eyes, even Carla could see it and she knows you love LC. Don't you think she's going to tell her sister? Girls tell each other everything, even if they hate each other one will still tell the other if their boyfriend is cheating on them with another woman and Cameron, McKenzie is one fine looking woman. Even your father said so and Shawn's a good Christian man,"

"I think McKenzie was sent by the devil to test you Cameron, please don't fail the test," Brie said. "She doesn't love you she just wants to sleep with you to make LC leave you and you both end up living a miserable heartbroken life,"

Cameron was overcome with emotion; McKenzie's perfume was wafting though his nose, her coconut oiled skin and her gorgeous alpine legs and luxurious ebony brown skin and that smile, that irresistible smile. Just one night with her would ruin his entire life and everyone who loved him knew it.

"I always feared this would happen," Cameron said sadly.

"You feared that what would happen?" Justin asked him concerned.

"That I would end up breaking LC's heart, breaking hearts kinda runs in my family," Cameron said and The Rock got hot and he grabbed Cameron firmly but lovingly by the shoulders.

"You're not going to break LC's heart, the Rock won't let it happen! Certainly not with some high class hooker like Charlene McKenzie. The Rock will see to it that she is no threat to your wedding and I know just the girls that are going to help me put that green and black bottom-feeding, no panty-line having, tall, dark and lovely African American beauty queen pageant winning, subway tunnel lurking, street walker walking, fashion model wannabe but never gonna be, fake-ass friend in her place! If you smell, what your Uncle Dwayne is cooking," Rocky said and Cameron hugged him gratefully.

"Thank you Rocky," he said and Rocky assured him that everything was going to be alright and the Danners prayed that Charlene, Cassidy and Carla's plan to ruin LC and Cameron's wedding day would not come to pass.

Best in the World, Live from the Staple Center, Los Angeles, CA 11pm ET

RAW was about to end in New York but things were also coming to an end for tonight's episode of Best in the World in L.A. After Randy Orton explained Amy "Lita" Dumas' absence from the show he introduced a new faction for AJ Lee to join while he would take over as leader of the American Hotties. While that didn't bother Jay Lethal and Roderick Strong it did bother AJ who didn't want to be teamed up with a group of girls simply because AJ didn't like to compete with girls, only against them. Since Randy was in charge for now she didn't have a choice but to find out who these three women were along with the rest of the wrestling world audience.

ORTON: Let me introduce to you now Best in the World's newest group of glamorous Pinups, Carla McCool, Cassidy Montenegro and Charlene McKenzie. Ladies and Gentlemen I give to you, The Three C's!

AJ couldn't believe it as Carla, Cassidy and Charlene came down to the ring and got into it with her and Randy.

AJ: Randy when you said you were putting me in a group I thought you meant with Kaitlyn, Aksana and Layla. Are these bimbos even trained to wrestle?!

ORTON: Kaitlyn, Aksana and Layla have all decided to go back to New York and work for DX. These three girls are the best thing that ever happened to you AJ, trust me on that.

Randy gave Carla the microphone while AJ continued to berate Randy Orton.

CARLA: I know DX pretty well and trust me you don't wanna work for them, you might end up on the couch with one of them, that's how they roll on the East Coast.

Lethal and Strong listened nervously wondering if this was real or not, it was hard to tell what Randy was really thinking these days, whether he hated DX or whether he had forgiven them. From what it sounded it seemed like Randy was determined to restart his feud with the legendary DX faction as Carla continued to spew insults about them.

CARLA: Trust me AJ at least working for Best in the World we won't have to worry about Shawn Michaels trying to have sex with us while his wife is waiting for him at home.

AJ: I would have no problem with that.

CARLA: Okay but what about being mocked and insulted? Randy would never make you feel like anything less than a star, he wouldn't degrade you in front of millions of people by asking you to wear skimpy outfits and dye your hair platinum blond to look "irresistible."

AJ: I can degrade myself thank you very much and as for my hair I'd dye it pink if it got me in bed with HBK okay? What's your point?

CARLA: My point is AJ is that we're here to help you become a national treasure, someone that Shawn and Hunter couldn't throw money at so you'd do a little strip tease for them as they watched with their eyes bugging out.

AJ: Did you to strip for them?

CARLA: Well not me personally but Shawn's first wife was a stripper, Shawn's second wife was a stripper, Shawn's third wife…oh sorry, too soon that one but there will be another Mrs. HBK trust me on that, Lita will not be the last one to dance on HBK's pole if you know what I mean.

AJ: What does any of this have to do with me?

CARLA: I've got wrestling in my blood and with my help AJ we can teach you the three C's you need to know to make it to the next level in this business.

AJ: What are the three C's?

CARLA: Character, Charisma and Class. I've got the character.

CASSIDY: I've got the charisma.

CHARLENE: And I've got the class.

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

Everyone looked to see where the lone objection came from and the spotlight found the furious form of Cameron and he was heading down to the ring through the audience all by himself.

"Randy is this part of the show?" Roderick Strong asked Randy Orton who smiled as Cameron headed to the ring.

"Just watch and enjoy the action boys," Randy said to Strong and Lethal who couldn't help but do just that as they had no idea how far things were going to go. George Clooney and Stacy Kiebler were watching too and they were very intrigued by Randy's booking of the show.

Cameron got into the ring and he was very upset. He snatched the microphone from Carla who backed away from him.

CAMERON: First of all my mom was not a stripper and how dare you sully her sweet name on worldwide television! My mom is an angel and I'm not about to let you mock the wonderful woman she was and still is in Heaven with Grandpa Vince, Uncle Eddie and Owen Hart!

The fans applaud.

CAMERON: Second of all my fiancé is going to go off on you Carla, you know LC has no problem executing God's judgment with one of her many weapons, I can only imagine what one she's going to use on you for dragging the DX family name through the mud and as for you McKenzie, you say you've got the class, well a naked chimpanzee with turret syndrome has more class than you, read my lips: I AM NOT INTERESTED! I LOVE LC! GET OVER IT!

The fans applaud again but louder this time.

CAMERON: Cassidy you have as much charisma as a wet blanket and by the way your brother called and he's coming to take you home after the show tonight. Don't you know you need a note to get out of class at your age, my god brother Hayworth has more intelligence and he's only been on this planet for eight days and he's already applied for a Harvard scholarship. Not too bad for a Helmsley kid eh? Speaking of Helmsleys, LC's just as tough as her father is and when we get married we're going to make up for all the garbage that you three have spilt over our family name, a family that loves you all and this is how you repay us?! AJ you're invited to the wedding by the way but please don't try to sleep with my dad or Lita will burn you and scatter your ashes all over California.

AJ: Can I be in charge of the guest list?

CAMERON: Sure thing AJ, I need to make sure that there are no unwanted wedding crashers at the wedding reception, yeah I'm talking about you three because you are not invited! The Three C's stand for Crappy, Classless and Clueless because that's what you three are if you think I'm going to stand by and let you get away with this. Tristen is not going to let you get away with this either and Randy, my dad is going to be very eager to hear from you after the show so you can explain yourself for doing this to our family all because you're about to lose yours to the Great One.

Randy Orton's face tightened and he made a beeline for the ring and Jay Lethal and Roderick Strong got in with him as he went nose-to-nose with Cameron while George Clooney and Stacy Keibler looked on thrilled.

"This is amazing I had no idea wrestling was so emotional, Randy Orton is very good at this stuff," George Clooney said to Stacy who nodded, suddenly she was looking at Randy a different way.

"Yeah I always knew he was talented and not just in the bedroom. Whoa did I say that out loud?" Stacy said covering her mouth but George didn't hear her, he was too caught up in all the action in the ring. He'd never seen wrestling live before and he couldn't believe Stacy didn't encourage him to watch it, he absolutely loved it.

Suddenly Rocky's music hit and the crowd went nuts when the People's Champ stormed into the ring with Melina and John Morrison and Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson got in with them too while the Danners walked over to where Stacy Kiebler was standing and George Clooney was gawking. Rocky got in-between Randy and Cameron and AJ watched wondering whose side she was on as Best in the World drew to a close.

When the show ended Randy's cell-phone rang with angry calls that went straight to voicemail. Voicemail messages were left from DX, Tristen Nash and CM Punk but the worst one of all was from LC. It was short and was just five words long and it came from an old Green Day song: _"There's no return from 86,"_ she said before hanging up. The lyric meant that she was about to execute judgment on Carla, Cassidy and Charlene and she was already in L.A with DX, Aurora, her mom Joanie, Trish, Amy and her brand new weapon of choice that was about to make its West Coast debut at The Three C's expense.


	15. The Peacemaker

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Fifteen – The Peacemaker

LAX airport, Los Angeles, CA at 12am PST

Amy jumped into her black mustang that was parked in LAX airport while her red mustang was parked outside the Sandbox in Greenwich, Connecticut.

"Amy what are you doing, we can't all fit in your car?" Shawn said to his wife and she called him over and he knelt down to her mouth so she could speak to him privately.

"Get in we need to talk," she said and Shawn shrugged before turning to Hunter, Joanie, Aurora, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle.

"You guys okay to ride in the DX Machine without us?" he asked them and they frowned at the Anointed Couple.

"Sure that's fine," Trish said before Hunter and Joanie could respond and before Hunter could stop them Amy and Shawn rode off to the Danners' home in Santa Monica.

Best in the World was over and everyone was on their way back to Brie and Justin's house and Amy wanted to talk to Shawn before everyone got there and things got really out of hand over what happened on tonight's show. Trish knew what Amy wanted to talk to Shawn about and that she had some explaining to do to Hunter and Joanie.

"I knew Randy was going to okay Carla's promo," she confessed and Hunter and Aurora looked at Trish in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joanie demanded.

"I can't tell you that," Trish replied and Hunter, Joanie and Aurora threw their hands up in exasperation. "Look this is all going to make sense soon you guys but right now we've got much more pressing things to be concerned about,"

"More pressing than Carla making a move on Cameron?" Cheyenne said incredulous.

"Yes Cheyenne your father is in serious trouble," Trish said and Hunter fell silent. "The Mafia are coming after him and not just because he super-kicked the Pope but because of Randy, RJ, Edge, Alannah Pirelli and Marion J. Cena. We can't allow Carla's antics to distract us from a very real and present danger to the DX family,"

"What does Marion have to do with this?" Cheyenne asked furrowing her brow as the DX Machine pulled up. After they all got inside Rebecca Michelle called RJ.

"That's not going to work Remi, my son will not listen to anyone right now," Trish said to Rebecca Michelle and she hung up.

"I have to stop him nobody messes with my father and lives," Rebecca Michelle said.

"That's True and since it is True nobody can get involved in this without God's say so. Please listen to me I'm the only one who knows how to keep Shawn safe," Trish said and everyone nodded. "I didn't tell you about that awful promo because I didn't want you to lose focus. There's already Mafia people in L.A ready to do damage and we need to get them arrested tonight and send a message that we will not be messed with,"

"Isn't that message for Randy too?" Cheyenne asked Trish. "He is behind this whole thing isn't he, which means we can't trust him either,"

"What are you getting at Chey?" Aurora asked Shawn's eldest daughter.

"I'm saying how do we know we can trust you Aunt Trish? How do we know you're not setting us all up right now?" Cheyenne said.

"That's a good point," Trish said and Hunter, Joanie and Aurora narrowed their gaze toward her. "All I can tell you is that I would never do anything to hurt Amy and that includes doing everything I can to make sure nothing happens to Shawn,"

"So you're not pulling a fast one on us are you? You're not covering for Randy and RJ right now?" Joanie asked Trish.

"No Joanie and please don't ask me to prove it, they're my family and they're wrong but they're hurt and they're acting out of their emotions which is something we're not supposed to do. I can't help it if they're in pain but I won't stand by them while they try and tear down what God has put together just because they love me," Trish said.

"Is that why they're doing this or are they mad at you because you fell back in love with the People's Migraine?" Hunter said.

"He's the People's Champ okay?" Trish said in defensive of the Rock as the driver pulled up to the Danners' home. "Like I said they're acting out of hurt, I can't be held responsible for every thought that goes through my husband and son's head,"

Everybody got out of the car and walked around to the back of the Danners' home to the sound of Shawn and Amy's voices which were very loud indeed. In the garden LC had Carla pinned to the back of the house with some kind of sharp instrument and Charlene and Cassidy were trying to get her down.

"Wait-a-go LC I was hoping you'd bring it!" Cheyenne said running over to LC while Amy and Shawn were berating Randy Orton loudly over what happened on Best in the World tonight.

"What is that thing?" Joanie said looking at the long stick with a two pronged iron disk on the end.

"Mom, dad, meet Halle. She's another one of my weapons of judgment, isn't she cute?" LC said to her parents while Carla hug from the window pane outside the Danners' house.

"You're crazy you know that?" Charlene said to LC.

"How did you even get this thing though customs?" Cassidy said horrified at the sharp metal on a stick pinning Carla to the wall.

"I flew on Aurora Airways, I never went through customs," LC said as Carla struggled to get down. She went back to the Sandbox on Aurora's back after Monday Night RAW to pick it up, Hayworth wanted a ride back to Waterside but he had to stay in New York with Rhode Scholars and Mr. Applebee.

"Come on Carla make with the plea bargain, your terms are going to have to be pretty good to get out of this," Cheyenne said with a smile, she was so happy LC brought Halle, a type of halberd used in Medieval times to drag men off their horses during battle. In this instance LC was using it to drag a confession of guilt out of Carla.

"I don't have to say anything you're the one who owes me an apology for getting me kicked out of my sister's wedding!" Carla said to Cheyenne angrily. "Did you tell your dad about the Deadman's desire for you to marry his son? Does Shawn know Mark wants you to be a Calloway?"

"Shut up!" Cheyenne said checking to make sure her father didn't hear what Carla said. "This isn't about me this is about you and your bad intentions towards LC and Cameron. You know Charlene and Cassidy can't be trusted and yet you're working with them again which means that you're also working with the Damsels of Destruction, true or false?"

"Answer the question!" LC demanded and Cassidy jumped up on the halberd swung around and kicked LC in the face knocking her backwards before dismounting onto the ground.

"Oh you messed up now, LC shake it off and keep your eye on Carla, I'll deal with Cassidy and Charlene," Cheyenne said and Rebecca Michelle watched terrified while Aurora smiled broadly knowing that Cassidy had just lit a fire under her god sister's butt that only God could put out.

"Stop it everyone right now," Cameron said helping LC to her feet and Aurora protested in her sister's defense.

"No I wanna see them get their butts kicked GPS style!" Aurora said.

"Well I want a serious discussion about all this animosity. We're supposed to be happy, so why aren't we what's making us fight like this?" Cameron said embracing LC and his touch melted her steel armor down to a soft raiment. Melina watched LC nervously but her attention was caught between Amy, Shawn, Trish and Randy and she didn't know when to interject.

"I think you're the one making them fight like this?" Stacy Kiebler said catching everyone off guard. "You should tone it down Cameron, you're too hot for these ladies to handle, that's why they can't stand LC having you all to herself,"

George Clooney nodded, "Listen to her she knows a little something about being hot," he said and John Morrison and Justin Danner nodded looking at Stacy and smiling.

"Uh-huh," they said in unison and Melina and Brie nodded in agreement with Stacy and George thinking that Cameron was gorgeous too.

"Its like you're a bright light within and without and you've got these three angry moths buzzing all around you and you the light are only attracted to the beautiful butterfly that's wrapped up in a cocoon waiting for that special day when she can finally come out and spread her wings and fly all around you," Brie added.

"Spread her legs all around you mean," Cassidy said staring evilly at LC whose formerly sore cheek that she had bruised with her heel was now being kissed gently by the tender lips of Cameron Michaels much to LC's delight.

"That's it you're going down!" Cheyenne said and she grabbed Cassidy, held her high up in the air by her neck and choke-slammed her into the ground, sending her six feet into the Earth below with her Phenomenal Strength. "Does anyone else have anything cruel and nasty to say about my future sister-in-law?" she said and Charlene and Carla screamed in fear while Cameron eyed his sister in disapproval.

"Don't you dare ruin this for her Cameron, this had to be done," LC warned her fiancé before he could admonish Cheyenne for being so violent in her response toward Cassidy. "If she didn't do it I would have and it would have been a lot worse too. Halle is very sharp, I sharpened her before we came here, didn't I Aurora?"

"You sure did I made sure of it," Aurora told Cameron who shook his head at the Helmsley Girls and their appetite for war.

"Should we leave her in there?" John Morrison said to Melina as everyone peered into the giant hole now in the Danners back garden where Cassidy was stuck like a cockroach on its back.

"There's still room for one more," Aurora said and she pulled Charlene into the hole with her weather power.

"ARGHHH!" Charlene said as she wriggled on top of Cassidy.

"Can I freeze the hole over so they can't get out?" Aurora asked LC.

"Well that would mean all the other bugs down there would freeze to death, why should they suffer because of Cassidy and Charlene?" LC replied and Aurora nodded.

"That's a good point the poor bugs I forgot all about them!" Cheyenne said and Carla gasped in horror.

"All you care about are the bugs? You can't be serious get them out of there right now Cheyenne!" Carla demanded and Cheyenne looked at her darkly.

"If anyone deserves to be put in a hole its you," she said and Carla gasped in shock at the coldness in her tone, Cameron didn't like it either.

"That's enough Chey," he said firmly and as soon as Shawn and Amy were done chewing out Randy Orton over what happened on Best in the World he was going to tell his father Cheyenne was being badly influenced by the Undertaker and his Darkness faction.

"What about me you can't just leave me hanging here?" Carla said as everyone turned to go inside and talk.

"If a bear comes just play dead until he gets tired of the smell, try a bath sometime Carla it might help that bad smell you're giving off, oh wait that's your outdated perfume, Gross by Calvin Klein," Aurora said and LC and Cheyenne hugged her while Cameron stayed outside with Shawn, Amy, Trish, Hunter and Joanie.

"So this is your idea of entertainment, good stuff Randy dig up the memory of Rebecca and trample her under foot. How dare you!" Amy said in defense of the Angel Rebecca who was working the night shift in the Heavenlies right now.

"I make no apology for what I did and I thought Carla, Charlene and Cassidy did a great job out there and with AJ leading them, they'll be no stopping them," Randy said.

"Oh yes there will be because I'm going to stop them," Amy said. "I'm coming back to Best in the World; let's see how brash you are with me breathing down your neck every week,"

"Oh I'd love you to breathe down my neck Amy," Randy said salaciously and Amy looked at Shawn who wasn't saying anything.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Randy just made a pass at me with Trish right in front of him," Amy said to Shawn but HBK remained silent.

"Not so funny when it's your wife that's being sexually harassed is it Shawn?" Randy said.

"So that's what this is all about," Hunter said. "You're still mad at Shawn for making out with Trish,"

"And for beating her senseless," Joanie added.

"So you got the three worst people together to get under LC and Cameron's skin, that's really immature Randy. That's like something DX would do, wait-a-minute what's my point?" Hunter said furrowing his brow.

"Oh will you please shut up you're already embarrassing your son do you really need to come out here and embarrass me too?" Randy said and he looked at Shawn who hadn't said anything. "I know why you're being quiet and you're right I did do this to get back at you for trying to destroy my family and this is just the tip of the iceberg. When I'm done with you, you won't have any family left,"

"How dare you threaten my family!" Amy said and she found herself coming up against Shawn's extended arm as he blocked her move to hit Randy Orton.

"I see you've decided to take Edge's advice, some things never change. It looks like we're going to have to do things the old fashioned way. I'm not about to go down to you or Edge, so bring it on Legend Killer, be my enemy and you'll live to regret the day you decided to cross HBK," Shawn said simply and Trish sighed knowing what was about to happen.

"Do I even need to tell you guys to duck?" she said to Shawn and Hunter and suddenly shots rang out through the back of the Danners house as three guys in a black Mercedes fired at DX. The bullets hit the fence and shattered some of Justin's flower pots. As the Mafia goons drove off DX got back to their feet to survey the damage while everyone inside came outside to make sure nobody was hurt.

"Is everybody okay?" Brie asked.

"We're fine but Justin's flower pot got smashed," Trish said and she turned to her husband. "You're paying for that,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to get caught in the crossfire," Randy said and Hunter grimaced at him.

"No but you did mean for us to get caught in the crossfire didn't you? That hit was from Alannah's goons wasn't it?" Hunter said and the ARK Angels of DX looked at Randy horrified.

"You're working with the Mafia?" LC asked Randy and she reached for Halle and pointed the blade at Randy's neck. "Get in the hole!" she commanded him and when he didn't move she poked him with the steel tip of the halberd and a drop of blood spilled from his neck. "I said get in there with the rest of our former friends, NOW!"

"Fine just don't poke me with that thing," Randy said and he looked down at Charlene and Cassidy who were still writhing in the black hole Cheyenne had created. "Room for one more?"

"ARGHHH!" Charlene and Cassidy screamed as Randy fell on top of them.

"Oh please don't act like you've never had a man on top of you before Charlene," Randy said.

"Keep it down in there!" LC said and Randy and the Three C's fell silent.

"I am so embarrassed guys I'm sorry Randy is involved in this but this isn't over. The Pope is also after you too so we have to be really careful when we leave L.A tomorrow," Trish said.

"Who said anything about leaving?" Hunter said and Shawn nodded.

"That's exactly what we shouldn't do, we need to make the Pope and his Illuminati come to us," Shawn said. "Plus we can keep an eye on the 3C's,"

"And I can go shopping with mom and ATM!" LC said. "First thing we need are some garbage bags to take out the trash,"

"I've got plenty of garbage bags inside," Brie said and LC looked at her plainly. "Oh you mean to get rid of the 3C's, okay,"

"And I thought Dan was slow," LC said to Cameron.

"You guys can stay in L.A if you want to but I gotta go to Florida tomorrow," Cheyenne said and Shawn, Cameron and Rebecca Michelle frowned at her.

"Why?" they said in unison.

"To visit an old friend and his not so old son," Cheyenne said referring to the Undertaker and his son Garrett.

"We don't want you going anywhere by yourself, the Brothers of Destruction don't want anything to do with us anyway Chey. Amy burned Kane for life for whipping your dad half to death with that steel cat o' nine tails remember?" LC reminded Cheyenne.

"Stephanie put them up to that, I'll go with Aurora she'll keep me safe won't cha Hurricane?" Cheyenne said and Aurora nodded to the hole.

"I'd rather be in there with them than with my mom right now," Aurora said and Hunter sighed.

"You've gotta face her sometime Aurora, I'll go with you both how's that sound Shawn?" Hunter asked his best friend.

"That sounds like a really bad idea," Shawn replied warily.

"Then its settled, tomorrow we'll pick up Hayworth from New York and then fly to Florida to make peace with Stephanie and the Undertaker," Hunter said and Shawn, Joanie and Amy exchanged glances with Trish.

"Did he just say make peace with Stephanie and the Undertaker?" Joanie asked Trish.

"Actually I find Hunter's optimism refreshing, it's a lot easier to be a bonehead than a know-it-all," Trish said who knew way too much about everything. "We should go with them," she said to Amy and Melina. "You can leave Cameron and LC alone with the People's Champ, he'll keep a close eye on them,"

Rocky smiled at HBK reassuringly, "We'll have plenty of time to talk about sex in a mature, responsible and God-fearing way and put your nervous little minds at ease. We can hang out with Stacy and George, Britney and Jessica will be going with you to Florida because they've got a meeting with Linda McMahon,"

"But what about shopping?" LC asked Joanie and ATM.

"You can shop with me, I'm getting married too you know," Stacy Kiebler said to LC. "I think you're gonna wanna hear what I have to say. Randy has really good taste in women,"

"What's that got to do with me?" LC asked Stacy.

"Who do you think he asked talk to Cameron about sex?" Stacy said and LC blushed.

"You?" LC replied and Stacy nodded.

"Cameron really liked what I had to say, trust me little warrior princess you're gonna like it too," Stacy said and now LC was really blushing.

"What's with your face?" Joanie asked LC.

"She just needs a little water splashed on her face she's a little um, hot and bothered," Stacy Kiebler said and LC started laughing but Joanie didn't like the idea of Stacy Kiebler being so chummy with her daughter.

"Okay everybody let's call it a night, Brie, Justin we'll see you tomorrow!" Amy said and everyone left the Danners and headed for Melina and Johnny's home to spend the night.

The Hennigans

"Amy can I ask you something?" Cameron said to Amy as they all headed inside the Hennigans' home.

"Sure what's up Cameron?" Amy asked sweetly as they walked up the staircase to their guest bedrooms.

"I need some advice about cars and you have a really nice one, what car do you think I should buy?" Cameron asked her and Amy frowned.

"Well isn't that really something you should be asking your dad?" Amy said.

"No I want to ask you," Cameron replied and Amy laughed.

"Okay well let's talk about it on our way to Florida," Amy replied and Cameron hugged her before he went to bed. Amy shut her guest bedroom door and put the keys to her black mustang on the night table while Shawn pulled off his cowboy boots on the other side of the bed. "Cameron asked me what car he should buy, isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, why didn't he ask me?" Shawn wondered as Amy stroked his hair lovingly and she thought about it all night wondering if it had something to do with her incredible good taste in muscle cars or her natural ability to drive men wild.

"Could that be it, could Cameron be getting ready to be more like his father?" she asked herself. Before they were married Shawn was a conservative Christian now he was more radical and on the verge of being killed by the Pope. It would be best if Cameron didn't go down the same path as Shawn but judging by the way he was looking at LC and the promo he cut on Best in the World, there was no stopping it. The side of Cameron that had hidden itself for years was about to come out for the whole world to see and once again Amy would be right there when it happened. "God help us if we get another one of these walking around," she said wiping Shawn's drool off of her tattooed shoulder.

Meanwhile back at the Danners…

"Carla can you please turn that thing off?" Charlene complained as the song "86" played over and over again from outside the hole where Carla was still stuck to the back of the house with Halle holding her firmly in place like a hook.

"I can't its stuck on repeat!" Carla protested.

"Should we turn it off?" Justin asked Brie from inside the house as they slept.

"No Hunter said it this generation needs to learn the classics, a little Green Day never hurt anybody," Brie replied and they fell asleep while Randy climbed out of the hole, grabbed LC's halberd and tried to pull it down but it wouldn't move.

"Turn it off please!" Carla begged Randy as he looked at the MP3 player around her neck that was set on loop.

"Let this be a reminder to never trust DX or Hunter's taste in music," Randy said and he pulled the MP3 player off of Carla's neck and crushed it in his hands. Carla looked at him thrilled at striking display of strength.

"Thanks, now get me down I can't feel my legs!" Carla said going numb from the waist down.

"I can't move Halle but don't worry I can make the feeling in your legs come back," Randy said and Carla swooned as Randy kissed her causing the blood to run back to her feet.

"Does that count as adultery?" she asked him and Halle started to glow. "LC's an angel of judgment, is something bad going to happen to me now?"

"Something bad is going to happen to all of us, nothing matters anymore except for getting payback," he said touching the place on his neck where LC had poked him with Halle. "Are you with me?" Randy asked Carla feeling the small scar with his rough fingertips.

"I don't wanna go to Hell, my dad's already there and he's never leaving again. All I want is one more kiss to make this nightmare end," Carla replied and Randy looked at Halle.

"LC go to sleep," he said knowing she was watching them in spirit from Melina and Johnny's house. "She won't sleep until I get back in the hole,"

"But then who will kiss me goodnight?" Carla said and Randy grinned handsomely.

"You really need a boyfriend and I know just the one you need," Randy said while walking away. "We'll talk more in the morning, goodnight Carla B. Cool,"

"You remember my pen name!" Carla said smiling as Randy disappeared down the hole.

"ARGHHH!" Charlene and Cassidy moaned as he fell on top of them again.

"Just pretend I'm Cameron ten years later," Randy replied.

"Ah!" Charlene and Cassidy said dreamily and they fell asleep thinking just that while Carla continued to hang in judgment over the hole in contemplation of the plans Randy Orton had made for Best in the World's newest and most deadly faction while Tristen Nash was away.


	16. Love by the Lake

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Sixteen – Love by the Lake

Trump Plaza, New York City, NY 9am ET

Hayworth was trying to solve a puzzle in the New York Times when his father grabbed him from his crib in Rhode Scholars' room and took him to the hotel mezzanine.

"Dad I'm busy whatever this is can't it wait until after I do this crossword puzzle?" Hayworth said to Hunter who left a note and an airplane ticket to Connecticut for Mr. Applebee saying that he had taken Hayworth with him to Florida.

"You can do the crossword puzzle with me," Hunter said getting in the DX Machine waiting outside the hotel.

"Like you know what another word for loquacious is," Hayworth said unconvinced as the limo headed to JFK airport.

"Um, it means long-winded, rambling or talkative. Kinda sums Mr. Applebee and Rhode Scholars up in a nutshell," Hunter said and Hayworth wrote in "rambling" to solve the puzzle impressed at his father's response.

"Okay that was an easy one, what's another word for ambivalent?" Hayworth asked his father.

"Um, unsure or hesitant?" Hunter replied and Hayworth tried "unsure" and it was correct. "Was I right?"

"Dad please you've obviously been coached by one of my relatives. Hey where's mom?" Hayworth said looking around for his lovely dark-haired mother.

"She's with your sister on her way to Florida, momma's boy," Hunter said and Hayworth shrugged.

"We have the same hair, I don't like to be around people who look so…unkempt," Hayworth said looking at his father's rough blond hair.

Hunter noticed something strange, his son did have long black hair like his mother all of a sudden and he had gotten taller since the last time he saw him, twelve hours ago. He had to be at least three feet tall and his hair was coming in really long.

"What's going on with you Hayworth? You look like a seven year-old boy," Hunter said. "Why are you growing so fast?"

"I'm growing at the normal rate of a perfectly healthy and exquisite young man of the highest pedigree," Hayworth replied. "That's odd, I can't seem to spell "exquisite," I must have been in here with you alone for too long now I'm starting to dumb down!" Hayworth knocked on the partition and the driver rolled it down. "I demand you take me back to the Trump Plaza immediately this man is a danger to my mental well-being and I have an application to Harvard that must be completed by tomorrow!"

"Ignore my son he's just mad because I came instead of Joanie. Well that's the first thing that's gonna change, no son of mine is gonna be a momma's boy. I'll show you how I help run this business with your godfather Shawn, then you'll see that there's more to me than my rugged good looks and big man hands," Hunter said and Hayworth furrowed his brow at his father.

"Big man hands?" he said sarcastically as Triple H started to flex his muscles. "What's an eight letter word for moron?"

"Bonehead?" Hunter replied.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna refer to you as for the rest of the day," Hayworth said and he tried to finish his crossword puzzle but Hunter tore it up and made paper hats out of it before he could finish it. "I only had one more word to go!" Hayworth complained as they arrived at JFK airport for Fort. Lauderdale where a very smug Stephanie McMahon was hearing just how much the DX family didn't like her or her decision to hire the Brothers of Destruction.

"Thanks for the help man," Hunter said to the driver who had solved the crossword puzzle for him and given him the answers.

"Anything for an extra three weeks vacation," The driver replied as Hunter and Hayworth boarded the plane for Florida where Shawn, ATM, Aurora, Cheyenne and Rebecca Michelle were waiting for them.

Twin Lakes, Fort. Lauderdale, FL, 2pm EST

Rather than create a raucous at the McMahon estate and disturb Linda McMahon's meeting with Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson, ATM thought it would be best if they spoke with Stephanie and the Brothers of Destruction in a serene and relaxing location, so they went to Twin Lakes and rented a boat. It was a lovely day, so lovely in fact that CM Punk and the Beautiful People decided to join them and they hopped on board with Ravine while Angelica hung out with her father in Palm Springs with John Cena's family and Alannah Pirelli. Stephanie noticed the dirty looks that Amy and Shawn were giving the Brothers of Destruction and smiled.

"Now Amy don't be mad because I stole one of your ex-boyfriends away from you," Stephanie said referring to Kane.

Amy turned her nose up, "We were never together that way, I'm just angry that the BoD has decided to leave DX after all these years and they wouldn't have if you hadn't told them that Shawn was the one responsible for getting Vince McMahon killed," Amy said to Stephanie with her arms folded.

Kane touched his scarred face where Amy had burned him with her Righteous Indignation, "The doctor said my skin will never heal, is this how you show the love of God o Anointed one?" he asked Amy vehemently.

"No its how I show the wrath of God, that's my Gift. I'm Anointed to protect Shawn and my family so don't look so shocked that you ended up on the wrong side of my Indignation," Amy replied.

"Protect Shawn from justice? Shawn got what he deserved he nearly killed Trish and he killed John Cena and Mickie James' baby," Stephanie said.

"No he didn't, the Kliq did and you know that so why are you making him out to be the guilty one here when Kevin Nash is the one who should be in Hell for all the pain and suffering he's caused everyone?" Rebecca Michelle said.

"It was Kevin Nash that put this whole diabolical idea of Irresistible in my dad's head but you don't seem to care about that or that he's working for TNA again," CM Punk added and Stephanie looked at him darkly.

"Don't you start CM Punk, why are you even here this doesn't even concern you?" Stephanie asked CM Punk.

"I'm a DX guy," Punk replied and Undertaker frowned at him.

"Since when?" he asked Punk suspiciously.

"Since now, I love DX. I'm even thinking of getting a DX tattoo on my arm, or my butt I haven't decided," Punk replied and Shawn frowned at his comment.

"It better be in full view, keep it above the waist Punk," Shawn said firmly.

"That's what she said," Velvet Sky said and Shawn laughed and they shared a hi-five. "Look Steph if I can forgive Shawn for what happened to me at Kliq Bros Inc I think you can too. This isn't even about Shawn you just really miss your father,"

"Velvet don't you have a new lip gloss to try on? Leave this discussion to the veterans okay little girl?" Stephanie McMahon said sarcastically and Stephanie looked at Angelina Love. "Is it daddy daughter day at the Copeland household? Where's your family?"

"You know where they are, they've sided with Randy, RJ and Marion Cena. He's taken Angelica over to John's so Alannah can tell them what her Mafia goons are planning to do to Shawn next," Angelina replied in frustration and she turned to Amy. "He's doing this because of you, he's convinced that you marrying Shawn was a mistake,"

"Yeah 'cause marrying him would have been such a great idea – oops," Amy said covering her mouth. "Sorry Angie, I didn't mean to tread all over your marriage. Adam loves you he's just really hating on Shawn and he's taken things just way too far by getting Lany involved, she's only twenty years old she could get in serious trouble if the police link her to the shooting in L.A last night,"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you kicked him out of Rated RKO Reborn at Best in the World, that really hurt his feelings Amy, why did you do that?" Angelina said.

"He said Shawn was the American Antichrist I had no choice I had to kick him out," Amy said and Angelina Love smiled knowing Amy would always have Shawn's back over Edge's and there was no chance of them ever being a couple again.

"Tell me why he's so obsessed with you, it's like he wants to control who you fall in love with. Why does he feel that way after all this time?" Angelina asked Amy.

"I can't explain it, guys become irrational over me they can't help it. Ask Shawn he super-kicked the Pope because he called me a hardcore slut on worldwide television," Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"And I'd do it again," he said proudly and Rebecca Michelle rolled her eyes at her father's bravado.

"For the last time dad keep you feet on the ground where they belong. The next time you see the Pope do not hit him with another rendition of Sweet Chin Music, it'll make things even worse than they already are," Remi said to her father and he silenced her with a kiss to the forehead. "That's your answer to everything," Remi complained. "When are you going to learn that you can't solve your problems with a kiss? Don't you remember what Aunt Trish said about showing too much affection to your loved ones?"

"No I don't listen to Trish that much after she decided not to tell Amy and me about Randy's new little faction over at BTW," Shawn said and Trish sighed.

"I told you I need you to focus on more important things, Remi's right you have got to start taking your role as the founder of DX more seriously," Trish said and Shawn frowned.

"Or what, the Illuminati are going to get me? Trish you worry too much nothing bad is going to happen to me, I've got my family back and my son's getting married in the spring, life is sweet so relax and let me enjoy it okay?" Shawn said and Trish looked down and fell silent, she couldn't get through to him but Remi heard her loud and clear.

"Don't worry Aunt Trish I'll keep an eye on him," Remi assured the Truth and Melina smiled.

"Aw that's so sweet, no wonder my son wants to marry you," Melina said and Shawn and Amy looked at her in shock, "one day, not now," Melina said and the Anointed Couple breathed a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of marriages how is LC doing, are the fires still burning between her and Cameron?" Ravine Brooks asked Cheyenne Michelle.

"Are you kidding? They're like a volcano just waiting to erupt, I'm surprised they're not peeling each other's clothes off right now," Cheyenne said.

"What?!" Hunter said after putting Hayworth down for a nap inside the boat with Joanie even though Hayworth insisted he didn't need it.

"Relax Uncle Hunter I was just exaggerating, I'm sure their clothes are still on," Cheyenne said and Shawn gave Hunter a stern glance.

"We're not going back to L.A," he warned Hunter who was seriously thinking about heading back to the West Coast to pick up LC and bring her to Florida with the rest of the DX family. "So get that image of my son peeling your daughter's clothes off like a banana out of your head,"

"ARGHH, now it's all I can think about!" Hunter said grabbing his head.

"Daddy stop LC's not a whore she knows when to keep her legs closed unlike some people, right mom?" Aurora said to Stephanie and everyone looked at the Hurricane in shock including Hunter.

"Aurora Rose Helmsley you apologize to your mother right now!" Hunter told his daughter firmly.

"Not until she apologizes for her behavior since Grandpa Vince passed away," Aurora said stubbornly. "You've been nothing but a monster and the worst part is you're becoming exactly like him all over again,"

"Who's him?" Velvet Sky asked.

"Chris Jericho," Aurora said and Stephanie gasped.

"Don't you dare mention that man's name in front of me, how could you put me in the same context as that bastard?" Stephanie said offended at Aurora's comparison.

"Because you've been brutal mom, yelling at Jeff, yelling at the A twins and Beth and me and now taking your anger out on Uncle Shawn, doesn't that sound a little like Chris Jericho to you?" Aurora said and Stephanie pulled at her hair furiously.

"I don't even believe you could look me straight in the eye and compare me to that monster. Jericho made our lives a living Hell, is that what you think I'm doing because I want to preserve my father's legacy, a legacy that DX stole right from under the McMahon family's nose? Is that what you think Aurora Rose?!" Stephanie demanded.

"Grandpa gave two thirds of TNA to DX mom, doesn't that prove that he loves them? Why is it so hard for you to accept that DX were a huge part of Grandpa's life and that they made him really proud to be in the wrestling business? Is it because you feel like they stole him away or because you're a miserable, selfish, tyrannical loser who's only goal in life is to make my life as miserable as yours?" Aurora said and Stephanie covered her face in horror.

"Aurora why are you being so vile towards me, I'm your mother for God's sake now show me some respect!" Stephanie demanded but Aurora refused to back down.

"I've totally lost respect for you mom, all you do is drag my name further and further through the mud and that's why I've decided that I'm done living with you. I'm moving in with dad and LC, I don't wanna be anywhere near you ever again," Aurora said and Stephanie gasped in shock.

"Did he put you up to this?" she said pointing at Hunter who was as shocked as she was.

"Stephanie I had nothing to do with this," Hunter said and he looked at Aurora severely. "Is this what you want?" he asked her.

"No," Aurora said. "It's what I need. I love you dad and I can't stand by and watch mom try to destroy what's left of our relationship because she's losing it, again,"

"I'm not losing it I'm fighting for what's mine and if you don't want to fight with me Aurora then that's just fine sweetheart, get out of here I don't want to see you again either!" Stephanie said and Hunter pushed Stephanie back onto Undertaker angrily.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Hunter said and Stephanie snarled at Hunter.

"Why don't you take your little princess and get the Hell off of my boat?" Stephanie said to Hunter and she looked at the rest of the DX family. "And that goes for the rest of you too, stay away from Florida, as of now, I declare this entire state to be McMahon country!"

Amy and Joanie exchanged glances, "She's out of her mind," Amy said and Joanie nodded. "Aurora's right this is just like before when she was married to Jericho she became totally unhinged,"

"Well I don't think we can help put her back in her right mind this time, Aurora is our number one priority right now. Hayworth could do with another Helmsley in the house while Hunter's at work and LC's in L.A," Joanie said.

The Beautiful People looked at Stephanie nervously. "Are you sure we should be working for her?" Angelina asked Velvet and CM Punk leaned over to them.

"Don't worry ladies, when Shane O'Mac's done with her, she won't have a job let alone a family to inflict pain on anymore," CM Punk said. "Shane's got something up his sleeve and he wants to talk to me Shelton, Montell and Carlito about it later back at our house,"

"A boys night in huh? Looks like we gotta make alternate plans Ravine," Velvet said to her daughter who usually didn't mind hanging out with her dad and his wrestling buddies.

"Let's hang out with ATM and talk about LC and Cameron some more, I'd rather hear about a love that stands a chance than the Hell that Stephanie's putting her family through. Did you know she beat up Uncle Jeff?" Ravine said and Punk shushed his daughter.

"Ravine I told you stop listening in on my phone calls," Punk said sternly to his daughter before turning to the Beautiful People who didn't know anything about it because Jeff had sworn Punk to secrecy, "When Jeff came in for the Impact tapings, he had bruises all over his face. Stephanie beat the crap out of him and he didn't fight back, he just took it. The really scary thing is that his Gift from God makes his skin usually heal over instantly so you can't see where he's been hit but now the bruises won't go away. Aurora's right, Stephanie's becoming a monster and if Jeff doesn't stand up to her he might not be in New York's Finest for much longer,"

"Well you gotta help him Phil, you've talked to Jeff when he's had problems before he listens to you," Velvet said concerned.

"Actually I thought maybe I should tell Big Red," Punk said nodding towards Amy and the Beautiful People looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy you can't tell Amy that Stephanie's beating on Jeff, she'll kill her with Righteous Indignation and then Aurora would have lost her mother and so would have Angela, Angelo and Beth!" Velvet said.

"You make that sound like such a bad thing," Punk said. "I don't think anyone would miss her,"

"Just don't tell her, you talk to Jeff and convince him to stand up to Stephanie and if he doesn't, then we can tell Amy what's going on and let her get Indignant on Stephanie's ass," Velvet Sky said and Angelina Love shook her head sadly.

"Who would wanna hurt someone as sweet as Jeff Hardy?" she said disturbed at what was happening to the Charismatic Engima behind closed doors.

"Somebody's that's hurt themselves, it's a cycle of abuse, one that Jeff needs to get out of before he starts thinking this is all part of his imagination and then he won't deal with it," Ravine said and her parents looked at her strangely.

"That's pretty wise talk for a fourteen year-old girl," Punk said to his daughter.

"The wrestling business makes you grow up real fast," Ravine said looking at Aurora who was being comforted by Hunter, Joanie, Amy and Shawn and she smiled at the love they were throwing at her after her mother basically threw her to the wolves. "How could anyone hate the DX family?" she said.

"Easily," came the familiar voice of Randy Orton who pulled up in his Viper cruiser with the 3C's and Steven Borden II.

"Steven?" Aurora said noticing her boyfriend and she turned towards him. "What are you doing hanging out with those three possums and the Viper?"

"Steven has an announcement to make, one that I think you really need to here Aurora," Carla said and Charlene and Cassidy giggled cruelly and Trish got to her feet and ran over to Aurora's side glaring at her husband.

"Randy do not do this Aurora's had a rough day and this would be beyond cruel," Trish warned her husband but Randy didn't care about hurting Aurora's feelings.

"I'm only doing this to get back at you," he told Trish. "Tell Aurora the bad news Steven," he said to Sting's son.

"I'm dumping you for Carla and I'm going to be working for Best in the World with AJ Lee," Steven said and Aurora started to cry. It wasn't long before her tears turned into icicles and suddenly the wind picked up.

"What's happening?" Steven asked Randy.

"She's having a temperature tantrum, you didn't think she was going to take the news well did you?" Randy said to Steven as Trish grimaced at him furiously.

"You're dumping me for Carla?" Aurora said her hands freezing together like an ice cube tray and her eyes iced over, "Well allow me to express my feelings on this most unfortunate news Steven,"

Aurora started a whirlwind that sucked Randy's cruiser to the bottom of the lake forcing everyone to swim for shore then the lake iced over and nobody could move. Aurora got out of the boat, skated over to Steven and slid him right across the ice like a human bowling ball and he crashed into a tree on the other side of the lake. After she turned Carla, Cassidy and Charlene into little snow women, she pulled Randy up by his ears and got into his face.

"You wanna embarrass me in front of my father well I'm going to embarrass you when I stand by his side with my sister, then your ratings are going to go down faster than your body temperature is right now. I hope you brought your blanket because it's freezing out here," she said to Randy's chattering lips and everyone got out of the boat to go after her.

"Everyone put these on and let's go," Trish said handing everyone snow shoes so they could walk on the ice. "I knew Randy was going to do this so I came prepared,"

Stephanie watched Aurora leave with DX, ATM, the Beautiful People and CM Punk and she smiled at Randy Orton before turning to the Undertaker and Kane.

"I think I have an idea that will make everyone forget to watch the Royal Rumble this month," she said. "Let's team up with Randy Orton and Best in the World and make DX's life a living Hell,"

"Sounds good to me," Kane said and the three veterans laughed together while Kelly Kelly and Garrett Calloway sat silently not wanting any part of Stephanie's diabolical plan which included Cheyenne Michelle and Shawn had no idea of the plans that Stephanie had to get back at him through his precious little girl with Phenomenal Strength.

"Hayworth!" Kelly Kelly said as Hunter's little boy awoke from his faux sleep with a very thick application pack for Harvard in his hand.

"Where'd everybody go?" Hayworth said and Kelly and Garrett looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Don't worry little man we'll get you back to your family," Garrett said picking up the genius child and getting off the boat with Kelly Kelly.

"We'll be right back!" Kelly said but she lied, Garrett and Kelly had no intentions of coming back; they were going to warn tell Shawn about what Stephanie planned to do to Cheyenne in revenge for what Shawn did to her. As far as they were concerned they were done with Darkness and they wanted to live in the light of the love of the DX family and their friends instead.

"Would one of you fellow dark-haired people tell me another word for "cruelty"?" Hayworth asked Kelly and Garrett.

"Stephanie," they said at the same time and Hayworth shuddered. Her name gave him the creeps.


	17. The Birthday Boys

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Seventeen – The Birthday Boys

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, FL at 4pm

Linda McMahon had finished her meeting with Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson while Shane McMahon was in another room planning his son Rogan's birthday party with Shelton Benjamin and Montell Vontavious Porter. Beth Hardy couldn't wait for the party she needed something to take her mind off the Hell going on at home back in Cameron, North Carolina. Isaiah Benjamin, Gallant Demetrius Porter and Rogan McMahon were the perfect distraction. The boys were so funny and they didn't make fun of her because she was goofy like her dad was. Sure she was pretty cute but she was definitely a Hardy too and she liked to fool around a lot like Matt and Jeff did. Beth didn't know what had happened to her sister Aurora at Twin Lakes but she was soon to find out as the DX family came over without Stephanie.

"Finally somewhere I can fill out this application in peace," Hayworth said freeing himself from Kelly Kelly's arms and running to Linda's study at the back of the house.

"Hey little man!" Rogan said picking up Hayworth, "What's this?" he said looking at his Harvard application form.

"Who are you?" Hayworth said not recognizing any of the kids around him.

"I'm Isaiah," Shelton Benjamin's son said to him.

"I'm Gallant," MVP's son said.

"I'm Rogan and I'm going to Harvard in the fall," Shane McMahon's youngest son said.

"A fellow alumnus," Hayworth said excitedly. "I look forward to beating you at superior chess,"

"There's a chess board in Grandpa Vince's study you wanna have a game?" Rogan asked Hayworth.

"Yes I do, put on your best loser face now to save yourself the time later," Hayworth said and Isaiah, Gallant and Beth watched as the little Helmsley marshaled on ahead of Rogan while Cheyenne waved Beth over to her.

"Is everything okay at home?" Cheyenne asked Beth.

"No, mom and dad argue every single night and the A Twins cry themselves to sleep," Beth replied.

"I figured, Aurora just walked out on her mom," Cheyenne said and Beth gasped in horror and ran over to her sister who was hugging Grandma Linda.

"You can't walk out on us!" Beth demanded and Aurora broke from Linda to talk to Beth.

"You can walk out too, just get the A Twins and bring them here so mom and Jeff can fight it out amongst themselves," Aurora said.

"Dad won't fight mom Ro-Ro, if you leave things are gonna get worse," Beth said panicking.

"Things couldn't be any worse Elizabeth; Steven just dumped me for Carla McCool in front of everyone!" Aurora said and Beth hugged her sister sadly and Aurora tensed up.

"So where's mom now?" Beth asked her and Aurora snarled.

"I don't care where she is all I care about is myself. Welcome to chaos I just hope you, Jeff and the A Twins get out before she takes you all down too," Aurora said and Beth covered her mouth and CM Punk put his hand on her shoulder while Aurora took a walk outside to chill out.

"Is you dad at home?" Punk asked Beth and she nodded.

"He's been in bed all day; I don't think he wants to leave the house. Angelo and Angela are there with him, why do you ask?" Beth asked.

"Okay I just needed to know so I could tell some of the guys at TNA who were a little worried about him, we're all here for you Beth, you know that right? You can come over to our house anytime right girls?" Punk said to Velvet and Ravine.

"Of course!" Velvet said and Ravine hugged Beth and Punk blew them both a kiss.

"That's my girls I'm gonna go check on Jeff I'll be right back," Punk said and he left and Beth wondered why Punk was so eager to check on her father.

"Wow your dad is being super nice to my family, why does he act like such a jerk on Impact?" Beth asked Velvet and Ravine.

"It's a disguise, you know like Superman's cape? Underneath all that arrogance, he's nothing but a newspaper boy who wants to make a difference in the world," Velvet explained.

"My dad's a superhero for real, how many girls can say their dad can fly and talk to all different kinds of creatures? Only these days he just sits and stares at the TV in silence with his hair in his face. It's like he's trying to hide something from me," Beth said and Ravine and Velvet looked at each other.

"You really have no idea do you?" Ravine said and Velvet nudged her daughter in the ribs.

"What are you talking about?" Beth asked Ravine who grimaced in pain holding her now sore ribs.

"Sorry, gagging order," Ravine replied and she walked over to talk to Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson while Velvet hugged Beth and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Punk's gonna make it all better, I promise," she said and Beth wondered what it was about her father that she didn't know that the Brooks family did.

Kelly Kelly was sitting next to Shawn and Amy talking to Cheyenne while Garrett stood at a distance, afraid to make contact with Cheyenne just in-case the Anointed Couple went off on him. After joining TNA his father and uncle had gotten a lot darker, he didn't want to hurt Shawn. After all, Shawn was Cheyenne's dad and he loved her deeply. Kelly told Garrett she would take care of things, all he had to do was stand there and look innocent while she sang his praises to Cheyenne.

"What are you standing there for go sit down next to Kelly," Joanie said pushing Garrett down next to his Darkness partner. Garrett awkwardly looked at the ceiling while Shawn talked to Amy about Trish and Randy.

"What is going on with those two? How can God speak through them if they're not even speaking to each other?" Shawn asked Big Red.

"I don't know but Trish sure is acting weird, I can't get a straight answer out of her and then there's Randy, oh Randy," Amy said shaking her head. "I can't wait to go back to Best in the World and show him I'm not about to back down to AJ Lee and the 3C's and now Steven Borden,"

"Let's talk about that for a second," Shawn said putting on his bedroom voice and switching his legs so that his knees were touching Amy's. "How about you work with me at the WWE instead?"

"No way God boy, you can barely keep your hands off of me as it is; how are you going to keep everything PG with us in the same segment?" Amy said. "At least I know that nothing sexual will happen between me and Randy,"

Trish suddenly coughed loudly and Garrett Calloway checked to make sure she was okay. "Are you okay Trish, do you need some water or something?"

"No Garrett I'm fine I just heard something that wasn't true and sometimes I react like this when God tells me something," Trish said composing herself.

"What did you hear that wasn't true?" Garrett asked her.

"When you get married then we'll talk," Trish replied and Garrett sighed.

"I do want to get married but the problem is that the father of the woman I want to be my bride might not approve," Garrett said.

"There's no way Shawn's going to approve of you and Cheyenne," Trish said and Garrett's heart sank.

"I knew it, it's hopeless. I guess I should just move on," Garrett said and Trish looked at him like he was crazy.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my long life of love-filled encounters with the opposite sex it's that you never say no when God says yes," Trish said and Garrett pondered her words wondering what they meant, it sounded like she was saying that God approved of his love for Cheyenne even if Shawn didn't.

"Trish are you telling me that I should go for it with Cheyenne, even if Shawn doesn't approve?" Garrett asked Trish.

"You know actually Garrett I could do with some water," Trish said with a wink and Garrett smiled getting to his feet full of hope.

"One glass of water coming up!" he said elated and he walked passed Cheyenne as he headed to the kitchen and they shared a mutual glance that seemed to go on forever.

"Keep on walking Garrett," Shawn said firmly and walk Garrett did, only he was smiling all the way to the kitchen much to Cheyenne's confusion and Trish's delight.

"Finally something good happens today," she said and she tapped Amy on the shoulder. "Hey Big Red, you need to go see Edge before we leave Florida today,"

"I don't want to see that long-faced loser, everytime I see him he looks so miserable," Amy said pouting.

"That's because he has to adjust to life without you in it, that would make anyone look miserable," Shawn said caressing Amy's legs lovingly and Amy slapped his hands away. "Ow!"

"What did I tell you, quit being so affectionate?" Trish said and Shawn frowned.

"Oh knock it off Trish, you're just jealous because Randy ain't around to touch your thighs," Shawn said and Trish shot up and did a little dance.

"I can touch my own thighs," she said feeling on her legs and Hunter, Shane, Shelton Benjamin and MVP made wolf whistles at her much to their wives disapproval.

"Still selling yourself as a sex kitten after all these years, something's never change," Shane's wife said to Trish shaking her head.

"Nor should they, go on Trish shake that money maker!" Shane said to Trish and Krystal Benjamin and Gail Kim Porter joined in with Trish and eventually Shane's wife Marissa joined in along with Velvet Sky, Britney Spears, Jessica Simpson and Linda McMahon. "Mom no you're too old to get your groove on, go check on Hayworth he's been playing with Rogan for awhile he must be tired by now,"

"Why because you think Rogan's smarter than my nine day-old kid? I'll have you know that my son's applying for Harvard too," Hunter said. "I guarantee he's whooping Rogan's butt right now,"

"Hunter there's no way your kid is gonna beat my kid at chess," Shane said and Rogan came into the living room looking distressed. "How badly did you beat Hayworth son, that bad eh?"

"He beat me! The kid's a genius. I might not be Harvard material after all," Rogan said disappointed and he looked up and saw Trish dancing and smiled, "What do you know I feel better, you were right Uncle Hunter who needs good looking grades when you can have good looking girls?" he said and he started dancing with Trish much to Shane's indignation.

"You told my son that girls were more important than grades?" he asked Hunter annoyed.

"Are you saying we're not?" Marissa asked her husband and Shane blushed and turned away in embarrassment and Hayworth met him at the doorway to his father's old study shaking his head.

"Harvard is no place for losers, you might wanna think about sending your son somewhere else, I really don' t want anyone embarrassing me when I start there," he said holding his now completed application form and Shane shook his head in disbelief.

"You're the son of a bona fide Degenerate, this should not be so," Shane said to Hayworth.

"But it is so Shane and if you're not down with that I got two words for you," Hayworth said and Shane waited for the obligatory "SUCK IT" but nothing came of it.

"How come you didn't tell me to SUCK IT?" Shane asked Hayworth and Hunter's firstborn son gasped at Shane in horror.

"Pervert, pervert!" he cried and he ran over to Hunter and told him that Shane told him to SUCK IT. "I want that man with the salt and pepper hair arrested on one count of gross indecency!"

"Son relax he was just saying the DX catch phrase that's all, I'll explain it to you one day when you're older and judging by your height that should be any day now," Hunter said and he turned to Trish. "Why is my son growing up so fast?" he asked The Truth who had quit dancing while Amy and Shawn continued to give her curvaceous thighs the thumbs down.

"Because you're gonna need him to grow up fast, by your next birthday Hayworth is going to be a thirteen year-old boy. God has sped up his development for a reason, all will be explained in time," Trish said as Hunter, Shawn and Amy looked at her puzzled and Garrett came over with her water. "Thanks Garrett,"

"You're welcome," Garrett said with a big smile which soon turned to a frown when he saw the severely unfriendly look Shawn Michaels was giving him. It was going to take the favor of God for him to win over Cheyenne's notoriously hot tempered father, hopefully LC and Cameron wouldn't be the only ARK Angels of DX getting married if things went according to the Deadman's Wedding Plan.

"You focus on the Pope," Trish warned Shawn who was glaring at Garrett as he walked over to Cheyenne. "Shawn please listen to me and stop worrying about your daughter Cheyenne,"

"Screw the Pope he's short and out of shape, how's he going to hurt me without pulling a muscle? If he has any," Shawn said and Amy laughed.

"He's the freaking Pope Shawn! He's the Head of the Roman Catholic Church, quit acting like Hunter and stop being a bonehead," Trish said and Shawn threw his hands up with a deep sigh.

"Okay what do you want me to do call the police?" Shawn asked Trish.

"No I need you to stay out of harm's way, focus on the Royal Rumble with Hunter and let Amy, Melina and me deal with the Pope," Trish said.

"But what if he makes a move on her again?" Shawn said concerned about leaving Amy alone with Il Papa.

"A lot of people are going to make a move on Amy and you being around is only going to make things worse," Trish said and Shawn frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean, is there somebody else after Big Red besides the Pope?" Hunter asked Trish and she nodded.

_Yeah my husband_ she said to herself but she didn't say it out loud, she could barely say it to herself.


	18. The Lady and the Tramps

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Nineteen – The Lady and the Tramps

The Hardys, Cameron, NC 7pm

CM Punk paid the cab driver and stepped over to the big white house with the colorful blinds and shutters and fluorescent pink door. This was where the Hardy family lived; it was a happy place, a wonderful home for Angela, Angelo, Beth and Aurora – up until Vince McMahon's death, now it was a place nobody could call home thanks to Stephanie's personality malfunction. As Punk went to ring the doorbell Angela and Angelo came out to meet him and hugged him trembling.

"What's wrong A Twins?" he said to Angela and Angela who were called the A Twins because they were identical to each other and the only way you could tell who was who was by their eye color; Angela had blue eyes and Angelo had green eyes.

"Its dad, he's been in the bathroom for hours and he hasn't come out. We think something's really wrong," Angela said.

"We called mom and told her but she didn't care and we can't get into the bathroom. Please help us!" Angelo said frantically and Punk rushed into the house, up the stairs and grabbed the bathroom door handle. The door was looked and the sound of running water could be heard from inside the bathroom.

"Jeff?" he called but there was no answer. "Jeff its Punk, listen I'm gonna break the door down if you don't answer in the next five seconds,"

Five seconds later there was still no answer, "Okay stand back kids," Punk said and he took a few steps back and then rammed the door open with his left shoulder.

The bath tub was full of water and Punk leaned over it while the A Twins stood trembling by the door frame.

"Is he in there?" Angela asked with tears streaming down her face.

"No," Punk said furrowing his brow but he realized that this was Jeff Hardy and he had a Gift from God that he could use to change into water. "Angelo can you call your sister Aurora and tell her to get here real quick?"

"Okay," Angelo said and he called Aurora and made a tearful plea for her to come to Cameron because Jeff was in trouble. As the wind picked up and the fir trees outside the house parted, the A Twins knew Aurora was seconds away from landing right on their doorstep and when she arrived she bought Beth and Ravine with her.

"I'm here where is he?" Aurora said running up to the bathroom and Punk looked at his daughter furious.

"Ravine what are you doing here?" he said not wanting his daughter to be a witness to the drama inside the Hardy household.

"I wanted to come and make sure you were okay dad," Ravine said and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Punk asked her.

"Yes," Ravine answered.

"Well I'm gonna chew her out for letting you come here when we get home."Punk said and he waved Aurora over to him. "I think Jeff is in this bathtub but I can't tell because he could be disguising himself as water, Aurora can you turn the water into ice so we can see if he's inside the bathtub?" Punk said to the Helmsley heiress and Aurora wasted no time putting her Gift from God in action and she blew cold air onto the bathwater. It was frozen over within seconds and surely enough the lean and colorful figure that was Jeff Hardy showed up in the ice.

"Dad!" Beth cried out and Aurora stopped her from coming towards Jeff because she was hysterical.

"Aurora can you take them all outside and light that bonfire that you all sit around at night please?" Punk said to Aurora and she ushered Beth and the A Twins to the place they all liked the most as a family while Punk turned over the bath tub, smashing the ice and freeing the ice man inside. Jeff gasped for air, the frozen water had temporarily cut off his oxygen and he would have suffocated had Punk not broken the ice. When he looked up and saw CM Punk staring down at him with sympathy instead of scorn he tried to stand up. He was naked so Punk got him a towel.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked Punk as he fastened the deep red towel around his trembling body.

"I don't know I just had a feeling you were in trouble," Punk said. "And I was right, Jeff this is bad. You can't make your problems just disappear by evaporating like that,"

"No it's not like that I was just taking a bath Punk; you didn't think I tried to kill myself do you?" Jeff asked him.

"I don't know, did you?" Punk asked concerned. "'Cause under the circumstances I would understand why you would, I know how rough things have gotten with Stephanie," Punk looked over and noticed that his daughter hadn't left with Aurora, Beth and the A Twins, "Ravine why are you still here, this is not something I want you to see,"

"Dad stop talking to me like I'm an idiot kid okay? I work for TNA too and I care just as much about Jeff as you do," Ravine said and Punk blushed.

"I do not care about Jeff!" he said offended and Jeff started to laugh at him. "I don't I'm just here because I care about your kids,"

"Is that why you're wrapping your arms around me and a big red towel?" Jeff said smiling and Punk blushed even harder.

"That's it I'm going home, you can stay if you want Ravine but I've had enough of Jeff for one day, no make that one lifetime!" Punk said and Jeff followed him out of the bathroom.

"Punk I'm sorry man I didn't mean to make you care about me but it's nice to know that you flew all the way up here from Florida just to make sure I was okay and if you were a girl I'd kiss you on the lips," Jeff said.

"Ew yuck!" Punk said turning his nose up in disgust, "Please put some clothes on and come outside so we can talk this through with your kids Jeff. We need to address this situation with Stephanie before Impact this Thursday, I think the million dollar princess has got something diabolical up her sleeve with New York's Finest and the Brothers of Destruction,"

Jeff sighed at the mention of Stephanie and Punk saw his distress, "Dad don't say her name," Ravine admonished her father who realized how delicate this situation between Jeff and Steph really was and that he would have to tread lightly so Jeff didn't fall into a state of depression over his malevolent wife.

"You're right Jeff I do care about you and since Matt's not here yet I'm going to play the role of concerned brother. Ravine go outside I'm gonna help Jeff get dressed because that's what Matt would do," Punk said to his daughter and she smiled at her father proudly.

"I love you daddy," she said to Punk and she kissed him on the cheek before skipping down to where Aurora, Beth and the A Twins were lighting the bonfire awaiting Jeff's arrival.

"She really admires you, what's your secret to women Phil?" Jeff asked CM Punk. "You don't seem to be having any problems with Velvet and you've been married for as long as me and Stephanie,"

"Yeah I get on with Velvet like a Siamese twin but I do have a problem with Stephanie and that is something we both have in common, now let's talk some more after you're fully dressed, being in a room with a naked man and his big red towel is very weird but that kinda sums you up doesn't it Jeff? You weirdo." Punk said and he kindly escorted Jeff into his colorful room to pick out some colorful clean clothes for the forlorn father to put on so Punk could prepare him for his plan to put Stephanie in her place and her bizarre family at peace.

The Rock's place, Hollywood, CA at 8pm PT

LC was on the couch looking at Halle her halberd, she was seconds away from using it if need be, all Aurora had to do was call her and tell her that she needed her to use it on somebody making her life miserable and that somebody was Stephanie McMahon.

"How daddy could have married that woman is beyond me," LC said to Stacy who was making her a virgin pina colada in the Rock's kitchen. "She has dedicated her life to making me hate her, we tried to patch it up for awhile but now she's shown herself to be the bane of my existence by making my little sister sad,"

Stacy came in with a sympathetic frown and handed LC her colada, "I know how you feel, I can't stand trouble makers you're a lot better at dealing with problems than I am, I just ran away from my problems but you face them head on," Stacy said impressed as LC sipped her colada, she'd never had one before.

"This is nice and so was what you said about me, I never thought I'd be talking to a former cheerleader about sex, why are you being so nice to me Stacy? I would have kicked your butt in high school," LC said but Stacy shook her head.

"I don't think so, I know you're afraid of the big dipper but let me tell you something honey, when you've been dipped you'll never wanna go back to just being kissed, hugged and caressed," Stacy said biting into her celery stick. "Now let's talk about what you need to do from now until May. What do you want Cameron to think on your honeymoon night?"

"Dipped?" LC said questioning Stacy's vernacular, "That's a metaphor for sex right?"

"Yes I'm trying to be PG since you're a Christian an' all and being dipped is more than having sex its having the most rib-tingling, spine-melting, mind-warping sex of your life. That's the kind of sex that I had with Randy Orton before he dumped me for Torrie Wilson," Stacy said.

"Randy was such a loser back then why did you even sleep with him?" LC said turning up her nose and taking another sip of her colada.

"Because I found him attractive and I was running out of pages in my personal planner. When I guy asked me out I used to write the date in my planner but I ran out of pages that year so when Randy starting flirting with me on Monday Night RAW I just said yes on the spot," Stacy said.

"You had guys asking you out every day for a year?" LC said and Stacy nodded. "How do we even know each other? I never dated anyone before Cameron, what advice could you possibly give me?"

"You don't look at yourself the way Cameron looks at you and that could be a problem and to be honest for virgins this is the number one pitfall," Stacy said noticing the way LC was drinking her colada.

"I'd like to think that he looks at me the same way that I look at him, as the love of his life, are you saying he doesn't look at me that way?" LC asked Stacy.

"Maybe he still does but I don't that whole holding hands thing that you guys have been doing for the last few years isn't going to do it anymore. You need to start seeing yourself exactly how he sees you now," Stacy said.

"And how is that?" LC asked Stacy.

"One hundred percent pure meat, thighs and breasts included," Stacy replied. "You're something for him to devour now, that's how he looks at you,"

"As a piece of meat? Are you saying that my childhood sweetheart now sees me as a two piece chicken dinner?" LC replied offended.

"Yes I am, trust me LC what I'm about to tell you is going to help you get through your transformation from Cameron's best friend for life to Cameron's best lover of all time," Stacy said and LC started to laugh.

"You are out of your mind, I'm going home. Nice talking with you Stacy but you keep your advice I'm outta here," LC said as she finished her drink and headed for the door.

"Number one you can't leave Rocky said you have to stay with me and George while he's out. Number two if you think Cameron only loves you for who you are inside, take me up on my bikini challenge and we'll see who's out of her mind," Stacy said and LC blushed.

"Bikini challenge? I've never worn a bikini before they're so revealing, my breasts will be exposed, not to mention my butt and thighs," LC said and she realized what Stacy's plan was. "Oh you want me to seduce Cameron, that is so un-Christian and I'm not doing it!" She picked up Halle and pointed it at Stacy's neck, "Get thee behind me Stacy, you're nothing but a serpent just like Randy Orton and I'm going to cut your head off with Halle!"

"He's going to see you naked how can you just wait until your honeymoon before you know how he'll react when he sees your skin laid bare for the first time? Give the guy a break LC and show him what he's in for ahead of time," Stacy said and LC blushed again.

"But the Bible says that we're created in the image of God and God is a spirit, Cameron loves me for who God made me not the shape of my body," LC said.

"LC if that were true why are you going gaga over him now? Isn't it because Batista showed him how to work out and how to improve his physique?" Stacy said.

"That was only so he could wrestle Shawn and get Cheyenne out of Irresistible," LC said.

"Have you stopped going gaga over him now that all is well in the DX family?" Stacy replied.

"No, I can't stop thinking about him," LC replied.

"And why is that, because he's created in God's image? No, it's because he's freaking hot!" Stacy replied and LC gasped and she removed Halle from Stacy's neck. "Listen to me LC, sex is for the body not for the spirit. Yes we are created in God's image but he gave us a body so that we can feel pleasure in it, not sing "Halleluiah!" while we do it! If you don't start seeing yourself as a sex object Cameron is going to be disappointed on your wedding night and that is something you will never get over. Trust me I know,"

LC frowned as Stacy's face fell suddenly, "What do you know?" she asked Stacy putting Halle down for a moment.

"I know what it feels like to be disappointed in bed. My first time was awful, it was over before it even began and the guy I did it with said it was because he was so disappointed. He said he thought I would be better and all these years later I realize that he was right to say that. I never had the right mindset, I thought that sex would be this life-changing event that would bring me and this guy closer together but all it did was drive him away. I thought sex was about love but it's not; sex is about sex and if you think it's about you and Cameron taking your relationship somewhere where your performance that night doesn't matter, you're in for a shock. I want to spare you from that so please, take me up on this bikini challenge and I will prove to you that I know what I'm talking about," Stacy said and LC's face softened when she realized what Stacy had been though herself when it came to sex.

"Stacy I'm sorry but you're wrong. The guy you did it with was a player and you got played. There's nothing wrong with what you did, sex is about love and it's not the basis of a relationship it's a benefit of it. Without love a relationship isn't worth having and if this guy couldn't wait to get away from you he wasn't worth you giving it up for in the first place," LC said. "No matter what happens on our honeymoon I know Cameron will never leave me because he loves me, so I don't have to worry about my "performance" as you say. Whether it's good or bad our love will outlast one night of consummation," LC said and she hugged Stacy. "Is this why you and George haven't gotten married yet?"

Stacy nodded, "I don't know why any guy would wait to marry me, maybe I can learn something from you after all," she said with a sigh.

"I tell you what; I'll take you up on your bikini challenge if you let me talk to George for you. Deal?" LC said and Stacy smiled.

"What are you going to tell him?" Stacy asked LC.

"That you deserve better and he should quit stringing you along," LC said and Stacy laughed.

"He's George Clooney he can get any girl he wants, who am I to put a demand on him I should be grateful he's even considering marrying me," Stacy said and LC shook her head.

"You Divas need to learn what love really is so pay attention to what I say because Cameron and me are all about true love," LC said. "Now where's this bikini, is it army green? That's my favorite color,"

Stacy showed LC the bikini, it was army green with camouflage print straps, "I have been watching you LC, I know what you like now put this on and hold Halle, I'm going to send this photo to Cameron and make sure that you're the only thought running through his head all day!" Stacy said as LC looked at the two piece blushing.

"I already am the only thing running through his head," LC replied. "After he sees me in this he might stop thinking altogether, I could melt his brain, then he'd have to same IQ as my dad!"

Stacy smiled as LC changed into the bikini and held Halle up with one hand but nothing in the other, "Let me get you another pina colada. This photo's gonna be so hot you'll melt Cameron's camera phone," she said and LC smiled holding the coconut flavored cocktail in one hand and her new weapon of choice in the other, suddenly not feeling so bad about wearing a bikini and having her picture taken like a popular WWE Diva. Stacy made her feel comfortable and strong and wearing the bikini didn't change that, in fact she never felt better.

The Undertaker's house, Houston, TX at 9pm CT

"Perfect," Randy Orton said when Stacy sent him the picture she took of LC. "When Hunter sees this plastered all over New York City and Los Angeles it'll ruin his entire week,"

Stacy had sent the picture to Randy unbeknownst to LC and the leader of Best in the World smiled showing the picture to Stephanie who knew that once Hunter found out that Cameron was looking at pictures of LC in a bikini he was going to have the wedding called off.

"LC won't be so happy when she realizes this picture ruined her life thanks to your little friend Stacy, I'm so glad you decided to get in touch with her after all these years Randy," Stephanie said and Randy nodded.

"You never forget your first love," Randy replied.

"I thought it was your first time you never forgot?" Stephanie said.

"Please I forgot her years ago," Randy said as Undertaker came into the living room where Randy and Stephanie were talking.

"Cheyenne's coming over to see Garrett tomorrow; I don't want Shawn to find out about this. I want Cheyenne in this family and I don't want your little scheme to break up the ARK Angels of DX to get in the way of that, understand?" Taker said to Randy and Stephanie.

"Don't worry Deadman our fun and games won't ruin your wedding plans, there's only one wedding we plan on ruining and that's Cameron and LC's. That little bitch has had this coming for a long time and as for Cameron, he's just an innocent bystander who got caught in the line of fire in my war against DX," Stephanie said and Kane grimaced.

"What about Trish, she's bound to tell Amy about this and you don't mess with Big Red and get away unharmed. I've got the permanent burns to prove it," Kane said wearily looking at the burns that now covered his entire body.

"Big Red will have enough problems dealing with the Mafia to keep her time occupied. As for Trish and Melina, they'll have enough going on in L.A to stay out of our hair. This is going to be a great week for Best in the World and TNA, here's to team work," Stephanie said and she shook Randy hand along with the Brothers of Destruction.

The Three C's and Damsels of Destruction listened in quietly before leaving for New York and L.A. They too were working with Stephanie, Randy and the Brothers of Destruction to make sure January was a month the ARK Angels of DX never forgot.

"Remember what we discussed, Charlene you talk to Tristen and make sure he understands what needs to be done," Tanya Madison said to the Praying Mantis.

"You got it Tanya," Charlene said fixing her lip gloss in her little mirror and she smiled as she applied another layer of sugary coating to her poisonous lips.

"Carla you take Steven up on his offer and make an appearance on Impact on Thursday night when Steven will announce his departure from TNA before making his appearance as part of the American Hotties on Best in the World on Monday with Roderick Strong, Jay Lethal and Randy Orton," Tanya Madison said to Carla.

"Yes ma'am," Carla said to Tanya tapping her heels together blissfully at the idea of hanging out with Randy Orton and the American Hotties all day.

"What about me?" Cassidy asked Tanya Madison but before the Damsel could answer she saw Garrett Calloway talking to Kelly Kelly at the front of the ranch.

"I need you to get Kelly Kelly to come over to Best in the World. When Amy comes back for Monday's show she's going to need some competition plus something tells me that Kelly's not as over Randy as she says she is," Tanya said to Cassidy and the orange haired Floridian smiled.

"You got it I love making trouble," Cassidy said smiling evilly.

"We all do Cassidy now let's all go do what we do best," Tanya replied and 3C's and the DoD put their plan of destruction for 2023 into operation vowing to do whatever it took to stop the DX family from having a Happy New Year.


	19. The Consigliere

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Nineteen – The Consigliere

The Rock's place, Hollywood, CA, Thursday at 8am PT

LC fell asleep listening to Janet Jackson's "Let's Wait Awhile", not because she liked pop music but because it was in Rocky's playlist, apparently he liked a lot of the stuff LC's hated. When LC woke up it was to a pair of coffee brown eyes and satin smooth skin as The Rock leaned over her sleepy face concerned.

"Morning Diva," Rocky said to LC who frowned at the term 'Diva'.

"Morning Rocky, nice music do you have anything else I can throw up to?" LC said handing Rocky back his MP3 player in great displeasure.

"Under the circumstances I think you should be listening to more of Janet's old stuff, you and Cameron need to wait awhile," Rocky said in Rock mode but then his face turned serious. "LC this is all my fault I should have never left you alone with her," he said and LC furrowed her brow, she had absolutely no idea what Rocky was talking about.

"What are you talking about Rocky?" she said and she looked across from her bed and saw Halle glowing and that definitely meant that something was up. "What happened, is my family okay? Did something happen while I was asleep?" LC said jumping out of the bed and grabbing Halle.

"You might wanna put that thing down before I tell you what happened after last night, I don't want you to cut my head off for something Stacy did," Rocky said defensively.

"Stacy Kiebler?" LC said frowning. "She went home with George Clooney and left me asleep thinking about Cameron all night, is she okay did something happen to her on the way back to George's place?"

Rocky sighed, "There's just no easy way to tell you this and I don't want you to find out from Hunter so let's take a walk outside," he said and LC followed him to the front of his Hollywood home and when he opened the door hundreds of people were there holding up pictures of LC wearing the army green bikini that Stacy Kiebler had given her to put on in her bikini challenge last night.

"Oh my goodness!" LC cried, the picture had been blown up to poster size. "I look like a WWE Diva!"

"LC! LC! LC! LC!" the people outside chanted.

"Yeah a drunk WWE Diva," Rocky added and LC remembered the pina colada cocktail Stacy had given her to hold.

"But there was no alcohol in the colada I wasn't drunk!" LC protested.

"But the people looking at the picture don't know that, the media are all over this and when they found out your Triple H's daughter things got back to WWE HQ and now the paparazzi are all over DX in New York City!" Rocky explained and LC began to vent.

"Stacy Kiebler set me up! She knew my father would never approve of me sending that photo to Cameron and now the whole world has it!" LC said furiously.

"LC! LC! LC! LC!" the people continued to chant.

"Randy set Stacy up, they're working with Stephanie McMahon to get Hunter to think that he can't trust Cameron to honor you until the wedding day," Rocky said.

"Wait dad thinks Cameron circulated the photo of me looking like a drunk army chick?" LC said and Rocky nodded. "Well I'm gonna fix that, I'm gonna call daddy right now and tell him what happened!"

"LC! LC! LC! LC!" the people continued to chant.

"SHUT UP!" LC yelled at them and they ignored her and continued to chant her name.

"Now you know how I feel," Rocky said.

"Too soon to be making jokes Rocky we have got to do damage control before my father has Cameron deported to a leper colony!" LC said and she went back inside the People's House to find her cell-phone only to see 600 messages left from Hunter, Joanie, Cheyenne, Aurora and Shawn. "Oh no so many messages, my dad must be on his way here right now."

"Yeah to kick my butt for leaving you alone with Stacy, I can't believe she let Randy use her like that she must still have something for him," Rocky thought.

"Whatever Rocky I don't care, all I care about is putting that no good Diva in her place at the tip of Halle's point. Where is she now?" LC said grabbing Halle and heading back towards the door.

"Um you might wanna get dressed before you go out there LC," Rocky said to the warrior princess and LC realized that she was still wearing her oversized DX jersey.

"Oh gees, the first time I try on a bikini and it ruins my entire day!" LC complained as she looked around for her clothes.

"But seeing you in that bikini certainly brightened up Cameron's night," Rocky said and LC smiled at that.

"Really? I'm so glad! I never got a text back from him after I sent him the picture, how do you know he liked it?" LC asked Rocky.

"The People liked it LC and take it from somebody who knows the People very well, you are the best thing to happen to Cameron's eyes since they opened on the day of his birth. You ain't got nothing to worry about on your wedding night Miss. Helmsley, now all I have to do is make sure your father sees it the same way," Rocky said and LC sighed.

"Dad must be wanting to kill Cameron, we have to get to New York and make sure nothing happens to my boo!" LC said and she jumped out of Rocky's house with the People's Champ right behind her and her new found fan club right in front of her.

"LC! LC! LC! LC!" they continue to chant.

"Get back you perverts back!" LC said waving Halle at them as they descended on Rocky's Dodge truck for a closer look at the poster girl of January 2023. It took them a hour to get out of Hollywood, the whole of downtown Los Angeles were out to get a picture of LC before she escaped from L.A and boarded a plane to New York City. Once they made it on the plane LC had to hide her face to make it through the flight uninterrupted and the one time she looked up she saw herself on E! News with Halle in one hand and her mock cocktail in the other.

"Is that you?" the stewardess asked her and LC hid her face from her.

"No questions please just serve the drinks jabroni or her dad will have you fired," Rocky told the stewardess.

"But I don't work for DX-"

"It doesn't matter if you work for DX or not! Now pass the apple juice and move on out!" Rocky said firmly and the stewardess handed him two tins of apple juice before moving on down the aisle hastily and not upset the famous Dwayne Johnson. Rocky smiled in spite of himself at all the unwanted attention LC was getting and he knew it wasn't going away any time soon. "A star is born," he said to himself and he watched E!'s coverage of LC with apple juice in his hand and a smile on his face. "Cameron sure has great taste in women, he must get that from me. You're welcome Shawn," he said and LC frowned wondering who the Rock was talking to as she tried to hide her now infamous face from the outside world that wanted to see it more often but for all the wrong reasons.

The McCools, New York City, NY

Back on the East Coast Hunter was chasing Cameron all over Charlotte and Dan's apartment while Joanie was in Times Square with Aurora and Cheyenne trying to get the huge posters of LC down. In a matter of hours posters of LC in her army green bikini in Rocky's house had gone up all over the city and not just in New York in Florida and Connecticut. Hunter was irrationally angry and he had been chasing Cameron all over downtown since he woke up this morning and saw his eldest daughter looking down at him from hundreds of feet in the air. Shawn already knew about the picture because Cameron told him about it after LC sent it to him. By the time Trish had told Shawn what Randy, Stacy and Stephanie had done Hunter and Joanie had already seen the picture and the you-know-what really hit the pan then.

"How dare you treat my daughter like some cheap merchandize, LC's a princess, an heiress, she's royalty and you pimp her out like some piece of trash?!" Hunter yelled while trying to catch Shawn's agile son who hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Keep running son!" Shawn cried out to Cameron as he ran between all of Charlotte and Dan's furniture.

"Shouldn't you be stopping them?" Charlotte asked Shawn as HBK sat on her couch.

"And miss the re-run of McMillan Adventures on TLC? I don't think so," Shawn said and Cameron stopped running and Hunter crashed into him and fell butt first on the carpet.

"Dad this is serious Hunter thinks I was the one responsible for this, please can you tell him it wasn't me?" Cameron pleaded with his father.

"Of course that's what you'd say Cameron, you're a liar!" Hunter said and he nipped up taking a page out of Shawn's book, only after he did he hit his head on one of Dan's African statues. "Ow my face!"

"Yeah its ugly isn't it? Thank God LC doesn't take after you," Dan said and Shawn, Cameron and Charlotte looked at Mr. McCool in shock.

"Shouldn't you be leaving for work now honey?" Charlotte said to her husband.

"Yes please don't destroy my apartment while I'm gone, bye Charlotte. Good luck Cameron," Dan said before taking his briefcase and heading to work.

"Bye Dan!" Hunter said. "You forgot something!"

"Ow!" Dan cried as Hunter threw the African statue at him.

"Nice comeback, go DX! I guess Shawn isn't the funny one after all," Dan said laughing.

"What was that? I put the fun in funny!" Shawn said looking at Dan squarely.

"Honey please you're going to be late!" Charlotte said as Shawn furrowed his brow at Dan's comment. When the front door finally closed Shawn looked at Hunter who was still seething with rage.

"You ready to listen to me now?" Shawn asked him and Hunter pointed at Cameron.

"Your son wants to sleep with my daughter before the wedding, that was not in the betrothal agreement we signed when they were kids. This picture that is all over billboards all over the country and maybe all over the world now is a blatant breach of the terms of their engagement Shawn and I will not let this slide. LC's happiness is in my hands, I'm not going to make the same mistake I made with Aurora," Hunter said.

"You never made a mistake with Aurora, what's happening to Ro-Ro is all Stephanie's fault and so is this," Shawn said to Hunter. "Stephanie set this whole thing up, Trish told me last night after Cameron showed me the picture. My son had nothing to do with this Hunter, Randy asked Stacy to get LC to wear a bikini, she gave her a pina colada and told her Cameron would love it. She didn't know the whole world would be looking at her in a bikini the next morning,"

"But I guarantee you that Stephanie knew you'd act this way because she wants to get back at our family for her father's death," Cameron said and Hunter looked at Cameron seriously.

"Did you send that picture of my daughter to anyone besides Shawn?" Hunter asked Cameron.

"No I didn't I would never do that, I just wanted my dad to know about it so we could talk about it," Cameron said and Hunter looked at Cameron firmly.

"My daughter is not a sex object, she is a powerful, strong and rare beauty that I will not see mistreated by your dirty filthy little mind Cameron Cade Michaels. Now you better prove to me that you don't want to use and abuse my daughter the way that Tristen Nash tried to use and abuse Cheyenne Michelle, or so help me God,"

"Don't finish that sentence Hunter," Shawn warned Triple H. "Don't threaten Cameron he's a good man and I think he's proven that by waiting so long before making a move on LC. Remember she sent him that picture, doesn't that put the ball in LC's court?"

"Are you calling my daughter a whore?" Hunter asked Shawn viciously. "'Cause if you are so help me God,"

"Don't finish that sentence Uncle Hunter," Cameron interjected. "If you keep lashing out at me and my dad you're playing right into Stephanie's hand because this is exactly what she wants. She's trying to control you just like always because she wants DX to fall and the Kliq to rise. I guarantee she's laughing about this with Kevin Nash right now, is that what you want, to be the laughing stock of TNA?"

Hunter fell silent and Shawn smiled at Cameron proudly, "Nice job son, you're as good looking as you are smart, just like your sisters. Now let's go help Joanie and the girls take down those awful posters while Cameron finds out who helped Stephanie and Randy put them up so fast," Shawn said to Hunter.

"You think she had help?" Hunter asked Shawn eventually. "From who?"

Times Square

Marion J. Cena sat in Alannah Pirelli's limousine parked in Times Square watching as the DX family pulled down every poster of LC Helmsley that he and RJ helped put up with the assistance of some of New York's Finest members all over Florida, Connecticut and New York. Alannah received Mafia kudos for a job well done and as her new consigliere Marion J. Cena would be rewarded for his fast work in helping to destroy the DX family.

"Who knew Hunter Hurst Helmsley was so protective of his eldest daughter? Let's see how long DX stay reunited after we tear their family limb from limb," Alannah Pirelli said and the sound of laughter echoed from her right hand side. It was Edge and he was very happy with the chaos that he had helped Stephanie and Randy to create.

"Your father is just a few short months away from getting total revenge on DX for killing his unborn child Marion, I'll see to it that those two idiots never ruin another life while I'm living and breathing," Edge said to Marion who slapped hands with RJ Orton who was texting his father and telling him where he was. Although his father was still uneasy about him spending so much time with RJ, Marion knew RJ needed a friend that he could rely on since he could no longer trust DX or ATM and that included Rebecca Michelle.

"Is the Pope still planning on bringing Anointed Amy back to Rome to see the Illuminati face-to-face?" Marion asked Alannah.

"He wants to make the Big Red Diva an offer she can't refuse, but first we have to get her husband and his loudmouth friend out of the way," Alannah Pirelli said.

"Don't worry my dad will take care of that," RJ said calmly.

"Shawn's never been one to listen to people when they could be saving him from perilous situations. Trish can't save him from falling this time and if he thinks Amy's gonna save him, he's in for a very rude awakening," Edge said while Alannah petted Ruby the Romantabot who never felt so uncomfortable being in Lany's possession knowing the evil things that her godfather Edge wanted her to help him bring to pass. RJ was Ruby's only chance; if Randy's firstborn was still sweet on Shawn's youngest daughter Remi, there was still a way to stop the Mafia from taking down DX and breaking up the family that they had spent so long trying to put back together.

"Is that Jeff Hardy?" RJ said seeing the colorful TNA Champion walking down towards the giant billboard poster of LC. "What is he doing here?"

"I'll go find out," Edge said jumping out of the limo and he ran over to Jeff who was not surprised to see him. "What are you doing here Jeff?"

"I'm helping DX tear down the poster that you helped put up all over the East Coast. Why are you messing with the ARK Angels of DX, Amy would burn you if she knew you were behind this Edge." Jeff said to the Retired R Superstar.

"I'm doing what needs to be done DX have to be stopped! Does Stephanie know you're here, do you really wanna risk another beating Jeff because she's going to wail on you if you start messing up our plans to destroy DX," Edge said and Jeff's face hardened at the mention of Stephanie's name.

"The days of my wife telling me what to do are over," Jeff said and he flew up into the sky to help Aurora, Joanie and Cheyenne pull down the poster of LC as well as all the posters that were up in Florida and Connecticut. Edge was furious and he jumped back into the limousine and left for Fort. Lauderdale to regroup and by the time LC arrived in New York City with the Rock all the posters of her were gone but that didn't stop the paparazzi from advancing on her when her feet touched the sidewalk. So she pulled out Halle in the middle of Times Square and warded off all the press much to Hunter's delight.

"LC! LC! LC! LC!" they all chanted.

"Back get back!" LC commanded them.

"That's my girl!" Hunter said running over to her and he hugged her tightly while scowling at the Rock who gulped nervously at the look on Hunter's face.

"You didn't kill Cameron did you because if you did dad, so help me God," LC said.

"Don't finish that sentence," Cameron said coming over to LC with Shawn and Charlotte McCool. "I'm still here and man am I glad to see you,"

LC smiled, "The feeling's mutual," she said lovingly and they hugged each other as Jeff Hardy, Aurora and Joanie rid Time Square of her image that was now tattooed on Cameron's brain and on the brain of her over-protective father who had a plan to put his size 14 boot squarely in the corner of the People's Behind for what Stacy Kiebler did to LC in L.A.

"I want an explanation for what happened and I want it now," Hunter said to the Rock angrily.

"Your parents had sex and you were born nine months later, that explains how you were able to conceive such a beautiful child with Joanie that the whole world now wants to see. In the words of Damien Sandow, you're welcome!" The Rock replied and Hunter rubbed his hand over his face in frustration while Shawn couldn't help but notice how much better Times Square looked with LC plastered all over it.

"You have great taste in women son," Shawn told Cameron.

"I know, thanks Uncle Hunter," Cameron replied. "For not killing me before I had a chance to tell LC "I do" in a few months,"

"If you ever make it to the altar," Rocky said. "You are going to have to fight like Hell to put your ring on her finger,"

Cameron and LC sighed, "We just want to get married in peace," LC said sadly and Cameron hugged her supportively.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other and nodded, "We'll make sure that you get down that altar kids, don't worry the wedding will go ahead without a hitch," Hunter said to LC and Cameron.

"Come Hell or high water you will be married in May," Shawn added and DX hugged LC and Cameron while the Rock waved to Joanie, Aurora and Jeff Hardy who were happy to know that they had him on their side in their fight for love and justice, something neither Stephanie or Randy knew anything about these days.

"The Royal Rumble will be in L.A people and yours truly will be there so don't miss it by watching some low-class wrestling farce over in Florida or D-rated wannabe wrestling show down in Texas. Show your love for DX and come see the best wrestling pay-per-view in the world!" Rocky said to the paparazzi and he turned to DX. "There I just got you some free publicity for the Rumble," he said to Shawn and Hunter.

"What free publicity you work for us that's your job to sell the WWE to the public," Hunter said. "Keep it up we have to make sure people forget to watch TNA and Best in the World,"

"Don't you think that's going to make Stephanie even madder?" Rocky said and Hunter laughed.

"I don't think that level of insanity has been discovered yet," he replied and LC and Cameron laughed along with Aurora and Joanie who took much pleasure in making the McMahon heiress lose her natural mind at the hands of DX. They failed to realize just how mad Stephanie was going to be on Thursday Night Impact and soon the wrestling world would see a side of Stephanie they had never seen before or want to see ever again.


	20. Color Me Mad

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence and is not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Twenty – Color Me Mad

The Undertaker's Ranch, Houston, TX at 7:30am CT

Sara Calloway couldn't believe she was being forced to make breakfast for the woman that had woken her up screaming about how she was going to kill her husband when she got to Orlando, Florida. This couldn't be the Stephanie McMahon that had congratulated her on the birth of Garrett years ago back when she was just Hunter's girlfriend. The woman currently standing in her kitchen was manic and her husband the Undertaker didn't seem to mind what she was saying about Jeff Hardy, a man that he used to call one of his closest friends. Randy Orton was coming over soon and that was bound to make things worse. Sara didn't like having the Legend Killer in her house, especially since her husband the Undertaker was a Legend. She resentfully made pancakes and prepared a fruit plate for Stephanie and then she escaped to the front of the house where Cheyenne was expected to arrive soon to spend some time with Garrett who had been up at the crack of dawn eagerly anticipating Cheyenne's arrival.

Sara loved having Cheyenne Michaels over, every time she saw her she thought of Rebecca Michaels, Shawn's dearly departed wife who was now an angel about God's business in the Heavenlies. Cheyenne had the same dark hair and the same high cheeks that made Sara want to kiss her like a proud mother and there was certainly much to be proud of when it came to Cheyenne. Not only was she a Michaels' kid, she was a first class pianist and a Girl with Phenomenal Strength. Garrett told his mother that Cheyenne was the girl for him and that was the only thing the Calloway family could seem to agree on these days, although Sara did feel weird about not telling Shawn that Undertaker wanted Cheyenne to be part of the Calloway family. Shawn Michaels had so much respect for her husband and Sara couldn't understand why Mark would want to keep Cheyenne's father in the dark about this. Sara had a feeling she knew who was responsible for making that call though and it was the woman cussing out her own husband in her kitchen while Undertaker calmly listened to her rant and rave like a mad woman.

"That stupid husband of mine ruined everything, now Hunter's okay with the wedding going ahead! What was Jeff thinking spoiling my plans like that? I obviously didn't beat enough sense into him last week; well I'll fix that on Impact tonight. I'm going to have my husband kicked out of New York's Finest then I'll feed him to the Viper, that'll teach him a lesson!" Stephanie vowed and Undertaker raised an eyebrow.

"How's beating up Jeff going to help take down DX?" he wondered.

"If Jeff isn't with me then he's with them and tonight he'll have to make his choice, it's either me or its them and for Beth's sake I hope he makes the right choice, otherwise it'll just be one less DX fan to worry about," Stephanie said her face darkening with destruction, an expression Undertaker knew all too well.

"If he insists on getting in your way maybe I should talk to him, Jeff and I go way back," Undertaker said and Stephanie put her hand up.

"No you focus on your family's business and let me deal with mine," Stephanie said. "Besides I want things to go smoothly between Garrett and Cheyenne, I want that girl in TNA pronto,"

"You know that's not going to be easy, after all she is an ARK Angel of DX," Undertaker said.

"Carla McCool told me how easily offended Cheyenne can be, she's sensitive just like her father and that means she can be easily manipulated just like her father. If I can drive her away from DX and make her part of TNA instead, that'll rip Shawn's heart out and without Shawn, there is no Degeneration X," Stephanie said coldly and her malevolent conviction sent shivers down the Undertaker's spine.

"Sounds like you got this whole thing worked out," Undertaker said impressed.

"Oh I'm just getting started, together you, me and New York's Finest are going to put the WWE up for sale because DX won't be around to run it for much longer," Stephanie said.

"What about LC and Cameron?" Undertaker asked and Stephanie laughed mockingly.

"Please, with the way they're hormones have been racing they'll barely be able to see me and by the time they realize what's happened to their beloved parents it'll be too late," Stephanie said and she devoured the rest of her fruit plate while Undertaker enjoyed his pancake stack.

"We should have breakfast more often, I couldn't think of a better way to start my day," Undertaker said to Stephanie. "Its nice to have a McMahon around,"

Stephanie's face fell at the mention of her father's name and Undertaker comforted her knowing that she was going out of her way to make him proud, even if it cost her everything she held dear including her family.

Thursday Night Impact, Orlando, FL at 9pm EST

New York's Finest stood in the middle of the ring as the fans cheered for them. The TNA faction had gotten a lot of sympathy since the death of Mickie and John Cena's unborn child was spread throughout the wrestling world, ironically everybody thought Shawn Michaels was responsible for that, nobody knew it was Kevin Nash, hence the reason he still worked there. Despite Scott Hall and Sean Waltman telling everyone that it was Kevin Nash that killed Mickie's unborn child, anti-DX sentiment was high in the Impact Zone and New York's Finest added fuel to the fire. Maria had the microphone and as much as she loved DX, Stephanie demanded that she blame them for everything that was wrong in the wrestling business. Batista was just as mad at DX as Stephanie was so Maria couldn't get anyone from New York's Finest to listen to her, that was until tonight.

TAZ: Looks like the Artist formerly known as Jeff Hardy has something to say.

Jeff Hardy as his alter ego James Goodfellow took the microphone from Maria.

JEFF: Everyone knows the Hell my friend Felix (John Cena) has been through, he lost a child with the beautiful Mickie James and who wouldn't be upset about that? But I'm sick and tired of everyone being forced to think that it was DX that caused this terrible tragedy to take place. Now I'm all about TNA but there was a time in my career where both Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley put me over, only one person ever tried to put me down in my whole life and that person is my wife Stephanie.

The fans gasp in shock.

JEFF: I guess that's something me and Hunter have in common, we both married a maniac. Stephanie is crazy and she wants the whole world to believe that Shawn Michaels is responsible for the death of Cena's baby, well the truth is the person responsible for that is working for TNA right now and that man's name is…

STEPHANIE: JEFF!

TAZ: Uh-oh here comes the maniac!

Stephanie headed down to the ring with the Brothers of Destruction and she did not look happy. She had dyed her hair jet black and she had thick kohl pencil eyeliner on that made the green in her eyes look toxic. She was dressed head-to-toe in black like she had just gotten back from a funeral and when she got into the ring Jeff Hardy wondered where his wife went.

STEPHANIE: Since when are you cutting your own promos? I tell New York's Finest what to say and if I recall, Maria is the mouthpiece of this faction not you.

JEFF: I'm the TNA World Champion and I can say whatever I want when I want to say it. This faction was DX's idea and you stole it from them.

The fans gasped and Stephanie looked at them with disdain.

STEPHANIE: So what if I did? They would have messed it up anyway just like you're doing right now. I don't want you to say another word, Maria take this microphone and don't let him have it back, understand?

Maria looked at Stephanie like she was crazy.

MARIA: No I agree with Mr. Goodfellow I don't want to blame DX for something they didn't do. What happened to the Cenas' was terrible but that wasn't Shawn's fault and you should stop blaming him for it.

STEPHANIE: Batista I suggest you keep your wife on a short leash or she'll be running up to Connecticut to join that joke of a promotion that my father made a success and DX want to take credit for all of my father's hard work. DX never did a day's work in their pathetic careers; all they ever did was cause trouble. That's not how its gonna be here, the next time any one of you, including my husband steps out of line, it will be the last time anyone sees you on TNA TV. Do I make myself clear?

New York's Finest nodded but Jeff remained silent.

JEFF: No that's not how its gonna be, I already went to the Board of Directors and they refuse to acknowledge you as Chairperson at TNA because that role has been left to DX. They are the ones that should be running TNA with Dixie Carter not you and certainly not Kevin Nash. This is not your company Stephanie and you can't make me do anything I don't want to do unless DX say it's okay.

STEPHANIE: You dare promote DX on my show?

Stephanie slapped Jeff across the face and he fell to one knee.

STEPHANIE: Hold him up Batista!

Batista pulled Jeff to his feet much to the horror of Maria and Stephanie punched him repeatedly until Maria couldn't take it anymore and she pulled Stephanie back by her hair and slammed her backwards onto the ring mat.

The fans cheered Maria but Kane grabbed Maria by her neck and held her up so her feet were dangling in the air.

"Put her down Kane!"

TAZ: Who the Hell is that?

It was Shane McMahon and he was standing at the top of the stage with Shelton Benjamin, MVP and Carlito.

SHANE: Did you hear me Kane? I said put her down now!

Stephanie smiled evilly at Kane.

STEPHANIE: You heard my brother Kane, put her down!

"No!" Maria screamed as Kane Chokeslammed her to the mat.

"Maria!" Batista said cowering over his wife with Ric Flair and Jeff Hardy. "Maria baby say something!"

Stephanie laughed as New York's Finest gathered around Maria then the Impact Zone went red, then black and then the lights came back on and Stephanie and the Brothers of Destruction were gone. Shane McMahon, MVP and Shelton ran down to the ring to help Maria and Jeff to the back. The fans cheered them all as they headed backstage where CM Punk and Ravine were waiting for them with John Cena and Mickie James. Batista was furious and he started throwing things around violently.

"I can't believe that happened, nobody said anything about Maria taking a Chokeslam from Kane. I just stood there and let it happen like an idiot!" Batista said feeling guilty.

"Stephanie wanted it to be a surprise, that's why she wouldn't let John go out there," CM Punk explained shaking his head. He looked over at Jeff who was more concerned about Maria than himself, "Nice promo, way to stand up to the old ball and chain,"

"It will be a pleasure making my wife's life a living Hell while she tries to keep DX out of what's rightfully theirs. I just hope no more innocent people get hurt while I'm doing it," Jeff said holding Maria's hand as she struggled to get her breath back.

"You should have gone out there," Mickie said to John Cena.

"Stephanie told me not to," John Cena replied.

"Do you always have to do what's best for management? You're such a corporate suck up; Maria's neck could be broken but that 's okay as long as you keep Stephanie happy right?" Mickie said to John and Cena growled under his breath.

"I'm so sick of fighting with you over nothing, am I the only one that wants this marriage to work?" he asked Mickie annoyed at her terse words towards him lately.

"I'm sorry John I just want you to be the superman that everyone says you are instead of the huge disappointment you're seem to be turning into more and more these days," Mickie James said and he got into the ambulance with Maria and Batista while Ric Flair stayed behind with Cena.

"She's gonna get over losing the baby eventually and then all will be good between you again," Ric told John but Cena shook his head.

"I'm not so sure she will get over it, I don't think she's ever going to forgive me for not rescuing her from the Kliq and the doctor said she can't have anymore children. I'm screwed Ric and not in the good way. I think our relationship has reached its breaking point, I don't know how to make Mickie fall in love with me all over again," John said in despair and Jeff squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"If I promise you Mickie will fall in love with you all over again, will you help me make my wife's life here in TNA a living Hell until DX takeover?" Jeff asked John and Cena's face narrowed.

"I don't want DX here, I know Shawn didn't kill my child on purpose but he still stole Mickie from me and kept her in his Irresistible faction for months with the Beautiful People up in Stamford. Sorry Jeff but I'm with Steph on this, DX have got to go," Cena said and Jeff looked at Punk with a frown.

"What do we do now?" he asked CM Punk.

"Don't worry rainbow bright, Shane's got a plan that will fix everything. Why don't you go home and get in bed? I'm sure Stephanie would love to kiss and make up after the stunt you pulled tonight," CM Punk teased Jeff and even Cena had to laugh.

"You wanna come home with me and MJ instead?" Cena asked Jeff concerned for the Hardy boy's well-being.

"And leave my warm and comfortable bed to the cold Cameron air? No way but I'll see you tomorrow," Jeff replied and Stephanie grabbed Jeff by his hair and turned him around to face her angrily. Her actions caught Cena and Punk off guard.

"That's if you ever make it through the night," she said to Jeff with a scowl.

"Let go of my hair," Jeff said to her but Stephanie pulled it tighter.

"You're going to pay for what happened tonight," Stephanie threatened him and Jeff smiled at her.

"You promise?" he said to her and she pushed him back angrily.

"DX are not getting an inch of this company and if you don't like it Jeff I got two words for you – GET OUT!" Stephanie said to her husband before marching off angrily leaving John Cena and CM Punk with their mouths open.

"Good luck sleeping next to that tonight," John said to Jeff.

"She's so sweet!" CM Punk said jokingly and Jeff Hardy rolled his eyes at both of them before locking eyes with the Undertaker.

"Stepping on Stephanie's toes will get you nowhere," Undertaker warned Jeff.

"Stay out of my face and my family's business Deadman!" Jeff warned Undertaker before leaving the Deadman with Cena and Punk.

"Don't you have a rock to crawl back under?" CM Punk said to Undertaker.

"You'll be seeing a lot more of me Punk, so watch your tone. TNA is now my yard and you're walking on it," Undertaker warned CM Punk.

"SUCK IT!" Punk replied and his daughter Ravine laughed.

"Good one dad!" she said before leaving with her father to find Velvet Sky and go home.

"Nice to have you around Deadman, welcome to the best wrestling company in the world," John Cena said to Undertaker.

"It is now that I'm here," Undertaker replied and Cena smiled at him.

"I knew you'd say that," Cena said and they walked and talked while Jeff and Steph argued outside the arena.

"I'm so mad at you Jeff how dare you embarrass me in front of the world, I could kill you with my bare hands!" Stephanie yelled at Jeff.

"How about you kiss me with your bare lips instead?" Jeff replied.

"What?" Stephanie replied in disgust. "You think I want your treacherous lips anywhere near my beautiful mouth after the stunt you just pulled?"

"As my wife you don't have a choice, your lips belong to me now pucker up!" Jeff said and he kissed Stephanie tenderly on the mouth and she retaliated by slapping and kicking him. Eventually she pulled away but she wanted Jeff more than ever before now, this new tough persona he was wearing was turning her on.

"Let's go home and make love," she said to him amorously caressing his hair and Jeff smiled at her before stepping away from her.

"How about no?" Jeff said. "I'd rather sleep with the lamp shade; you can sleep by yourself,"

Jeff flew away leaving Stephanie in a fit and her screams of vengeance could be heard all the way to North Carolina as-well as her vow to punish DX for turning Jeff against her; after all if anything ever went wrong in her life, DX were the reason behind it.

The Hardys, Cameron, NC

When she got home she found Jeff sleeping peacefully and she woke him up and demanded that he make love to her. When he refused they fought and Jeff did the only thing he could think of and that was disappear. When he reappeared it was morning and Stephanie was still screaming at him.

"There's only one way you're going to shut me up Jeff and you know what that is," Stephanie said.

"I am not making love to you, you can force me to do that, you should be making love to me after all I deserve it after all I put up with," Jeff said and Stephanie kissed him roughly on the mouth. It was a harsh kiss and it summed up exactly how Stephanie and Jeff's relationship had deteriorated. It was rough, harsh and unloving, the exact opposite of what married life between two people was supposed to be.

"I don't wanna fight anymore Steph; can't you please call this feud with DX off? Its scaring the kids and ripping our life apart," Jeff said rationally but Stephanie was far from rational thinking, she had crossed the line and taken a turn down a very dark road that Jeff was not on.

"I can tell you don't want to do things the easy way, so let's make this a deadly game of cat and mouse," Stephanie said. "I'll be the cat and you can be the mouse,"

"What?" Jeff said and suddenly two large fangs appeared from out of Stephanie's mouth. "Oh no you've been inducted! Kevin Nash gave you a snake bite, you're in the Kliq!"

Stephanie grabbed Jeff by the hair and he disappeared into the A Twins bedroom and he reappeared and called for Beth and told her to Transcend to the Sandbox. Beth did as Jeff said and the A Twins shook as Stephanie tried to break their bedroom door down.

"What's happening?" Angela cried out as Jeff called for Bebe the Bumblebee, Dani the Dragonfly and Spy the Spider, three of his creatures from God to help him out when he needed them.

"I think it's time for us to get out of here for good. Mommy's going down a path that I don't want you two to go down. I'm taking you to the DX family and you're going to stay with them until I deal with your mom," Jeff explained to the A Twins as Stephanie continued to try and break down the door.

"I don't want to leave mom," Angelo said.

"She's not your mom she's a monster and if you stay here she'll turn you into one too," Jeff explained to the A Twins.

"But we can't leave her, she's all we've got," Angela replied. "She needs us,"

"Yeah if you want to go, go," Angelo said and Jeff couldn't believe it.

"Your mother wants to turn you kids into little Kliq puppets so that you'll be mindless and she'll make you do whatever she wants you to do, don't you want to be free to think for yourselves?" Jeff asked them and the A Twins shook their heads.

"Not if that means running out on the only person that's ever loved us," Angelo replied. "You can run away Jeff; you're good at that,"

Jeff shook his head as Stephanie broke the door down, her fangs were on full display and the A Twins screamed when they saw them.

"Dani!" Jeff cried as his pet Dragonfly appeared at the A Twins' window.

"Get that bug away from my children!" Stephanie said and Spy Jeff's pet spider that was as big as a human being came through the window and spun Stephanie into a cocoon so she couldn't move.

"Good job Spy! Dani let's ride!" Jeff said taking the A Twins with him to the Sandbox the place of refuge away from the madness of the manic McMahon heiress who was now a member of the Kliq that had killed her father and was now Hell bent of doing the same to DX.


	21. Let's Rumble!

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Twenty One – Let's Rumble!

The Undertaker's ranch, Houston, TX at 11pm CT

Kelly Kelly smiled as Garrett and Cheyenne said goodbye to each other. It was obviously that the last thing Garrett wanted to say was goodbye but he couldn't stay with Cheyenne after midnight and Kelly told Trish that she would make sure Cheyenne got back to San Antonio and stayed with her there along with the Best in the World roster. Amy and Melina were there already and they were waiting for them at the Montenegros'. Cheyenne was so blissfully happy by the time they left Houston the last thing on her mind was sleep. However when ATM told her what happened at the Hardys' home she wasn't in so much of a smiling mood.

The Montenegros, San Antonio, TX the next day

"Shawn called me and said that Jeff flew the A Twins over to the Sandbox in the morning. It seems that Stephanie has been inducted into the Kliq, Jeff said that she had a snake bite on her left wrist," Amy told Cheyenne and GPS couldn't believe it.

"Oh my goodness, are the A Twins okay?" Cheyenne asked ATM and they shook their heads that they weren't.

"No they're traumatized, Stephanie scared the crap out of them so they'll be staying with us until we sort out this mess down at TNA," Amy replied and Cheyenne hugged her emotionally.

"I can't believe Stephanie's in the Kliq, why doesn't she believe you about Kevin Nash killing Grandpa Vince?" Cheyenne asked Trish.

"Because she's upset about Vince leaving two thirds of TNA to DX, her anger is blinding her and she's acting like a maniac because of the venom that's been pumped into her blood by Kevin Nash," Trish explained.

"We have got to help her," Cheyenne said compassionately.

"The only way we can help Steph is to stop Kevin Nash," Trish said.

"So let's stop him!" Cheyenne said eagerly and Trish sighed. "What are you saying the ARK Angels of DX and ATM aren't good enough to take down Big Daddy Cool?"

"Its not as simple as that Chey, many lives are at risk and if we don't wait on the Lord to direct us things will get even worse," Trish said. "If you think what happened to Jeff and the A Twins is bad, fasten your seatbelt sister because things are just getting started,"

"What does that mean?" Cheyenne said emotionally. "Aunt Trish come on talk to me I need to get LC and Cameron together and we need to move now the Kliq have to be stopped!"

"Aren't Cameron and LC planning their wedding?" Kelly Kelly said as the Montenegros came over to her.

"Nice to see you Kelly," Brandon said to her.

"Are you staying this time or are you going to run off to Florida with the Deadman and his dead brother Kane?" Annabel asked her.

"This isn't about me right now okay? I just wanna help," Kelly said.

"By hanging out with the Brothers of Destruction after what they did to Maria Batista? How is that going to help anybody?" Annabel asked Kelly indignantly.

"So you watched Impact last night, I didn't like the angle either okay I wasn't even there," Kelly said defensively.

"No but if you were there you would have been the one to hurt Maria," Brandon said and Kelly nodded.

"You're right I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. As long as the Undertaker is working with Stephanie I'm screwed but I can't leave Darkness, Mark and Garrett are my boys. Its up to you guys to make things right with Stephanie not me," Kelly said to ATM.

"She's just copying you, look she's even dyed her hair black like yours and she's wearing that heavy mascara now like you and Taker. The woman doesn't have an original bone in her body, maybe I should go to TNA I can put her in her place – at the bottom of my foot!" Cheyenne said and Kelly liked that idea, she liked hanging out with GPS, she felt really safe around the Girl with Phenomenal Strength.

"I'd feel better about working at TNA if you were there too," Kelly said to Cheyenne but Amy shook her head.

"Forget it K-Belle, Shawn will never let it happen, he doesn't trust Undertaker or Garrett and he's not about to let Cheyenne spend even more time with the Calloways," Amy said and she raised a stern eyebrow at Cheyenne. "Your father doesn't even know you were over there last night and I don't think he's going to be too happy when he finds out,"

"Then tell him there's nothing to worry about he listens to you," Cheyenne said to Amy.

"Are you kidding I can't even convince him to keep his hands off of me, he didn't even want me to come here with Trish and Mel, the man is so in love with me I feel like the most beautiful woman in the world!" Amy said flicking her hair back passionately and Melina and Trish moved out of the way so they didn't get hit in the face.

"Easy there Big Red but I know what you mean, there's no better feeling that knowing your man is in love with you," Melina said and Trish nodded.

"I have two men in love with me," Trish said and Kelly frowned at her.

"Randy's not in love with you he's cheating on you," she said and Trish shook her said.

"He wishes he could cheat on me, Stacy Kiebler wouldn't dare try to put it on my husband and neither would you if you knew what was good for you," Trish warned Kelly Kelly.

"So let me get this straight, you say you're in love with The Rock and you still expect Randy to hang around?" Annabel Montenegro asked Trish.

"No I expect him to cheat on me but he won't be able to," Trish replied.

"Why not?" Brandon Montenegro asked her.

"Because God won't let him, we're married for crying out loud it's his duty to please my booty," Trish replied and she hi-fived Amy and flicked her hair much to Kelly's dislike.

"You're such a bitch Trish," Kelly said and Melina got in Kelly's face.

"How dare you talk to the Truth like that?" Melina said and Trish hushed her sister in Christ up.

"She's only saying what people have been saying for years about me it's okay Mel, it hurts when a girl as beautiful as Kelly can't even get one man to fight over her, let alone two," Trish said and Kelly scowled at Trish.

"If Amy and Melina weren't here I'd beat you down so hard you're face would be on the cover of the Medical Examiner for a whole year!" Kelly said to Trish.

"I know you want my husband don't hate on me because he doesn't want you and he never ever did," Trish said and she slapped Kelly on the cheek. "Wake up and know your worth!"

"Ow!" Kelly said. "What are you a Prime Time Player, that's they're catchphrase?"

"I'm just trying to make you see how much time you're wasting getting in my business when you can't even handle yours, get a life Kelly and stop trying to steal mine!" Trish said and Kelly held her face grimacing.

"Suddenly I'm starting to think Stephanie's not that bad," she said and she stormed out leaving Cheyenne scratching her head.

"Okay so can I count on you not to tell dad that I was with Garrett last night?" she asked Trish.

"No, I'm The Truth: Trish Orton and I can't lie…but I can keep secrets," Trish said squeezing Cheyenne's cheek with a smile. "If he asks me flat out I won't lie to him,"

"Okay good enough," Cheyenne said and she ran after Kelly much to ATM's concern.

"There goes Shawn's pride and joy, I suggest we all pretend we never saw her," Amy said and Melina and Trish nodded.

"Saw who?" they said in unison and Amy hugged them lovingly as Randy Orton came through the back door with the Three C's and the American Hotties.

"Well if it isn't my husband and the rest of the buzz killers," Trish said as ATM pulled apart.

Amy looked over at her Best in the World locker room colleagues, what was left of it. Rhode Scholars, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Sheamus, Alberto Del Rio, the Miz, Alex Riley and the Funkadactyls all went back to the WWE. Only Jack Swagger, AJ Lee, the Shield and Daniel Bryan were still at Best in the World, with Randy leading the charge in Tristen Nash's absence things were bound to improve. Best in the World was still number three in the ratings behind TNA and the new and improved Monday Night RAW and with Amy still there, they wouldn't be in third place for much longer. It meant everything to AJ Lee having Amy there, she needed someone to look up to as the promotion was low on good guys and Amy was one of the best people she'd ever met. When she was in San Antonio AJ followed Amy around like a lap dog, it was cute and annoying at the same-time, pretty much like AJ Lee herself.

"AJ calm down I'm the leader not Amy," Randy said to AJ who was bubbling like frothy hot chocolate at Amy's presence.

"I bet you're pretty proud of yourself getting Stacy Kiebler to do your dirty work for you, don't you know that cheerleaders don't make good soldiers? All the dance moves in the world aren't going to save her from LC when she gets her Helmsley hands on that little minx," Amy said to Randy.

"Amy don't bully my Pinups, just because you're nailed down to one man don't hate on those who still have options," Randy said looking at Trish. "Stacy told me she wasn't so sure she was over me and that she and George might not be getting married after all,"

Trish laughed and Melina stuffed a muffin into her mouth.

"Randy don't make a jackass out of yourself and don't piss off LC, she's getting married this year to Cameron and she's not going to take well to anyone that tries to get in the way of her wedding day," Melina warned Randy.

"I'm aware of what LC is capable of," he said touching the spot where LC had scarred him with the tip of Halle's point at Melina and Johnny's house in Santa Monica. "Stacy's on her guard, she literally has guard dogs all around her apartment so that LC can't get to her,"

"Please, one look at LC and those dogs will run away like little puppies," Amy said.

"I'm not talking about real dogs Amy, I'm talking about the Hounds of Justice otherwise known as the Shield," Randy said and Amy got Randy by the shirt and twisted the collar of it in her fist.

"If those boys hurt one head on LC's head I'll see to it that they have a very bad day," Amy warned Randy and he smiled into her angry face.

"Your words are like sweet chin music to my ears and your this close to turning me on, so unless you want me to kiss you right now I'd strongly suggest you let go of my shirt and back the Hell up, Big Red," Randy said to Amy and she took a deep pause before releasing him and stepping backwards.

"We'll handle Stacy, don't you worry about it. You just focus on Shawn, we'll do the rest," Trish said and Melina nodded but Amy's Righteous Indignation was already on standby. After what happened to Maria Batista on Impact, she didn't put anything passed Randy now that he was working with Stephanie. Her agitation amused Randy and he started to laugh.

"You can't take your eyes off of me can you?" he said to her.

"No I can't because I've never seen a face so desperately needing of a slap before," Amy said.

"Calm down," Trish said to Amy cautiously. "He's just messing with you, remember who he's working for,"

"That's right Randy; you're Stephanie's new toy. Be careful I heard she likes to play rough and McMahons always play to win which means you screw things up for her, your days in this business will soon come to an end, then who you gonna cry to huh? Shawn and Hunter?" Amy said to Randy.

"Shut up!" Randy yelled at her.

"Stop fighting and eat your muffins!" Brandon Montenegro said firmly and everyone sat down around the kitchen table and had breakfast. It was the quietest half hour of the entire day and if gave Brandon and Annabel a chance to talk to Cassidy who had been impossible to speak to since she joined Best in the World with the other 2 C's.

"Is there anything we can say to convince you that making up with LC would be the best thing you could do right now? Cassie why would you want to make that girl mad? She's a warrior she knows how to fight and on top of that she's got God on her side, you can't win!" Brandon said to Cassidy.

"There you go again putting LC on a pedestal above me and above Carla and Charlene. Since when did you start thinking so little of me? You're just a suck up just like Ravine Brooks, I hate that girl so much," Cassidy said.

"Since when did you start hating people? What happened to your values Cassidy?" Brandon said.

"I lost them when I realized my friendship with LC was nothing but a sham, she never really cared about any of us. The whole time we knew each other she was just scheming to get into Cameron's pants, just like Trish was scheming to get into Randy's and Amy was scheming to get into Shawn's. All ATM and LC are is a bunch of high rise tramps and it's time for the Three C's to rise up and put you all back where you came from, the gutter!" Cassidy said and Amy, Trish and Melina looked at her blankly.

"Nice promo," Amy said impressed.

"Did you help her come up with that?" Trish said to Randy. "I didn't think she came up on that with her own since she doesn't have a brain in that orange head of hers, otherwise she'd listen to her brother and get out of this while she still can,"

"I guess some girls have to learn the hard way not to run their mouths," Melina said to Amy and Big Red nodded.

"I guess it's the hard way then," Amy said to Cassidy who gulped. "I'll see you in the ring big mouth,"

"What?!" Cassidy said in shock and Charlene and Carla calmed her down.

"Don't worry she won't put her hands on you, not if she knows what's good for her," Carla said menacingly and Amy looked at Randy and the Legend Killer laughed at her.

"There's that look again, am I making you angry Big Red I can't help but sense that there's something you really want to say to me right now," Randy said and Amy seethed clenching her fists at her side and AJ Lee watched nervously along with Roderick, Jay and Steven Borden II.

"Just shut up and eat your muffin," Amy said to Randy and he looked at her salaciously while he took a bite of his blueberry bran muffin.

"I'd rather lick your muffin," he said and he licked the top of his muffin vulgarly and Amy jumped over the table and floored him knocking the muffin out of his mouth and all the food off the table causing everyone to pull her off of him but she was so hot their fingers burned when they tried to pull her off of Randy.

"Its okay let her go trust me I'm the only guys she wants to be on top of right now," Randy said and Amy flew back and walked away from him realizing that she'd fallen for his mind games.

"I told you don't take the bait," Trish said to Amy and she helped Melina clean up while Amy apologized to the Montenegros for messing up their breakfast table.

"Its okay under the circumstances I'm surprised you didn't mess up the entire house," Brandon said. "We're on your side and we want Cassidy to look up to you, just like before this mess started with the Kliq,"

"Don't worry she'll look up to me, she'll have to because I'll be looking down at her when the ref counts her shoulders to the mat 1-2-3," Amy said and Cassidy shook nervously while the American Hotties helped Randy up.

"I don't wanna wrestle her please don't put me in a match against her!" Cassidy begged Randy but the Legend Killer ignored her and turned his attention to the woman outside looking in through the Montenegros' window with a sad expression on her face.

"I miss you," Kelly Kelly said as Randy read her lips.

"Trish do you know Kelly Kelly's outside making a pass at Randy?" Annabel Montenegro said and Trish turned and Kelly Kelly glared at her much to Randy's delight.

"Looks like Cassidy won't be the only one getting her butt whooped next week," Melina said but Trish silenced her friend.

"Listen we've got two choices we could either make my husband think he has options or we can go help out LC and track down Stacy Kiebler and give Kelly Kelly a taste of what she'll be in for," Trish said.

"I choose LC!" Melina said.

"Then let's go!" Trish said and she left with Melina while Amy tried to regain her composure after jumping Randy Orton. "Come on Bella, he's not worth it," Trish said to Amy and ATM left the Viper alone with his roster hating his wife even more than he did already and loving Amy even more than ever before.

"Before the Royal Rumble I want you to spill blood all over Los Angeles, make Cameron come after you and after Cheyenne's in TNA, they'll be no wedding and no more ARK Angels of DX," Randy said to Dean Ambrose on his cell-phone.

"You got it Randy," Dean said from outside LC and Cameron's house in L.A

"Remember they'll only part angelic, take out their pastor at Silver Trumpets and expose them for the little kids that they really are," Randy said.

"LC and Cameron won't know what hit 'em," Dean Ambrose said and he hung up and turned to Rollins and Reigns. "We got a job to do boys now let's do it,"

Silver Trumpets, Los Angeles, CA

The Shield made their way to Silver Trumpets church and LC was there waiting for them along with Hunter and Shawn.

"This is going to be fun!" LC said to DX.

"Can I hold Halle?" Shawn said and Hunter shushed him.

"There's no talking in church," he told Shawn while the youth pastor hid under the church organ.

"No but there's going to be a lot of screaming if I don't get the Shield out of L.A," LC said.

"Where's Cameron?" the youth pastor asked LC.

"He's at the Sandbox with the A Twins doing what he does best, helping those who need it the most while I punish those who hurt people the most," LC replied. "We make a great team,"

The youth pastor smiled, "Yes you do and it will be my pleasure to marry the both of you in May right here in Los Angeles," he said and a loud bang came at the church door.

"First things first, let's dismantle a little more of Best in the World's roster, you stay here and pray," Hunter said to the youth pastor while LC, Shawn and Hunter stood in front of the altar and waited for the Hounds of Justice to come and get a lesson in spiritual warfare, DX style.


	22. Teach My Hands to War

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Twenty Two – Teach My Hands to War

Stacy's place, Los Angeles, CA

Stacy smiled while she text Randy Orton as she reclined on her dirty white sofa in her apartment while George Clooney was doing some PR for his latest movie. LC's now infamous bikini was everywhere, she was getting more publicity than George's latest movie and it was all because of Randy Orton.

"I love you so much," she text him before laughing at the look on The Rock's face when Stacy told him that she was working for Randy Orton. Rocky told Stacy that Randy couldn't be trusted but Stacy loved being part of the wrestling world again; George Clooney made her see it differently and Trish Orton made her see Randy differently. A man so unhappy was ripe for the picking and if George didn't set a date for their wedding soon, she was going to break up the Ortons and take Randy for herself, just like she always wanted. Kelly Kelly had the same plan and just like always Trish was one step ahead of them both.

"Coming!" Stacy called as someone knocked at her door and she opened it to see ATM and she tried to slam the door shut but they bulldozed through it and Trish tackled her to the ground. "Help intruders, fat ugly intruders are in my house!" Stacy called out and she scrambled for her cell phone and called Randy. "Randy help me, ATM are in my house!" she hollered down the phone and Amy stepped on her cell-phone breaking it in half.

"In L.A nobody can hear you scream," Amy said and ATM took Stacy back to Melina's house for a little interrogation while DX and LC took down the Shield at Silver Trumpets not too far away.

Silver Trumpets Church

LC pointed Halle down to the ground and drew a line separating herself and DX from the Shield. "I dare you to cross this line," LC said to Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns.

"We dare," Seth Rollins replied and he grabbed Halle.

"Hey let go of her!" LC said and she pulled Halle back but Seth wouldn't let go. "I said let go of her!"

Shawn caught Rollins with Sweet Chin Music and then he had no choice to let Halle go.

"That wasn't very nice," Ambrose said to Shawn Michaels as Rollins felt his now throbbing jaw. "What's the matter LC, can't fight your own battles, need Shawn and Hunter to beat the bad guys up for you?"

"Why are you still talking?" LC said and she spun Halle through 90 degrees and caught Dean in the mouth after which she raked a hole through his shirt cutting it in two and butted Roman Reigns in the mouth with Halle causing the Shield to fall back. Triple H watched as they regrouped and he turned to the youth pastor.

"Get over here," Ambrose said to him and the youth pastor came out from the organ where he had been hiding.

"How badly do you think you're going to mess up my church?" the youth pastor asked the Shield and suddenly LC threw Halle like a spear right over Dean Ambrose's head.

"Jesus!" the youth pastor said taking DX and the Shield by surprise. "LC you nearly took that thug's head off with your halberd!"

"There's no need to take the Lord's name in vain pastor, I'm an ARK Angel remember I'm here to protect you," LC said and Cameron came through the sanctuary doors with Cheyenne.

"No need to fear, Cameron is here, oh and so is Cheyenne," he said to the youth pastor and Shawn watched as Cameron motioned for the Shield to come after him.

"GET HIM!" Seth Rollins screamed and the Shield ran after Cameron much to DX's concern and LC's delight.

"Come on Halle let's catch 'em up!" she said grabbing her weapon of choice and running out of the church while the youth pastor shook his head with dislike.

"Your children are getting married in the spring and here they are fighting in the sanctuary of my church! Why are your children fighting your battles?" the youth pastor said and Shawn and Hunter couldn't answer, the Truth was they didn't have one. "If you want LC and Cameron to live happily ever after I strongly suggest you take care of the Shield yourselves,"

"Yes pastor," DX said in unison.

"Okay now let's pray I don't want anything to happen to you on the way out of here," the youth pastor said and he prayed that DX would be safe while Cameron, Cheyenne and LC outsmarted the Shield with their war game tactics out in the streets.

"I'll take Reigns, you take Rollins," Cheyenne said to Cameron.

"What are you going to do to me little lady, kiss me to death?" Reigns said to Cheyenne and Cameron laughed.

"He doesn't know who you are, why don't you introduce yourself GPS?" Cameron said to his sister, the Girl with Phenomenal Strength.

"Gladly," Cheyenne said and she absorbed a spear from Reigns causing him to frown.

"She must have abs of steel," Rollins said confused over why Cheyenne didn't break in half when Reigns speared her through with his enormous head.

"No I've got the steel!" LC called out from behind and Dean Ambrose came at her from the side and he almost tackled her when Cameron ran interception with a spine buster to the concrete.

"ARGHHH!" Ambrose cried out and Cameron turned to see Rollins and Reigns coming for him and Cheyenne clothes-lined them both and like Ambrose they ended up on their backs writhing in pain.

"Getting your butt kicked by a girl isn't very impressive," Cameron said.

"She's not just a girl, she's a Girl with Phenomenal Strength!" Rollins complained.

"Yeah you guys have supernatural abilities The Shield is only one unit, otherwise you'd be the ones on your backs!" Reigns cried out.

"They've got a point you know," Cheyenne said to Cameron.

"Shut up we're winning," Cameron said while LC broke open a fire hydrant and blasted the Shield with water.

DX came out of Silver Trumpets with the youth pastor laughing at the Shield falling down soaked from head-to-toe.

"Oh how humiliating!" Shawn said laughing along with Hunter.

"Let's go back to San Antonio and regroup!" Ambrose said to Reigns and Rollins and the Shield hissed at the ARK Angels of DX.

"This isn't over, Randy wanted blood and we will make you all bleed!" Rollins said malevolently as they headed for their helicopter and flew away to San Antonio and the ARK Angels of DX hi-fived each other and celebrated the Shield's dispatch.

Meanwhile just a few blocks away ATM was putting Stacy Kiebler through some moves of their own.

"Is that Stacy Kiebler?" Shawn said looking up and seeing a tall leggy blond walking down towards them gingerly, it appears that there was something seriously wrong with Stacy's body. As she came nearer it became clear that Stacy was covered from head-to-toe in molasses and she had attracted so many bees that she had been stung repeatedly all over her body. It didn't help that she was wearing a bikini leaving the majority of her skin totally exposed to them.

"Oh snap its Stacy Kiebler!" people said as she walked passed them and it wasn't long before the paparazzi were taking pictures of the bee-stung babe and not before long it was all over TV and social media.

ATM watched her go from behind while waving to DX and the ARK Angels who applauded Stacy's' punishment for tricking LC into wearing a bikini and looking like a drunk army chick.

"Stacy Kiebler what happened why are you covered in molasses and wearing a bikini?" a reporter asked her and LC waved at her with a smile.

"It was them!" she said pointing to Amy, Trish and Melina. "They forced me to wear this ugly bikini and then they rolled me in molasses and all these bees came after me! I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!"

"No that's not true, remember the time Randy dumped you and then married me?" Trish said and Stacy burst into tears much to ATM and the ARK Angels delight.

"Stacy I don't think you've looked better, now let this be a lesson to you, always remember to bee-have!" Shawn said before laughing all by himself while Hunter, ATM and the ARK Angels of DX looked at him unamused.

"I can't believe I'm friends with you, give me that Bible pastor," Hunter said to Shawn and he whacked Shawn around the head with the youth pastor's bible. "The Lord rebuke you," he said and Shawn glared at him like he was insane.

"Hey this is the word of God and it must be handled with care," the youth pastor complained taking his Bible away from Hunter.

"The word of God is a weapon, it say so in Ephesians 6:17 and Hebrews 4:12 and if you're not down with that I've got two words for you," Hunter said to the youth pastor.

"You wouldn't dare tell me to SUCK IT, I'm a man of God!" the youth pastor said and Hunter thought about it.

"No you're right I wouldn't tell a servant of God to SUCK IT," Hunter said and he turned to Stacy Kiebler. "You on the other hand Stacy can SUCK IT all night long!"

"Ew gross, you'll be sorry when Randy and Stephanie get through destroying you in the ratings DX!" Stacy Kiebler said and she marched her sticky legs all the way home taking the paparazzi with her as she went.

"Wow we got rid of Stacy Kiebler and the Shield at the same-time, Randy's gonna be pissed," Shawn said.

"So why are you smiling?" Melina asked Shawn.

"I was just remembering when I told that bee joke, I am the funny one aren't I Hunter?" Shawn said and LC frowned at Cameron and Cheyenne.

"If Shawn's the funny one who's the brainy one?" she asked her fellow ARK Angels.

Nobody answered.

"MAFIA!" Trish cried out suddenly and everyone ducked as a black limo drove by and some gangsters opened fire on DX. Everyone took cover and when they were gone so was Amy.

"Where's Big Red?" Hunter said as everyone got back up and Shawn grinned after seeing a flaming ball of fire swell across the L.A skyline and the limousine blew up into a thousand pieces. Amy walked through the smoke dusting off her hands and Shawn hugged her relieved. "The Mafia tried to kidnap you, do they not know they can't mess with Anointed Amy and live?" he said while kissing Amy's hot shoulders sweetly.

"Well they failed to do their research and they paid with it with their lives. Let's go home and check on Jeff and the A Twins," Amy said calmly, the smoke of the flames didn't even touch her.

"Oh my God," the youth pastor said in shock at what he had just seen and he looked over at LC and Cameron. "I need to talk to you guys right now, can you please come back into Silver Trumpets with me so we can talk privately?"

"Sure," LC and Cameron said at the same-time.

"We'll see you over at the Sandbox later on," Shawn said to LC and Cameron as they left for LAX airport while Cheyenne waited for LC and Cameron.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" LC asked the youth pastor when they got inside the church.

"Your marriage; I'm sorry guys but I don't think I can perform your wedding ceremony here. From what I've seen there's no way I'm going to be a part of what is bound to end in bloodshed. Your family has so many enemies there's no way you're marriage will survive if you get married here. I'm sorry guys but I have to say I don't think you can stay in L.A and be happily married," the youth pastor said.

"Well then we won't stay in L.A," LC said. "We'll live somewhere else,"

"Like where?" the youth pastor asked them.

"Anywhere we want, just as long as we're together," LC replied and the youth pastor nodded.

"You two were made for each other but L.A was not made for you. Silver Trumpets will be sorry to see you go but I'll be willing to write a recommendation if you want to pastor another church out in California," the youth pastor said to them both.

"Actually I've already got a church in mind," Cameron said.

"You do?" the youth pastor asked curiously. "What church is that?"

"Yours," Cameron replied. "I'm going to take over as youth pastor at Silver Trumpets, this church needs a pastor who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty and I'm the man for the job because you can't handle L.A like we can, right LC?"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," LC replied and she kissed Cameron while the youth pastor threw his hands up and walked away. The Truth was he was relieved. After pasturing Silver Trumpets for so long it was time for a change and the ARK Angels of DX would definitely put the church on the worldwide map, whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was yet to be determined. The more people saw of the DX family the worse things got and in L.A everyone knew who they were and now what church they went to.

"I want us to get married here LC, L.A's become our home and we can make it a safe place again. What do you say, you wanna stay here my love?" Cameron asked LC who looked at Halle.

"This city is for angels but not everyone believes in angels Cameron. If we stay here our lives are going to be under constant attack. But as long as I can use Halle and all my other weapons of warfare I don't see why we should leave L.A to the bad guys. Let's do it, let's get married right here in L.A!" LC said and Cameron hugged her and spun her around while people watched wondering who that beautiful couple with the spear-shaped weapon was and Cheyenne smiled.

"Why don't you come to church with us and find out what makes us so special?" Cheyenne said to them and many people came to church for the first time simply because the ARK Angels of DX were there.


	23. Just for You

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Twenty Three – Just for You

The Sandbox

Hayward Horace Helmsley was on his way to Waterside Elementary, it was his first day and Joanie was taking him there with Jeff Hardy and Rebecca Michelle while Aurora flew the A Twins to Glen Cove High in Long Island, New York. After getting over the fact that her son had just barely made it out of her womb and was already talking, walking, texting and grooming himself without either Joanie or Hunter's help, Joanie was proud that not only was Hayworth starting school several years early, he'd applied for Harvard in the Fall along with Rogan McMahon and possibly Rebecca Michelle. The DX kids weren't at all like their parents, Shawn and Hunter didn't really like smart people but Joanie sure was proud of them and they weren't the only kids making their parents proud. Angelo wanted to go to Harvard too and Jeff was very proud of him as was his sister Angela who had decided that she'd rather follow Jeff and have a career in the arts like Beth. Being twins it was hard being confronted with the reality of maybe not being with her twin brother anymore but the fact that he'd be on the East Coast made Angela feel a lot better. Life on the East Coast sure was sweet for the A Twins and Jeff Hardy, simply because anything was better than being down South with Stephanie right now. Jeff and the A Twins felt right at home in Connecticut and the Sandbox was now their home until the ARK Angels of DX smoothed things over with Stephanie McMahon. After what happened in Cameron, NC yesterday there was no way the DX family were letting the A Twins and Beth Hardy go anywhere near their mother, at least not until she had regained her sanity and been deprogrammed…being a Kliq slave meant that Stephanie no longer had a conscious and that made her a very dangerous person to be around.

Palm Springs, Florida

That didn't make any difference to Cheyenne Michelle, she was in Florida aka. McMahon Country right now having her first date with Garrett Calloway and Kelly Kelly was nearby hanging out with Mickie James and John Cena who were trying to rebuild their marriage after losing their unborn child. While Garrett and Cheyenne walked and talked on the beach Kelly watched them from afar like a spy just in-case something crazy happened. Undertaker was at TNA HQ with Stephanie and Kevin Nash and couldn't be there so they sent out Kelly Kelly to keep an eye on Stephanie's new prospect. Kelly wanted Cheyenne in TNA as-well so it was paramount that the date went well, even if it did make her upset that she didn't have a date of her own. Still it was nice to see Cheyenne and Garrett getting along so well and Cheyenne looked like she'd be a nice fit for Darkness, except the whole ARK Angels of DX thing and the fact that Shawn didn't like the Undertaker or know that his daughter was on a date with his son Garrett. Shawn was busy with the other members of his family so much so that Cheyenne had managed to sneak another one of her love interests past him and when Shawn did eventually find out it would be too late. Stephanie would have pulled the rug out from under him and Shawn would be faced with the problem of alienating his daughter by telling her she couldn't see Garrett anymore. Any word spoken out of turn and Cheyenne could rebel; at least that's what Stephanie wanted. What she forgot was that Cheyenne was a first class Daddy's girl and she would never do anything to upset Shawn, even if that meant calling things off with Garrett Calloway. Kelly Kelly hoped that it wouldn't come to that and she sucked her vanilla blueberry smoothie thoughtfully as Garrett and Cheyenne held hands while strolling along the beach talking. Cheyenne had taken the blond out of her hair and now her raven black hair flowed down her back much to Garrett's admiration. He too had long dark hair but his skin was naturally pale and he couldn't stay out in the sun for too long without burning. Cheyenne didn't have a problem with the sun and she tanned easily and she wasn't in any rush to go and find shade as the sun blazed in the sky over Palm Springs. Her honey caramel complexion was so appealing Garrett found himself wanting to kiss her, he'd never seen skin so brown and it made her special to him. Her blue eyes were brilliant and her smile was dazzling. Cheyenne Michelle was a gorgeous woman and he wasn't afraid to wrap his arms around her and draw her closer to him. His ropy muscular arms contrasted to his quite slim physique and when he hugged her she felt defensive because she was used to being the strongest one.

"Easy there big fella," she said to him pushing him away. "You're holding me a little tight,"

"Sorry," Garrett said bashfully pulling a lock of his black hair behind his ears shyly and Cheyenne gasped at his sweetness.

"You're so tender toward me, I don't mind if you wanna try that again. Come on Garrett make with the hug," Cheyenne said smiling and Garrett was floored by her brilliant smile and he couldn't help himself, he kissed her on the lips instead of the cheek and he enjoyed it immensely. The kiss was tender just like he was and he wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled GPS in tightly and Kelly Kelly smiled and sent Undertaker a text telling him about the kiss.

"Things are going well Deadman, they're kissing right now!" Kelly told Undertaker and he text her back and said she could leave now but Kelly didn't want to leave, not when things were heating up between Cheyenne and Garrett and it was just the first date!

"Hey!" CM Punk called out and Kelly looked up and saw him with his daughter Ravine and they were heading towards Cheyenne and Garrett.

"What the Hell?" Kelly said as Punk and Ravine advanced on Cheyenne and Garrett. They interrupted everything and totally caught Kelly off guard, "Oh no Taker's gonna kill me if he finds out about this," she moaned and she ran over to intercede on Undertaker's behalf. "Punk what are you doing here, can't you see Garrett and Cheyenne are on a date?"

"Stay out of this Kelly," Punk said to the former Diva's Champion. "Cheyenne does your father know you're here with Garrett Calloway?" Punk asked Cheyenne.

"No," Cheyenne replied and Ravine rolled her eyes.

"Dad you're embarrassing her and me," Ravine complained and Punk shushed his daughter.

"Go play with Kelly and Ravine Garrett, I need to talk to Cheyenne alone," Punk said to Undertaker's son and Garrett nodded taking Kelly and Ravine with him without putting up a fight. "That was some kiss," Punk said to Cheyenne when they were alone.

"Its probably one of the best ones I've ever had," Cheyenne replied making a heart with her toes in the sand. "Thanks for looking out for me Punk but I'm just on a date I'm not going to fly to Hawaii like I did with Tristen, this is just a date it doesn't mean anything,"

"Does Garrett know it doesn't mean anything?" Punk asked Cheyenne.

"Of course he does, he was on the other side of that kiss, he knows we can never be together, our families don't get along. I could never do anything more than date a Calloway," Cheyenne said and she shrugged casually. "We're just having fun,"

Punk looked at the heart shape Cheyenne had drawn in the sand and laughed, "I saw the way Garrett was looking at you as you were kissing, that was not a friendly kiss that was an "I love you" kiss. It was the same kiss I gave my wife before I married her," Punk said to Cheyenne and GPS gasped.

"You think Garrett's in love with me?" Cheyenne asked Punk and Ravine's dad nodded.

"You're a Michaels' kid you're used to breaking hearts, I would strongly advise you not to make Garrett's one of those hearts you break. I don't think his father would appreciate it too much," Punk said and Cheyenne nodded.

"You're right I gotta make sure he's not thinking this is something its not, will you come with me while I let him down easy?" Cheyenne asked Punk and the king of the GTS nodded that he would and they headed over to where Garrett was talking to Kelly Kelly and Ravine and Cheyenne tried to get Garrett's attention but he was distracted by his cell-phone.

"Jeff Hardy's called out my dad I gotta go, come on K-Belle we gotta roll out," Garrett Calloway said Kelly Kelly.

"I gotta go too I can't have anything happen to Uncle Jeff," Cheyenne said.

"Wait-a-minute who's side are you on?" Kelly Kelly asked Cheyenne.

"I'm on my father's side of course and Uncle Jeff is a guest at my father's house I have to make sure he's okay," Cheyenne said and Garrett nodded.

"I understand how you feel but understand that I will not sit down and watch Jeff Hardy disrespect my father," Garrett told Cheyenne.

"I don't expect you to let your father fight his own battles and I'll take you both down if I have to," Cheyenne said and Garrett frowned, he would never hurt a hair on Cheyenne's head and as she left for Connecticut CM Punk looked at Garrett questioningly.

"What are you gonna do? Are you going to beat up an innocent man to make Stephanie look good or are you going to do what's right for your girlfriend?" he asked Garrett and the Deadman's son looked distressed.

"I don't know what to do," he said pulling at his hair.

"Don't worry we do," Punk said and he put his arm around Garrett. "Let's go do something really important so you have an alibi for when your father asks you why you didn't show up and have his back when Cheyenne kicks his ass over at Waterside Elementary in front of the DX kids and their soon to be new fans," he said and Ravine smiled at her father proudly.

"I love you dad you're so smart," she said beaming and Punk hugged his daughter while Garrett watched thinking how nice it was to see a good father-daughter relationship and he vowed then a there not to ruin the one that Cheyenne had with Shawn, despite how mad it would make Stephanie McMahon. Kelly watched Garrett and Punk leave with Ravine thinking how much it sucked to be the only person nobody wanted to be with and she was going to have to fight for the love was just falling into the lap of the DX family and their kids.

Waterside Elementary, Greenwich, Connecticut

Hayworth was staring at Rebecca Michelle as Undertaker marched into the playground as he arrived for his first lesson at Waterside with his mom and Jeff Hardy. Mr. Applebee had come down to greet them and then Undertaker appeared and he ran inside like a scared little girl.

"What are you doing running off Jeff? You know how this is going to go down so why don't you come back quietly or am I going to have to embarrass you in front of these two brats?" Undertaker said pointing to Remi and Hayworth.

"Wow I've never seen a man so tall," Hayworth said pulling out his tape measure and he walked over to the Undertaker and measured him. "6ft 10 inches, not bad," he said before turning to Jeff, "He's quite the physical specimen, you're screwed dude,"

"Hayworth get away from him!" came the voice of Cheyenne Michelle who arrived alone and Undertaker looked for Garrett but his son was noticeably absent. "Undertaker why are you here scaring Hayworth and Remi when you should be in Florida doing Stephanie McMahon's laundry,"

"You do laundry?" Hayworth asked the Undertaker.

"Shut it little man, you're a little too short to be running your mouth," Undertaker said to Hayworth who measured himself and shook his heads.

"Well I'm already 4 feet tall and I'm only two weeks old, so by my calculations in two weeks I'll be tall enough to intimidate you," Hayworth said and Cheyenne smiled knowing Hunter would have loved to have heard that line.

"Undertaker what are you doing here?" Joanie Helmsley said after getting off the phone with Hunter who was not happy that Undertaker was in Connecticut," Is this what Stephanie has reduced you to, intimidating our children? How sad is that?"

"I'm not here to intimidate your kids who by the way are pretty intimidating themselves; I'm here to bring Jeff back to TNA. We have a meeting that he is scheduled to be at. Its not up for debate Jeff, Stephanie expects you to return with me to Orlando right now," Undertaker said and Jeff folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't do what my wife wants me to do I do want I want to do, when I want to do it and I want to stay here in Connecticut," Jeff Hardy replied firmly.

"Well my brother is in Long Island, now what could he possibly want in Long Island? Wait-a-minute, don't the A Twins go to school in Long Island with Aurora Rose and her friends?" Undertaker said and Rebecca Michelle gasped.

"Kane wouldn't dare hurt the A Twins, would he?" Rebecca Michelle said and she got a text from RJ telling her that Kane was at Glen Cove High and Jeff needed to leave with Undertaker or Kane was going to burn the whole school down. "It's a trap!" Rebecca Michelle said and she showed Jeff Hardy the message and he seethed furiously and Undertaker smiled.

"Looks like you better come with me or my brother will make sure nobody saves that school from burning down," Undertaker says.

"Wait I got another text, this one's from Aurora. She said the fire's out and that Jeff doesn't have to come to Long Island and that the Deadman can SUCK IT!" Rebecca Michelle said and Undertaker grimaced.

"Aurora Rose Helmsley rides again!" Joanie said proudly knowing Hunter and LC would be very happy that Stephanie's plans had been thwarted by her own daughter, it was a good sign of things to come. "I guess you should be leaving now Undertaker,"

"Yes please leave immediately!" Mr. Applebee yelled from the safety of his office while all the children watched excitedly as Undertaker faced off with Jeff Hardy in the school parking lot.

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Undertaker said pushing Jeff back violently and Hayworth got upset.

"I will not have this animal like debauchery on my first day of school, my whole academic career is on the line and you will not keep me out of Harvard you over grown monster!" Hayworth snapped and he turned to Cheyenne. "Do your thing GPS, I've got a class to go to,"

"Do you really want Shawn's daughter to fight me for you Jeff?" Undertaker asked Jeff Hardy and Jeff didn't want to fight in front of all the children but he certainly didn't want Undertaker to go back to Florida with bragging rights.

"Okay I'll come back with you let's just go before somebody calls the cops," Jeff said and Undertaker dragged Jeff towards his car while Joanie watched horrified.

"No way Jeff you're staying right here with us!" Joanie cried and she jumped on Undertaker's back much to Hayworth's curiosity.

"This woman is my mother?" he said scratching his head while Joanie tackled Undertaker to the ground much to the amusement of all the children watching. Joanie and Cheyenne tag teamed Undertaker and with one Phenomenal Throw from GPS, Undertaker went flying through the sky at the speed of light all the way back to Florida.

"That was Phenomenal!" Rebecca Michelle cried out but Jeff was unhappy.

"I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me," Jeff said to Joanie and Cheyenne.

"You couldn't fight Undertaker on your own in front of Mr. Applebee Jeff how would that look?" Joanie said panting, she hadn't gotten physical with a male wrestler in a long time and it was nice to know she still could.

"Yeah Uncle Jeff you wouldn't want to be responsible for Hayworth getting kicked out of Waterside like the ARK Angels of DX did when they were kids would you?" Rebecca Michelle said to Jeff Hardy.

"And risk the future of the smartest member of the entire DX family next to Cameron, I don't think so," Jeff said smiling at Hayworth who didn't think Cameron was smart at all, at least not by Helmsley kid standards.

"Okay children there's nothing else to see everyone back to class," Mr. Applebee said to all the excited children, Mr. Applebee however was not excited.

"I'm so sorry this happened Mr. Bee, please don't worry we're well able to keep our enemies at bay while Hayworth and Remi go here," Joanie said to the headmaster of the school.

"I've been here before Mrs. H, its nice to know that Cheyenne Michelle is still the Girl with Phenomenal Strength and it would be nice to know if Hayworth Horace could become the boy with the phenomenal brain and put all my remarks about his father's severe lack of intelligence to rest," Mr. Applebee said and Hayworth nodded.

"Cheyenne you're a great hand thanks for coming now get the Hell out and leave the education to those who don't have to rely on supernatural feats of strength to make it in this world," Hayworth said and he took Mr. Applebee's hand. "Let's go learn something," he said to the headmaster and Mr. Applebee smiled at the young Helmsley.

"I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he said to Hayworth who didn't like the way Mr. Applebee was smiling at him and he grabbed Joanie's leg crying.

"MOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!" Hayworth cried and Mr. Applebee looked at Joanie puzzled.

"Was it something I said?" he asked Joanie confused while Cheyenne and Remi comforted Hayworth.

"No its nothing you did its just that before Hunter left for L.A with Shawn and ATM, he told Hayworth that any man who smiled at him and said that he wanted to be his friend was a pedophile and you just did both those things," Joanie explained and Mr. Applebee grimaced with disdain at Hunter's parenting skills.

"You're husband is a degenerate moron, how the heck you two made it through the last two decades I have no idea, at least now one of your children has a chance to redeem the time that you have wasted loving that bonehead," Mr. Applebee said and Hayworth stopped crying and smiled at Mr. Applebee.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine Mr. Applebee," he said before turning to Joanie, "anyone that thinks my dad is a moron has to be an excellent judge of character, see you later mom!" he said and he kissed Joanie before disappearing into the building with Mr. Applebee and Rebecca Michelle who had a very sour look on her face.

"Remi are you okay?" Cheyenne asked her sister before she left.

"RJ just said that there will be consequences for what just happened to Undertaker and that dad should watch his back and I should watch yours," Rebecca Michelle said and GPS shrugged.

"I've got two angels watching my back not to mention ATM and DX; I wouldn't bet against our family Remi, would you?" Cheyenne asked her little sister who nodded.

"Never but I may have to break things off with RJ after this Chey. This feud with the Kliq is tearing our family apart, will it ever stop?" Rebecca Michelle said to her sister and Joanie sighed as she disappeared inside looking sad.

"No, it won't," Joanie said to herself. "Unless the Kliq is finally destroyed, that sounds like a job for you and your cherubic amigos, are you ready to take on Kevin Nash again Chey?"

"Whatever gets me and Garrett closer together," she said and Joanie gasped and Cheyenne realized what she had just said.

"Since when are you crushing on Garrett Calloway?" Joanie asked Cheyenne furiously. "Does your father know about this Cheyenne or are you keeping secrets from Shawn again?"

Cheyenne stuttered and for the first time she understood Rebecca Michelle's misery and how hard it was to be a DX kid.


	24. J'Adore DX

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Twenty Four – J'Adore DX

The Deans, Glen Cove, Long Island, NY

Aurora opened the door for ATM and DX who showed up at the Deans' after the incident at Glen Cove High caused everyone to leave the school and go home. Kane left before the police came and headed back to Florida where Stephanie McMahon was waiting for him. The Deans were horrified to hear what had happened but as usual they knew that Jeremy was in good hands thanks to Aurora Rose and Beth Hardy. Even though so much had happened since the coma Jeremy and Aurora were still good friends and DX couldn't wait to show Jeremy their appreciation for befriending Aurora while their family was going through so much turmoil last year.

"First row tickets to the Royal Rumble in L.A?! Wow thanks DX!" Jeremy said and he showed his tickets to his parents, "Look I got one for Freddie and Megan they're gonna love me, I'm gonna call them right now and tell them we're going to L.A!"

"Wait-a-minute don't you have to study for your finals?" Mr. Dean asked Jeremy and Hunter whispered in Mr. Dean's ears and told him he had Jeremy covered.

"My son's a nerd don't worry about it, one hour with Hayworth and your son will sail through that test," Hunter assured Jeremy's dad.

"Well that's okay then, I think," Mr. Dean said scratching his forehead.

"You better go upstairs and pack," Mrs. Dean said to Jeremy who was too busy texting Freddie and Megan to reply. "Nevermind I'll go pack your suitcase for you," she said heading upstairs before turning to DX and ATM. "Please help yourselves to something in the kitchen before dinner,"

"Home cooked food? This woman is my hero!" Shawn said running into the kitchen while Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Country boy," he said under his breath. "I was hoping you would let me take you all out for dinner before we leave for Connecticut," he said to Mr. Dean.

"That's a nice offer but I'd rather treat you to some of my wife's delicious home cooking. You all have been through so much you deserve to be well fed," Mr. Dean replied.

"Shawn are you helping yourself?" Amy asked her husband heading into the kitchen while Aurora pulled Hunter into the kitchen to show him Mrs. Dean's incredible macaroni cheese sauce.

"You gotta try this cheese sauce dad it's awesome," Aurora said as Shawn drank some out of a gravy boat.

"Now this is what I call quality home cooking!" Shawn said and Hunter knocked the gravy boat out of Shawn's hands.

"You can't just drink cheese sauce out of a gravy boat; this is not one of JR's BBQ's Shawn and that's not how we roll on the East Coast you stupid hick!" Hunter said and Mr. Dean came over and Shawn handed him the gravy boat much to Hunter's confusion.

"The trick is to swirl it so the hard cheese softens as you drink it," he said to Shawn before gulping down the remainder of the cheese sauce. "Don't worry there's more for you Mr. Helmsley, you really don't need to fuss although I understand your concern at not having any left over for yourself,"

"That's not what I was saying!" Hunter protested and Shawn shook his head at Hunter.

"You East Coast types are so unrefined," Shawn said before belching cheese sauce into Amy's face.

"Classy," Amy said holding her nose and walking over to Hunter. "He's such a hick I don't know why I married him,"

"Hey!" Shawn said offended. "Don't make me pour this cheese sauce down your vest top Big Red, 'cause then I might have to lick it off later,"

"Cheese boobs, I think we should copyright that and send it to Cheeto's. " Hunter said and Shawn laughed while Amy pretended to find the joke funny unlike Trish and Melina who liked the Cheese Boobs joke.

"I'd eat some cheesy boobs," Melina said and Trish burst out laughing and Amy shrugged.

"Are they always like this?" Mr. Dean asked her as Trish, Melina, Shawn and Hunter keeled over laughing in the kitchen.

"Only when they're hungry, normally my boobs wouldn't be a topic for humor but when it comes to dinner time, DX are at their worst. What on Earth food has to do with boobs I have no idea," Amy said and now it was Mr. Dean's turn to start laughing. "What did I say that was so funny?" Amy asked him and she finally gave up trying to get a straight answer and went back into the living room where Jeremy had just let Freddie and Megan into the house.

"We're going to the Royal Rumble!" Megan screamed jumping up and down with Freddie.

"Show me the ticket so that I know it's real," Freddie demanded and Jeremy showed him the ticket. "It's real!" Freddie said holding his ticket proudly. "I'm going to the Royal Rumble!"

"That's not the best part, we're going with DX!" Jeremy added and Freddie and Megan gasped.

"Are you serious bro?" Freddie asked Jeremy.

"They're in my kitchen right now," Jeremy said and Megan and Freddie walked passed Amy and peered into the Deans' kitchen and saw Shawn and Hunter drinking macaroni cheese sauce through a straw with Mr. Dean.

"I never knew you could eat cheese sauce through a straw, I'm sure glad you guys came over I would have never have thought of this on my own!" Mr. Dean said and he shared a hi-five with DX as Jeremy, Freddie and Megan screamed "DX!" at the top of their lungs.

"Are these your friends Ro-Ro?" Hunter asked his daughter who was sitting by the kitchen table quietly.

"Yes, don't you remember them from the trial in L.A last year?" Aurora asked Hunter who frowned at her friends quizzically.

"I don't even remember Joanie's birthday how am I supposed to remember anything from last year?" Hunter asked Aurora.

"You remembered that time I got a French fry stuck in my bra and it took you all day to fish it out," Trish said.

"Yeah don't tell Randy about that," Hunter said.

"He already knows, he made me buy a new bra," Trish said, "One that doesn't fasten in the middle, it looks like a training bra,"

"Hey I still wear those," Megan said offended and Shawn and Hunter laughed at her much to Aurora's dislike.

"Don't let them mock you Megan, throw this at them," Aurora said picking up some left over cheese sauce.

"No not the cheese sauce!" Mr. Dean said knocking the gravy boat out of Aurora's hand and the cheese sauce went everywhere. When Mrs. Dean came back down from packing Jeremy's suitcase and saw her beloved sauce covering her guests she smiled.

"Aurora told me this might happen, so I made more sauce than usual," she said pointing to the cheese sauce bubbling on the stove.

"Oh good it's nice and hot!" Hunter said putting his straw in the pot and he sucked it up so fast it burned his mouth and went shooting out of his nose. "ARGHHH!"

"Hunter you moron you're supposed to blow it before you SUCK IT!" Shawn said and he picked up the pot and took it away from Hunter. "Don't worry Mrs. Dean I'll keep an eye on the sauce, Hunter cannot be trusted with something so awesome. He's a bonehead,"

Amy opened the door for Joanie, Hayworth and Rebecca Michelle while Hunter and Shawn argued with each other in the kitchen. "You guys really don't wanna be here right now, DX are being especially dumb," she warned them and Joanie frowned.

"What's that delicious smell?" Hayworth said running towards the kitchen and he saw Hunter cooling his tongue on the kitchen counter. "Dad what's the matter?"

"I tried to drink cheese sauce through a straw but it was too hot so I burned my tongue," Hunter explained.

"So why didn't you ask Aurora to blow on it for you, she's ice cold she would have cooled it down in seconds?" Hayworth asked his father.

"See I told you he was a nerd," Hunter said to Mr. Dean who waved at Hayworth.

"When did you and your wife have another child?" Mrs. Dean asked Hunter and Joanie while Shawn guarded the cheese sauce.

"Dad what are you doing you're going to make it even hotter," Remi told Shawn.

"What, why would I do that?" Shawn said blowing on the cheese sauce.

"Because of your Gift from God, your fiery Righteous Indignation, now that cheese sauce is going to burn if you keep blowing on it," Remi explained and Shawn watched as the cheese sauce started to bubble and pop.

"Give that sauce back to me Shawn," Hunter said and Shawn passed the sauce over to him.

"Don't drool over it!" Shawn yelled at Hunter as Hunter started to drool over the pot. "Great now its inedible, you ruined a perfect cheese sauce Hunter I hope you're happy!"

Hunter smiled, he was very happy. He deliberately drooled over the pot so that nobody else could eat it and he would have it all for himself. "What's so good about this sauce?" Hayworth asked his father.

"It's the best sauce ever and you can't have any so quit staring at me son," Hunter said and he guzzled the entire pot of cheese sauce down much to the disgust of Mrs. Dean.

"Why you selfish man, just for that you get none of my backup, extra cheesy cheese sauce!" Mrs. Dean said and everyone laughed at Hunter who was humiliated and Hayworth shook his head.

"This man is my father?" he asked Joanie who nodded.

"Yes Hayworth I told you, DNA tests don't lie," Joanie replied and Hayworth nodded.

"I still think it was worth the trip back to the hospital," Hayworth said, "I just needed to be sure,"

"The same thing happened with Aurora and LC," Joanie said. "Look what we brought back from New York guys, Ruby the Romantabot,"

Everyone looked at the android in Joanie's tote bag, "Ruby!" Trish said and Ruby jumped into her arms.

"She followed us out of the hospital and jumped into the cab with us, she has something really important to tell us about the Mafia," Joanie said and everyone went into the living room to find out what the Romantabot had to say about what Edge and Alannah Pirelli were planning with the Mafia.

"Ruby you stupid robot we don't need you to tell us what's going to happen, Trish is here and she already knows everything, don't you Truth?" Hunter said rudely.

"Actually I just wanted to get away from Lany," Ruby said in her emotive android voice. "Edge is her Rated R Godfather and he's making her do things that God doesn't want her to do and I can't be the voice of reason as long as Edge is around, he's so bitter and sad,"

Amy's face tightened, her lousy ex-fiancé was really messing up her New Year. "Tell us what they've got planned Ruby and please don't listen to the cheesy Assassin over there," Amy said and Hunter stuck his tongue out at her which was still sore from the cheese burn.

"Edge has joined the Mafia and Marion J. Cena is now working with Alannah and Edge and the Pope is using them both to get to you," Ruby said to Shawn and Amy and the Anointed Couple sighed at the mention of the Pontiff.

"Doesn't this guy have anything better to do than to get my foot in his mouth every week?" Shawn said.

"The more you hurt him the worse it's going to get, the Pope doesn't like you Shawn Michaels and he thinks Amy can do better," Ruby said and Shawn stood up appalled.

"He's virgin, a cranky old virgin in a big white hat, who the Hell is he to tell my wife she can do better? The man wouldn't know who to satisfy a woman if she came with batteries!" Shawn said and the Deans looked at Aurora who hid her face.

"I can't believe I left school early to come and listen to this debauchery, I'm officially putting myself up for adoption!" Hayworth said.

"No you're officially a Degenerate, now let me see if I can regurgitate some cheese sauce for you. Hold on I feel something coming back up my throat," Hunter said and Hayworth threw his Harvard application guide pack at him.

"Read that you might learn something," Hayworth said to his father who put the application pack in the trash. "Hey that's not garbage!" Hayworth protested and he retrieved the pack from the trash. "It's got cheese sauce all over it!"

"Well lick it off son," Hunter said and Hayworth sneered at his father's grossed out comment.

"You lick it," he replied offended.

"That's my boy, now all you have to do is replace LICK with SUCK and we'll be on the same page," Hunter said and Hayworth ran over to Aurora and sat on her lap which as always was quite frosty.

"Don't worry I went through the same thing, you get used to him," Aurora said hugging Hayworth and Hunter watched as Aurora's cheeks started to blossom, she started to warm up when Hayworth embraced her and it was nice to see his children getting on so well.

"Um does anyone care about the Mafia threatening you or should I just run back to Alannah and let them take you all out?" Ruby said and Amy frowned at her.

"You're pretty sassy for a robot; I wonder where you get that from?" Amy said looking at Trish who was smiling.

"I taught her well," Trish said, Ruby belonged to her before she gave her to Alannah when she married Randy in Fiji.

"It doesn't take a genius to work out that my wife is hot, what really annoys me is the fact that no-one seems to respect that she's _my _wife. The Pope stands for the love of Christ and here he is trying to break up what God has put together. I need to kick him square in the face and readjust his attitude, HBK style," Shawn said.

"He doesn't want to break up your marriage, he wants your anointing and the only way he'll get it is if he can separate you two from each other. When you're together you and Amy are unstoppable but when you're apart you're weak and vulnerable. Why do you think the devil is always breaking up people's marriages? It's because he knows that people are at their best when they're united. If it wasn't for the Gift that God had given you both, the Pope wouldn't be getting his Illuminati to target you," Ruby explained and Rebecca Michelle frowned.

"Is RJ involved in this Ruby?" she asked the Romantabot.

"Yes but only because of Marion J. Cena, if Marion drops out of this, RJ will too." Ruby replied.

"Then all we have to do is get Marion to leave the Mafia and we can save RJ," Rebecca Michelle said and Shawn frowned at his daughter.

"Why are you so interested in what happens to RJ? It's our lives that are at stake," he asked Remi.

"No dad you're invincible, nothing can take you out but RJ is going through a really rough time and he needs to get out of this mess," Remi said and Trish frowned.

"Remi listen to your Aunt Trish, please stay out of this you don't want to be anywhere near RJ when all this comes to ahead. Its best you let your parents deal with the Mafia on their own, otherwise you'll get your heart-broken," Trish said.

"I'm a Michaels' kid Aunt Trish, I break hearts for a living, I think I can handle the Illuminati," Remi said and Trish sighed. There was so much more to RJ Orton's rebellion against DX than Remi realized and if she found out too soon it would add to DX's already mounting problems.

"Mmm this cheese sauce is good!" Hayworth Horace said licking Mrs. Dean's cheese sauce off of his Harvard application pack and Hunter smiled with delight.

"I knew you were a Degenerate Hayworth and your mother said you were a brain, well who's the brain now Joanie huh?" Hunter said as Hayworth belched cheese sauce in Joanie's face.

"Not you Hunter, that's for sure," Joanie said wondering if there was too much DX in Hayworth for him to impress the panel at Harvard admissions this Fall.

"Don't worry Aunt Jo; I'll make sure he gets in. I'll cause a storm if he doesn't," Aurora said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, our kids will go wherever the Hell they want to go whenever they want to go!" Hunter said.

"Hey where's LC, is she still in L.A with Cameron?" Rebecca Michelle asked Hunter and the cheesy Assassin jumped up and demanded Joanie call LC and tell her to get over to the East Coast pronto.

"But I thought you just said that our kids could go wherever they wanted whenever they wanted?" Joanie said frowning.

"That doesn't apply to Cameron, you heard Remi, Michaels' kids are heart-breakers. He could be breaking my baby's heart right now, call her Joanie before its too late!" Hunter protested.

"Okay Hunter quite yelling you're getting cheese all over my vest," Joanie said shielding her face from Hunter's mouth.

"Mom you've got cheese on your boobs," Hayworth said. "Why does that make me laugh?"

"Because you're a Degenerate son and no smart-ass college is going to change that," Hunter said and he hugged Hayworth lovingly putting cheesy kisses all over his face while Joanie called LC and told her Hunter's brain was melting from under-use.

"Yeah he wants you to come over immediately and have dinner with the Deans with the rest of us, can you get here that fast?" Joanie said to LC but the message went straight to voicemail.

The Rock's place, Los Angeles, CA

LC's cell phone vibrated on the plush rug on The Rock's floor causing her eyes to look down at the blinking device and back up at the women surrounding her. The Three C's had broken into Rocky's place while he was out with Cameron getting something for them to eat and she was on her own with Charlene, Cassidy and Carla. Halle was leaning against the wall on the far left and she couldn't reach her.

"Its time for that beat down we promised you LC," Carla said to her sister and as the Three C's advanced on her she knew unless Cameron stepped through that door in five seconds she was in trouble. Not only did Cameron step in but he brought Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson with him and they tackled the 3C's to the ground and Cameron grabbed Halle and threw her to LC.

"Hey don't manhandle Halle like that," LC said to Cameron.

"Sorry my love, did you want the teriyaki chicken or the beef chow mein?" Cameron asked her.

"Whatever goes down faster," LC said as Britney and Jessica pulled the 3C's up by their hair.

"That's what he said," Cameron replied and LC burst out laughing.

"Now's not the time Cameron!" The Rock said taking the take away into the kitchen. "A man goes out for Chinese food and he comes back to find a catfight going on in his living room, only in L.A!"

"Hey this is normal for us, get with the programme Rocky," LC said as she pushed the 3C's back against Rocky's wall with Halle pinning them to the wall aggressively.

"This isn't over LC, you and Cameron will never say "I do!" Carla snarled at her sister.

"Oh yes we will, you just won't be there when we say it!" LC replied and she hit the 3C's with Halle and they fell to the ground unconscious. Cameron checked on them, they were fine but they were out like a light.

"I can't believe they broke into Rocky's place and tried to attack you," Britney Spears said to LC as Cameron comforted her. "We cannot leave you alone for one second!"

"I know this is getting crazy," Rocky said handing LC her take out. "Its soup, I thought you might want to start with something light before things start to get hot and heavy,"

"Are we still talking about food?" Jessica asked Britney as LC and Cameron exchanged affectionate glances.

"I don't think so," Britney said and Rocky picked up LC's cell-phone and called Hunter back.

The Deans

"What do you mean she's not coming over, I don't want her and Cameron alone Rocky!" Hunter barked at the Great One.

"They'll be fine as long as I'm around but I will say this, you can't afford any distractions. Do whatever you gotta do to keep your enemies at bay because these two are getting married whether the Kliq like it or not," Rocky said and Hunter looked at Joanie's phone frowning.

"Is everything okay Hunter?" Joanie asked him.

"Yeah everything's fine on the West Coast; we're the ones with the problem. This business between us and Stephanie and Shawn and the Pope is stopping us from seeing one of the greatest things to happen to this family take place and that really pisses me off," Hunter said sitting down angrily and Joanie squeezed his shoulder tenderly.

"So LC and Cameron are getting closer huh?" Amy said with a smile. "Just like Chey and…"

"Shush!" Remi said to Amy knowing that her mom was about to blow Cheyenne's cover and as Ruby said Shawn had enough problems to deal with.

"Time to eat everyone," Mrs. Dean said after awhile and everyone gathered around the dinner table. "After hearing how much you love your daughter I've decided that you can have some of my extra cheesy cheese sauce," she said to Hunter whose face brightened up suddenly while Shawn's face quickly soured.

"What? No way what about the rest of us!?" Shawn protested angrily. "He drank off a whole pot on purpose he should be the last one of us to get some of that extra cheesy cheese sauce!"

"The Bible says the first shall be last and the last should be first," Hunter said and Shawn frowned at him.

"That doesn't make any sense," Shawn replied.

"Sure it does you just take your time and work it out, meanwhile I'll be drinking my extra cheesy cheese sauce through a straw, bon appétit!" Hunter said putting his straw in his mouth as Mrs. Dean brought out the extra cheesy cheese sauce and sat it in front of Hunter while everyone looked on jealously as he drank it alone.

"Um dad remember what I said about Aurora blowing on it for you first?" Hayworth said to Hunter.

"YARGHHH!" Hunter cried out as the hot cheese sauce burned his tongue, again.

"I'll take mine upstairs Mrs. D," Hayworth said taking his plate and his Harvard application pack into Jeremy Dean's bedroom to study it while he ate and Joanie watched him as he left.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day," Joanie said and they all followed Hayworth out of the kitchen leaving Hunter alone with his pot of cheese sauce and rapidly melting bonehead brain.


	25. Lights Out

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Twenty Five – Lights Out

The McMahons', Fort. Lauderdale, FL

The Royal Rumble was this Sunday and Shane McMahon was planning a birthday party for his son Rogan at the McMahon house and Stephanie was not happy about it because Shane invited the DX family over and she didn't want them in Florida period let alone the McMahon estate.

"DX are not stepping foot in this house!" Stephanie yelled at Shane and Linda McMahon rolled her eyes.

"Stephanie please you're giving me a headache, you've been yelling all week. Don't you get that nobody's interested in what you have to say?" Shane said and Linda nodded.

"Mom don't take sides with Shane against me, TNA are very supportive of the McMahon family taking the company over instead of DX. The Brothers of Destruction are on my side, along with New York's Finest and Kevin Nash," Stephanie said and Linda frowned.

"Why are you even talking to that man, he killed your father?" Linda said to Stephanie and now it was Stephanie who was rolling her eyes.

"Did DX tell you that? Don't be a sucker mom, Shawn killed dad he just wants Nash to take the blame for what he did so people keep watching Monday Night RAW. Kevin Nash is innocent, he wouldn't hurt a fly," Stephanie argued.

"He tried to kill his own son in broad daylight with his wife watching," Shane said angrily. "Frankly I don't want that man anywhere near this family,"

"Well he's my friend and if DX can come over here so can he," Stephanie argued and Shane frowned nervously. There was no way he could have DX and Kevin Nash in the same house, his son's birthday party would be ruined. He had to figure something out and he left the living room to call Carlito, Shelton Benjamin and MVP and find out if they could come up with a way to keep the peace. Knowing Carlito he's come up with a cool way to get passed his sister and give his son the birthday party he deserved.

The Sandbox

DX were making breakfast for Aurora's friends from Long Island Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan and Joanie and Melina were talking about Stephanie and Jeff Hardy in the living room with Cheyenne, Rebecca Michelle and Ruby the Romantabot.

"Why are you guys keeping this all away from Amy? Don't you think she needs to know what Jeff is going through?" Joanie asked Melina and the Miraculous one shook her head strongly.

"No we keep this between us, you heard Trish, we can't afford for anything to upset the Anointed Couple and if Amy knew the Hell Jeff had been through with Stephanie before he came here with Beth and the A Twins, Stephanie would be a pile of ashes," Melina said knowing that Amy had a temper that only Shawn could match.

"So mom can't know about Jeff and Steph's violent interaction but she's up to her head in Aunt Trish and Uncle Randy's business, that doesn't make any sense," Remi said scratching her red head. "You know RJ told me something really disturbing but after listening to you Aunt Mel I don't think I can tell mom what he told me,"

"What did he tell you?" Melina asked Remi and Cheyenne listened intently.

"He told me that his father is in love with mom and that he's going to make a pass at her on Best in the World next week," Rebecca Michelle said and Melina almost gagged while Joanie's face tightened along with Cheyenne's.

"That's disgusting he can't do that!" Cheyenne said indignantly.

"So should I tell mom?" Remi said to Melina and the Miraculous one thought about it.

"Let me talk to her, it'll sound better coming from me, I know Randy pretty well," Melina said.

"This is outrageous; Randy is being poisoned by Stephanie. I bet it was her idea for him to seduce Amy, who in their right mind would want to make Amy angry?" Joanie said and Cheyenne thought about it.

"Let me be there when you talk to her Mel," Cheyenne said and Remi pouted.

"Why can't I be there too, she's my mom too?" Remi protested.

"Because you're too innocent for this subject Remi and we don't want you to lose heart, you're a faithful girl and we want you to stay that way." Cheyenne said and Remi frowned wondering what it was about Randy Orton making a move on her mom that was so terrible.

"I don't see what the big deal is Chey, Randy Orton's hot shouldn't mom just take it as a compliment, like when Uncle Hunter makes Aunt Mel look for the house keys way down in the back of the couch after he puts them there on purpose?" Remi said and Melina gasped.

"He did that on purpose?" Melina said outraged. "I was looking for those keys for ages, I had to bend all the way over and my butt was sticking in the air – oh that's why he did it," she realized and she hollered into the kitchen. "Good one Hunter, the old drop and bend over!"

Hunter stuck his head out of the kitchen and winked at Melina, "Works every time you come over," he said and Joanie nodded.

"I've thrown my back out twice looking for stuff that Hunter's hidden around this house for me to find," she said.

"How's that any different from Randy Orton kissing mom on Best in the World?" Remi asked Cheyenne.

"Because Randy wants to hurt your Aunt Trish by getting to Amy, her best friend and that's something you know nothing about Lil' Red," Melina replied.

"At least not yet," Cheyenne added and she pulled Remi to one side and leaned down to her ear, "You cannot tell dad about this, if he finds out Randy Orton wants to humiliate Trish at mom's expense he'll lose it,"

"I can't keep secrets from dad Chey I'm not like you, I'm not afraid of getting in trouble," Remi replied.

"Neither am I," Cheyenne said offended.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you tell dad about the date you had with Garrett Calloway?" Remi asked her sister.

"Because he's got too many other things to focus on Remi; the Royal Rumble's this Sunday, the Pope's got the Illuminati trying to get Amy from him, I don't think my date with Garrett rates as a high priority," Cheyenne replied.

"You're his firstborn daughter of course it matters to him. I'm allowed to mess around Cheyenne but you're not, you're the eldest and you're supposed to set an example not hide behind Kelly Kelly," Remi said.

"Kelly's my friend and she knows what's at stake here, you're too young to understand Remi you haven't be around that long but dad's problems with the Undertaker go all the way back to before I was born," Cheyenne replied and Remi sighed.

"Do you want dad to find out from someone else that you and Garrett are dating, someone like say Stephanie McMahon Hardy?" Remi asked.

"You think Stephanie's trying to setup dad by using me as bait?" Cheyenne asked her sister.

"Ask Cameron he's the Amazing one, I'm just a smart kid with no time for stupid people and right now Chey I'd say you're one of the dumbest people I've ever met if you think anything good is going to come of you spending time with the competition without dad's approval," Remi said before skipping into the kitchen while Cheyenne pondered her sister's remarks.

"Could Stephanie be setting me up, what if Garrett's in on it? I need to talk to my brother we need to get to L.A pronto," Cheyenne said running into the Palatial Garden with Melina to talk to Amy while Joanie followed Cheyenne into the kitchen.

As she entered the last room in the house that DX should ever be allowed to spend time in unsupervised, she looked up and saw Jeff Hardy, Beth Hardy and Aurora peeling pancakes off of the ceiling, pancakes that DX had thrown up there after failing to flip them successfully.

"How you two managed to win multiple world titles is beyond me," she said to Shawn and Hunter who had pancake batter all over their faces and clothes.

"Joanie who gave you permission to come in here? This is a DX fan fest and you're bringing us down in front of three of our adoring fans," Hunter said pointing to Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan who were eating mangled pancakes that they had put together themselves from the scraps that had fallen on the floor.

"I think this one's got a footprint on it," Freddie said holding up a particularly dark looking pancake.

"Oh yeah that was me I stepped on it before Shawn put it on your plate," Hunter told Freddie and he turned his nose up at it much to Hunter's dislike. "You know there are fans that would pay hundreds maybe even thousands of dollars for than dirty pancake Freddy and I have to say your attitude really isn't making me feel like you deserve to eat off my footprint. Gimmie that!" Hunter said snatching the pancake away from Freddie who sighed with relief.

"Thank you God," he said.

"Heads up!" Jeff Hardy cried after finally removing a pancake from the ceiling and Freddie caught it in his hands and ate it with glee.

"Thanks Jeff," Freddie said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full son," Shawn said to Freddie before pouring a glass of maple syrup down his throat.

"Where's the maple syrup?" Megan asked Jeremy Dean who shrugged and then Aurora saw Shawn drinking it down like juice and she froze Shawn's mouth closed with the maple syrup still in his mouth.

"What is this the ice age, unfreeze him Aurora!" Remi said to her god sister.

"No he ate all the maple syrup, now my friends are going to tell their parents that I made them eat dry pancakes," Aurora said.

"No problem Aurora we've got whipped cream right here," Hunter said passing his daughter a can of something foamy.

"Dad where did you get this?" Aurora asked Hunter and Joanie's eyes widened.

"It was upstairs I found it under the bed, it must have been there for a reason but it's all good you can use it guys," Hunter said to Megan and Jeremy.

"No you can't, why don't you let me make you some strawberry jam?" Joanie suggested and Megan and Jeremy smiled at that idea.

"Joanie I don't understand why they can't have the whipped cream, that strawberry jam is a family delight and those Long Island kids don't deserve anything that special," Hunter said within clear earshot of Aurora's friends and they scowled at him in response.

"That whipped cream is not for kids," Joanie said. "Don't you remember what you bought it for?"

Hunter frowned, "No but it must be bad because you're whispering, if you've got something to say Joanie say it!" he said as Aurora and her friends headed over to the refrigerator.

"Hunter this is not the time we've got guests just give me the whipped cream so I can put it back where it came from," Joanie said.

"But it belongs in the kitchen, how else are people going to know we have it?" Hunter said as Aurora, Megan, Freddie and Jeremy Dean cracked a dozen eggs in a mixing bowl and stood behind Hunter.

"Let me just make my strawberry jam, give me the can," Joanie said and Hunter snatched it back and held it to himself.

"I think you want to do something unsavory with this whipped cream, tell me Joanie what did you do with this whipped cream that's so bad you can't repeat it in front of Aurora and her medium attractive friends?" Hunter said and Joanie saw what Aurora and her perfectly fine looking friends were positioning themselves to do to Hunter and she smiled.

"You know what you're right Hunter I'm over-reacting, why don't you turn around and hand the whipped cream to Aurora's friends?" Joanie said and Hunter nodded.

"I'll do just that, kids guess what we've got for you, this is the best whipped cream in the whole state of Connecticut, not that bottom dollar stuff you get in New York," Hunter said and as he turned to face them he met with a barrage of eggs right in his face.

"Ha-ha!" Jeff and Beth said from the ceiling as Hunter wiped the slimy yokes from off his face. "That's egg-sactly what I was hoping you'd do guys!" Jeff said and Hunter looked up at him crossly.

"Get out of my house!" he yelled at Jeff and he threw the whipped cream at him but it missed and ricochet off the ceiling back down to the ground, hitting Hunter in the face as it did so. The impact from the hit was so great that it broke the can and Hunter was now covered in both egg and whipped cream.

"Shawn let me get on that stove, with Hunter already dosed in egg and cream I can make the strawberry jam and we'll have a strawberry pie to take with us to L.A," Joanie said.

"Well you know how much the Rock loves pie," Shawn said being able to speak after Aurora defrosted his mouth with her weather power.

"Well he's never tried mine!" Joanie replied and Hunter gasped at her.

"Tone it down Joanie we've got guests, with all this whipped cream and strawberry pie talk, these kids are going to go back to Long Island thinking all DX think about is sex," Hunter said and Jeremy Dean, Freddie and Megan giggled. "You see Joanie look what you did you corrupted them, Hayworth already hates me now my new fan club does too. I'm surrounded by nerds Aurora, you're friends aren't funny at all,"

"Are you kidding me dad they just pelted you with a dozen eggs," Aurora replied.

"But if that's not bad enough we can throw some other stuff at you," Jeremy Dean said.

"Yeah I saw a whole bowl of jelly on the second shelf in their refrigerator," Freddie said.

"You touch that jelly and you're a dead man," Shawn said waving his spatula at Freddie sternly. "That's Big Red's jelly and it's not for ya'll to throw around, I'm the only member of this house who's allowed to touch my wife's jelly,"

Jeremy, Freddie and Megan burst out laughing and Shawn looked at Hunter and shrugged.

"Yeah I don't think we should do this again Shawn, our fans aren't funny maybe we should seat them in the blacked out section of the Staples Center so they don't embarrass us in front of our friends in L.A," Hunter said.

"I don't know that egg thing was pretty funny," Shawn said and Hunter looked at the kitchen counter.

"Who ate all the blueberry pancakes?" Hunter asked looking around. "There was a whole stack of them here that I saved for myself, where are they?"Shawn swallowed loudly and Hunter scowled at him, "You ate all the pancakes?!"

"I needed something to wash down the syrup," Shawn said defensively.

"Aurora freeze Shawn's mouth shut again please," Hunter said to Aurora but Shawn ran away from her to the Palatial Garden where Amy was having a heart-to-heart conversation with Melina and Cheyenne about Randy Orton. Shawn overheard them talking without them realizing it and ten seconds after listening to them talk his Righteous Indignation flared up causing Amy to see him glaring at them from behind the water fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Randy Orton's going to make a move on you?" he said furiously.

"Dad it's not what you think, he's just doing it to make you mad so Stephanie and Kevin Nash can get to you," Cheyenne explained.

"Randy's not thinking he just wants to use me to hurt Trish like you hurt him when you were working for the Kliq," Amy added.

"It's a setup the whole thing is a setup to make you mad dad but please remember what Aunt Trish said you can't get upset about this, not with the Pope breathing down your neck," Cheyenne said but Shawn wasn't listening; he'd tuned them both out ages ago and all he could see was red.

"You can't go through with it Amy, I don't want you at that taping on Monday I want you in L.A with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight, if this is a setup like Chey says I need you near me at all times," Shawn said firmly and Amy nodded.

"You're right Shawn I won't go to San Antonio after the Rumble, I'll stay with you and the kids and everything will be fine," Amy said and she hugged Shawn and he cooled off.

"I'm glad I came out here, thank God for those lame-ass kids from Long Island. You gotta help Aurora be more selective with her friends," Shawn said to Cheyenne and she kissed her dad while Melina looked on quietly. Amy may have calmed Shawn down by saying she wouldn't be at Best in the World next week but Melina knew when Randy put his mind to doing something wrong, there was no stopping him.

"Randy's not going to take Amy's absence from Best in the World gracefully Shawn," Melina warned HBK. "He's going to convince her to be there by putting her in a situation where she can't say no,"

"How Mel, what could I possibly not say no to?" Amy said bemused.

"I don't know Amy but I do know that there's nothing Randy wouldn't do to get back at Shawn for what he did to Trish last year," Melina replied and Amy's head started to swim with thought after thought about what Randy could do to make her leave Shawn's side the day after the Royal Rumble. She considered calling Trish and asking her but she realized that if Trish knew what that something was she would have already told her.

"What am I going to do I can't just walk into L.A with this on my head, I have to go in knowing what Randy's up to and there's only one way to do that. I've got to see him now," Amy said and she smiled at Shawn. "You can trust me I won't do anything stupid,"

"I know, just call me if he does something stupid and I'll see you later on the West Coast when you're done taming the Viper," Shawn said and Amy left to go to New York City where Randy and Trish were having breakfast with New York's Finest.

"It's a good thing I didn't tell dad about Garrett, he'd probably cancel the Royal Rumble and spend the whole weekend dealing with all this mess," Cheyenne said.

"One thing I've learned Cheyenne is that mess will follow you wherever you go," Melina said. "And it won't go away until you tidy it up. Tell your dad about Garrett and save yourself the chore of having up to clean up the mess when he finds out about it on his own,"

"Okay I'll tell him now," Cheyenne said stepping over to Shawn as Amy went back inside to tell everyone she was going to New York City to see Randy Orton.

Twenty seconds later…

"The Rumble is cancelled?" Damien Sandow said reading a text message from DX in LAX airport along with all the other WWE Superstars working the pay-per-view who were now all getting the same message.

"The Royal Rumble is cancelled due to unforeseen events that DX must take care of personally," Cody Rhodes read out.

"That's code for somebody's gonna get their butt kicked," Mark Henry said and Sheamus nodded.

"Yeah but who?" he said.

"My money's on Undertaker and Kane, I say we go lend our support and get the Rumble back on before the fans start rioting in the streets," Daniel Bryan said and the WWE Superstars all headed back East to talk DX out of making the biggest mistake of their ever so complicated lives.

The Ortons, New York City, NY

"They're coming over,"

"Good now the Royal Rumble will be cancelled for sure," Randy Orton said after receiving a call from the Shield telling him that the WWE Superstars were on their way back from L.A to support DX, not realizing that they wouldn't be heading back to the City of Angels with all their body parts intact. "Lights out DX, show's over everyone come watch the Best in the World, the place where nightmares become a reality,"


	26. Overboard and Underground

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

Chapter Twenty Six – Overboard and Underground

The McMahons, Fort. Lauderdale, FL

Shawn knocked on the McMahons' door and waited for someone to let him in. He looked at his arm and remembered that he didn't wear a watch.

"'Bout time you showed your pretty face around here again," came the dark and eerie voice of Kevin Nash and Shawn turned to face the man that had betrayed him and used him to hurt some of the closest people to him.

"What are you doing here Nash; shouldn't you be doing penance for the atrocities you've carried out against the wrestling world?" Shawn said and Stephanie came out of the house and Shawn turned to face her.

"I invited him over the question is what are you doing here Shawn?" Stephanie said and Shane McMahon pushed her out of the way and invited Shawn into the house.

"He's our guest Stephanie but that Big freak is not coming in here," Shane said to his sister closing the door in Kevin Nash's face. Stephanie pulled Shane around to face her and he pulled his arm away while Shawn looked on.

"Kevin Nash is welcome if Shawn's welcome, its either Kevin stays or Shawn leaves," Stephanie said and Shawn shook his head in disgust.

"You want the man that killed your father to walk into this house as if he didn't do anything?" Shawn said and he looked at Stephanie concerned, he saw an old pattern of disturbing behavior reoccurring and it appeared that Stephanie was unaware of it.

"He didn't kill my father Shawn you did and you're going to pay for your crime with your life," Stephanie said to Shawn darkly and she opened the door and let Kevin Nash in. Big Sexy smiled evilly at Shawn.

"You didn't think everyone was going to turn on me just like that did you? You think you're the only one with stroke in this business Shawn?" Kevin said to Shawn and Tamara came inside with Tristen. "I thought I told you two to say home?" Kevin snarled at his family.

"We wanted to be here just in case you tried to hurt Shawn like you tried to hurt us," Tamara said and she smiled at HBK while Tristen stared at his father.

"I'm not gonna let you throw your weight around dad, Shawn's going to walk out of here the same way he walked in and you are going to behave yourself like a good old man," Tristen said and Shawn smiled liking Tristen's attitude.

"Linda's in L.A with Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson, she said that the WWE Superstars are on their way here to talk you and Hunter out of cancelling the Royal Rumble," Tamara said.

"You're cancelling the Rumble, what are you insane its one of your biggest pay-per-views, don't let this idiot intimidate you," Tristen said to his father and Kevin snarled at him. "I'm not scared of you dad, your days of bullying people are over!"

"No son, they're just beginning," Kevin Nash said and Shawn looked at him suspiciously.

"I came here to see the Undertaker, where is he?" Shawn asked Stephanie while keeping his eye on Kevin Nash.

"He's busy Shawn you'll have to come back another time," Stephanie replied.

"He's not busy he's hanging out with CM Punk down in Tampa," Shane said and Stephanie snarled at her brother.

"Why can't you ever learn to keep your mouth shut?" she snapped.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about you," Shawn said and he left for Tampa, he had a date with the Deadman that he was not going to break and Kevin Nash watched him go thinking he wasn't going to get away from him this time.

Meanwhile in New York…

Hunter, Joanie and Amy swung by the Ortons after New York's Finest left to go back to Florida. Trish was with Mickie and John Cena and she took RJ with her leaving Randy to face Big Red alone with Hunter and Joanie along as back up.

"I'll keep this short and sweet Randy," Amy said to Randy sternly and Randy smiled at her.

"Just like how I like it," he replied biting into a big red apple and Amy knocked the fruit out of his hand.

"I'm serious, Shawn's very upset and he doesn't want me to show up at Best in the World next week. What were you thinking, did you think I was just going to let you put your hands all over me and have Shawn embarrassed on worldwide television?" Amy said appalled.

Randy looked over at Joanie and Hunter and picked up his apple from off the floor. "I don't like to play games, especially since I already know how this is all going to end," Randy said to Amy rubbing the bruised apple on his shirt.

"And how is this all going to end?" Amy asked him annoyed at his nonchalance and he took another bite of his apple.

"With me on top of you," Randy replied and Amy got Indignant and she grabbed the apple and it melted in her hands. "Mmm, just like an apple pie," Randy said looking at the soften innards of the fruit slipping through Amy's elegant fingers. "That reminds me just how long do you think the Rock is going to be able to keep Cameron and LC apart Hunter?"

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked Randy.

"Well he's got so many other things on his mind, my wife for example. Where is he going to find the time to keep Cameron away from your daughter? After that bikini photo I wouldn't trust Cameron to be left alone with LC, especially when her whole family is on the other side of the country keeping me and Stephanie company," Randy replied and Hunter huffed.

"Is this your way of getting to me Randy? You want me to fly out of here paranoid freaking out that Cameron's going to take advantage of LC when you know he would never ever do that? He's not the diabolical deviant that you are," Hunter said.

"I am the diabolical deviant, me? After Shawn kept my wife like a sex slave for months and you did nothing about it because you were afraid of what the Kliq might do to you, you call me the diabolical one? I'm not the one who created the Kliq, you and Shawn did that all on your own and now fast forward to the present day and your blessed family is multiplying and my family is hurting and you don't want to take any responsibility for your part in our heartache? Typical Hunter, typical DX, typical BS, well I'm not so typical in my behavior, in fact I'm pretty unpredictable. Typically when a woman is in distress a man would come to her rescue but you didn't help Trish, you let her suffer and now I'm going to make you suffer Big Red, only unlike what Shawn did to my wife it won't hurt a bit, in fact I'm damn sure you'll enjoy every, single minute of it," Randy said and he grabbed Amy's hand suddenly and he licked the melted apple off of Amy's fingers like a lollipop. "Everything tastes better when it's hot," he said and Amy looked at her hand, it was licked clean and Randy's sticky fingers were all over it.

"Ew gross!" she said taking her hand back in disgust and she ran to the kitchen to wash her hand off.

"You're disgusting," Joanie said turning her nose up at Randy. "I can't believe Amy didn't slap you for being so nasty,"

"That's because she won't hurt me, in fact I'm pretty sure next week's episode of Best in the World will be very hard on Shawn, he's gonna see that Amy will do anything to keep the peace because she knows hurting me will be Hell on him," Randy said and Hunter frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked.

"Ask Trish when she gets back, now if you'll excuse me I have a brawl to orchestrate," Randy said and he left quickly causing alarm bells to go off in Hunter's head.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Joanie asked Hunter.

"I think the WWE locker room is about to be attacked, come on we have to get to Florida now," Hunter said. "Amy wash your hand and let's go!"

"What's going on?" Amy asked drying off her tainted hand as Hunter and Joanie flew out of the Ortons' house.

"I think the Shield is going to attack the WWE Superstars," Hunter said and they headed to the airport while Trish stood watching them leave from the other side of the street with Mickie James and John Cena and RJ Orton.

"Aren't you going to go with them?" John Cena asked Trish.

"No I'd rather stay where I can be of some use, I'm going to L.A to see Rocky," Trish replied.

"You want us to come with you?" Mickie James asked Trish.

"That would be a treat, I miss hanging out with you guys," Trish said and the Cenas' left with Trish and RJ who was nervous about leaving the East Coast, especially with DX and the WWE Superstars in Florida where the Mafia were waiting for them along with the Shield and some of New York's Finest. The idea of him not being there when his father Randy Orton executed his plan to avenge his family saddened RJ but the idea of spending a whole weekend with Rebecca Michelle brightened up him up a lot more.


	27. Full House

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: Joanie and Hunter have a baby boy. DX reunite, take down the Kliq and create new enemies along the way.

**A/N: This chapter contains scenes of violence and is not suitable for young readers.**

Chapter Twenty Seven – Full House

CM Punk's house, Tampa, Florida

Velvet Sky looked over at all the WWE Superstars that were in her house begging Shawn Michaels to un-cancel the Royal Rumble. Shawn came over to see the Undertaker but he had left already for Houston and Shawn was about to go after him when Daniel Bryan grabbed him by the arm and told him he had something to say.

"I need a tag team partner, Kane's left to join his brother at TNA and now I'm a one man band. What do you say Shawn, wanna tag up with me?" Daniel asked Shawn and HBK frowned at him.

"I'm kinda thinking about real stuff right now Daniel, like making sure we all get out of Florida alive," Shawn said.

"Okay but after you save our entire lives then can we tag up?" Daniel asked Shawn and HBK shrugged.

"I'd have to clear it with Hunter first, he's my tag team partner and he might not like the idea of me teaming up with you instead of him," Shawn said and Daniel nodded.

"Oh so he's the jealous type, I know how that be, Kane was the same," Daniel said and Shawn looked at Velvet who shrugged.

"I know he's not living on planet Earth right now with the rest of us," Velvet said to Shawn.

"What do you know about it Velvet, you and Angelina have each other I don't have anyone to call my partner anymore and you don't know what that's like!" Daniel said before storming off and Shawn went after him.

"I wonder where Angelina is, she said she was coming over for lunch," Velvet said pulling out her cell-phone and she had gotten a text message from Angelina. "The Mafia are coming, get everyone out of Tampa," Velvet read and she gasped. "Shawn wait don't go out there!" she cried.

"Mom what's wrong?" Ravine said coming over to her mother along with CM Punk and the rest of the WWE Superstars.

"I just got a text message from Angelina, the Mafia are coming we have to warn Shawn!" Velvet said and Punk calmed her down.

"Is that all you're worried about Velvet? I'm delighted to inform you that your husband is one step ahead, Shawn knows the Mafia are coming and boy are they gonna be in for a surprise when they get here," CM Punk said.

"What do you mean?" Velvet asked her husband.

"Come outside and see," Punk said and the Brooks family watched as the Mafia limousine containing Edge, Alannah Pirelli and Marion J. Cena began to sink.

"There's Shawn, get him!" Edge said winding down the limo window as the limousine sank and Angelina Love arrived with Jeff Hardy, Beth and the A Twins. She jumped off of her motorcycle and glared at Edge while Jeff caused the Mafia goons to look at him instead of Shawn.

"What are you looking at you colorful freak?" one of the Mafia meanies said to Jeff.

"Get them out of here Beth," Jeff said to his daughter and Beth Transcended the Mafia goons back to Italy much to Edge and Alannah's distress. As the limo continued to sink Angelina ran over to the Brooks' family's front lawn and watched as the concrete road melted before their very eyes.

"Edge get out of the limo it's sinking!" Angelina called to him and Edge pulled Alannah and Marion out of the limousine as it sunk into the Earth.

"Who did that?" Alannah Pirelli asked Edge bemused as her limousine disappeared before her very eyes and a few seconds later Amy arrived with Hunter and Joanie and Alannah's question was answered.

"Hey Amy!" Shawn called out to his wife jumping up and down like a happy anime character much to Edge's chagrin and Amy blew Shawn a kiss which he put in his pocket for later.

"Well if it isn't everyone's least favorite person, aren't there ointments available for butt irritants like you Hunter?" Edge said to Triple H who pointed to the Mafia limousine and laughed.

"Nice car Edge, it's a shame you forgot to insure it against Big Red," Joanie said to Edge and Alannah shook her head.

"The Mafia is not going to be happy about this," she said to Edge and she saw Ruby the Romantobot in Joanie's tote bag. "Ruby?"

"BARK, BARK, BARK!" Ruby replied.

"Don't give me that you heard what I said," Alannah replied.

"Okay I heard you I just didn't feel like talking," Ruby replied speaking English.

"I didn't know you were kidnapped by DX, why didn't you send me a message on your keypad?" Alannah said.

"I wasn't kidnapped I ran away from you," Ruby replied.

"You did what?!" Alannah said furiously.

"You heard me I ran away. I wasn't about to end up in jail with you and your godfather," Ruby said.

"You betrayed me for them?" Alannah said pointing to Hunter and Joanie.

"No Alannah you betrayed us for no reason whatsoever," Hunter jumped in. "This time last year you testified on our behalf now you want us dead because Edge is having a midlife crisis?"

"I am not having a midlife crisis!" Edge replied and Amy wrapped her arms around Shawn and kissed him lovingly on the lips, the sound of their mouths kissing was like an electric shock to his brain and he cried out. "NO!" and everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I told you," Hunter said to everyone as Edge raked at his hair.

"And you wonder why Ruby's rolling with us," Joanie said to Alannah.

"Ruby get over here, you're my Romantobot. Trish gave you to me," Alannah said to Ruby opening up her patent leather black tote for Ruby to jump into but Ruby refused to jump into it.

"When Trish gave me to you I was told you would be good to me, now you've put me in danger and I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I'm staying with DX," Ruby said crossing her robotic arms.

"We got a new member of the family!" Shawn said running over to Ruby. "Can you do this?" Shawn said making the Kliq sign with his fingers and Ruby copied it perfectly.

"He's in the Kliq its official, we got a new member of the Kliq everyone isn't that great?" Edge said sarcastically. "Who you gonna sacrifice next Shawn, is it me or Lany or anyone else with the balls to stand up to you?"

"Balls?" Ruby said puzzled by the phrase. "I don't have any balls, I'm genderless,"

"Then you'll fit right in with the DX family because Shawn and Hunter don't have any balls either," came the voice of Randy Orton who was standing at the far end of the street with the Shield. "Don't worry Edge the only person getting sacrificed around here is Shawn and there's nothing anyone can do about it,"

Amy cleared her throat, "Really Randy? Are you taking on my husband with me standing right here? Did you not see what I just did to the Mafia's limo? What do you think I'm gonna do if you threaten my husband?" she said to the Legend Killer.

"Its just like I said Amy, you're not going to do anything to me," Randy said nonchalantly and Amy noticed that he was eating another big red apple.

"What's with the apple are you on some kind of diet?" CM Punk asked Randy.

"Yeah are you trying to lose some of the fat that's gone to your head?" Alberto Del Rio asked Randy and the Shield looked at the WWE Superstars menacingly.

"Go," Randy said to the Shield and they transformed into a pack of wild dogs and tore the WWE Superstars apart. Blood was everywhere and DX couldn't believe it. Bones and body parts were scattered on the ground, the WWE roster was completely eviscerated and Randy Orton had orchestrated the whole thing without flinching.

"Get inside now," CM Punk said to Velvet and Ravine but they couldn't move, they were paralyzed by what they were seeing. "I said get inside!" Punk said to his family and eventually when color returned to their faces Velvet and Ravine went inside the house leaving Punk, Edge, Angelina, Alannah, Marion and the DX family with the mangled bodies of the WWE Superstars. The Shield returned to human form and stood beside Randy Orton who took another bite of his big red apple and looked at Amy with a wicked smile.

"That should keep you busy for the next 24 hours," he said to her. "Let's go boys."

As the Shield turned to leave with Randy Orton Amy's Righteous Indignation blew up and the street Randy and the Shield were walking on melted. Randy saw the molten lava and the Shield screamed in terror. Then Amy remembered what Melina had told her back at the Montenegros' house. _What Randy wants Randy gets _she said and Amy realized that the Shield were part of Randy's plan to get to her. Suddenly the street hardened and the molten lava disappeared and the Shield saw that they were standing on solid ground and they fell to their knees and thanked God they were alive. They ran over to Amy and grabbed her legs with tears in their eyes thanking her for sparing their lives. Amy hadn't spared their lives but she asked Jesus to have mercy on them which he did and for that the Shield were eternally grateful.

"We'll never do anything Randy tells us to do ever again!" Dean Ambrose confessed.

"You promise?" Amy asked the Shield and they all nodded.

"We promise," they said in unison.

"Good now get in the DX Machine, you're coming back to L.A with us," Shawn said to the Shield and they did as Shawn said while Amy stared at Randy Orton from across the street.

"I'll be done in less than 24 hours and when you realize what you just did to the WWE roster, may God have mercy on your soul," Amy said to him.

"He already has had mercy on me, He knows I'm not responsible for my actions. In actuality Amy this is your fault, you pushed me over the edge when you told me you were leaving Best in the World to be by your husband's side on Monday Night RAW. Do you know what that does to a man with my mental condition?" Randy said innocently.

"What mental condition?" Amy said Indignantly.

"I'm crazy with love for you and if I had to destroy my own friends to stop you from leaving me, so be it. If you undo this I will strike back and this time when I strike you won't be able to get to Shawn in time, the show will not go on, not for you DX. The only show anyone will be interested in watching next week will be mine because I, not you CM Punk, am the Best in the World," Randy said and he finished his big red apple and threw the core away leaving it at Amy's feet before making his way to San Antonio, TX.

"Melina's on her way with Trish," Joanie said and Amy picked up Randy's apple core and looked at it closely.

"We need someone to take a look at this, where's RJ?" Amy asked Marion J. Cena who scowled at her.

"Why should I help you?" he said rudely and Amy grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him really close to her.

"Because if you don't I'm going to tell the police that you were responsible for the attempted murder of my family and friends, how would you like to spend the summer in a juvenile prison with people far less attractive than your parents?" Amy warned Marion. "Now tell me where RJ is?"

"He's with his mom on his way to L.A, he said he wanted to spend the whole weekend with Rebecca Michelle," Marion answered and Amy pushed him away and he fell back onto Edge and Alannah trembling in fear of the Big Red Diva.

"Fat chance of that happening," Amy replied and Shawn nodded.

"If RJ tries to punk us out the way you did Marion, the last person he'll be spending anytime with is our daughter," Shawn said as Amy looked closely at the apple core Randy had thrown at her feet again. "What are you thinking babe?" he asked his wife who shook her head with uncertainty.

"I'm thinking this apple is poisoned and that Randy's been tricked by the Kliq via Stephanie McMahon," Amy said and Hunter sighed.

"Why does that not surprise me? Randy was always easy bait for betrayal," he said and he turned to Shawn. "What are we going to do about Randy?" he asked HBK.

"Trish said that I should be more concerned about the Mafia, to be honest I'm more concerned about my daughters than myself," Shawn said and Angelina Love hugged him from behind sweetly.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them, me and Vel will when we get to L.A," Angelina said and Shawn smiled at her.

"Thank you," he said and they embraced much to Edge's fury.

"Angelina what are you doing?! Are you going to leave me for Shawn too just like Amy did?!" Edge said irrationally and Amy rolled her eyes while Hunter laughed.

"I told you the man is having a midlife crisis," Hunter said. "Nobody's gonna leave you Edge, for some reason we've learned to live with your bouts of insecurity the same way I've learned to live with Shawn's. Please re-consider this war against DX, the only person who's going to lose out when all this is over is Kevin Nash, he's the straw stirring this drink, once he goes down, Randy, Stephanie, everyone will be free,"

"What about Amy, will she be free?" Edge said. "Or will she still be under your control?"

"I'm not under anyone's control," Amy said.

"Oh yeah then prove it, go to Best in the World on Monday and stand up to Randy Orton," Edge said.

"What?" Joanie said in shock. "She can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want Joanie," Amy said and Shawn frowned at her.

"You're not going to Best in the World and that's final," he said and Amy's mouth dropped and Edge smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"What was that about not being under DX's control?" he asked Amy and he took Angelina by the hand. "Come on baby let's go home before Shawn tries to bust up our marriage like he busted up John and Mickie's,"

Angelina snatched her hand back, "No, I'm not going home until Trish and Melina get here and the roster gets restored back to how they were before all Hell broke loose! You are as much responsible for this devastation as Randy, Stephanie and Kevin Nash are and I'm staying right here with DX," Angelina turned to Amy, "If you need someone to go to Best in the World for you Amy I'll go and I'll bring Velvet with me as back up, I'm not scared of snakes and I'm most certainly not scared of the Viper,"

Amy looked at Shawn, "Would it be okay with you if I went with the Beautiful People instead of going alone?" she asked her husband.

"No Amy I don't want you in the same building as Randy Orton, the Beautiful People can go if they want to but I want you by my side on Monday Night RAW," Shawn said firmly but softly and Amy smiled clearly smitten with Shawn's protective attitude toward her.

"Okay that's fine I won't go, is that okay with you Adam?" Amy said to Edge sarcastically and Edge looked at Shawn and Amy revolted by them both.

"You both make me sick," he said before turning to his wife. "I'm going home, you can go to Hell," he said to Angelina and her face broke into pieces at his harsh words as he turned and left and Alannah Pirelli and Marion J. Cena went with him. Edge like Randy, Stephanie and Kevin Nash was going down a very dark road, a road that Angelina Love couldn't believe he would go down so willingly.

"What's happening to him Amy?" Angelina asked Amy who wasn't really thinking about Edge right now as Trish arrived with Melina, John Morrison, Romeo, RJ and Rebecca Michelle after making a u-turn on their way to Los Angeles.

"No I can't believe it!" Melina said pulling at her hair at all the blood and body parts strewn outside of CM Punk's house.

"Come on mom let's use our Gift from God and fix this right now," Romeo said to Melina and together the Miraculous ones prayed for body parts to be reassembled, for blood to flow into vital organs again and for bones to be realigned. A few moments later every WWE Superstar that had been butchered by the Shield was Miraculously healed.

"Randy caused this and you knew it and you didn't tell us," Shawn said to Trish. "What kind of Christian are you?"

"The kind of Christian that obeys a clear instruction from God and He told me to stay away from here because I wouldn't be of any use and He was right. Had I been here Randy would have destroyed a lot more than the WWE roster and that would have meant that you all would miss LC and Cameron's wedding," Trish explained. "Now if you're all done judging me I suggest we get to L.A and spend time with the soon to be wed ARK Angels of DX, Cameron Michaels and LC Helmsley,"

"I have one more question but I don't expect you to answer it Trish," Amy said and she looked down at RJ Orton and held up the apple core that Randy had devoured before fleeing for San Antonio, "What do you know about this apple?" she asked the junior prophet.

"That depends," RJ replied coolly and Amy noticed that he sounded just like Randy.

"That depends on what?" Amy said impatiently.

"That depends on whether or not you and Uncle Shawn decide to stop me from dating Rebecca Michelle," RJ said and Romeo butted in.

"There's no way the Michaels' are going to let Remi date an Orton, give it up man!" Romeo said and Melina and Johnny nodded knowing their son had a better chance at being with Remi now than RJ did after what Randy Orton did today.

"Fine, then I guess you don't want to know about the apple," RJ said casually and Remi looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Just tell mom what she needs to know and stop being such a jerk!" she said and the pain in her voice broke the hard shell that RJ had around his heart as only Remi could and he turned back to the Michaels with a sincere heart instead of a blunt calloused one.

"The apple is controlling daddy; its been poisoned by Kevin Nash who told Stephanie to give it to Randy which she did and he ate it knowing he couldn't trust her but not knowing that it was poisoned because God didn't tell him," Randy said and Amy nodded. "But God told mom that the apple was poisoned and she let dad eat it knowing it had poison in it, didn't you mom?" RJ said to Trish and Melina looked at Trish in horror.

"You let Randy eat a poisoned apple?" Melina said. "I cannot believe you! First you fall back in love with Rocky and now you stand by while your husband destroys himself and everyone around him!"

Trish looked down at her feet while everyone looked at her scornfully, all except Shawn who knew exactly why she did what she did.

"Get off her case Melina," Shawn said. "She did it to protect me,"

Trish nodded but Melina wasn't convinced that Trish had Shawn's best interests at heart and she looked over at Amy who was thinking about everything that happened today.

"We need to talk, all three of us, in private," Melina said referring to all three members of ATM and Daniel Bryan came over to DX with the rest of the roster.

"So is the Royal Rumble back on?" he said and DX nodded that it was. "YES! YES! YES! YES!" Daniel cried doing his victory dance and the WWE Superstars joined in with him happy that they would all be making their way to L.A to spend time with LC and Cameron and to put on the first major WWE pay-per-view since the Kliq lost control of the company. In the DX Machine the Shield continued to suck up to Amy for not sending them to Hell and after awhile she couldn't take it anymore and she decided to ride with Daniel Bryan causing the man to chant "YES!" with her all the way to the airport and on the flight to L.A while DX put up with the Shield turning from rabid wild dogs into cute baby pups.

"You know I think I prefer it when they were dogs," Hunter said to Shawn as Roman Reigns hugged him and Shawn smiled.

"I'm just happy to be alive," he said.

"Amen!" the Shield agreed.

"Bye guys!" CM Punk said as they all left and when they were gone Cheyenne Michelle and Garrett Calloway came out from inside Punk's house, they had been in there hiding from Shawn the whole time.

"I'm so glad daddy didn't see us, now we can spend the rest of the day together without having to worry about our families finding out," Garrett said and Cheyenne furrowed her brow.

"I really hate keeping secrets from my dad," she said.

"But with everything going on between our parents there's no way he'll approve," Garrett said and Cheyenne nodded.

"Okay but as soon as things die down between my dad and your dad, we have to let everyone know we're…you know," Cheyenne said blushing.

"Engaged?" Garrett said and Cheyenne smiled.

"Yeah engaged," she said and they kissed it up much to CM Punk and his daughter Ravine's approval. It was their little secret unless Trish said something to Shawn about it, not that anyone would believe the Truth anymore.


	28. Late Night in LA

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Chapter Twenty Eight – Late Night in L.A

The Rock's place, Los Angeles, CA

LC, Cameron, Aurora and her friends from Long Island were helping the People's Champ move furniture out of his living room in time for the pre-Rumble party he was hosting for the WWE Superstars who were scheduled to be arriving shortly. Cameron had filled everyone in on what happened outside CM Punk's house and LC was not happy.

"Come on LC move my end table and stop looking at Halle," The Rock said to LC who was eager to take her halberd to the airport just in-case Randy Orton decided to show up in L.A and attack the WWE Superstars again.

"Focus my sweetheart, our family's going to be here soon and we want to get the place ready in time so they can relax and enjoy L.A," Cameron said and LC smiled at Cameron.

"I love it when you call me sweetheart," she said coyly and she kissed Cameron while they held up Rocky's end table and the Rock raised a People's Eyebrow at them; they looked like they were suspended in time.

"Easy you two let's not set any fireworks off inside the People's Place okay?" Rocky said and LC and Cameron put the table outside in the garage while Rocky let out a deep sigh. He was very upset about what Randy Orton did but he was equally upset that he hadn't been keeping his eye on LC and Cameron that much. With what Trish had done by not telling anyone that Randy was being poisoned by the Kliq his mind had wondered off and LC and Cameron had been spending a lot of time alone without his supervision. Of all people Rocky expected Trish to be straight with him and so did the DX family and ATM. In fact nobody was happy with Trish right now and she was the last person to enter Rocky's home when everyone arrived from Florida.

"Oh my gosh its Dolph Ziggler!" Megan cried and the Show Off ignored her as she jumped up and down waving at him excitedly.

"Where can a guy get some ice around here?" Dolph said arrogantly.

"I got your ice Ziggler right here," Aurora replied and she sneezed on him turning his face into a sheet of ice with her weather power and Beth and the A Twins laughed at him.

"Ha-ha very funny, I can see where she gets it from," Dolph said looking at Hunter who was dividing a whole cake with his face.

"Oh I'm sorry did anyone want any of this?" he asked as Shawn looked at him horrified.

"What are you doing Hunter, I'm sure the Rock spent a long time baking that and you just went and put your whole face in it like the Hollywood Walk of Fame" Shawn said and Rocky laughed at Shawn's joke which didn't happen ever.

"The Rock doesn't bake cakes, Jessica and Britney made it. I'm more of a pie man," Rocky replied tapping his belly.

"I am too, you name it I can bake it, whether its strawberry pie, blueberry pie, I can make it rise to the occasion," Joanie said and Hunter and Shawn chuckled at her comment. "Just don't let Hunter in the kitchen when you're cooking,"

"Amen to that," Freddie said. "I'm never eating over at the Sandbox again, you are a big pig Triple H,"

Hunter gasped, "How disrespectful! That's it I'm revoking your ringside seat to the Royal Rumble tomorrow night, you can stay at the People's Home and watch it on pay-per-view!" he said and Freddie protested.

"No way!" Freddie argued.

"Yes way!" Hunter replied and Shawn picked up the rest of Britney and Jessica's cake and slammed it into Hunter's face to the delight of Aurora's Long Island friends.

"Dad your face is covered, hold still while I take a picture of you," LC said getting out her camera phone and Hunter reached for it blindly making LC laugh. Somehow he managed to grab it and when he wiped the cake from his eyes he saw that LC had a picture of Cameron on her phone.

"You wanna explain this picture LC?" Hunter demanded.

"No," LC said coolly.

"Explain this picture right now young lady," Hunter demanded and Joanie, Amy and Shawn looked at the picture over Hunter's cake covered shoulders. It was a picture of Cameron holding a blue lily and smiling and he appeared to be in his underwear.

"Smokin," Amy said smiling and Shawn blushed.

"Son, I can see your abs. John Morrison ain't got nuthin on you," Shawn added but Hunter was not amused.

"LC I'm still waiting, why do you have a half naked picture of Cameron on your phone?" Hunter demanded for the third time and LC laughed.

"I figured it was only fair, check this out," LC said handing Cameron's cell phone to her father and Hunter saw that Cameron had a picture of LC on his cell-phone, the one of her in the army bikini holding Halle and a virgin colada. "Now we can both admire each other in our spare time," LC said.

"What spare time you're spending all your time together?!" Hunter protested.

"Who's idea what the blue lily?" Shawn asked Cameron.

"It was Justin Danner's idea, he knows flowers and he said the blue lily represents peace and calm," Cameron said and he smiled at LC. "Maybe we should get some of them for your dad," he said and LC laughed much to Hunter's chagrin.

"If that makes you mad dad you should have seen the lily I picked out for him to hold, it was a tiger lily and Justin said it represents passion, heat and love," LC said and Hunter covered his ears at her description.

"Enough!" he cried out and Aurora frowned at him.

"What's the big deal? You guys used to get paid to walk around in your underwear," Aurora said pulling a lock of her strawberry blond hair out of her face to get a better look at the picture. "Cameron holds a blue flower in his underwear and you're about to have an aneurysm, you know you've lost it when a flower bothers you,"

"Shawn and I are different, we're Degeneration X, LC and Cameron are ARK Angels of DX and this is unacceptable ungodly behavior unbecoming a Christian couple! How do I delete this?" Hunter said and everyone feigned ignorance. "Oh where's Hayworth when I need him?"

"He's over at the McMahons' playing chess with Rogan McMahon, he said he didn't want to spend any more time with you this week or his brain might fall out," Joanie said and Hunter called Hayworth ignoring his request to leave him alone this weekend.

"Dad I'm in the middle of a move this better be good," Hayworth said answering the phone from Fort. Lauderdale, FL at the McMahons' home.

"I need to know how to delete a picture from a cell phone," Hunter said.

"Did you press the 'delete' button?" Hayworth replied.

"Okay wait while I find it," Hunter said.

Two hours later….

"I found it!" Hunter said. "Hello?"

"I'm sure he hung up on you one hour and fifty nine seconds ago dad," Aurora said.

"I can't believe my kids, ya'll are so disrespectful! I wonder where you get it from?" Hunter said and he saw another cake spread out on Rocky's buffet table. "Britney, Jessica you shouldn't have!" he called to Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson before devouring yet another cake and the two pop divas turned their nose up in disgust.

"That's the second one of our cakes he's devoured," Britney said appalled and Jessica shook her head at Joanie.

"Your husband's a pig," she said and Joanie took offense to her remark and she took the rest of the cake that was left and threw it at both Britney and Jessica who were both wearing crisp white outfits.

"ARGHHH!" Britney and Jessica screamed while Joanie and Hunter laughed.

"The cake looks better on you than it did on me," Hunter said.

"Joanie, Hunter can I talk to you both for a minute?" Rocky said, he wasn't happy but it had nothing to do with the cake fight they were having with Britney and Jessica.

"Uh-oh looks like we'll be spending the rest of the night on the Boulevard," Hunter said as they both came over to the Rock.

"No I wanted to talk to you about Randy and Trish, how bad are things between those two?" Rocky asked the Helmsleys.

"Why are you asking us? You're the cause of all their problems, well you and Shawn," Hunter said and Shawn Michaels' ears pricked up at the sound of his name and he moved over to where they were.

"Did somebody call my name?" he asked them and Hunter pushed him away.

"You just keep an eye on that boy of yours and make sure that he doesn't send anymore dirty pictures of himself to my daughter," Hunter said. "After they get married he can send her all the dirty pictures he wants, I could even send him some of mine for inspiration,"

"Seriously?" Shawn said furrowing his brow.

"Seriously," Hunter replied. "I know how you Michaels men like to show off your bodies to the world, I just hope LC has more taste than Rebecca and Amy did,"

"LC has excellent taste and that's why she's marrying my son and not some other guy," Shawn replied. "I liked the picture I thought it was romantic,"

"Yeah it's not like Cameron sent me a close-up of his butt or anything," LC said coming over to them with a virgin colada. "Relax dad you're getting a vein in your forehead,"

"That's a vein of love, the vein of a father's love for his daughter," Hunter said pointing to his forehead and Shawn took a closer look.

"No I think you just got a little icing running down your face," Shawn said and he licked his finger removed the icing from Hunter's face.

"Ew HBK germs!" Hunter said wiping off his forehead furiously. "Oh no the germs are spreading, I can feel my hair getting thinner and my legs getting shorter! Just get away from me Shawn and take LC with you, I don't want to see anyone that loves Cameron right now,"

"Okay," Shawn, LC, Rocky and Joanie said and they all walked away from Hunter and he stood alone with cake all over his face and Cameron laughed as his father, fiancé, future mother-in-law and the People's chaperone joined him on the other side of the room.

"Now you can have your cake and eat it," Cameron said to Hunter laughing but nobody joined in with him, well nobody except Shawn.

"That was a good one Cameron, I couldn't have told a funnier joke!" Shawn said giving his son a hi-five and LC rolled her eyes.

"You got that right, your jokes are as lame as Carla's attempts to stop our wedding," LC said looking at Halle, knowing she was just a step away if the Three C's decided to crash Rocky's house again.

"Fine stay on that side and be jerks, I'll just stay right here with Jessica and Britney," Hunter said and he turned to talk to the two pop divas and ended up running into a red velvet cake.

"Oh my carpet is covered in three types of cake, what in the Blue Hell is the matter with you people?!" Rocky said to Hunter, Jessica and Britney who were all covered in cake.

"Don't worry Rocky we'll clean this up in the morning, we just had to get a little payback," Britney said and Jessica Simpson nodded while Hunter ate the cake off of himself with a fork.

"Speaking of payback what's up with Randy and Trish?" Rocky asked Shawn and Joanie.

"We're not talking to Trish right now, as for Randy he's been poisoned by the Kliq," Shawn explained.

"Can't Melina cure him?" Rocky asked Shawn.

"Melina lost her healing power because she's mad at Trish for lying to us all, in fact the only member of ATM that still can use her Gift from God is my wife," Shawn said.

"So is she going to help Randy?" Rocky asked Shawn.

"No I don't want her anywhere near him, I want Big Red by my side where she'll be safe," Shawn said.

"Unlike Trish who needs all the protection she can get," Joanie added and Rocky looked over at Trish who was sitting by herself looking blue.

"Well I think I can help out in that department," he said and he went to sit next to Trish while Shawn looked on thinking about his wife while LC continued to adore the picture of Cameron on her cell-phone. Cameron came over to her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

"Hey I thought Hunter deleted that?" he said to her quietly and she laughed.

"He didn't delete it, he sent it to everyone in my address book," LC replied and Cameron covered his mouth embarrassed.

"That means all your friends are going to be looking at me in my underwear, wait-a-minute LC, all your friends turned against you," Cameron said.

"Yeah I don't have any friends left," LC said.

"So who did Hunter sent the picture to?" Cameron said and he realized who and frowned.

"Well it could only be, oh boy…Carla, Cassidy and Charlene," LC said regretfully and she threw her cell-phone at Hunter. "Dad you sent Cameron's photo to my enemies the Three C's! Now they're going to be drooling all over him like three disgusting mutts!"

"Hey we're good now there's no need to call us names," Dean Ambrose said thinking LC was talking about the Shield.

"SUCK IT Ambrose," Hunter said and the Shield scowled at the Game, picked him up and carried him out to the People's Pool and they threw him into it much to Jeremy, Freddie and Megan's delight.

"That's what you get for dissing the Shield!" Megan said and LC frowned at Aurora.

"Your friends are nerds, you should really be careful who you invite to the Sandbox we might get a bad reputation," she said to her sister and Aurora looked at her like she was crazy.

"You mean worse than the one dad already has? He made Freddie eat a pancake that he stepped on and then Shawn ate a whole pancake stack when nobody was looking. We had to feed them on the way to Florida 'cause DX ate all the food!" Aurora said.

"Gees I'm sorry guys. Don't worry you're gonna love hanging out with us while we're in L.A and when Cheyenne gets here we'll tell you all about life in L.A," LC said to Jeremy, Freddie and Megan but they weren't listening to her. They left the room thirty seconds ago and were now playing in the pool with Hunter and the Shield. "On second thoughts Cheyenne and me could just catch up on our own," LC said to Aurora who laughed at how goofy Hunter was being with her friends from Long Island.

"I'm so glad I'm a part of this family. I just wish mom wasn't trying too hard to tear it apart," Aurora said to LC sadly and LC squeezed her little sister's shoulder supportively.

"Don't worry sis, she won't be able to hurt us for much longer. The only person she's going to end up hurting is herself if she doesn't allow Grandpa Vince to fulfill his will and let DX take the majority ownership of TNA," LC said and Aurora looked at her anxiously.

"What if she doesn't come around?" Aurora said fretfully and LC pointed to Halle.

"Don't worry Ro-Ro, Halle can be very persuasive," LC said and Aurora smiled feeling better knowing that LC was in warfare mode and Cameron and Cheyenne were there to back her up.

An hour later Cheyenne finally arrived and she wasn't alone and everyone turned to see the tall dark figure standing behind her, it was Garrett Calloway.

"What's he doing here?" Hunter said coming out of the Rock's pool with Jeremy, Freddie and Megan hanging off of him while the Shield played around with the Funkadactyls and the Bella Twins and Layla.

"Hello everyone," Garrett said sweetly taking everyone by surprise, most of all Shawn who zoned in on him like he was the only person in the room.

"Hey dad, I brought Garrett with me I hope that's okay," Cheyenne said to Shawn.

"Why is he with you? Why isn't he at home in Houston with the Deadman?" Shawn asked Cheyenne. "You know I don't want you hanging around with the Brothers of Destruction now that they're working for Stephanie McMahon,"

"I know dad that's why I brought Garrett here to L.A with me. We have something to tell you," Cheyenne said and Cameron and LC watched as Garrett took Cheyenne by the hand and exchanged glances.

"Are you guys dating?" LC asked Cheyenne surprised.

"Well we were dating," Cheyenne said.

"What?" Cameron and Shawn said at the same-time and Amy played with the hem of her skirt while Trish looked on from the Rock's side.

"Yeah dad I thought you should know that Garrett and I have been dating in private. We didn't want to tell you with all the animosity between you and Undertaker but after some wise counsel from CM Punk, we decided to come clean," Cheyenne said and Cameron's mouth was on the floor.

"Since when are you taking advice from CM Punk?" he asked his sister.

"Since he made me realize that what I feel for Garrett is more than just friendship," Cheyenne answered and she turned back to Shawn. "I'm in love with him daddy,"

"Oh no you're not!" LC said and Cameron nodded.

"Guys please don't embarrass me, you're so consumed by the love you have for each other you wouldn't know if I were in love or not," Cheyenne said to her fellow ARK Angels.

"What did CM Punk tell you?" Shawn asked Cheyenne.

"He told me that the way Garrett felt about me was the same way he felt about Velvet Sky just before he asked her to marry him and I realized then that he was right. I didn't want to believe it because he's a Calloway but looking at things outside of our screwed up issues with Undertaker and Stephanie, I can see clearly that I love Garrett more than I knew I did when we were just friends," Cheyenne said and Amy smiled.

"And that is why I've asked Cheyenne to marry me," Garrett said and everyone gasped.

"What?!" LC and Cameron said at the same-time.

"I asked her to marry me," Garrett repeated.

"We heard you the first time Garrett," LC said. "You guys are getting married?"

"When?" Cameron asked Cheyenne and Garrett.

"Wait-a-minute stop all this madness," Hunter said coming over to Garrett. "Now it might be that there was just a little too much chlorine in the Rocky's pool and my hearing has been slightly impaired but it sounds like you want to upstage LC and Cameron here. Just so that there's no confusion there will be only one wedding in the DX family this year and that will be between my beautiful daughter LC and Shawn over-rated son Cameron,"

"He's not over-rated he truly is Amazing," LC said in Cameron's defense. "If he was over-rated do you think we would have been kissing all night long last night?"

"LC!" Cameron said under his breath and Hunter looked at the Rock who hid behind Trish away from the Game's angry glare.

"That's right hide behind the Liar: Trish Orton, you're as dishonest as she is, how can you let Cameron and LC make out all night long Rocky, what kind of chaperone are you?" Hunter said annoyed.

"I am not a liar," Trish said but everyone ignored her, everyone except Shawn. "Fine don't believe me but you'll all see that I was just trying to protect you," she said and she ran out of the house crying.

"Mom wait!" RJ said running after her with Rebecca Michelle.

"Remi you come back here, I don't want to run off and get engaged like your sister did behind my back," Shawn said. "How could you do this to me Cheyenne? Why couldn't you have come to me first Garrett? You kids don't know what love is really all about do you? Love isn't just about feeling good about someone, love is about putting the person you love above yourself. Is marrying my daughter the best thing you could do for her Garrett, knowing how much your father hates me and that Stephanie would do anything to get back at me for allegedly killing Vince McMahon, including using Cheyenne and turning her against me?"

"Dad this is why I didn't tell you in the first place, all you care about is what's best for our family, what about what's best for Garrett? Didn't it occur to you that maybe marrying me would be the best way to change Undertaker's mind about hurting you? That's what King Solomon did to pacify his enemies, who's to say Undertaker wouldn't want me in the Calloway family?" Cheyenne said. "I know that you don't want me in the Calloway family, goodness knows I could end up liking the Deadman and then maybe getting to know him and that would mean we'd be spending less time together. Dad you have got to stop trying to keep me safe, I'm the Girl with Phenomenal Strength and no weapon formed against me shall be able to prosper,"

Remi and Amy looked at Shawn while RJ went after Trish, they were happy for Cheyenne and Garrett but LC and Cameron weren't, they didn't like it one bit.

"This is a setup, you can't marry Garrett Chey, Stephanie is setting you up and she's using Garrett to do it," Cameron said.

"No she's not please trust me, I've wanted to be with Cheyenne since before all this started and she wants to be with me," Garrett said squeezing Cheyenne's hand.

"I believe them Shawn," Amy said.

"So do I," Remi added. "LC and Cameron are too in love with each other to see clearly so you can't trust their judgment,"

"But you can trust mine and I say this is a bad idea," Hunter said and he put his hands in his pants and squirmed, "I think I got some cake in my pants, hey Amy can you put your hand down here and get it out for me?" he said pointing to his shorts.

"No but I'll help you out the best way I know how," Amy said and she kicked Hunter up the butt causing him to fall face first onto the carpet in front of Garrett and Cheyenne.

"Yeah I'm sure you can trust his judgment," Garrett said to Shawn who laughed. "This maybe the only way to save our families from the Kliq. I want to marry your daughter please say you're okay with it,"

Shawn thought about it and after looking at Cheyenne, his wife, Remi and Hunter's butt he made his decision. "Okay Chey you and Garrett can get married, you have my blessing," he said sincerely.

"Thanks daddy!" Cheyenne said hugging her father and she looked at LC and Cameron who were shaking their heads at her. "Guys come on you know Garrett's cool, say you're happy for me please!"

Cameron was about to raise his objection when he looked at LC and realized how beautiful she looked; her soft skin and hazel eyes and passion for him and his sister and her own family reminded him what Garrett could gain from being part of the DX family. "Who am I to stand in the way of another person coming into the best family in the world? Garrett, Chey you both have my blessing,"

Garrett shook Cameron's hand and he reached out for LC's to kiss but she turned his eyes to Halle. "If I find out you've been scheming against us, you and Halle are going to be very closely acquainted. Welcome to the family," she said and Garrett kissed her hand nervously and then Cheyenne kissed him while Shawn, Amy and Remi looked on.

"Two weddings, for two Michaels and two blessed individuals of so-so stock," Shawn said referring to the Helmsley and Calloway family. "I guess we are irresistible, right son?" he said to Cameron and the DX family embraced Garrett Calloway while Aurora looked on smiling from ear-to-ear.

"This truly is the best family in the world," she said and she joined in on the group hug by holding onto Hunter's cake filled shorts while her friends from Long Island hung out with the WWE Superstars by the People's Pool.

Meanwhile in New York City…

"I can't believe LC's gonna marry Cameron, look at him he's so gorgeous he can do better she's just a haglet, an evil, halberd waving haglet with a DX name tag. We have got to stop this wedding and save Cameron from marrying that wench!" Carla said furiously looking at the picture of Cameron that Hunter inadvertently sent to the Three C's who were hanging out with the Damsels of Destruction in their luxury NYC apartment gawking over Cameron's Amazing looks.

"Don't worry BCool, LC's going to need Cheyenne's help to keep Cameron away from the American Hotties and that won't be easy to do now that she's with Garrett Calloway. Soon LC and Cheyenne are going to be so distracted they won't even see Charlene coming and when the Praying Mantis makes her move, Cameron will learn fast how irresistible he truly is," Tanya Madison said and Jamie and Melissa nodded smiling while Charlene McKenzie beautified herself, ready for her next attack on the Amazing Cameron with a little help from the Kliq.


	29. A Ringside Seat

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Chapter Twenty Nine – A Ringside Seat

The Royal Rumble, Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA at 9pm PT

Backstage at the Staples Center Naomi went flying onto the ground and fellow Funkadactyl Cameron fell on top of her as the WWE Superstars headed to the ring for the Rumble which was starting in a few moments. Dolph Ziggler had won his match against Kofi Kingston via disqualification and they got into an altercation backstage with Daniel Bryan who had cost Kofi the win. They knocked the Funkadactyls to the ground and the Bella Twins pointed and laughed at them while Kofi, Daniel and Dolph apologized to them. Joanie came over to the wrestlers unimpressed and slapped the guys around the head.

"Ow!" Dolph, Daniel and Kofi complained and Hunter came over to make sure the Funkadactyls were okay.

"Yeah I'm fine Hunter you don't have to rub my butt," Naomi said and Joanie gave Hunter a warning glare.

"Hands off the Divas," she warned him and she looked around for Shawn, "See this is what happens when Shawn's not around to keep you in line," she said knowing Shawn's only concern was looking after Amy.

"Well we need someone back here to look after us," Cameron said.

"What about the Shield?" Naomi suggested and the Bellas faces lit up.

"Dean, Roman and Seth looking after us, that would be amazing!" Nikki Bella said waving one of Naomi's pompoms around.

"Hey give that to me," Naomi said snatching her pompom back. "See here it says 'Property of Naomi' not Nikki Bella," she said pointing to her pompom label and Nikki rolled her eyes and pretended to yawn.

"Gees I've never been so glad to hear the end of someone's sentence, you should just not talk Naomi and maybe Sanrio could release a new doll called 'Hello Naomi'," Nikki replied.

"That's it - Funkadactyls attack!" Cameron said and she and Naomi charged at the Bella Twins while Hunter egged them on. Joanie shook her head, chaos was breaking lose backstage and it was all because Shawn wasn't there to keep everyone in line.

"Where is the Shield?" Joanie said and she turned to Daniel Bryan. "I'm gonna go find the Shield I'm putting you in charge while I go look for them," she said to the former World Champion.

"Okay I'll take care of things don't worry about it Mrs. Helmsley," Daniel said and he broke up the fight between the Funkadactyls and the Bella Twins while Joanie went to find the Shield.

"Daniel get out of here!" Brie Bella said pulling Daniel by his beard while Naomi pulled Nikki by her hair.

"Let go of her Naomi!" Daniel cried pulling at Naomi's pompoms.

"Let go of my pompoms Daniel!" Naomi yelled and Hunter laughed.

"Yeah if you really wanna hold on to something why don't you grab her boobs? They look like something a guy could really hold onto," Hunter said and the Funkadactyals looked at him disgusted.

"What did you just say?" Cameron said offended.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here Cameron, otherwise I would never have made a pass at your girlfriend, you're the jealous type aren't cha? I feel the same way about Shawn. I'm sorry um, my bad!" Hunter said and Naomi gasped while the boys laughed at Hunter's moronic behavior.

"Get him Cameron," Naomi said and Cameron started beating up Hunter with her pompoms while everybody applauded the beat down and eventually the Bella Twins joined in and Hunter was being beaten up by four angry Divas.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Daniel Bryan chanted and Dolph and Kofi both joined in with him while everybody else began to enter into the Rumble match.

In the arena Aurora and her friends from Long Island were ringside with the ARK Angels of DX and Shawn was over at the Danners' home with Amy, Melina, John Morrison, Rebecca Michelle and RJ Orton. Nobody had seen Trish since Rocky's pre-Rumble party. Rocky, Britney Spears and Jessica Simpson went out looking for her the following morning but she was nowhere to be found. She was really upset when she left and only RJ knew where she was and he wasn't telling anyone anything. Beth Hardy and the A Twins were also there and they were looking forward to the Rumble match.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Beth asked Aurora while her friends drank a box of M&M's.

"My money's on Ryback, he rules," Aurora said handing LC the popcorn before her friends from Long Island devoured it, they were still hungry and had been for the last two days. It seemed everytime they wanted to eat DX ate all the food; at the Sandbox it was the pancakes and last night it was the cake. The ARK Angels of DX promised to take them out for a meal before they left for New York tomorrow but Jeremy, Freddie and Megan weren't holding their breath.

"Here I got you guys a hot dog," Cameron said and Jeremy, Freddie and Megan took the hot dog and they realized there was only one.

"We have to share one hot dog?" Megan said appalled.

"Well I got one for each of you but my fellow ARK Angels got hungry on the way over from the concession stand and they ate the other two," Cameron said apologetically.

"Sorry," LC said wiping the hot dog bun crumbs away from her mouth.

"My bad," Cheyenne added wiping the ketchup away from her mouth and Aurora sunk into her hands in disbelief.

"We have to share one hot dog!" Freddie said to her and Beth called her father Jeff Hardy and told him what the ARK Angels of DX did.

"I can't do that can I?" Beth said as her father told her how to help them out, "Okay I'll give it a try thanks dad, I love you," she said and she hung up her cell-phone. She suddenly disappeared and when she came back she had three hot dogs, fries and popcorn and a giant soda drink with three straws for Aurora's friends in her hands.

"Where'd you go and where'd you get all this food?" Megan asked in delight.

"I Transcended to the concession stand, here you go guys it's on me - enjoy!" she said and Aurora hugged her sister while the ARK Angels of DX talked amongst themselves like they weren't even there.

"Hey!" Aurora said to LC, Cameron and Cheyenne annoyed.

"What?" LC said casually.

"What's with the attitude? My friends are here all the way from Long Island and you guys are giving them a really bad impression of L.A, not to mention God's cherubic trio," Aurora replied as Jeremy, Freddie and Megan tucked into their food like starving raccoons.

"We know our parents Aurora and there's a reason they've being especially moronic, we're just trying to work it out amongst ourselves we're not ignoring your friends on purpose," Cameron explained.

"Yeah and we got hungry so we ate the hot dogs," LC added.

"So you think something's going to happen to our parents during the Royal Rumble?" Aurora said and she looked at LC. "Did you bring Halle?"

"No security wouldn't let me bring it her in, she's at our apartment all alone," LC said folding her arms crossly.

"You left Halle at our apartment?" Cameron said to LC and she looked at him concerned.

"Why you think I shouldn't have?" she asked him. "Do you think she could be in trouble?"

"I think we should go and get her before the Rumble starts," Cameron said.

"I've got a better idea," Beth Hardy said and she Transcended Cameron to his apartment a few miles away.

"Hey you didn't Transcend us," Cheyenne said as she and LC were still in the arena.

Beth was about to Transcend them when she was suddenly distracted by Dolph Ziggler's entrance music.

"Ziggler!" Beth cried out and she jumped up out of her seat as Dolph Ziggler headed to the ring and LC and Cheyenne tried to get her attention.

"Beth Transcend us!" LC called but it was no use, Beth was in full mark mode and there was no getting her attention now. "He's not even a real blond!" LC added but Beth didn't care and when Daniel Bryan's music hit she couldn't see her because Jeremy, Freddie and Megan jumped up along with the other thousands of fans in attendance and started chanting "YES!" at the top of their lungs.

"Great now what are we going to do, we can't even get out of the arena!" Cheyenne said as all the fans held up their signs as the Rumble started.

"Use your Phenomenal Strength and get us out of here, we can't leave Cameron alone!" LC said.

"Okay I will but remember you asked me to use my Phenomenal Strength," Cheyenne said.

"Huh?" LC said as Cheyenne put her onto her back and leapt high towards the rafters and through the roof of the Staples Center. Everyone looked up at the giant hole in the roof and Dolph Ziggler and Daniel Bryan got upset.

"Hey the action is over here, have you never seen a hole before?" Dolph Ziggler said on a microphone and Daniel Bryan saw Kofi Kingston coming but Dolph didn't.

"Dolph Ziggler has been eliminated!" the announcer said and the fans broke out into a "YES!" chant while Ziggler stormed over to Aurora and her friends from Long Island.

"Cheyenne and LC cost me the match and the Royal Rumble! I'm gonna tell DX about this and if they don't do something I'm leaving the company," he said to Aurora and Hunter's baby girl looked at her friends.

"Let's tell Ziggler how we react to threats against the DX family," she said to Jeremy, Freddie and Megan.

"SUCK IT!" they all said at the same-time and Ziggler stormed off to the back while Superstars continued to enter the ring for their shot at the main event of Wrestlemania.

The ARK Angels of DX' apartment

LC and Cheyenne bolted through the door and Halle was gone.

"Somebody was here," Cheyenne said looking for her brother but Cameron was nowhere to be found.

"I know who was here, there's only one person with the balls to take Halle and that's Cameron. He must have taken her to have something to protect himself against the Three C's," LC said.

"You think they took him?" Cheyenne said.

"I think he went with them because he didn't want to hurt them like I would have. Cameron would never hit a girl let alone three of them," LC said.

"So where is he?" Cheyenne said panicking.

"There's only one person who can answer that question. Let's go find Trish," LC said.

"But she's not telling the Truth right now and we don't know where she is," Cheyenne said as they left the apartment and when they opened the door Trish was standing there with Mickie James and John Cena.

"Cameron's at the Beverly Hills Wilshire. The Three C's are guarding the hotel room so you're going to have to fight to get to him in time," Trish said and LC narrowed her eyes at Trish's words.

"In time for what?" LC said.

"In time for McKenzie's next move and if you don't hurry, after tonight Cameron will not be a virgin on your wedding day," Trish said and LC grabbed Cheyenne by her shirt sleeve.

"Come on GPS get me to that hotel right now!" she shouted and Cheyenne ran like the wind with LC on her back, her feet barely hit the ground she was moving at the speed of light. She was going so fast John and Mickie didn't even see her move.

"Man that girl can run, she'd do anything for her brother," Cena said impressed.

"Not anything, she won't give up Garrett Calloway," Trish said and Mickie smiled at her.

"Must be nice having your Truth telling abilities back," she said to her old friend.

"Yeah it is now all I need is to regain the trust of my friends and it will be all good," Trish said and John and Mickie comforted her.

"Let's go see them now," John said. "I want to see the band get back together,"

"You sure you can handle seeing Shawn again John?" Mickie asked her husband and John nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure I can, my question is can you?" John asked his wife.

"Shawn's not my problem but if you turn your back on him because of something the Kliq did, you're the one that's going to be a problem," Mickie said. "You can't side with Randy Orton you have to be on DX's side after tonight,"

"I'm not making any promises, all I know is I want ATM back together because when you guys are a team, no devil in Hell stands a chance," John said to Trish.

"That's True, so let's go kiss and make up," Trish said and they headed to the Danners to make a last attempt to prevent another wrestling war from breaking out between the WWE, TNA and newly created BTW.

The Beverly Wilshire Hotel

The hotel concierge looked up as the hotel ceiling started to shake.

"What on Earth is that?" he said as guests started to run towards him from the top floor.

"There's an earthquake!" one of the guests said. "The whole penthouse floor is shaking!"

"Everybody calm down while I call the emergency services," the concierge said.

There wasn't an earthquake but there was a rumble going on up on the penthouse suite. It was inside the room Carla and Cassidy were supposed to be guarding. Cheyenne and LC had crashed through the ceiling of the room right onto the bed that McKenzie was sitting on in her famous green lingerie while Cameron was hiding in the bathroom with the door locked.

"Is she gone?" Cameron called out and LC picked McKenzie up and threw her out of the hotel room into the lobby.

"Yeah she's gone, Cameron get out of the bathroom you're safe, LC's here!" LC said to her fiancé and Cameron came out of the bathroom shaking with Halle in his hands. He was shirtless and his zipper was down, it was clear that something bad had happened while LC and Cheyenne were in the Staples Center.

"I took Halle but when McKenzie started touching me I froze and before I knew it she was unbuttoning my shirt and loosening my pants and then she tried to kiss me and I got so scared I ran in the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I think she wanted to have sex with me," Cameron said.

"Well duh, gees Cameron when it comes to women you're as smart as my dad!" LC said. "Halle is no use if you don't use her Cameron, let me show you how you fend off the Praying Mantis Charlene McKenzie,"

"Okay but can I get dressed first?" Cameron said and LC looked her fiancé up and down.

"On second thought why waste a perfectly good hotel room?" she said and Cameron grabbed her legs and LC began to wrap her legs around him until Halle alighted in LC's hands and burned hot causing LC and Cameron to separate instantly. It was God's way of telling them they were going too far.

Get dressed Cameron.

"God?" Cameron and LC said knowing His voice.

That's what they call Me, now get dressed right now before I tell Trish to tell Hunter what happened here tonight.

"Oh no please don't tell on me God, Uncle Hunter's mad enough as it is, this might cost me LC's hand in marriage," Cameron pleaded as he put on his shirt and buttoned up his zipper. When he was decent again Halle stopped glowing and LC wrapped her arms around Cameron and pulled him close to herself. This time there was no Divine Interruption and they looked into each other's eyes and felt at peace with each other. They stood staring into each other's eyes while outside the hotel room Cheyenne tied the Three C's together by their hair and dragged them to the rooftop of the hotel where she hung them from the hotel flag pole leaving them dangling in the air screaming furiously for her to get them down.

"Enjoy the Los Angeles skyline you dirty rats!" Cheyenne said and LC and Cameron came up to the rooftop and saw the Three C's caught hanging by their hair. "You okay Cameron?" Cheyenne asked her brother.

"Yeah I'm fine but if you guys weren't here my night would have really been ruined. McKenzie tried to seduce me again, I feel like a piece of meat," Cameron said sourly.

"Now Cameron don't turn this into a bad memory, look at those three losers down there, now tell me isn't that a memory you'll want to remember for the rest of your life?" Cheyenne said and LC smiled.

"Yeah, the night the ARK Angels of DX totally humiliated the Three C's in our home town of Los Angeles! Who's the haglet now? Keep talking smack and I'll grease that pole and see how long ya'll be able to hold onto for!" LC warned the Three C's who quieted down in fear and Cameron turned to her lovingly.

"Actually there is one memory I'd like to have for the rest of my life and that's of me marrying you and us finally becoming husband and wife. I love you LC," Cameron said and he hugged LC with great passion and LC hugged him back with just as much passion. Seeing them together like this brought tears to Cheyenne's eyes and she wondered if Garrett felt that way about her. LC and Cameron were the greatest proof that love really was stronger than hate and she didn't want to do anything that they didn't approve of, including marrying another man too fast.

Back at the Staples Center the ARK Angels of DX returned to watch the end of the Rumble and there was some kind of commotion at ringside. The Shield was there with DX and Aurora was yelling at the top of her voice while Jeremy, Freddie and Megan were eating a truck load of food courtesy of Beth Hardy. Apparently someone at ringside had upset one of the wrestlers during the Rumble match and the Shield wanted to throw Aurora and her friends from Long Island out of the show for causing a disturbance.

"Daddy we didn't do anything the Shield is lying!" Aurora pleaded.

"We're the Shield we never lie," Seth Rollins protested. "One of you did something and I wanna know which one of you interfered in the match and caused Cody Rhodes to be eliminated,"

Megan finally put her hand up, "It was me, I bought a moustache comb and I put it under my nose and Cody saw me and started laughing. That's when Big E. Langston came up behind him and eliminated him," she confessed.

"Hey that's pretty funny, can I borrow your moustache comb?" Hunter said and Megan gave it to him and he pretended to have a moustache much to the fans' delight.

"You're mocking the locker room Hunter, your daughter's friends are not on the card, Cody was and now he's never going to main event Wrestlemania," Damien Sandow complained.

"Didn't Cody eliminate you?" Freddie asked Sandow.

"NoI left the ring under my own terms, I decided half way through that the Rumble was beneath me so I decided not to participate in it," Damien said.

"So who's going to take your spot?" Jeremy asked Sandow and suddenly Cameron jumped the guard rail and got into the ring.

"Does that answer your question?" Cheyenne said to Hunter as Cameron sized up Big E. Langston.

COLE: Isn't that HBK's kid?

JBL: What's he doing in the Royal Rumble?!

COLE: It looks like he's taken Damien Sandow's place and he just eliminated Big E. Langston! Shawn Michaels' son Cameron has just won the Royal Rumble in ten seconds!

"I'm going to Wrestlemania!" Cameron cried and LC, Cheyenne, Aurora and Beth Hardy got into the ring and celebrated with Cameron taking Joanie, Aurora and Beth by surprise.

"Who called that finish?" Joanie asked Hunter and he showed her the text from Shawn telling him that he wanted Cameron in the Royal Rumble.

"Who says Shawn has to be here in order for the show to turn out good?" Hunter said and the Funkadactyls came at him and he hid behind Joanie as they attacked him with their pompoms.

"Be a man Hunter," Joanie said and he left him with Naomi and Cameron and got into the ring with her family and celebrated the new number one contender to the WWE Championship.

"Wait doesn't your dad currently have the WWE title?" LC asked Cameron. "So you're going to be facing your dad at Wrestlemania?"

"That's why I'm marrying you for your body and not your brains," Cameron replied and LC looked at him offended.

"Give me those pompoms!" she said to Naomi and Cameron.

"With pleasure!" they said to her handing her their weapons of cheer destruction.

"Wow these are much lighter than Halle," LC said as he hit Cameron with the pompoms.

"But they hurt just as much," Cameron said as everyone tried to shield him from LC. "Hello the Shield? Get in here I'm being attacked!" Cameron called to the Shield.

Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins shrugged, "The show's over, we're on our break," Dean Ambrose replied as they ate popcorn and drank soda with Jeremy, Freddie and Megan at ringside.

"This was the best Royal Rumble ever," Jeremy said as he shared his food with Roman Reigns.

"I love L.A," Megan said as Seth Rollins finished her soda.

"I'm never going home, so long Long Island, L.A is now my new home!" Freddie said as Dean Ambrose emptied his popcorn into his mouth and the Shield left them with empty containers as the fans reached for them as they walked back up through the lively crowd.

"Dude I'm still hungry," Jeremy said to Freddie.

"Me too," Megan said and they tapped Beth and got into the ring with the DX family who were holding Cameron up high in celebration of the very first night he stole the show after nearly losing everything he held dear to the Three C's. When he looked around he realized that he hadn't lost anything and the person he held most dear was the one cheering for him the loudest while beating him up with a pair of blue and white pompoms and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way on the night he really became the Amazing Cameron.


	30. Congratulations!

Title: The Angelic Dynasty of DX: The Fall of the Kliq

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: T

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca , Amy 'Lita' Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Joanie "Chyna" Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, , Kevin and Tristen Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman , Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, John, Marion and Mickie James Cena, Kelly Kelly, Dolph Ziggler, Kofi Kingston, Adam, Angelina and Angelica Copeland, Phil "CM Punk", Velvet and Ravine Brooks, Dave and Maria Batista, Vince McMahon, Tanya Madison, Melissa Turnbull, Jamie Albright, Charlene McKenzie, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro, Mark and Garrett Calloway and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

**A/N: This chapter contains graphic scenes of violence and is not suitable for younger readers.**

Chapter Thirty – Congratulations!

The Undertaker's Ranch, Houston, TX 10am CT

Stephanie McMahon smiled cruelly into her breakfast of strawberries dipped in chocolate while Sara Calloway turned her nose up at her. Stephanie was there to "celebrate" her son Garrett's engagement to Cheyenne Michaels, but her intentions were not good. She wanted to "celebrate" because Garrett's love for Cheyenne would make it easy for her to convince GPS to move down to Florida and join TNA, which is something that both Stephanie and Kelly Kelly wanted. Whilst K-Belle truly liked Cheyenne, Stephanie truly despised her and she was planning to use Cheyenne to get to Shawn.

"I just want my son to be happy, I'm sure you can understand how much I hate the idea of anything bad happening to him because of you," Sara said to Stephanie.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to Garrett," Stephanie said.

"Oh yeah? What happens when Shawn finds out what you're planning to do to him?" Sara said. "Shawn isn't known for going easy on those who hurt him, in fact he's been known to take offense very personally indeed," Sara said and Stephanie dipped another strawberry in chocolate and smiled at Sara.

"Shawn won't be so quick to exact Righteous Indignation on me or your husband after Randy Orton executes his own form of judgment tonight," Stephanie said and Sara frowned at her and looked up at her husband.

"What is she talking about?" she asked the Undertaker.

"Randy's plan was to coax Amy away from Shawn and over to Best in the World, not because he wants Amy to remain on the BTW roster but because he wants to separate them from each other so he can make good on the terms of our agreement," Stephanie said.

"I wasn't asking you Stephanie I asked you Mark; now tell me what is Randy Orton planning to do to Shawn and Amy tonight?" Sara demanded and Mark stared at her coolly with an ice cold expression.

"Let's just say that dream match that Cameron wants to have with his daddy at Wrestlemania is going to have to be against somebody else because after tonight Shawn Michaels will be a dead man," Undertaker said and Sara grabbed her husband's shirt furiously.

"NO!" she screamed beating on his chest and Kane laughed cruelly at Shawn's pending doom while Stephanie continued to eat her chocolate covered strawberries with such malice, Chris Jericho would have been proud of her.

"The Kliq shall rise again," Stephanie vowed while Sara tried to convince her husband and brother-in-law to change their minds before it was too late. Hurting Shawn would be like committing suicide and in his Kliq-stained mind Undertaker and Kane seemed to have forgotten that and she spent the rest of the day trying to remind them. She talked about the death of Chris Jericho, the death of Brie Danner's best friend Brianna and then she brought up the one person whose name would get a rise out of her husband if nothing else.

"Remember what happened to Michelle McCool?" Sara said and Undertaker stared at her coldly. "That could happen to Stephanie and how would you be able to live with that Mark? It took you years to forgive yourself for what happened to Michelle, how much more tormented would you be if something similar happened to Vince McMahon's daughter?"

Undertaker froze in shock; he hadn't heard Michelle McCool's name in years but hearing it filled him with a sense of grief but Stephanie didn't see it that way.

"Let's go Deadman your wife is boring me senseless with her paranoid scenarios, l think it's time my husband got a visit from his dear sweet wife. Let's go to the Sandbox and watch the action unfold without your wife's voice shattering the element of surprise," Stephanie said and Sara pulled her husband back but he shook himself free and left with Kane and Stephanie while Kelly Kelly waited outside.

"She didn't take it well, what happened to Michelle McCool?" she asked the Undertaker who swallowed hard at the mention of the departed Diva's name.

"Just get in the truck K-Belle and don't ever mention that woman's name to me again," he replied and Kelly closed her mouth and got into the Deadman's truck while silently trying to figure out who was this woman whose name caused the invincible Deadman so much distress.

Monday Night RAW, Los Angeles, CA at 10pm

Cameron was in the ring with a microphone while the ARK Angels watched from backstage. He was about to cut his first promo as the Royal Rumble winner and people were cheering for him like he was already a seasoned veteran.

"They're only cheering for him because he's cute," Joanie said to her daughter LC and the Helmsley heiress raised an eyebrow at her mom nonchalantly while holding Halle.

"And your point is?" she said. "There's a brain in that head,"

"His head is not as pretty as yours," Hunter said kissing LC on the head while holding a discontent Hayworth Horace who had been flown over by Aurora and forced to endure the first two hours of what he called "mindless entertainment". His only pleasure was in the fact that Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes were backstage with him so he had someone of his intellect to talk to while Hunter blew raspberries on his extremely mature face. He looked like a grown up kid but he was only a month old. He looked more like Damien Sandow than he did his own father but the Truth: Trish Orton had already told Hunter that would change on his thirteenth birthday. Hayworth was not looking forward to that, if he looked like Hunter than he couldn't go on pretending that he was the adopted son of the Rhodes family.

"For the last time Hunter stop torturing me," Hayworth said trying to wriggle free of his father.

"Relax son I just wanted to you to watch Monday Night RAW with me so you can learn a little bit more about what I do," Hunter said.

"I know what you do and that's what I call torture," Hayworth said.

"Pipe down little man after this boring segment is over you can watch and see how a real wrestling technician entertains the fans," Cody Rhodes said disparaging Cameron's segment and Shawn shot him a warning glare.

"Jealous much?" he said to Cody.

"No I'm not jealous at all, Cameron's standing in our spot and he's wasting our TV time," Cody replied and everyone ignored as Rhode Scholars complained that DX screwed the locker room last night at the Royal Rumble. Instead they listened to Cameron break hearts all across the wrestling world.

CAMERON: Nothing happens by accident. For years I was the good kid and now I know I was destined to be a Heartbreak Kid.

The fans cheer and the DX family applaud in the back.

CAMERON: I know I can't walk in my dad's shoes and I don't want to make my mark by erasing the one that he left. I do believe that after I beat him for the WWE Championship you'll all find out why they call me the Amazing Cameron.

The fans cheer again and suddenly the lights went out and when they came back on Amy was on the screen and Trish and Melina were in a car screaming at her from inside while she walked away from them towards the AT and T Center where Best in the World was being filmed. She was looking for Randy Orton but she soon found out that he wasn't there and got back in the car with Trish and Melina and headed back to L.A.

COLE: Oh my God that's Randy Orton!

Randy Orton was in the Staples Center and he was dragging Shawn to the ring by his neck. He threw him onto the apron and Cameron came to his dad's aid. As he lay strewn over the mat Cameron went to help Shawn to his feet but Shawn's head was exposed and seconds later Randy Orton's boot knocked him unconscious. Blood started to pour from Shawn's head and Hunter, Joanie and LC ran down to the ring while the fans looked on in shock.

By the time ATM got there the arena was empty but Randy Orton was still there. When he saw Amy he pulled out another apple and rubbed it casually on his shirt which was stained with Shawn's blood. The apple suddenly exploded in his hand but that was it, Amy did not execute him with Righteous Indignation. Instead she cradled Shawn's head in her arms and wept.

"What are you waiting for Melina bring him back to life!" Hunter said to the Miraculous One.

"Not so fast Mel, I have an urgent message to pass onto Amy from the Pope," Randy said pulling out a piece of paper from his bloody shirt pocket. He cleared his throat which was full of poison and read, "The Pontiff requires one Amy "Lita" Dumas to visit him at the Vatican immediately for induction into the Illuminati. If either of her fellow angelic friend Melina tries to revive her now brain dead husband, once revived both Shawn Michaels and Amy Michaels will be imprisoned for life for assaulting and defaming the Pope. See you soon, ciao!"

Randy folded up the letter and put it back in his pocket while Cameron, LC, Joanie and Hunter looked at Trish for an explanation.

"This is what I was trying to protect you all from, now do you understand why I was being so cryptic with you all?" Trish said.

"Well I don't care I'm not going, that's fine me and Shawn will go back to prison I don't care I'm not leaving him in a morgue while we sort this mess out with the Twisted Pope," Amy said. "Melina perform a resurrection right now!"

Randy looked at Melina, "You touch that body and the Pope will come after you and your family, do you really want to be separated from Romeo again like you were last year?" Randy said to her and Melina looked down at Shawn and then back up at Randy and she spat in his face.

"Well there goes your healing power, nice work Mel now you can't bring Shawn back to life!" Amy said.

"Hey something's happening to me," Randy said touching his face and he dropped the apple as a black apparition started to manifest and suddenly it flew out of Randy's body. It was a demon and it was sitting in Randy's body every time he ate an apple he fed it. Now it was gone and Randy was free!

"When I spat on you my healing power touched you through my saliva, isn't God Miraculous?" Melina said.

"Just like when Jesus healed the blind man with his spit, way to go Mel!" Randy said hugging the Miraculous One and Hunter looked at them like they were insane.

"Melina forget about the Legend Killer, bring Shawn back to life!" Hunter said.

"Hurry!" Amy said as Shawn started to turn blue.

"No you can't," Randy said stopping Melina before she could lay hands on Shawn.

"Hey I thought you were back to normal why are you trying to stop Mel from bringing Shawn back to life?" Amy asked Randy.

"I may be healed from the poison but I meant what I said about the Pope arresting you if you don't go to the Vatican as he requested," Randy said and Melina covered her face in despair.

"You mean Shawn's dead?" she said and Hunter grabbed Shawn's body, it was still warm.

"He's not dead he's still alive," Hunter said relieved.

"No he's dead Hunter, I damaged his brain when I kicked him, he's never going to wake up unless Melina heals him and if she does we'll never see him again, he'll rot in jail for the rest of his life," Randy said and he got a text from Alannah Pirelli saying well done and something else to make things worse, "The Pope wants Shawn buried in Rome. We have to take the body to Italy so he can know that he's really dead,"

"This is a joke right? I'm not carrying my husband to Italy so the Pope can pronounce him dead!" Amy roared. "The Pope messed with the wrong family, I'll go to see him but I'm not going alone. You guys are coming with me," she said to the ARK Angels of DX. She squeezed Cameron's hands and reassured him that everything was going to be okay, "Your father is only asleep and when I'm through with the Illuminati, you're going to have that match with Shawn at Wrestlemania for the WWE Championship,"

Cameron nodded as LC comforted him and everyone prayed for Shawn in the empty arena.

"Special delivery for Shawn Michaels," a delivery man said and they all turned to see a large package facing the ring.

"What is that?" LC said and she unwrapped the package with Hunter and Joanie. It was a coffin and it was purple and black, the trademark colors of the Undertaker and there was a note tag attached to it.

"Rest in Peace, signed Stephanie McMahon," Hunter read and he broke into tears over the coffin while Joanie and Aurora tried to comfort him and Monday Night RAW ended with the entire DX family in tears.

"There's only one person who's going to be resting in peace and that's you Stephanie!" LC declared and she broke the coffin in half with one swift chop from Halle much to Aurora, Joanie and Hunter's delight.

"Wow, maybe this wasn't a total waste of time after all," Hayworth said looking at his sister LC impressed at her skill with the halberd, suddenly he wanted to know more about this side of the his father's life, it was very exciting and suddenly playing chess seemed kind of dull.

The Sandbox

Stephanie applauded as RAW faded to black with her feet up on Shawn's foot stool sitting next to Kevin Nash. "That could not have gone better; Randy isn't under Kliq control anymore which sucks but the look on Hunter's face when that guy delivered the Deadman's coffin that was priceless! Who says I don't have any talent I guarantee you that show did the highest ratings ever," she said and Kevin Nash nodded.

"Well done Ms. McMahon, the Kliq cannot be stopped now that Shawn is dead, nobody gets one over on the Kliq and lives to tell the tale. Hunter, Pac, Hall and my lousy family are next!" Kevin Nash said and suddenly he started to choke violently. Stephanie tried to help him but he was choking so much veins were popping out of his neck. Suddenly the veins burst and blood was everywhere.

"ARGHHH!" Stephanie screamed as Kevin Nash exploded before her very eyes, executed with Righteous Indignation by Anointed Amy and Jeff Hardy who had locked himself upstairs heard Stephanie scream and came running down in the living room and saw the mess that Big Sexy had left behind. Jeff shuddered at what he saw but he wasn't sorry, Kevin Nash had been given a second chance to repent and turn from his wicked ways and he didn't take it. Instead he chose to mess with the most powerful family in the wrestling business and now he was in Hell for good.

"If you don't stop this conspiracy against DX, that'll be you Stephanie and there's nothing I, Linda, Shane or your children can do about it," Jeff said and rainbow colored tears welled up in his eyes. "But if you really love me you'll be the green eyed beauty queen that I married instead of the queen of mean that you've become. Please Stephanie, for the love of God, leave DX and their family alone!"

"Are you kidding? Now that Nash is dead I can run TNA on my own, maybe I should get Amy to kill Sting too, in fact maybe I can get her to take out the entire TNA management team. Then it will just be me and you running TNA side by side, what do you say Jeff, do you want to be the new power couple of professional wrestling?" Stephanie said stepping over Kevin Nash's bloody body parts like it was all some prop in a bad action movie.

Jeff ran away from her leaving Stephanie in the Sandbox alone and she looked around at the place she had called home before DX stole it from her father and kicked the McMahons out of Connecticut for what they thought was forever. "Once I tell my side of the story DX won't be able to get within an inch of this place," and she looked up in the sky and smiled, "The Kliq may have fallen but I'm still standing and I'm going to go to Rome and walk all over Shawn Michaels grave, just like he walked all over yours," she said talking to her father in her head, "And then I'll take the Sandbox back and put it in the McMahon family name. After the year is done the McMahons will rule the wrestling world again! I can hear you applauding me in Heaven daddy; I can hear you saying "congratulations on doing what I never could, congratulations on putting the power back in the McMahon family, congratulations on being the best daughter in the world!"

Jeff watched her rant maniacally from outside the Sandbox and he wept bitterly but he was determined not to give up on her like everyone one else had. Stephanie was still the woman of his dreams and he would do everything he could to stop her from ending up like Kevin Nash, "You're crazy but I love you Stephanie, its finally time you learned what true love really is," he said and he flew away to Los Angeles to support the DX family after tonight's tragic ending to Monday Night RAW. There was only one couple that could change Stephanie's heart and Jeff couldn't wait until May for their wedding, LC and Cameron had to get married right now and when they did, something incredible was going to happen and it was going to make everything better for everyone.

_The Angelic Dynasty of DX will continue in __**The Royal Family of DX**_


End file.
